Rosario Grim
by Brandon Storm
Summary: The son & daughter of Grim & Evil have graduated from Junior High. Where are they to go? Why the Yokai of course! Warning that M Rating is there for a reason. Several reasons in fact. Full details inside Read at your own risk R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know that everybody is doing a crossover with Rosario with the main character from another franchise taking the place of Tsukune but here I go any way. Grim Tales by Vinson Ngo, Junior and Minnie by Dead-Doll on Deviant-Art, Rosario + Vampire by Akihisa Ikeda I own nothing.

"Normal Talking"

Story

"_Thinking_"

"_**Nergal**_"

*SOUND*

Rated M for Tobacco, Alcohol, Sexual themes, blood&gore, and Mature Language.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I will for the most part be following the plot of the Rosario + Vampire manga, that said I will be flashing back to Junior and Minnie's pasts in the five year gap between Grim Tales and now. I will be putting my own twist on the story-line so as to make it mine own. Also since Yokai Academy is a international school in a pocket dimension instead of actually being in Japan here in this story I will be slightly modifying the time table to be more in line with a Canadian school, seeing as how I'm Canadian and all. Also I've rewritten the first chapter, no change to the plot but my grammar and spelling has been fixed a little.

* * *

A familiar bus was driving through a portal from the underworld. Inside were three occupants the first the bus driver, he wore a ordinary uniform with a cap that hid his eyes rather effectively leaving them little else but glowing triangle shaped slits, the terrifying effect added on by the smoking cigar sticking out of his mouth. He looked into the rear view mirror where he spotted a 15 year old girl. She was exceptionally pretty looking had shoulder length blond hair which she held in a black head band bright grey eyes the right one hidden behind a eye patch that emblazoned a skull emblem, barely noticeable scars ran down from her eyes to her chin. She wore the Academy's green uniform which made modest work of what would normally be rather noticeable bust. Unfortunately the skirt foiled all attempts at modesty which Minnie swore was intentionally made short so to attract the perverted to the school. But right now her look of concerned was reserved for something else entirely.

"Something bothering you little girl?"

The girl turned to face the bus driver, seemingly melting away all concern and dawning a kind looking smile.

"Tis naught sir, I most assure thee. Tis this skirt, tis... embarrassing."

"You can always put some pants on if you want. The school isn't strict about the dress code."

"Grammarcy for thy kind advice sir I will take it into consideration."

For the umpteenth time since they left the underworld a loud snore rung through the bus. That would be the third occupant, a 16 year old boy with messy brown hair and Caucasian skin, he had a very thin build, he wore the male version of Minnie's uniform with brown jeans instead of a brown skirt and was lazily asleep in the back of the bus loud rock music uselessly blaring into his ears.

"How does he sleep through that?"

"Tis a mystery that doth many perplex many since the dawn of his birth. I can only assume that tis relaxing for him."

"Makes sense."

"_Introductions mayhaps be in order. I am Minnie Mandy daughter of Evil incarnate. The one in the back seat is mine brother Grim Junior Son of Death. I will tell to you how we are here because I most fear that it shall be the down fall of mine brother dearest._"

* * *

"Mother ye wished to see us?"

Inside the living room of the Castle known as Grim-Skull a sign was posted on the door, FAMILY MEETING IN PROGRESS DISTURB AND DIE. Inside the room we have four people one was a one woman who was clearly the mother of Minnie, she would be her identical twin if not for the fact that she was clearly older by two decades at lease and had red eyes. Her outfit was also a stark contrast, it made no attempt at modesty consisting of a black corset type thing with a red design in the middle with a red orb that made full use of her bust. She wore a fitting black bottom that almost seemed to be a pair of panties. She had two giant red feather like protrusions on her top and has black armbands running the length of her for arms with black thigh high boots. She also has a long cape attached to her bottom with the same red feathers. A cigarette pipe fashioned to resemble a skull stuck out the corner of her mouth.

"_She has many names, many aliases, one of the less liked are 'Queen Bitch' (repeat that in front of her and she'll kill you on sight), some say she embodies evil itself, in all of the underworld there is no one more feared than her, she wouldn't mind it if you called her Mandy, seeing as how tis her name, but I know her best as Mother. It was never a good thing when she called a family meeting, it usually means that someone is about to get shot._"

Minnie was doing better in the modesty department now, she was wearing a black leotard over red pantyhose a combination in which she wore a green petticoat over. Aside from that her outfit remained the same wearing the same eye-patch and hair band. Junior stood leaning on the nearby wall arms crossed. He was wearing a black leather rain coat on top of a hoodie and blue jeans, but one characteristic that made him completely unrecognizable was the fact that he did not resemble in any way a human but was in fact now a walking talking skeleton, grayish hair sticking out and over his head in place of brown. And he was not the only one a taller and older skeleton dressed in a long black coat was also attending the meeting.

"A Couple of months ago the two of you graduated from Junior High-school, Minnie being skipped ahead a grade..."

"We've been through this."

Mandy gave the young skeleton a glare that looked like the devil himself was staring him down.

"As you were saying."

"For this reason the two of you will be attending Senior high-school in September, I have already picked out which one."

Mandy threw the acceptance letters at the siblings each of them grabbing their respective letters followed by opening them with a finger.

"The primary objective of the school is to teach it's students to blend in with the likes of normal humans. For this reason you will be required to remain in human forms at all times bar emergencies."

"Then why am I going, humanity is something that is beyond my abilities?"

For the second time Mandy donned a angry scowl that would send most running with a glance, and as a consequence she gave a snap of her fingers.

"Charles!"

A green skinned man dressed in blue chain-mail armor and a spiked helmet walked into the room carrying a serving tray which he then held out in front of Junior and opened to reveal what resembled a PEZ dispenser, the words running along the dispenser read 'Doom Candy' and was capped off by a plastic human head.

"What's this?"

"Swallow one and find out."

Reluctantly Junior grabbed the dispenser and held it open revealing red colored tablets. He dropped the tablet into his mouth and swallowed. What happened next Junior would remember has the second most painful moment in his entire life, he keeled over grabbing his mid-section in pain and started to scream. Minnie moved over to help Junior but she was stopped by the elder Skeleton.

"I can assure you dat he is in no danger of being harmed, but if you touch him in dat state you will be."

Reassured by her father the Grim Reaper Minnie relented but her look of concern did not falter. Her Mother's look of concern however was non-existent, she kicked a bucket over to Junior that until now was idly sitting by her chair.

"Don't puke on the carpet."

True to her predictions Junior grabbed hold of the bucket and puked into it large and copious amounts of bright green mucus. The pain did not stop there Junior grabbed his face as he felt something soft and squishy, and then he fainted. Junior awoke later after what seemed like a eternity. The first thing he saw when he awoke was Minnie sitting over him, shock clear and evident across her face.

"Brother... art thou okay?"

"If I had intestines I would say that it feels like I just puked them up."

"Encroaching Doom Syndrome, not quite as bad as the name would imply in my opinion. Still the side effects are rather nasty, the lucky ones like your self fall unconscious early on."

"What are you blabbering about?"

Junior pressed his hand against the wall to support himself. It was then that he saw his hand was covered with flesh, human flesh. He spun around to ask what in the name of sanity happened but before he could Charles was holding his mirrored finished serving tray in front of him, a gray eye and a blue eye staring back at him, he was human now.

"By now you are aware of all the symptoms of Encroaching Doom Syndrome, a disease that is unique in that it only effects reapers, and instead of killing the infected like say Small Pox it brings them to life, in your case turns you into a human."

"Aw Fuck."

Mandy got up to leave, turning her head to address her son and daughter.

"Your uniforms are waiting for you in your rooms, pack whatever clothing you deem necessary but I expect you to be appropriately dressed by the time the bus gets here."

* * *

"_And here we are, a human being shipped off to a academy for monsters like a lamb to the slaughter house, I've seen a dozen scenario's like this in cartoons, video games, and comics. None of them ended well. But my brother, father and mother were not concerned by this so for the time being it had the benefit of the doubt, unfortunately doubts is all I have right now._"

"And here we are."

Minnie was snapped from her musings by the bus driver, she rushed to the back of the bus carrying her pink backpack to awaken her brother. At first she attempted to nudge him awake, which he simply shrugged off. She tried nudging again but this time their were slightly less desirably results.

"Quit it Mimi I'm trying to sleep."

It was one thing to be ignored, however Minnie never approved of Junior's choice in girl-friends and now he had made the mistake of mistaking her for her and thus a line had been crossed. With out hesitation she grabbed her brother by the arm and threw him to the front of the bus and smashed him through the window.

"Ouch."

"Come on Sleepy headed one, we cannot be late on our first day of school, less we face the wrath most potent and unforgiving of our mother."

Minnie and her un-expectantly cheery voice left the bus, dropping Junior's grey colored duffel-bag off at the door as she passed. As soon as Junior pulled himself out of the latest in a long line of awkward predicaments he followed.

"Have fun getting killed kids."

"Not likely old man. We've survived worst."

"I heard."

The bus doors closed behind the siblings, Junior shooting the bus a dirty look after it left before he followed Minnie. The dirt road was deserted, cutting through a forest of tree's with their branches bare and a cemetery of unmarked graves.

"So what doth thou think the academy will be like brother dearest?"

"No different from the last two, everybody will be trying to kill us again."

"Not so Brother. Not everyone attempts to kill us."

"Easy for you to say, people actually like you. Besides..."

Junior stretched his arms out drawing attention to the graveyard that surrounded the school.

"What kind of school needs it's own Grave Yard?"

"May-haps ye have a point brother."

Junior heard a very distinct sound, almost like a bee buzzing in his ear or a very fast moving bird.

"You hear that?"

"Indeed brother dearest, May-haps tis the sound of something small and cute moving through the air to great us."

"Minnie, this isn't a place where anything small and cute lives."

The whizzing noise grew progressively louder, and it was soon made clear that it was coming from behind them, Junior saw a cloud of dust off in the distance and acted just in time to step out of the way. Minnie however was not as fortunate being smashed into by the cause of the dust cloud head on.

"See we aren't even there yet and we're already getting ourselves killed!"

Junior walked over to the tangled mass of limbs that was his sister and the person who nearly ran her over, that latter's bicycle leaning against the tree it landed on.

"She made that... with that?"

While Junior was pondering about the girl who had quite literary run into them Minnie was also wondering about the girl, most of her thoughts however related to the fact that the pink haired and green eyed girl's bust, adorned by a silver cross with a jewel in the center that was nothing short of demonic, was literary inches from Minnie's face not to mention the green blood trickling from Minnie's nose and the blush across her face.

"You two want some time alone?"

"You're humor is as bad as your breath brother!"

Junior opened his mouth to respond, but he experimentally sniffed his own breath and cringed as a result.

"Good point."

The offending girl in question soon jumped out of the tangled mess getting on her knee's to apologize to Minnie.

"I'm Sorry! I'm anemic I couldn't see where I was going!"

"Nay Pink haired one, Apologies won't be necessary. But I most insist that in the future ye take care in where thou art going, less ye wish to try mine patience."

The girl noticed that Minnie was bleeding, and took out a handkerchief from her pocket to mop up the mess.

"Here let me get that for you."

Wondering about what she was talking about Minnie touched her finger to her lip and observed the neon green blood. The girl moved herself closer to Minnie, intimately so to the point that Minnie suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"You smell nice..."

"I-I-I appreciate the assistance but tis not necessary."

Junior moved within view of Minnie, mockingly playing a imaginary violin, intensifying Minnie's blush as she cringed furiously.

"Not Funny!"

Suddenly Minnie developed a throbbing pain in her neck, the end result of the pink haired girl digging her teeth into her neck and sucking furiously. Luckily it wasn't long before Junior ended his sister's suffering with a boot to the head of pink hair, sending the offending girl in question flying into a tree.

"You ok sis?"

The blood was reabsorbed through Minnie's skin as the neck wound healed.

"Yes brother dearest, but from hence forth I would appreciate earlier intervention."

"Don't blame me, you looked like you were enjoying that as much as I was, besides you didn't ask for any help."

Minnie's cheeks puffed out angrily like a bullfrog as she turned beat red. The mockery portion of the activities over and done with the siblings turned to face their pink haired associate.

"And then there was one."

Junior grabbed the girl by a leg and held her upside down and face to face.

"Care to tell me what you were doing to my sister?"

"Honestly..." Minnie grabbed Junior's wrist and twisted it forcing him to drop the pink haired girl "anemia, blood sucking, she's a vampire brother."

"You mean like that crazy Marcy chick?"

Minnie rolled her eyes at her brother's unfailing bluntness, he was definitely their mother's son.

"Yes, like Marcy. This one was just following her nature, and ye of all people should know what's that's like."

Junior gave the vampire a final scowling glance before he left. Minnie offered the vampire a hand on her feet.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, he is as blunt as a hammer and as over protective as a fortress."

The pink haired girl accepted the hand up, a bit perplexed by the pair.

"I think we started on the wrong foot, if we can I would like to try again from the right foot this time. I am Minnie-Mandy that is mine brother..." Junior shot a look that could make his mother proud "who wishes to remain anonymous, and what is your name pink one?"

The Pink haired vampire donned a warm smile of her own.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, Minnie-Mandy."

"If you two are done with your date..." Moka's bicycle was thrown at the pair, being embed deep inside the tree "we should probably go to school now."

Minnie stared in shock at the tree, Moka looked back at her new friend concerned.

"What's wrong Minnie?"

"He-he-he isn't that strong, he should not be that strong..." Minnie stared at Junior, he was flexing the muscle in his arm as if to try and test it "what did she do to ye brother?"

* * *

Mandy sat in the dining room of her castle, Charles pored her a glass of wine, she took a sip first removing her smoking cigarette, letting the smoke exit through her mouth. *RASPBERRY* Mandy spotted the second of her two sons entering the room and circling it, a four year old who had taken playing airplanes to a whole new level, in that he was actually flying like a airplane. He had white smoky hair, green eyes and bluish skin he wore a green colored suit that in a way resembled his sister's Minnie's.

"Manny I thought I told you to do that outside."

Following his mother's instructions Manny blasted the nearby window with green colored energy, shattering it until the point that it was all but dust and left through the new opening. Mandy shot Charles a dirty look that told him exactly what to do and more.

"I miss the good old days... where they couldn't fly."

Charles climbed through the window, a whine of air could be heard as he fell several stories ending with a loud crash.

"I'm ok."

A second individual walked into the room, another four year old like Manny, Mandy's second daughter Daniela she was wearing a long black dress that is white in the middle, dark pink ribbon and leggings with brown boots. She also had dark black hair and bright red eyes, though unlike her brother she had a normal skin tone.

"Did big brother and sister leave already? We didn't even get to say good bye."

"Don't sleep in next time."

Daniela looked through the ball and saw Junior with Minnie and Moka.

"Is that big brother?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be, you know what his human form looks like from the album."

"It's just that, I never saw it like this before. It seems dark somehow, is that normal for you humans?"

"Not really, he just takes after me; he leaves a trail where ever he goes... mostly consisting of Craters and Corpses."

"Is that why your spying on them? You want to make sure he's ok?"

"In a way yes."

Daniela's concern for her brother grew by the moment, she stood on her tip toes as she tried to get a good look into the ball.

"Is he ok?"

"He's sick in a way, simply put he hasn't been right in a long time, I'm hoping that this school can help him."

From the courtyard a green mushroom cloud explosion rattled the entire castle "KABOOM YEAH HA HA HA!"

"And he isn't the only one who leaves a trail where ever he goes."

"Ah Should we stop him?"

Mandy let out a small groan before she got up to leave.

"Remember to turn that thing off after you done with it."

* * *

After having gotten the bike out of the tree Moka used it to go ahead of the two. It was fine by Junior he needed time to understand what was happening to him. Not too long ago he literary had no meat on his bones, now he was playing lumberjack with a bicycle.

"_Damn you mother... what screwball mess have you gotten me into now!?_"

"Brother..." "what is it?" "We're here."

Junior was snapped from his thoughts as he looked at the school, it looked old, a hundred years or so, the construction looked rickety and unstable. He certainly wasn't looking forward to going there.

"Great..."

"I know right!"

Junior gave his sister a 'have you gone insane' type of look.

"It looks so elegant, the architecture has the same atmosphere as home, it'll be just like being in our rooms."

"Minnie our home is made out of thousands of corpses mushed and mashed together. If that's what that thing is made up of then we should consider a strategic retreat."

"I thought you said it was 'great'?"

"Because I thought you were familiar with the concept of sarcasm."

There was a bit of a awkward pause between the two, then with a sigh Junior continued the conversation.

"We should go find some answers."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular, but it will pass the time."

Junior spotted the signs directing them towards the welcoming ceremony. He also spotted men dressed in builder's uniforms digging trenches into the ground and laying cables inside.

"Come on, lets go get welcomed."

Junior left for the signs while Minnie donned a sad look.

"_Why is it that every time I try to help you, I end up hurting you instead?_"

"You coming!?"

Minnie washed away her sad look and regained her standard cheerful look instead.

"I'm coming brother!"

The pair followed the signs to the main building where they entered the auditorium where the welcoming ceremony was being held.

"Your names, sir and Madam?"

Junior looked to his left and saw a man holding a clipboard.

"Pardon?"

"So that we know you arrived safe and sound, you are students here are you not?"

"Of course... I'm Junior that's Minnie."

"Your full names, if you please."

"As it so happens I don't."

Junior walked away from the name taker, seeking to attend to other business.

"Ye really must excuse mine brother, he can be rather blunt at times."

"Name?"

"Minnie-Mandy my good sir."

"Last name?"

"I am sad to say that I lack one, or rather I was never made aware of it."

"I see..." the name taker looked over to Junior "what about him?"

"He has given ye all the information he wishes, and I shall respect them."

Minnie joined up with her brother as he walked through the auditorium.

"So than brother, what shall it be? ye said ye were looking for answers, where shall we look?"

"Patience Minnie, answers come from questions, with our luck we'll be getting into a fight sooner then later; and since I'm not looking forward to the prospect of my little sister bailing me out of trouble again I would appreciate knowing the upper limits of my new found strength and if necessary how to remove this annoying form my mother has roped me into."

"An interesting suggestion brother. She spoke of it as a disease, so then logically the nurse practitioner would be the idea place to start."

"My thoughts exactly, now we just have to find him or her."

Minnie grabbed Junior's shoulder, pointing up to the stage where there were several people, the teachers of the school they presumed, but one face caught their eye, he had grey hair tied back into a pony tail as well as blue eyes and pale white skin. He was wearing a Pin Stripe suit and combination boulder hat as well as carrying with him a elder wood cane, it was notched and in many way resembled a spine, it's handle was a large amber stone with a red flower inside.

"Dan Phantom!"

"Nay brother. I doubt it."

"What are you talking about, that stuffed suit up there could have posed for the picture!"

"Verily, that is a 'stuffed suit'. If memory serves Dan is a Vulgar Uncouth punk, far from the respectable business man being portrayed up there."

"So what's your explanation?"

"May-haps Dan is a, how you say, Evil Twin?"

"Really that is what we're going with?"

While the two siblings discussed their old acquaintance 'Dan' spotted them after smoke came out of his nose.

"Now that's peculiar..." 'Dan' looked down and spotted Junior and Minnie looking back at him intently "Peculiar indeed."

While 'Dan' spied on the siblings and they discussed him the Academy's chairman stepped out from the line up of people to give his speech.

"Students of Yokai Academy I, Tenmei Mikogami, welcome you! 200 years ago I founded this academy as a stepping stone to achieving peace between all the races, monsters and humans. I understand that many of you are not here by your own choice, but I sincerely hope you come to enjoy your time here. That said there are a few ground rules: Number 1 you must remain in your human forms at all times this is to teach all of you how to maintain your forms for when you are out in the human world, for this reason you will also not be aloud to reveal your true forms to anyone. Number 2 For the purpose of comparison field trips to the human will be a frequent occurrence be warned though that these trips are a privilege, should you perform poorly in either behavior or your grades this privilege will be revoked. Number 3 humans on campus are strictly forbidden, any human found on campus is to be killed on sight, and any of their co-conspirators are to be expelled immediately, some of you may believe this to be harsh but I will assure you that it is for your own protection."

"Harsh? That's a understatement."

"Aye, even mother allowed Mimi to live after violating her personal space in the vault."

"And now with that dreary topic out of the way I would like to introduce the school's brand new sponsor, whose technology and funding has gone a long way to modernizing the school for your convenience: Please welcome Vlad Masters!"

Tenmei stepped out of the way allowing 'Dan' to walk over to the microphone in his place.

"Vlad? I thought mom said his name was Dan."

"There is a certain ring to Dan Phantom, mayhaps he took it as a alias some point in his life."

"Then why go by Vlad again?"

"I don't know. But we can find out."

"Ladies and gentlemen" the crowd focused their attention on Vlad "I'm not one for speeches so I will be short. I am a man who likes potential, sometimes it finds me, sometimes I find it, but either way I like to see to it that it lives up to it's full ability. Before me I see a fresh new batch of potential" Vlad eyed the siblings intently "and I like what I see."

* * *

After the welcoming ceremony the siblings reported to homeroom, Junior recognized their teacher from the opening ceremony she was an attractive older woman in glasses and tight colorful clothing. She had short blonde hair with cat ears and a tail.

"I guess the disguise policy is relaxed with the teachers."

Junior and his sister were sitting on opposing sides of the class room, Minnie on the left side of the class room next to it's window while Junior was sitting on the Right next to the door.

"Good Morning Class, I'm Miss Shizuka Nekonome."

"Good Morning Miss Nekonome" the class responded in a collective monotone.

"I am your home room teacher and as I'm sure you all know this is a school for monsters."

"We've been through this already" Junior mumbled to himself.

"Like it or not, humans currently rule the world," she continued "The purpose of this school is to teach how to coexist with humans. Because of this, all students are to stay in their human form. This will teach you how to stay disguised in the human world."

"For those of us who weren't at the opening ceremony" Junior again mumbled.

"But Miss Nekomone... your tail is showing."

For his trouble the student received a trio of overlapping x shaped scratch marks across his face.

"Anymore questions?"

"Not if you're the one answering them."

"Hey teach, wouldn't it be better if we just ate those puny humans? Except for the hot girls. I can think of better things to do to them."

Minnie's attention was drawn to the student to her right, a well muscled young man, long greasy hair, black eyes, and two silver piercings one in the eye and the other in his lip. He noticed Minnie and licked his lips at her with his disgustingly long snake like tongue.

"Well hello beautiful!"

Minnie cringed in disgust at the vulgar student.

"I would appreciate it if ye would cease speaking to me, your breath is as bad as your face and your vulgar attitude worst than either combined!"

Thoroughly insulted the student turned away facing the teacher while cringing and blushing furiously.

"You shouldn't do things like that. Every one here to the ends of their toes to the tops of their heads is a monster. Come to think of it you shouldn't do things like that to humans either, probationary student Saizou Komiya."

"_Probationary student? I don't like the sound of that._"

Junior was trying to get a better look at the vulgar student who was flirting with his sister when the classroom door slid open.

"Sorry I'm late..." someone said from the hallway "I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Oh that's fine. Just take a seat" Ms. Nekonome smiled.

"Ok, thanks" the pink haired girl said as she stepped into the room. As soon as Moka entered, every boy in the room went nuts.

"Who is she?"

"That hair… Those eyes…"

"She's so beautiful…"

Moka looked to her left and saw Junior, bad memories coming back to her in a flood she was immediately creep-ed out and all but leaped over to the other side of the classroom.

"Good Morrow Miss Akashiya."

"Minnie?"

Moka looked down and spotted Minnie sitting at the desk beside her.

"MINNIE!"

Moka squealed with joy, pouncing on the blushing Minnie and knocking her to the floor ending with putting her into a death hug.

"Ugh... Cease and Desist immediately!"

Before anyone had realized it Junior was standing over the two girls, and with his usual rough and tough bluntness separated the two of them before Moka cut off Minnie's oxygen supply.

"You alright sis?"

"I am fine brother."

Junior let go of his sister allowing her to slink back into her seat.

"Moka... isn't there something you'd like to say to my sister" Junior asked in a threatening tone?

"Hey that Jerk is threatening her!"

"Lets kill the punk!"

The rest of the male students got up, many of them donning claws or their muscles growing to grotesque disproportions as they prepared to clobber Junior. He gave his collective would be attackers one of his mother's infamous death glares along with a low not too subtle growl.

"I'm sorry, I think I was hearing things. Did one of you just say 'Lets kill the punk?'"

The student in the lead, and the one who uttered that 'lets kill the punk' comment gave a nervous twitch, looking Junior's death glare in the eye he was paralyzed with fear.

"I'm sorry Minnie..." Junior had already released Moka who was respectfully apologizing "I promise to know my own strength in the future."

"Tis alright, nay harm has been done."

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

The class looked forward to Miss Nekomone ruler in hand. "That's enough class, settle down."

The class unceremoniously returned to their seats, starting with Moka and ending with Junior.

"Now than as I was saying: Yokai Academy is surrounded by a special barrier that makes it effectively invisible to the outside world..." while Miss Nekomone went on about the barrier Saizou eyed Junior with burning hatred.

* * *

The rest of the day was boring as expected, it was the first day so the teachers were just giving a introductory speech about their lessons and such, Moka had been over joyed to have Minnie in all of her classes, significantly less joyed to have her big scary brother in all of them as well. But he preferred to keep his distance he stepped in on the occasion where someone had given his sister a unpleasant look or Moka had gotten too overly attached to her but his 'Evil Eye' usually ended any conflict before it started. He really couldn't give much of a opinion about the cafeteria food, before very recently he couldn't even eat let alone taste, Minnie made the recommendation that he order one of every thing on the menu so that he could get a generalized idea of what kinds of foods he likes.

Now that classes had ended for the day Moka was dragging Minnie along insisting that they explore the school grounds. Minnie however insisted on first stopping by the girls dormitory so that she could change out of the school uniform and into something that she wouldn't have to struggle with a on a constant basis to get into a comfortable position or be in without constant concern that someone was looking at her panties. Junior, deciding not to enter the girl's dormitory for many obvious reasons, found a particularly scary tree, apparently known as the monster tree, to sleep under and soon dozed off. Minnie and Moka soon found their respective rooms, much to the latter's joy as they were close together.

"Minnie are you having trouble?"

"Nay Moka..." Minnie emerged from her room, wearing her usual outfit "I simply wished to look my best."

Minnie took note of the fact that Moka had not opted to change as well.

"Were ye not going to change as well Moka Akashiya?"

"No, I like the uniform."

"Aye then. Let us go and get mine brother out of trouble shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"There has always been one simple fact about mine brother..." *CRASH* *SMASH* *SMASH* *SLAM* *CRASH* "if you leave him alone long enough then he will always find trouble."

* * *

Junior was sleeping peacefully underneath the Monster Tree loud music once again uselessly blaring in his ears.

"Hey lover boy, I want a word with you...!" It was never a good thing to ignore someone like Saizou Komiya "Hey get up...!" he was gifted with immense brute strength and cursed with the stupidity to use it on everything in sight "I told you to get up!"

Saizou kicked Junior in the ribs sending him flying *CRASH* Junior landed on the other side of the wall separating the girl's lounge from the courtyard, a red headed girl sitting on the sofa who was previously doing crossword puzzles simply staring at Junior.

"Of course you do realize, this means war!"

*SMASH* door vs Foot, door doesn't win. Saizou walked into the dormitory looking for Junior.

"Where is he?!"

The girl pointed to where Junior was only to learn that he wasn't there anymore.

"He was just there I swear!"

Junior picked up a flower patterned vase from a stool *SMASH* the dirt from the vase settled, Saizou turned around to face Junior unharmed, the latter holding the broken vase in his hand. Saizou grabbed Junior by his arm and flipped him over *SLAM* Junior landed face up in front of the girl Saizou's grip firm on his arm.

"Miss I would recommend that you vacate the area, and find someone to prevent this fool from forcing me to kill him if you can."

The girl slowly nodded her head, before running away. Junior was thrown by Saizou *CRASH* Junior landed face first outside his face being dragged through the dirt by the momentum.

"Ouch!"

Junior got back up on his feet, standing face to face with Saizou.

"Would you mind telling me why your trying to kill me?"

"My name is Saizou Komiya! Future Boyfriend of Moka Akashiya!"

"This concerns me why?"

"Because for some reason she wants to hang out with a twig like you instead of a man like me!"

"Who are you calling a twig?"

Junior gave Saizou one of his 'evil eye' looks, it effectively unnerved him. Unfortunately Saizou was not the type to like being unnerved. Well unfortunate for Saizou anyway.

"I'm calling you a twig twerp!"

Saizou raise his finger to the point that it was just before Junior's nose.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Junior grabbed Saizou's finger and bent it backwards, nearly breaking it.

"Reap what you sow!"

It was warning, a command, and a death threat all delivered in a low growl, and Junior backed it up all the way. Juniors eyes began to take on a green and red tint turning pale and purple respectively. Suddenly Green Electrical energy flowed from Junior's body and into Saizou through his finger, electrocuting him and bringing him to his knee's, once Junior was sure Saizou was unconscious he observed his hand, still smoking from the energy and his eyes returning to normal.

"Interesting."

"I agree."

Junior looked over at the wrecked girl's dormitory and saw the source of that voice, another familiar face from the opening ceremony Miss Ririko Kagome, she has short light-colored hair cut in the shape of her head with circular glasses over her black eyes. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt over a black tight shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her admittedly large cleavage and a dark skirt.

"Hello there, my you've been a naughty boy haven't you" said Ririko waving her finger playfully at Junior?

"He attacked me, I defended myself."

"Really? Oh Kasumi..." Ririko's playful voice brought out the red headed girl from earlier "was he defending himself?"

"Well first he got smashed through the wall so there's that but..." "But?" "He smashed that vase on top of that other guy's head, but he told me to go get you before one of them killed the other so..."

"I've heard enough, the two of you have been very naughty boys and need to be punished, so you're gonna march right down to the wood-shop class room, you're gonna bring back all the needed supplies, and your going to fix..." the wall of the girl's dormitory collapsed "make that rebuild my wall!"

"Yes Miss Kagome, what about him?"

"He'll join you as soon as he wakes up."

"Brother..." Junior looked pass Ririko and at the stairs and he saw Moka and his sister Minnie, the first looking at him with with mixed looks of shock and terror and the latter a look of pure and utter annoyance "honestly, every time I leave ye alone something gets destroyed!"

Minnie walked down the stairs and to her brother, fuming as she went along.

"Ye leave a trail everywhere thou go and tis made of corpses and craters!"

"Not everywhere Minnie."

"I do sense a pattern, no doubt thou have been shuffled off to the wood shop to acquire the supplies to begin repairing the dormitory, am I correct?"

With a slight groan Junior left for the wood-shop as Minnie predicted, the latter turned around to face the still terrified Moka.

"Art thou coming? Ye did say thou wanted to go see the school."

"I-I-I'll catch up. I f-f-forgot something up in my room."

Before Minnie could ask what she forgot Moka had ran up the stairs.

"I see, so she's like the rest of them then."

Minnie went to catch up with her brother, preferably before he leveled the Shop room, Vlad meanwhile was watching the events with interest.

"Another one? How interesting."

* * *

Mandy was walking through the castle, she was carrying a sleeping Manny, who had gained a normal skin tone and black colored hair, in her arms. Now that it was bed time she was in the middle of putting her youngest children to sleep. She re-entered the living room where she had last left Daniela to put her to bed with Manny.

"Daniela are you still in here?"

Instead of finding her youngest daughter like she expected she discovered that the room had no one in it, worst yet it was also missing her crystal ball, in it's place was a note reading 'Going to help big Brother, be back in the morning'.

"Great... it's going to be one of those nights."

Mandy walked out of the room and took immediately action, calling up one of her most trusted minions on her hell-phone for aid.

"Charles I need you to put Manny to bed, I'm leaving him in the living room."

"Right away mistress, will there be anything else?"

"I need Grim's cloak and Scythe 2.0 as well, prep the usual arsenal too, have one of the guards bring them to the front door."

"Right away Mistress."

Mandy close the phone and left Manny asleep in a chair.

"I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Junior lined up another another nail and wound up the hammer *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Ririko was sitting in a lounge chair supervising Junior working on the wall.

"My you're quite handy with your hands aren't you."

"Thanks, I've had practice, as you no doubt overheard from my sister I've spent a lot of time rebuilding things."

"Oh I wasn't talking about your work..."

Junior responded to that statement with a shudder and cringe.

"I would appreciate it if you kept comments like those to yourself Miss Kagome, and on the subject..." Junior walked over to the edge of the scaffolding and looked down at Ririko "where the hell is what's his name anyway?"

"The Chairman has already decided on Saizou's punishment, let it be known that it will be severe."

"I'm not concerned about Saizou being punished, I don't want to do all this work by myself!"

"And you won't be; Mr. Masters insisted on getting his men to do the bulk of the work, your punishment is to do the frame work, which by the way is nearly completed. Now I'm going to go get something to drink for myself and my big strong handyman."

Junior gave a groan of discomfort, this was shaping up to be a long year.

"_What does Dan want with me? He does demolition not construction._"

While Ririko was leaving Vlad looked around from the Monster Tree to see Junior working on the building.

"Good now I got a chance to talk to him..." "Hey you!" "or not."

Vlad looked over to see Saizou walk up to Junior.

"This will not end well."

* * *

Moka was sitting on her bed in her room, looking scared as she was curled into fetal position.

"What are you?"

She heard a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it and saw Minnie on the other side.

"May I come in?"

Minnie shook a rack of tomato juice cans in front of the door.

"I brought snacks."

Within minuets the two girls were sitting on Moka's bed, on their collective third can of of Tomato juice.

"So your brother..." "Thou art scared of him." "No its not it's just..." "Moka, tis alright to admit that thou art scared I most assure you. tis your nature... tis in the nature of all living things to be scared of him, even I once in a while."

Moka was concerned now, after all here we have the one person in the world who Junior actually seems to give a damn about and even she was scared of him.

"Even you?"

"Aye, I have seen him on the worst..."

An image briefly passed through her mind of a giant Nergal beast carrying a massive scythe

"and the best..."

a image of white bone and red skin holding one another in embrace

"days of his life. When my brother snaps, he is unforgiving."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'?"

Moka nodded, concern growing, another flashback Junior in skeletal form was tied up between the goal posts of a football field while several large stones were thrown at him.

"Tis not a saying for mine brother, all his life he has been feared, fear led to hate, hate led to violence, and my brother could not fight back..."

Another flashback: a younger Junior was yelling as his sister

"All he could do is hate in return. He does not use violence as a first alternative ye understand, but when he is pushed to it, he's quite good at it.

Moka stared at Minnie for a moment, awestruck "he's just like me."

Minnie gave Moka a curious look as she explained.

"I… I actually went to human schools before, but I just couldn't make friends there because they thought I was different. They're nothing but a race of cruel and heartless people!"

Minnie gave Moka a curious look.

"I see, would say you that ye hate humans Moka Akashiya?"

Moka nodded her head in shame.

"Tis ok Moka. People fear the unknown, and as I said fear leads to hatred. If thou art willing to help me understand ye and I'll help ye understand the humans that ye hate and fear so."

"How would you know?"

"I am human, in part, my mother was human, once, I think. Tis hard to explain."

Now Moka was shocked, Minnie the kindest sweetest person she ever met, was one of those horrible humans that she despised so much.

"You're... human?"

"In part as I said, while mine mother is, or was, human..." Minnie showed her hand which she transforming into a mass of black tentacles, green teeth and green eyes "mine father is another matter."

"What are you?"

Minnie gave a sigh returning her hand to normal.

"Truthfully, I doth not know, once I could be counted among the ones known as the Nergals. Now I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"That is a secret to be kept between myself and mine brother, it t'was not a pleasant experience."

"Hey you!"

Minnie and Moka looked down through the window seeing Saizou walking through the court yard.

"What does that fool want now!?"

Down in the court yard Saizou confronted Junior.

"I want a word with you, you god-damn freak!"

"I want none with you, get out of my sight before you make me kill you!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "Your name's Junior right..." *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "bit of a odd name ain't it?" *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"A friend of mine who use to go to school in the Underworld knew someone by that name..." *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "He was a bit of a Mommy's boy, still knew how to lay down like a dog and take his beating like a man..." *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "funny thing is, I think he's you."

Minnie was almost in tears, silently praying that Junior wouldn't so foolish to fall for such a reckless and stupid taunt.

"Laughable I'd say."

Minnie exhaled a breath that she was unknowingly holding.

"If you came here to apologize for bush whacking me you'll have to do better then bad jokes."

Saizou's eye twitched furiously as his rage boiled, none the less he managed to maintain his air of mockery and supposed superiority.

"Something else I heard, that Junior's true form is a weak ass skeleton, kind of like another Skinny ass bastard I know of."

"You're not talking about me are you?"

"As a matter o'fact I am!"

"Excuse me for not making steroids part of my morning balanced breakfast."

Junior jumped down to ground level, and Minnie unknowingly held her breath again.

"Good you got some fight in you now..." Saizou released his true form, tripling his already massive height, hardening his skin and bony protrusions growing through forming a insect like set of armor.

"Now release your true form so that we can have a proper fight!"

Minnie cringed in disgust at the hulking grotesque beast.

"What is that thing!?"

"A Orc..." Minnie looked around for the source of the admittedly cute sounding voice.

"Up here."

Minnie looked up and saw a bat hanging upside down from the roof, she held out her finger and allowed him to perch on it. The creature only slightly resembled a bat, it more accurately resembled a hamster with bat wings, guess there is something small and cute that lives on the school grounds after all.

Moka recognized it immediately.

"Kou?"

"Ye know this creature?"

"It's Kou, my little sister's pet Bat."

"Hello Moka-San" said the Bat waving a wing!

"How'd you get here?"

"In your bag, you packed me by mistake."

"Ye said that... thing down there is a Orc, some more details would be appreciated orange one."

"Orc's are part of the larger sub-group known as Monstrels, hybrid monsters whose traits from their pure blooded ancestors are almost unrecognizable. Orc's are A-Ranked Monstrels, which usually means big muscles and small brains."

Minnie had become sternly determined, she would defeat this fool and spare her brother further abuse from the school. She prepared to jump out the window after him but Junior spotted her, and he pointed back into the window telling her to stay put, reluctantly following his orders.

"I sure hope ye know what thou art doing brother."

That Issue resolved Junior picked up another board before climbing the scaffolding.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "What the hell are you doing? Change into your true form so that we can end this!"

"Let me make something clear to you, I want nothing to do with you and you want nothing to do with me. Now get out of my sight before I get you out of my sight!"

Now Saizou was furious, who the hell did this guy think he was? This scrawny, puny, cowardly, little punk had the balls to insult him!? HIM!

"I'm going to TEAR YOU APART!"

Junior responded with a sigh, his plan to keep Saizou talking until Ririko got back was falling apart. He needed a plan B preferably one that didn't involve Ririko giving him more detention for clobbering Saizou.

"Big Brother!"

Junior whipped around to face the source of the voice, young, soft spoken, accent yet to fully develop, some difficulty pronouncing certain words, he recognized it in an instant. Standing by the 'Monster tree' was Daniela, his youngest sister holding their mother's crystal ball.

"Daniela!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Perfect, I was getting tired of your stuck up attitude!"

Saizou picked Daniela up by the collar of her dress.

"Now fight me or..."

Saizou was silenced by a hammer to the face, blood gushing from his mouth as the sharp end of the hammer dug in.

"Reap what you sow!"

Junior yanked on the hammer.

*PAINED ROAR* Junior grabbed his sister and ran up the tree and jumped back off and into Moka's bedroom window, carrying Daniela in her blood stained dressed with him as Minnie and Moka looked Junior in his blood covered face.

"Take her and keep her safe."

Minnie took her sister in his arms while Junior turned around in the window he gave some free advice.

"If you're squeamish vampire then close your curtains."

Junior jumped out the window landing on the scaffolding before jumping again to ground level.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Tis very simple, he intends to kill the Orc."

Moka became horror struck as Minnie continued to explain.

"Mine brother has fought and defeated that uncouth abomination before and he came back for a fight, and this time around when mine brother didn't give him what he wanted he threatened a member of our family to make him fight, so for the sake of what's dear to him mine brother intends to make sure that this fool will not threaten our family again."

Minnie put Daniela on Moka's bed.

"Keep her safe."

Minnie walked to and opened the door of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Mine brother fights when he believes tis what's best for whats dear to him, he always keeps our safety in mind, now tis mine brother who is at risk, and I intend to stop him from doing something that in the future in a moment of weakness he may briefly regret."

Minnie closed the door on her way out, leaving Moka once again awestruck.

* * *

*THUD* Junior landed on the ground bloodied hammer in hand.

"BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTAAAARRRD!"

Saizou was wildly swinging his left arm around in front of him while he used his other hand to retain at least some of the blood gushing from his face.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Junior gave a slight grin as his white eye turned no less than a brilliant bright green as his other one turned a dark red crimson.

"We both know that isn't going to happen."

Saizou rushed Junior in a blind charge, Junior ducked and dodged, stabbing out one of the knee's with the hammer.

Saizou countered with a crushing swing, Junior not only grabbed the arm but he also twisted it *SNAP* Junior followed up the counter attack by flipping Saizou over *SLAM* Finally Junior pinned Saizou down with his foot and raised his hammer for the death blow.

"Just remember, you brought this on yourself."

"STOP!"

Junior looked over to see his sister angrily glaring at him.

"Stop what..." Junior walked off of Saizou confronting his sister face to face "By stop do you mean don't kill this ignoramus punk? He threatened to kill Daniela! If I don't kill him now he's going to keep coming after us! And he will never stop! I'm ending this, RIGHT NOW!"

Junior breathed in and out a few times venting his anger.

"Is that it brother?"

"Yah that's it, you going to stop me?"

A Nergal made rapier fell out of Minnie's sleeve "If I have to."

Kou flew down between the two siblings, continuing to provide encyclopedic knowledge.

"Nergal a creature dating back to ancient Sumeria whose primary ability was shape-shifting. In addition to being able to mimic the appearance of any living creature they can also create any weapon they can imagine from their bodies. One was even worshiped as a god."

*SMACK* "I already know what my sister is you screwy bat!"

With Kou now on the ground Junior could return to dealing with his sister.

"Sorry you feel that way..." *BAM* Minnie was sent flying, smashed through all of Junior's hard work, several walls inside the girl's dormitory, and sent her flying out the other side dropping her sword in the courtyard. Junior picked the sword up and prepared to stab the unconscious Saizou with it.

"_**Restrain him!**_"

Suddenly the handle of the Rapier turned into a cuff, wrapping itself tightly around Junior's arm the blade turned into a drill tipped whip and dug into the ground, pinning Junior by his wrist to the ground. Junior turned to face Minnie, whom by now had gotten back on her feet and was approaching Junior.

"End this brother, before one of us does something we'll both regret!"

"The only one with regrets here is going to be you!"

Junior pulled on his arm, ripping the whip out of the ground and freeing himself from being pinned.

He Whipped his former shackle at Minnie, wrapping it around her arm in the process.

"_**Retract!**_"

The whip pierced Minnie's skin, burrowing into her body and dragging Junior along for the ride.

Rather than resist Junior jumped forward, adding the momentum of the whip to his punch *SMASH* Minnie left a rather large dent in the floor when she hit the ground, Junior followed it up with pinning her to a wall.

"Why are you defending him?! He tried to kill Daniela!"

"Ye have a lot of regrets piling up brother, if you don't stop you'll go insane!"

"Regrets!? You want to talk to me about regrets!? I'm nothing but a murderer Minnie! A Filthy disgusting Murderer! I've killed thousands of innocent people in cold blood! Men, Women, Children, Young, Old, Soldiers, Martyrs, Terrorists, Good and Bad! So why the name of god would I ever regret killing him of all people!?"

"Big Brother..." a look of surprise briefly donned Junior's features, he looked to the stairs where he saw Daniela holding Moka's hand.

"Are you okay?"

Confusion mixed into Junior's anger, he gripped his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Mommy said Big Brother was sick so I came to make him better."

"**_Why are you stopping? You're so close! Do you remember what happens when you refuse to kill?_**"

Now Junior's head was throbbing, he grabbed his head with both hands as he slowly backed away, releasing Minnie in the process who was now becoming concerned for her brother.

"Brother art thou okay?"

"Stay away from me!"

Junior backed away slowly, gripping his head which was now in intense pain. Minnie went to her brother's side but he pushed her away

"Stay... away... fr...!" *PAINED ROAR*

Junior began swinging his arm around wildly while he use his other one to grip his head, as if he were trying to hit some invisible enemy.

"What do You want from me!?"

"_**I want you to do your damn job!**_"

Junior stumbled back through the front door, before Minnie could try to comfort her brother again he had stumbled outside, unfortunately Saizou was now awake.

"Brother look out!"

Before he could react to her warning Saizou used his remaining limb to whack Junior in the head, sending it flying.

"BROTHER!"

Minnie ran after the rolling head down the path, catching up with it she cradled it in her arms.

"Brother! Art thou alright!?"

It did not look good, Junior's jaw was slack, his tongue hung loose, and his eyes lifeless. Make no mistake Junior lost his head before, back when he was a skeleton and already dead, but this was the first time he had lost it while human and alive, and by the looks of things it was making all the difference. Moka also showed great concern, she admitted that she didn't know or even like Junior very well, but still that was... disturbing, and Minnie was brought to tears which only strengthened the depressing atmosphere. Saizou limped to the siblings, and realizing what he was doing Moka stepped in his way.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore!"

Saizou raise his arm to strike Moka away, she cringed her eyes closed as the arm came down on her *CRUNCH* slightly nervous, Moka opened one eye to see Saizou's arm in the jaws of a giant serpentine Black Beast, his once good arm now left a bloodied mess, following the creature she discovered it was lined with rows of sharp green teeth, bright green eyes, and eventually leading to Minnie, sticking out of her back.

"Minnie...?"

"**_Get him out of my sight!_**"

Moka couldn't quite understand what Minnie was saying, her voice sounded distorted, unrecognizable even, she couldn't even begin to understand what she just said if she started now and tried for a hundred years. What ever she said the beast did it, the creature coiled around itself and flung Saizou over the forest, crashing into the forest. Minnie slowly got up, reabsorbing the creature into herself, she took a look at Moka with cold blank eyes.

"Minnie... are you alright?"

"O-O-Of course... he's survived worst than this... I shall show you."

Minnie slowly walked over to her brother's body carrying his head, she got down on her knees and placed the head on the body, unfortunately it did not move even after she used her Nergal abilities to staple it on.

"Minnie... I don't think he's..."

"Don't be so ridiculous... come on brother wake up..." a tear ran down Minnie's cheek and fell onto Junior's lifeless face "Please, please, please wake up!"

Minnie picked up Junior's lifeless body and hugged it tightly, crying into his shoulder as realization slowly sank in. At this Daniela ran into the courtyard.

"I can help big brother watch!"

Daniela produced a green neon energy field around her older siblings, Junior absorbed the energy into himself as his neck wound healed.

"See all better."

Junior may appear to be physically alright but he wasn't talking or moving.

"Brother art thou..." *CRACKLE* Junior's body slowly twitched to life *SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* Minnie released he grasp on her brother as he slowly stood up.

"Brother I knew ye would be okay!"

Minnie put her brother into a second death hug.

"I was so worried about ye! Don't ever worry me like that again!"

Junior began breathing heavy, there was something ghostly about it, down right raspy in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she knows her brother better then that she'd say it was sinister even. She also felt something squishy and gooey, and releasing Junior from her death hug she realized that he, and now her, were both covered in goo.

"Sister dearest, what atrocious slime have ye doused us in?"

"That never came up before..."

As it turned out there was a good reason why Daniela didn't recognize the slime, since it wasn't her who made it, it was in fact coming from Junior, literary pouring from his mouth like a waterfall.

"Brother? Art thou alright?"

A green electrical spark flew between Junior's teeth, biting down on them a ear piercing explosion sounded throughout the academy, the resulting burst of energy shot directly into the sky in the form of green light, from the bus stop Mandy wearing the familiar cloak of the Grim Reaper and carrying a high-tech futuristic looking scythe looked at the explosion, a rather blunt expression on her face.

"Well at lease I know where one of my children is."

While Mandy walked to the girl's dormitory the energy bolt that had consumed Junior had disappeared. However in it's place Junior stood wholly changed, his entire body was covered in neon green bandages in a bizarre raggedy cloak and his head a skull alight with green fire.

"Brother...?"

* * *

**Review response:**

Coldblue: I appreciate your constructive criticism, I wasn't sure how to write it, I've re-posted the chapter with your consideration in mind, and I will be explaining to you the gaps in the story you were talking about, without giving the story away that is. First off Junior is not quick to trust for a reason, a very good reason in fact, he made the mistake of trusting Lock, Shock and Barrel and look at where that got him? Second off Junior now being a bad-ass is a direct result of Minnie's memories and experience, as a result he is now well versed in fencing and archery as well as her graceful dancing abilities, and while he has no real taste for being a ballerina the skill set does easily translate into agile and fast-pace fighting as Minnie already demonstrated.

Thirdly the "Mandy Glare" as you put it is a direct result of all the abuse he receives in school, he already mentioned that people constantly try to kill him, and being Mandy's son he's developed his own dark aura though not in Mandy's league it still scares the crap out of people. Fourthly in regards to the Angst personality the reasons behind that will be explained in the next chapter, which I'm planning on posting this coming Monday. In regards to Minnie, several years back Junior gave her back her powers, at a cost which is the point behind her eye-patch, after it became clear to him that he couldn't control them. As for her relationship with Moka Minnie's a good judge of character, she isn't easily fooled and is quick to trust, as for the Yuri if that refers to a lesbian relationship I'm still exploring that.

I will be keeping first person point of view to a minimum, I can assure you as for your questions: Yes Mimi will be appearing in the story and will be a integral character. No Junior no longer has Nergal powers of his own but a occasional scythe provided by Minnie is very useful. As I mentioned Vlad's company is updating the school's technology, high speed internet, increased band width, and while he's here he's seeing if anything interesting pops up. I'm debating doing another story set between the gaps of Grim tales this story and it's various flash backs. I will consult the other authors I can assure you thank-you for dropping their names.

Nightmaster000: As I already Mentioned Mimi will be appearing in the story as a main character, I'm debating including Chi pending what I learn about her from the comics. The story will primarily be Junior x Mimi with occasional harem.

Cross177: No I doubt that Moka would recognize Mandy, she spent the bulk of her life thus far in the human world where word of the underworld barely reaches, Inner Moka might barely recognize her but I plan on making that a little difficult. How many people do you recognize from when you were six years old? More to the point how many people do you recognize that you've never even seen before?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **New chapter for yah, and with the help of my new beta bubbajack I hope to get the next one up this time next week.

* * *

Junior awoke on a slab of stone, feeling something wet underneath his feet he looked around to see that the slab of stone he was laying down on was surrounded by a ocean.

"What the hell did I smoke?"

Junior looked all around him, there was nothing around for miles.

"Well according to that movie I watched I should..."

Junior noticed that his hand was once again made of bone, looking at his reflection in the water he saw that he was back to his old bony self, complete with his regular black clothing.

"Well I don't know how that happened, but as long as I'm back to normal I might as well take advantage."

Junior swan dove into the water, swimming across the surface of the ocean he saw what resembled a graveyard at the oceans bed.

"Is this place for zombies or fish? Zombie fish?"

Junior swam down to the ocean bed where the Graveyard was. Arriving in the Graveyard Junior spotted a familiar red and gold chair, surrounded by large TV screens.

"I know this place..."

Junior checked one of the TV's which showed a video of himself, younger on stage playing a trumpet, getting a tomato to the face for his efforts.

"Oh great I'm back here again. NERGAL I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

Junior did not receive an answer.

"Great, it's going to be one of those days. Miserable hallucination... good for nothing drags me into my own head and doesn't even have the decency to show up and tell me what he wants."

"Ahem."

Junior looked over to see something rather odd, he was a teenager like himself, in fact in some ways he looked exactly like his human form, completely different in others. He was in possession of black skin, white hair and mismatched green and red eyes, he was wearing white clothing including a trench coat and hoodie, most disturbing of all he had a grin plastered all over his face that was nothing short of sadistic glee.

"Looking for someone?"

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"No one in particular, call me Doctor for now."

"Does that mean you're here to help?"

"Not you no."

Junior was starting to get annoyed with this, thing inside his head and his insufferable riddles.

"As a matter of fact I am looking for someone. Where's Nergal?"

"Do you mean the old man? Or her?"

Doctor pointed up to a tomb which a girl sitting on it but not just any girl, she looked exactly like Minnie except that she had their mother's red eyes and was wearing the same outfit as her, essentially a younger version of their mother. She also had a Nergal scythe tail and a pair of large green bat like wings.

"Hello Grim."

Junior became annoyed with the girl calling him by his first name.

"I told you before Harror, or whatever your name is now, Grim is my old man, my name is Junior."

"That's right I forgot..." Harror jumped down to ground level, getting close enough with Junior to give him a kiss "you don't like your real name..." Harror jumped behind Doctor, hugging him around the neck "unlike him."

"You mean Doctor?"

Doctor gave a rather blunt look.

"You really are thick sometimes you know that right?"

"You said your name is Doctor?"

"Doctor is as much my name as Junior is yours."

"My name is Junior."

"No it isn't, it's just what people call you! That is what you tell people to call you!"

"Are you trying to be confusing on purpose or do you work really hard on it? On the subject if you two want to tell me something then it'd be a whole lot easier to understand if you guys come out and tell me."

Harror gave a sigh, moving back between the two.

"Very well spoiled sport. I have called the two of you here today for a experiment I'm conducting to see which one of you is the real you."

"'Real you'?"

"Need I spell it out for you...?"

"This brick head is so slow if we wait here for him to figure it out on his own we'll be here all day!"

"Very well than..." with a snap of her fingers Harror turned on one of the TV's showing the most horrible memory of Junior's possible, set less than half a decade ago it showed Minnie, in the grasp of the Pumpkinator, Junior looked away, hearing several loud rips followed by splats as what followed happened.

"What's the matter..." Junior's attention was directed back towards Doctor whom was watching the memory with great interest "you haven't stopped watching this since it happened, I thought you enjoyed it?"

"You sick..."

"Bastard? Piece of Crap? Good for nothing Son of The Bitch? I've heard all the insults before kid, I was there when people were slinging them at you, right before you killed them."

With a second snap of her fingers the two entities attention was drawn back to Harror.

"Boys settle down now..." a forth individual appeared, a familiar short 11 year old Reaper skeleton with a round head, greyish brown hair, and a black hoodie with black sweat pants, it was Junior as a 11 year old child.

"In that moment from the womb of this little skull two beings were created, and this horrible little boy was destroyed. One of those beings is a impostor..." Nergal moved behind Junior wrapping her arm around him "a better person..." then she moved behind Doctor "and a better monster."

Now the pieces were fitting together, Doctor, D & R, Junior cringed furiously as the answer finally hit him, pointing a accusing finger at the entity in question.

"You're the Demon Reaper!"

The Demon gave a sarcastic slow clap.

"Well done sir-points-out-the-obvious-a-lot!"

"Gentlemen if you're done now..." Harror produced two identical scythe blades from her sleeves, they weren't overly complicated simply green scythe blades attached to black rods with green eyes in the heads and small spikes coming out the back of the blade, a similar blade on the far end of the rod "in order to find out which of the two of you is real and who is the impostor I will give each of you my power and you will both fight to the 'death' and whoever wins will become the Grim Reaper!"

Harror threw the scythe blades to Junior and the Demon, disappearing in the process, Junior gave his other half one of his infamous death glares, and the other responded with a look of sadistic glee

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

* * *

While Junior did battle with the latest in a long line of voices inside his head Minnie and Moka continued to be dumbfounded by the form that he had taken in the real world.

"Is he okay?"

"I know not the answer to that Moka, I have never seen him do something the likes of this before..." Minnie sniffed the air realizing that there was a odd taste to it, she didn't recognize it, nor could she describe it, only that it was delicious "what ever he's doing he's leaving a odd taste in the air."

"Ah Minnie..." "What ails you Moka?" "Your hand..." Minnie looked down at her right hand and observed that it had transformed into a mass of tentacles, tiny mouths, and eyes.

"It has also aroused my Nergal side, not much can do that."

Vlad was watching with interest, the red smoke was billowing out of his nose in such large quantities that the hot air was burning the hair off of his face.

"_Now this is odd indeed, usually when the source of Ecto-energy has revealed itself my ghost sense stops sensing it, but it's so intense right now that the warm air is burning the hair off of my face. That either means that there's another huge source of energy around here that I don't realize, or that kid over there is billowing out so much of the stuff that even I can't even comprehend it. Or... is there simply something wrong with my powers right now?_"

While Vlad pondered the source of this power which was giving him a unwanted shave Minnie and Moka had Junior's full and undivided attention. He let out a terrifying, animal like roar, it was so loud that Minnie, Moka, Daniela, and even Kou had to plug their ears in a desperate attempt to stop it.

"What's he doing!?"

"I most fear he has lost his mind to rage, or pain or may-haps both!"

Junior stopped screaming, he held out his left hand and using his 'bandages' formed a giant sword/club type weapon.

"I see, so nothing has changed..." Minnie formed two rapiers, one for each hand and with a serrated cutting edge, in addition knife sized blades popped out from her feet, also serrated and three sided "ye still needs to be knocked to ye's senses."

Junior made the first move, he charged with his makeshift sword in full swing striking Minnie. She blocked the attack with one rapier and countered with the other which was also easily blocked by Junior using one arm. The two combatants deflected the attacks pushing each-other back, Minnie attempting to stop her momentum reached out and grabbed the first thing she could, evidently the Rosario hanging from Moka's neck, which instantly snapped as Minnie fell to the ground. Suddenly a second overwhelming dark presence, while not as strong as Junior's, erupted from Moka, her transformation was nothing short of stunning, if not terrifying, even Junior seemed to give a odd look. The once bright and blue sky transformed to match the blood red of the sea, and the blood red of the sea transformed into a dark purple. Moka's butt cheeks and bust enlarged ever so slightly, her already ample chest busting a button on her uniform, her hair transformed into a silvery grey and her once green eyes transformed into a pair of blood red eyes that matched the gem inside the Rosario.

"What hell hath I unleashed?"

"Moka's true form..." Kou perched on Minnie's shoulder "when the Rosario is removed from Moka san's chest it releases her true self, that of a terrifying vampire."

Minnie looked on in awe struck, she grew up in the underworld so very few things could surprise her anymore, still the once innocent and sweet Moka was transformed into who or whatever this was, that was not something she had expected. Moka gave a tired yawn, accompanied by a stretch, as if just waking from a long and deep sleep.

"My aren't you something?"

Junior turned his head on it's side, as if he were trying to comprehend what was happening.

"A aura blacker than mine and power to match. You'd actually might be a challenge if you were in control of your..." Moka was cut off by Junior's sword club to her gut sending her flying *CRASH* Moka landed against a tree, reducing a good portion to splinters, the upper portion of the tree came down from being smashed in half *CRASH* the tree was now on top of Moka, who simply pushed it off of her "I have to admit, that was pretty good."

* * *

Deep inside the recesses of his mind Junior was facing off against his inner Demon, blocking and throwing blows like clockwork as the two savagely attacked one another.

"Weak! Sentimental Fool!"

The two locked Scythe blades.

"Every time you get a little power you give it all away!"

Junior pushed his counterpart away with his scythe.

"I don't keep power that isn't mine Demon."

"Minnie, Him, even me! Everyone around you offers you power and you give it all away! I'm sick of it! You drown this world in despair beating yourself into a pulp calling yourself worthless. So I'm going to Kill you, I'm going to take this world and fix it, and I'm going to take all the power I could ever want!"

The Demon struck from above, Junior blocking his attack with his own scythe.

"I'll be damned before I let that happen."

The Demon broke the block with a kick to the groin sending Junior flying.

"You're already Damned!"

When Junior landed he was on cold hard marble floor, the smell of disinfectant pierced his nose as he realized that he was in a hospital.

"What in the name of St. John?"

"What's the matter?"

Junior looked up and saw a small legion of zombie-esque creatures, they were dressed as firemen, police officers, doctors, soldiers, a few of them were even child size.

"You don't look happy to see us?"

Their voices sounded odd, demented and demonic Junior got back on his feet, facing the assembled group of people.

"I have no beef with you guys!"

"Oh but we have quite a few 'beefs' with you!"

The voice was like the others only child like, Junior looked down and saw the source of the voice, one of the child Zombies, she was a little girl, black hair, wearing a hospital gown with rotting purple flesh.

"Do you remember me? I was your first." Junior gave a sad sigh as he answered.

"Yeah I remember you."

A nearby TV screen flickered on showing another of the less pleasant memories, he knew it well, it's his first day as the Grim Reaper and his father was showing him the ropes.

* * *

"Oi come on mon! We don't have all day!"

The 12 year old Junior was following his father through a hospital.

"This way you."

Grim grabbed Junior and shoved him through a door, which surprisingly he didn't even touch, just pass through unharmed.

"What the...?"

"Astral-projection..." Grim followed Junior through the door, again not touching the closed door "one of the more basic abilities of we Reapers. You're not actually here, just your soul and mind."

Junior held out the familiar green bladed scythe "then how is this here?"

"Your scythe is part of you, it's body is part of your body, it's mind is part of your mind, it's soul is part of your soul."

Junior opened his mouth to try and argue with his father's logic but he soon found that it made sense, his arms, legs, torso, even his head was capable of separating itself from his body, so if they were a part of his body then why wouldn't his scythe be part of him as well.

"Quit asking stupid questions and get to work!"

Grim directed Junior's attention to the room's occupant, he was bald with a black bushy beard, hooked up to life support machines.

"Who's he?"

Grim brought out the man's hour glass, the measure of how much time he had left in the world of the living, and while it was nearly empty it had a few minuets left.

"We got time, you can check if you want."

Junior walked over to the man's chart, reading the details: Jason Hermandez, convicted drug trafficker of the Raynaldoze Cartel, wounded and rendered comatose in shootout with L.A. P.D. The distinct Ping of a heart monitor that had ceased heart monitoring rung throughout the room, and likewise the hourglass had run out of sand.

"It's time."

Junior raise his scythe and brought it down on Jason's gut, pulling it back out again he tore out his soul, red and cracked looking.

"Help Me!"

The haunting voice of the man fell on deaf ears "go to Hell!"

The scythe opened it's eye, sucking the man's soul inside, the hour glass shattered beyond the point of repair. The hospital staff rushed inside trying to save Jason's life in vain while the two Reapers exited the room.

"Come on, we got a quota to meet."

Their next stop was the hospital's operating theater, a group of surgeons and orderlies were surrounding a operating table, Grim summoned the hourglass of the patient in question, quite a bit smaller then you'd expect.

"We got time."

Junior walked over to the table, peeking his head through the doctors he saw that they were doing open heart surgery on a little girl, in fact the same little girl that was acting as the spokes person for the zombies.

"What the heck? It's a little girl!"

"I'm aware."

Junior pointed his scythe at the little girl, it began to glow as Junior tried to heal her.

"Dat isn't going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not here to do it!"

True to the Reapers words the girl's body refused to heal.

"Why isn't it working!?"

"You can only do dat trick in person, we're just visitors."

"What about that trick you did with Mom? Putting sand inside her hourglass?"

"Excellent idea, tell me, who should die so dat dis girl can live?"

Junior only tightened his fist in response.

"Dat's what I dought."

"What can we do to help her."

"Wait."

Junior sat down in the corner of the room, those five minuets felt like an eternity as he waited for the sand to run out. That eternity was filled with despair as he heard a steady stream of bad news

"We're losing her damn it!"

"More blood move it!"

Finally the sand ran out.

"Times up."

Junior took one final look at the table, before got up to walk to the door.

"I see. Such a shame."

"Where's our next stop?"

"Over there."

"I'm not killing that girl old man."

"Not what I meant."

Suddenly Junior heard snarling he turned around and saw that the girl had turned into a zombie like creature who then attacked and killed the doctors and Orderlies, turning them into even more zombie like creatures as Junior watched in horror, Grim brought out one of their hourglasses, it cracked causing sand to spill out even faster before eventually shattering.

"Such a shame they had so many years left. Reap what you Sow little boy death."

Junior charged at the zombies, slashing at all of them at once and absorbing their souls into his scythe.

"_Ghouls, when a Reaper refuses to take the soul of a dead person that soul becomes twisted and insane, transforming the body that they inhabit into a killing machine, in turn when that soul kills others and they are transformed into ghouls as well. On that day I created my first Ghoul, and that same day I swore that I had created my last as well._"

* * *

The TV turned blank as the flashback ended, Junior turned back to his victim, the soul of the little girl who he had accidentally damned.

"I'm sorry, I tried to help you."

"I know, but it's not me you have to apologize to..." the little girl indicated the ghoul medical staff, the same ones that she had killed when she turned ghoul herself "your actions damned them."

"I know."

"And yet..." the girl now showed the full range of ghoul like creatures assembled "what about them? You didn't ghoul them, nor were you responsible for their deaths, you just finished them."

"Doesn't mean I think they should have died."

The girl remained silent, Junior turned around to walk away.

"If you regret raising your blade to do what you have to do then there's no way you can beat him." *CRACK*

Junior spun around facing the Demon on the other side of the glass door, his hand pressing against the door where several cracks had formed.

"Oh Fuck!"

The Demon shattered the door, flooding in with the water he grabbed Junior by his face and slammed it against the wall.

"You're pathetic..." the Demon threw Junior out of the hospital and slammed him into a tomb back in the graveyard "just look at yourself!"

The Demon grabbed Junior's coat and ripped it off, revealing teeth marks all over his skeleton.

"You allowed your despair to eat away at you until there was nothing left! This world has literary drowned in it! It makes me sick to think that you were once the stronger of the two of us!"

The Demon ended the rant with demented laughter.

"But now I'm the stronger one! Why? Because I never gave up that's why!"

The Demon picked Junior up with a scythe stab and threw him across the graveyard, causing him to crash hard through several tombs.

* * *

While Junior was being scolded by his other half in his inner world in the real world he and Moka were hitting it off in all the wrong ways, mostly Junior hitting Moka.

"_Where the Hell did this guy learn how to fight? And on the subject whats wrong with him...?_" Junior made several cracking noises as he twitched erratically "_t__he way he's twitching, it's like his body keeps misfiring, doing one thing when it means to do another._"

Minnie made a sneak attack using a Nergal beast, hitting him from behind and biting down on his arm she ripped away the sleeve of the cloak. Mandy and Vlad observed the fight, both seeing the green sparks flying up Junior's bare arm, their thoughts mirrored as they realized the source of Junior's immense strength.

"_So that's how he's doing it..._" "_a ghost stinger being conducted through his muscles making them work harder overclocking them. Ingenious!_" "_the problem with that strategy however is that the more he uses that energy the more the fool damages his muscles. For his sake I have to end this fight while he's still able to move._"

Mandy stepped out from the tree's, aiming a pair of Smith & Wesson's at her son.

"Minnie...!" Minnie spun around, realizing that her mother was behind her "get your sister to safety now!"

Minnie acknowledged with a nod, she used to her Nergal powers to turn her arm into a elongated tentacle and grab Daniela, using her other arm in a similar manner to the first to pulled both herself and Daniela into the forest and away from the battle. *BANG* bullet to the left arm *BANG* left leg *BANG* right leg *BANG* right arm *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* head shots *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Torso Shots. With the sum total of her guns loaded ammunition spent Mandy flipped them around so that she was holding them upside down revealing buttons on the bottoms.

"Boom."

True to her predictions with a push of the buttons the bullets inside of Junior exploded, scattering bits of him all over the courtyard.

"Is he dead yet?"

Mandy turned around to face Moka.

"What do you mean 'is he dead yet?' that would imply that at some point the creature you were fighting was in anyway alive."

Moka heard a distinct sound coming from behind her, it was a clicking sound, like parts snapping back together, she turned around to face the source of the sound and looked on in horror as Junior was putting himself back together.

"Mind if I interrupt?"

Moka looked over to see Vlad who threw his cane at the mid reforming Junior lodging it inside of him.

"Something I've been working on for a long time to deal with a special someone for me, and you're just the mad dog to try it on!" Suddenly inside Junior's body the amber crystal that was holding the flower shattered, the flower and wooden shaft exploded in size wrapping around Junior's body, forming a tree with black leaves with blood red flowers and producing a massive red aura.

Mandy's scowl intensified as she glared at Vlad.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"A giant blood blossom tree hybrid? Yes, with that gent in there mass producing ecto energy the anti-ecto barrier naturally produced by Blood Blossoms seemed like the ideal method for dealing with him."

Mandy's eyes twitched furiously as her anger skyrocketed.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!?"

Vlad seemed shocked for a moment before he donned a cocky smile.

"Enlighten me."

"You didn't make a cage you made a bomb!"

Mandy pointed at the Blood Blossom tree.

"Contrary to popular belief Blood Blossoms do not neutralize ecto energy it repels it. Meaning that tree of yours is currently doing everything in it's power to suppress a very large amount of energy. The More energy is compressed the more violently it will react to free itself. What exactly to you think would happen if my son, 'that gent' as you've dubbed him, pushes that energy over the edge!?"

Now Vlad was scared, he looked at his master piece *CRACK* scared gave way to horrified as the green cracks appeared all over the tree.

"Oh Mother of Fudge!"

"Minnie, grab your sister and bolt yourself down to the ground now!"

Minnie didn't need to be told twice, she transformed her feet into drills digging them into the ground, then she turned both of her arms into tentacles wrapping them around her mother's arm and Moka's waist while she hugged Daniela.

"Hang on Daniela!" *BOOM*

For a few moments there was nothing but green, Minnie could no longer feel her body, nor could she really hear or see anymore. Waking up was a slow process, she really couldn't see much of anything at first it was all blurry, but it didn't take her long to realize that she was in a garden, a field of flowers to be precise.

"Where am I?"

Minnie soon realized that she was wearing a bluish white dress, complete with large elegant angel wings and a halo, she was a angel.

"I'm dead again aren't I?"

"Not the usual reaction to being in Heaven."

Minnie looked around and saw a familiar angel, he had full body blue armor with golden accents.

"It's you again."

"Not in a poetic mood today Minnie?"

"Not when mine family is in danger angel."

"Even to Heaven..." the Angel touched Minnie's eye-patch "you carry with you your brother's gift."

Minnie swatted the hand away.

"What of it to you?"

"I was simply wondering, if you still love your brother."

"If you mean that he is still the most important thing in creation to me then yes. But no I don't love him in the same way as all those years ago. I've gotten therapy, most of it involving electrical shocks. What of it to you angel?"

"It might just be what saves your brother..." the angel opened a portal directing Minnie through it "come with me and I'll show you how."

The angel offered his hand, Minnie must have gone insane again, because she accepted.

* * *

On the edge, the literal edge, of the academy grounds Moka was currently hanging on for dear life to a cliff, trying to keep herself from falling into the water, her one source of safety from the water being Minnie's Nergal tentacle.

"Damn it! What the hell is that thing made of!?"

Moka was able to use said tentacle to pull herself up after which she assessed the damage, her superior level of durability had protected her from the blast, suffering a few minor burns and judging by that pain she was feeling a broken leg. On a lesser note an almost embarrassing amount of her clothing had been ripped off in the blast, she was not looking forward to fighting that _thing_ again in her undergarments... she wasn't looking forward to fighting him at all.

"Damn You! What the hell are you?"

Moka slumped against a tree, a unfamiliar feeling overtaking her... it was fear. The other, sentimental her was no stranger fear, she scared so easily just like a child, but her a 'real scary vampire' was not suppose to be scared.

"Fear, it's been awhile since I felt something like that. So what do I do now? Do I wait for that creature's power to burn itself out and kill himself...?"

Images flashed through Moka's head, of sweet Minnie, innocent little Daniela, their fearsome mother, even that fool that triggered the explosion. Were they still alive? Was anyone still alive after that? Not likely. Was that thing still alive? She should wait here and not find out, that was the smart thing to do.

"Are we really going to just sit here and let that guy kill everyone!?"

Moka looked up and saw the nude figure of her other half, apparently she hit her head and was also suffering from a concussion.

"He's too strong, we can't fight him."

"Is that an excuse now!?"

"Damn it! What do you expect us to do!?"

"We have to get the academy to evacuate! We have to get someone to stop him! We have to do something! Anything!"

The Inner of the two Moka's laughed, finding something about the situation amusing.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be giving me a lecture."

Inner Moka struggled to get up but she did eventually.

"I don't know how fast we can move like this so we should walk slowly, it'll give us time to snap to our senses."

"Okay!"

Outer Moka donned a look of determination, intending to provide whatever support she could to her other half.

"Ladies you don't plan on going to the academy dressed like that do you?"

* * *

Once again we find ourselves inside the recesses of Junior's mind, another familiar place, it resembled a museum of sorts with all of it's display cases but Junior knew it was in fact a vault, the same vault where his mother kept all the treasures she collected on her many adventures. But none of those were here, in place of objects in the cases there were memories, Junior's memories.

"What is this, my life flashing before my eyes?"

"Not likely..." Junior looked past the memories to see his mother, Mandy, or more specifically a figment of his inner world that looked like his mother "you'd have to be dead for that."

"So what else is new?"

"I meant dead in the ground dead."

"I sleep in a coffin, I'm a reaper, I'm as dead as they come!"

"And yet you walk, you talk, you think, you feel, you love, you hate, and above all else you regret."

"If you have something to say say it already!"

"I'm saying that you're one sorry excuse for a reaper! A Reaper is capable of living just like any other creature, they have souls and minds just like any other creature and with them they can love, live and fight! But the one thing they can never afford to do is regret, or else they will go insane! You regret your actions constantly, you let a few lives taken before their time eat away at you!"

"What do you expect me to do!? Be a cold blooded monster like you?"

"Stop mourning them! Honor them for being sacrificed so that you can learn your lesson!"

"Oh yah that's easy for you to say! Tell me something miss 'I tore down the twin towers for my 8th birthday' you ever regret all the lives you took?"

"You know I can't answer that question, I'm not the person you're asking."

"Very convenient. How much easier it would be for her if I was born a psychopath like her!"

"You are a psychopath!"

Junior rushed the memory of his mother pinning her to the wall by her neck.

"Don't you dare compare me to her!"

"'Someone who I should have treated better once made the mistake of showing mercy where no mercy was do, and it cost her dearly, that is a mistake I will never make!' sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"At least I know the difference!"

"Do you really now? Who have been deserving of this mercy that you speak of? The people you claim don't deserve to die? The ones you leave to rot in a coma as you drag their deaths on for years, waking up any day as a blood thirsty ghoul?"

"I TRY! I try to be a good person despite being what I am, and being your son but it never works! Maybe I'm just getting tired of failing."

Mandy picked Junior up by the skull and slammed him against one of the display cases.

"You fail at everything you try? Then who is that down there?"

Another memory was in the case, during that horrid day five years ago. Junior was in the 'home' of one Jeff the Spider. The Demon known as Him had turned Minnie his dearly beloved sister by invoking first her sin of Lust, evidently for Junior, followed by her sin of Wrath, again for Junior, the only way he could calm her down was... it's a good thing that Junior didn't have a stomach right now, just thinking about it left a nasty phantom pain where it should be.

"Why show me this?"

"Are you really that thick!?"

Mandy threw her son to the ground.

"You even regret this the one time you did something right?"

"I was useless, I could barely make a dent."

Mandy responded to that comment by stomping on Junior's knee cap, using the pain to snap him to attention.

"You really are that thick. Sure the angel bastard provided a convenient escape route but you, not he, saved Minnie from the demon bastard."

"All I did was..." Junior ended the statement with a shudder.

"Nothing worth doing is easy, look at yourself! You cringe at the very memory of the event! That alone should prove it's worth! If you weren't there the Demon bastard would have Minnie's soul, you would be a 180 foot tall beast, and you'd both be reduced to a attack dog for Him! So suck up your whining, get off your lazy bony ass, and do what you do best..." Mandy picked her son up by the scruff and held him face to face "AND FIGHT!"

Mandy threw her son across the room *CRASH* when Junior landed he was back in the graveyard, several crushed grave stones underneath him serving as a impromptu crash bag.

"It's a good thing you decided to stop hiding, I was getting annoyed with looking for yah!"

Demon bent down and picked Junior up by his neck winding up his scythe.

"I think it's just about time we end this!"

Demon swung his scythe at Junior's head, the latter stopping it with one hand, looking into his counterpart's eyes with his lone blue one.

"I could not agree more!"

* * *

While Junior finally started to settle things with his other half Minnie was taken by the angel to a satellite in earth's orbit.

"Why did you bring me here angel?"

"The treaty of heaven and hell prevents our forces from coming to earth, but there is an exception to this rule, both the Demons and the Angels are allowed to send one of our agents to earth in order to strengthen human kind. But on one condition, said agent must be a living human already on earth."

"Which I am not... clearly."

"You might be the spawn of a demon, but human you are, the technical term is cambion, a human demon hybrid. In this place we take a human saint and infuse them with the powers of angels to create our champion the Redeemer."

"And what of a demon infused with the power of a angel?"

"The technical term is sycophant or 'mock angel.'"

"And clearly you want me as your 'mock angel' cute but why me? More importantly why should I?"

"You are strong, you are powerful, those are our reasons. As for your reasons, your dead and your brother killed you, and if you love him as much as you say then you know it'll destroy him when he finds out."

A nearby screen flashed on, it showed Junior and Minnie's bodies in the middle of being reformed back at Yokai Academy after the explosion blew them to bits.

"Choose soon, neither of you have much time left."

Minnie's body was almost finished putting it back together, at the moment taking on the form of a giant mass of black and green.

"It would seem I have plenty of time, mine body is already healing."

"And yet your soul is not being recalled to it. Far more likely is that your Nergal side will simply leave your soulless body and claim another as it's host. Your brother happens to be the nearest available candidate and if that happens..."

"It will all happen again..."

A Flashback to that wretched day six years ago, a giant Nergal formed scythe was used to reap an entire army.

"What do I have to do?"

Now that he had his answer the Redeemer directed Minnie over to a platform, which Minnie in turn stepped onto.

* * *

Now back to the Yokai crater Junior's body has fully reformed, half of the cloak was now gone exposing vast portions of Junior's body which had been burned to the second and third degrees. Suddenly a powerful light came down on Minnie from above, when the dust cleared Minnie stood wholly changed having replaced the clothing that had been ripped off in the blast. She was now wearing a outfit that resembled her mother's, with two major differences. Where as Mandy's out fit was black and red Minnie's was now black and green, and were as Mandy's outfit was made to take advantage of her sex-appeal Minnie's was full body armor. Perhaps the most dramatic change of all was Minnie's skin, having taken on a dead purple tone and her scars rendered pitch black. She briefly ran a clawed hand over her face to check that her eye patch was still there, realizing that she was holding her mother's severed arm.

"Oh she shalt not be pleased about that."

Minnie left the arm on the ground, turning to address her brother.

"I shall not try to reason with you again brother! End this before you force me to do something I shall regret!"

Junior formed another sword club, sacrificing a fraction of the cloak that was protecting him in the process.

"As you wish!"

Having finally given up on reasoning with her brother Minnie had now switched to the offensive, regrowing her rapiers.

"I loth using what you gave me against you brother, but if there is truly no reasoning with you; En Garde!"

"STOOOOPPPPP!"

Daniela, in the form of a ghost, complete with blue skin and white hair much like Manny when he was in ghost form, flew out from the ground having been hiding there during the blast until now. Now she had flown up to face her big brother.

"Why are you two fighting!? You're brother and sister, the best of friends!"

Junior was in no condition for reason, he raised his sword to strike down his youngest sister *CRASH* Junior gave his sister a odd look as his weapon was on the ground but she wasn't, instead she had continued to remain in the air, with gusto he repeatedly struck at his youngest sister his attacks uselessly passed through leaving her unharmed.

"It appears that ye's memory hast been affected as well brother. Ye hast forgotten that ye's youngest sister is a ghost."

Junior's frustration with not being able to hit his sister was rising quickly, with a snarl a ball of energy formed in front of his mouth, realizing what was happening Minnie reached out and grabbed her sister and narrowly pulled her to safety.

"Wait! I have to help big brother!"

"I'd advise against it."

The sisters looked down to see Daniela's sleeve had been singed, green smoke coming off of it.

"It would seem that attack can hurt thou sister."

The sisters saw a shadow moving along the ground, looking above they saw the source of that shadow, Moka Akashiya, gliding through the air from a jump.

"What is she doing!?"

Moka fell out of the sky and delivered a punishing drop kick directly to Junior's head.

"I must admit, mad dog, you had me scared for a while there..." once the smoke cleared Moka stood as elegant as ever, replacing her destroyed clothing she now wore a familiar short skirted Santa-esque jacket, a foot pinning Junior's head to the ground "but then I got a lecture from the unlikeliest of places and I remembered that scared doesn't suit me at all so I decided to stop."

While Moka gave her speech Minnie had a annoyed twitch in her eye, that jacket Moka was wearing was all too familiar.

"Moka, where did ye get that jacket?"

"A guy calling himself Clockwork. Why?"

Minnie looked down at Moka's leg and saw that it was bleeding.

"You're injured Moka, you have to stay out of the fight!"

"It's a flesh wound I'll be fine."

Junior was inclined to disagree. First he punched Moka in the broken leg, making the break worst, which bought him time to grab Moka and throw her into the air, getting up fast enough to then slam and pin her to the ground by her neck.

"_Damn, I underestimated him! He's stronger then he looks!_"

Junior charged up another energy ball aimed directly at Moka *HONK* *HONK* *HONK* everyone looked up to see a gasoline truck flying through the air, the distraction bought Minnie the opening she needed and grabbed Moka and pulled her to safety just in time. *CRASH* having already charged the blast and needing to get rid of the multi-ton truck on top of him Junior fired the ball directly into the gas tank *BOOM* Minnie created a Nergal shield protecting Moka and her sister from the blast.

"You're right; he does leaves craters everywhere he goes."

Now up close Moka got a good look at the sisters.

"_Purple flesh and the smell of rotten flesh? Is Minnie some kind of Jiang-Shi?_"

Next was Daniela.

"_Red eyes and white hair? A Vampire...?_" Moka reached out to touch the young girl only for her hand to pass through her.

"HA! HA! HA! Stop that Tickles!"

"_No a ghost!?_" *CRASH*

Moka looked around the shield to see that the burning wreck of the truck had been thrown at them, having landed next to the shield. Junior walked out from the flames of the crater, burning flesh pitifully clinging onto his skeleton, held there only by the the cloak which was now serving as bandages.

"A_nd whatever he is he just won't die no matter what you do to him! This family is crazy._"

Minnie climbed back her feet, retracting the Nergal shield as she went.

"Moka ye can rejoin the fight after Daniela heals thine leg."

"Right!"

"Daniela hide under ground again after thou art done with Moka."

"Ok big sister."

"Mimi come out I know thou art there."

A red streak shot through the sky *CRASH* the streak landed on the ground in front of Moka and the Sisters. That streak turned out to be a person, she was a red skinned, black haired devil girl. She's shapely with red skin, bull like horns that came from the back and wrapped around her head, a spiky stegosaurus tail, and crab like claws instead of hands. She wore a golden coin on her forehead between her lazy red eyes, a black bustier leotard with white fur trimmings around her shoulders and thighs, and had a whip tied around her waist like a belt.

"Sorry we're late..." a ghost appeared beside Mimi, he had blue skin, red eyes, a scar through the left one, and a grand father clock for a torso. He wore a light purple tunic and a dark purple cloak. Perhaps strangest of all is that one he first got there he was a child, but a few moments later and he was now a adult.

"Mimi insisted on picking up a gift for your brother."

"'Late' is something beyond your abilities master of time."

"You know these two?"

"Verily, as do thou considering the fact that thou art wearing her coat."

"We only just met, he gave me this coat to wear after your brother blew all my cloths off."

"No, more accurately Mimi is letting you borrow her coat while you're dealing with her lover over there."

Junior rushed the collective group, he threw a punch at Mimi but not only did she easily dodge it but she countered with a roundhouse kick to Junior's head, sending him flying. Daniela finished with Moka's leg allowing the vampire to get back up on her feet and join the other two.

"Devil..." Kou flew in front of the three girls, providing his encyclopedic knowledge on Mimi "a monster believed to dwell in Hell where they are worshiped as god like beings they are said to embody evil itself, and ghosts the souls of the dead given physical form by ectoplasm they're powers and abilities vary wildly."

"Kou..." the bat spun around to address the vampire speaking to him "get the little girl over there to safety, we don't need her getting caught in the cross fire."

"Ok Moka-san!"

Kou flew over to Daniela attempting to nudge her along, made very difficult thanks to Daniela turning intangible.

"Daniela, go to the school with the nice bat and me and thine big brother will buy ye some chocolate pudding when we get there."

A little nervous and visibly concerned Daniela left with the bat all the same. With that issue resolved the three went on to address the out of control brother.

"Do ye have a plan time lord?"

"He-he! I always have a plan."

Clockwork left without explaining himself.

"It would have been nice to know what it was. No matter those bandages he is wearing is the measurement of how much power he has left, keep your attacks at range and force him to rely on distance attacks to force him to drain his reserves, in theory that should calm him."

"In theory?"

"At the very least it will render him non-threatening."

Moka was not liking this one bit, particularly the part that involved them being used as target practice for this bloodthirsty maniac.

"You got any ideas?"

Mimi only nodded in response.

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

"She's mute Moka, I would advise following her lead."

Getting tired of the small talk Junior formed a katana sized blade and came after the three girls. Luckily they soon moved out of the way, Moka jumping back a fair distance while Minnie and Mimi took flight. Undeterred Junior continued to go after Moka with sword attacks.

"What is he doing? I thought you said that he was going to stick with distance attacks!"

"It would seem that we've already drained the bulk of his energy, so to preserve it he's using close range attacks! Keep up the pressure and we'll have him beat!"

Mimi took out the whip and whipped it at Junior, mid travel the whip turned into a long chain tipped off with a wrecking ball *SMASH* Junior was sent flying, half crushed by the wrecking ball, despite that he still got back up and jumped back at Mimi, prompting her to swing the wrecking ball at Junior tying him up with the chain and causing him to get pinned to the ground.

"Moka hold him down!"

Junior got back up and broke free of the chains. Unfortunately for him Moka kicked him in the abdomen skidding him across the ground *SMASH* the skid ended with Junior in the wall of the crater. Minnie fired several Nergal arrows at Junior and pinned him to the wall by his head, torso, arms and legs.

"Mimi whatever you plan on doing do it now!"

Mimi landed in front of Junior, turning back to human form she put her bandaged stubs that now replaced her claws to his head causing their eyes/sockets to glow a bright blue.

* * *

Mimi, once again, in the form of a devil, arrived inside Junior's mind and looked around the graveyard for Junior, immediately spotting the tell tale crash through the graveyard. At said crash site Junior and Demon were savagely attacking one another, matching one another move by move like clockwork.

"At least the Bitch taught you how to fight! Of course that also means that she taught me how to fight!"

"Is that what passes for fighting now an days? Such a shame."

"I'm keeping up with you aren't I?"

"You've already forgot her most important lesson?"

The two pushed each other away with one final scythe clash.

"And what would that be?"

"When outmatched... cheat."

Suddenly what resembled a giant wrecking ball made out of layer upon layer of weird black and green symbols mixed and mashed together to form the giant ball. Junior recognized them instantly, they're from the language of the Nergals. Following a chain similar in design to the ball he spotted Mimi floating in the water above both him and demon.

"Nice timing, I was just explaining to him why fighting is always about who has the better trump card."

Mimi pointed her claw at the ball, causing it to explode then begin to reform around Demon.

"What no I'm not going back! I refuse to be locked away again! Harror!"

The scythe creature in question looked down at demon in the middle of being sealed away.

"Oh well, my experiment can wait until another day, good bye for now Demon."

Harror disappeared, leaving the enraged Demon to his fate.

"Just remember Grim! I'm getting out of here sooner than later, next time I won't be stopped by your Hell Bitch! So Do me a favor, get stronger, keep getting stronger, because when I get out I'm taking back my body! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

The seal was completed, taking on the form of a sarcophagus made out of Nergal letters.

"I told you; my name is Junior."

* * *

In the real world Mimi stood up from Junior's body as the last of the energy dissipated.

"How is he?" *MOANS*

Both Minnie and Moka got into a fighting stance, obviously expecting the worst.

"What have you guys been doing with my body?"

Junior yanked his arms free of the arrows followed by his head, legs and finally using his free limbs as leverage to pull his torso free, realizing the extent of his injuries, which to summarize included burns to most of his body, broken bones gutting out all over the place, and the distinct feeling that he has been round housed to the head several times, he was rendered flabbergasted, but not nearly as much as his sister and vampire friend was.

"You guys been using me for target practice while I was asleep!? Honestly I expected to wake up with doodles all over my face again but this is pretty original."

The girl's remained jaw dropped, Moka being the first to speak.

"Y-y-you do realize that you're..."

"Maimed, mutilated, dismembered, discombobulated, crushed, and currently in too much pain for even our indestructible masochist friend here to handle; obviously. I still have eyes you know."

Moka twitched furiously if she was scared before she's scarred for life now.

"Minnie, do you still have my Rosario on you?"

Minnie looked down at her hand, realizing that the Rosario had been embedded inside her hand in the confusion.

"Oh here it is."

Minnie passed Moka the Rosario, who reattached it to her chain returning to her the same pink haired Moka that had ran Minnie over, and passing out from exhaustion. With that issue resolved Minnie glared at her brother, almost as if studying him.

"What is one of your arrows still in me or something?"

Minnie continued to glare, it was getting disturbing now.

"What is it? Out with it already!"

Minnie ended the one-sided staring contest the last way **anyone** expected it to end; with a hug that made it a very good thing that Junior was already dead.

"BROTHER I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YE, DON'T EVER, EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Minnie you're going to..." *POP* Junior's severed head jumped off of his shoulders, leaving Minnie in a state that was nothing short of pure terror "do that again."

Junior took note of the fact that Minnie was staring at him like he had three heads instead of a severed one.

"Whats the matter? My head's come off before."

"Ah-a-a course..." Minnie picked up the severed head and reattached it to his body "I will be more careful in the future brother."

"It's alright like I said before no big deal."

"Minnie..." the siblings recognized that voice, and looked up to see their mother, cloths burned but not gone, severed stump of a arm bandaged, and a death glare to put all previous death glares to shame "**get away from your brother now!**"

"A-a-Aye mother."

Minnie quickly scampered away, and no sooner was she out of the cross fire then did Mandy strike, starting with a kick to the head that sent Junior flying "THAT was for ruining my outfit...!" Mandy jumped into the air and drop kicked Junior *CRASH* "THAT was for tearing my arm off...!" Mandy landed on the ground next to her son, delivering a kick to the groin that sent Junior to the other side of the crater *CRASH* "THAT was for attacking your sisters...!" Mandy grabbed the loop by which Mimi had attached the chain to her wrecking ball "and THIS..." Mandy threw the wrecking ball at her son *SMASH* "**is for pissing me off!**"

With the issue of that temper tantrum settled Mandy turned around to address her daughter and son's girlfriend.

"Would one of you, kindly explain, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE!"

"We don't know, all we know is that Junior lost his head while he was fighting Saizou and all of this happened."

Mandy turned her attention to the devil girl that her son is so fond of.

"What about you, I know Dexter helped raise you so I know how that brilliant mind works. You've been inside his head so you probably know what happened, out with it!"

Mimi tapped Mandy on the forehead, relaying her theories on what happened to Mandy via telepathy.

"I see. Mimi take my son to the infirmary, your blurring speeds will draw less attention."

Mimi acknowledged and true to Mandy's predictions went to Junior's side at a speed that was nothing short of blinding, Junior was in the middle of pulling himself out of the latest in a long series of painful situations he's gotten into.

"Going my way?"

Mimi picked Junior up bridal style and flew off with him.

"Mine brother is not the only one with something to answer for mother. When I had awakened I was holding thou's severed arm! I know that mine father is easily capable of reviving thou but not if thou hast been vaporized!"

"I nearly was too..."

* * *

During the explosion Mandy used Scythe 2.0 to open a portal, running through it she was now in a town in the underworld.

"Luckily Scythe here was able to open a portal out of here, only for us to discover we had a hitch hiker."

Only realizing now that Minnie was holding onto her with her Nergal powers Mandy raised the scythe into a cutting position.

"I couldn't close the portal with your arm inside it, nor could I cut your arm off with Scythe so that just left one option left." *SCREAMS OF PAIN*

* * *

"After that I found Finklestein's clinic and had him seal up my wound, then he insisted on giving me a blood transfusion to replace what I lost getting there and when I refused he knocked me out and gave it to me while I was unconscious. It's a **good thing** he's a **very** good doctor!"

"Cutting off thine arm was a big sacrifice to make for me mother. A wound made by a Reaper's scythe is a wound that can never heal, not even father's necromancy is capable of such a thing."

"Don't flatter yourself I did it to save my own ass; don't you **dare** think that I wouldn't have hacked your arm off if I could. Unlike you I don't have spares do I make myself clear?"

Minnie bowed her head respectfully "my apologies mother, it'ill not happen again."

"Good now where's your sister? I trust you made sure she wasn't caught in the explosion?"

"Indeed. I sent her to wait for me at the school."

"Good. Even if she didn't go right away she will make sure to get there by the time we get there to stay out of trouble. Not that I don't plan on grounding her for three months anyway."

"Of course mother."

"Report to the infirmary, bring her along if you feel like it, that's where Junior and I will be waiting with Daniela."

Mandy jumped to the edge of the crater and retrieved her severed arm, before disappearing through another portal. Minnie sighed as she slung Moka's arm around her neck and flew off to the school grounds.

* * *

Waking up was a slow and groggy process for Moka, everything was blurry at first, the first thing she saw was Minnie sitting on the foot of her bed, the second thing she saw was that she was in the school's infirmary.

"Minnie...?"

"Good Morrow Moka."

Moka sat up rubbing her head.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"Let me guess..." Moka looked to her left to see Junior's mangled body being put back together by Mimi, whom was currently using a power drill to put Junior's bones back together via surgical screws "it was the one where you show up to school butt naked? I have dreams like those all the time."

"I don't see why you would..." a slight turn of Moka's head revealed Mandy sitting on the bed directly in front of Junior her scythe on one side and Daniela trying to heal her arm on the other "It's not like you have anything worth hiding."

"Now, now..." another turn revealed Vlad sitting next to a unconscious Saizou, who had already been stitched up from his fight with Junior "that's not a nice thing to say about your own son. Of course seeing what he did to this poor gent I would imagine there's not a lot of people with nice things to say about him."

"_Son?_"

Taking another look at Mandy she could see the family resemblance to the siblings.

"_She looks almost exactly like Minnie, and she has the same terrifying aura as Junior._"

"Mr. Masters, I was hoping you had died in the explosion that you caused."

"That's not a nice thing to say either. But as the headmaster no doubt already pointed out I'm not as human as I appear. Everyone on the campus premises is a monster and therefore everyone has their own unique set of powers and abilities. Mine simply allows me to move very fast, I even had time to rescue the young Mr. Komiya here."

"Super speed? Very appropriate for a coward."

"Not cowardly dear, strategy, when I find that I cannot defeat a opponent with my current abilities then I make a strategic retreat and come after them later after I have devised a appropriate countermeasure to defeat them. I already have the perfect upgrade for my original device that should defeat that annoying... blow up issue."

"A coward is a coward, and if you use it on my son again I will have your soul in my torture room for the rest of eternity."

Mimi tapped Moka on the shoulder, who evidently was holding a new uniform for her in her size.

"Is that for me?"

"I think she wants her coat back Moka."

Moka looked down and true to Junior's statement she was still wearing Mimi's coat. Embarrassed she jumped out of the bed and took the uniform.

"Sorry!"

With the apology out of the way Moka ran out of the room for the nearest bathroom to change.

"_It's difficult to believe that timid Moka is the same person who fought mine brother at his worst head on._"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

Vlad observed the murderous glare that Mandy was giving him.

"Fine I can take a hint. I know when I'm not welcomed. But I noticed that your daughter has powers quite a bit similar to mine, I can give a few pointers if you'd like."

It was a interesting offer, she didn't really know anything about the Twin's powers and couldn't give them any guidance regarding them. That said Vlad, if that was his real name, was the spitting image of Dan and this could all be a plot to get to Manny and Daniela.

"I'll think about it, now get out of here we have a Family meeting to attend to."

Vlad dropped his business card on the bed before he left.

"Now that's out of the way we can get down to business. Daniela you're grounded, you're actions today were reckless and irresponsible and they put both your life and the lives of your siblings in danger."

Daniela hung her head in shame.

"Yes mommy."

"Junior I''m leaving Scythe 2.0 with you."

Junior took a look at the scythe leaning against the wall, observing the high tech and futuristic design of the weapon

"You're a pretty lousy Grim Reaper without a scythe."

"Understood."

"Third Mimi will be attending Yokai ahead of what she originally planned, I already cleared it with your father..." Mimi, if it were even possible, looked shocked "he is fully aware of the fact that you're the only thing keeping my son from going down to hell and ripping him apart."

Mimi nodded her head, suddenly understanding her father's reasons for cooperating.

"Fourthly Minnie..."

"Yes mother?"

"Keep your new friends **out of my house!**"

Minnie looked visibly shocked for a moment, if not concerned, something that Junior took notice of.

"Of course mother."

Mandy looked down at her arm and observed that it was still severed, Daniela's attempts to heal it were annoyingly ineffective.

"Even when the bone head does something right he screws up any way. Come on Daniela you have a grounding to attend to."

"Ok Mommy."

Mandy walked to the front door, picking up the scythe and using it to open a portal back to Castle Grim-Skull, allowing Daniela to enter first followed by herself afterwards she threw the scythe on the ground before the portal closed. With them gone the meeting had ended, Mimi by now had finished with the screws and was moving onto a thread and needle, stitching back onto his bones what was left of his flesh.

"What do you think she meant by 'your new friends'?"

Minnie had a good idea about what she was talking about, a certain deal she had made with a group of religious zealots with white wings and carrying bibles around with them all the time.

"I have no idea."

It was never a good thing to lie to someone like Junior his mother trained him to recognize all 200 subtle facial muscles to know when someone was lying to him, couple that with the fact that it was his sister, someone he knows very well, who was lying to him had intensified his suspicions.

"You know what she was talking about?"

Mimi simply shrugged her shoulders, Junior could assume that she didn't read Minnie's mind and didn't know what she knew, or he could assume that she did read her mind and wasn't telling him. Instead he decided that he would find out for himself, but later, it's been a long day for him most of all, and when his demons rear their ugly head again he would have to be ready to face him tooth and claw.

"Brother do you know what happened, how you ended up like... that."

"The last thing I remember was Daniela asking me if I was feeling alright. It was just a question, one stupid question and that you subconsciously answer when you hear them... but I didn't know the answer, I honestly didn't know, it felt like it was there clawing it's way into the surface... but I didn't know. And then I woke up in my inner world with Harror and one of the many voices in my head trying to kill me."

"Which one brother?"

"Someone I hoped to never, ever see again. 5 years ago I died and was born again as someone else, but someone else was born with me; one of us is a better person, and the other is a better monster. The thing is I don't know which one I am."

The girls were silent, it wasn't odd for Mimi but even she was giving Junior odd looks, Minnie walked over to Junior's bed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Monster or man, man or monster. You are my brother Junior, no one and nothing else."

Junior looked out to the window, less than pleasant thoughts running through his mind.

"Minnie... Mimi, if I loose control of myself again... to that thing... like I did today... and all those years ago, and if I hurt one of you."

Minnie briefly remembered the deal, how it would destroy her brother dearest if she revealed what he accidentally did to her.

"Brother we aren't the same as we were all those years ago. I am not the frail little girl I use to be. Nor are you the confused little boy that burned our uncle's town down. And Mimi is not the frightened girl you had to protect from our mother. We have grown stronger, we have proven today that you will not be able harm us as you once may have been able to."

"Minnie promise me that if it comes down to it..." Junior grabbed Minnie's hand and put it on his throat "you will **not** let me hurt you again!"

"Brother..." Minnie used her free hand to slap Junior in the face "_**don't you dare ask me to do such an atrocious thing brother!**_"

She was speaking Nergal, she only did that when she was royally angry. Junior let go of Minnie's hand, letting it fall back to her side.

"I need some air."

Junior got up to leave, *SMACK* within moments Junior was unconscious on the ground, Mimi's current weapon of choice a meat tenderizer in claw, lowering said claw she raised her left which held the surgical needle and thread that was being used to put him back together.

"Carry on. Though I have to admit fresh air is a good idea. Aye then I leave him in your capable ha..." Mimi interrupted her with two clicks of her claw "claws, I was going to say claws."

Moving past the awkward moment Minnie left the room, she didn't get far however when she found Moka, still dressed in Mimi's coat, leaning against the walls, panic strewn all over her.

"Your brother... is the Grim Reaper?"

* * *

Review Section: To all of you who wish to see my response to my reviewers please see the updated chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hello my people, sorry that the chapter isn't up as fast as I wanted, but to compensate it's a little longer then usual too. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, it's Moka."

"Where?!"

"There she is!"

"She's so beautiful…"

"She's the hottest girl in school!"

Any other girl would be blushing or flattered from all this being crushed on. Moka on the other hand was too busy searching for Minnie to notice or care. She had hoped to talk to her that morning but Minnie had already left the dormitory for parts unknown.

"Minnie where are you?"

"Good Morrow Moka."

Moka turned around to face the familiar voice, seeing the familiar scarred face of Minnie, now wearing the academy's uniform over her leotard and pantyhose combination. Moka latched onto Minnie in a Bear Hug, it had been about a week since the first day at the academy, Mimi and her vast super human strength had flown in a new dormitory for the girls, much to the imminence shock of those present. Thankfully no one had been hurt in the fight against Junior, the girls had all set up in the emergency temporary dorm on the edge of the academy grounds while repairs were being made and thankfully no one was present to get hurt. Unfortunately Moka's overly affectionate display was starting all sorts rumors about the two.

"Who's that girl she's with?"

"I swear I've seen her before..."

"Are they lesbians?"

"I'm hoping Moka's Bisexual."

"I'm hoping they're both are! That girl is **insanely** hot!"

"They're lesbians? That's even hotter!"

Minnie had gotten use to this by now, all the guys in the academy would praise and ogle their beauty, devise some perverted fantasy that caused Minnie to run to the nearest trashcan, and Moka would remain oblivious all the while.

"Let us vacate the area; I doth fear we hath attracted the lowest echelons of the academy."

The two left the courtyard, Moka latched onto Minnie's arm, spawning even more perverted ideas from the unwanted following of admirers.

"Dudes! Free show!"

Enough was enough!

"Moka would thou excuse me for one moment there is something I must attend to."

Moka released her grip on Minnie's arm, now turning to face the crowd, her eyes no less than a brilliant emerald green.

"_**Get out here!**_"

"What did she say?"

"Sounded like something from a DJ."

"What's she doing?"

"Cast thy thoughts of perversion from thy minds at once...!" Minnie's jacket bubbled and rippled, bursting from her back was what could best be described as a gigantic centipede like Nergal beast *ANIMAL ROAR* "or suffer mine wrath most severe and unforgiving!"

The once lustful crowd ran away in terror.

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

With the crowd dispersed Minnie collapsed from exhaustion, now being supported by Moka "**_Come Back!_**"

At command the beast reabsorbed itself into Minnie's body, who was now getting back on her feet.

"Are you alright Minnie?"

"Aye, I just pushed my limits." *STOMACH GROWLS*

"And no wonder. Let us find mine brother and report for breakfast."

Moka suddenly took on a very depressed appearance.

"I know that mine brother makes thou uncomfortable Moka."

"He's..."

A flash back, Junior in the form of the bandaged beast

"that thing. It even scared the other me. It's not just that he's the Grim Reaper... but if he's capable of... that."

"Ye know very little about mine brother. He values life, he defends it, he fights to save it whenever he can."

"Even Saizou?"

"Fighting becomes hard for my brother, he can only ignore what he is for so long. Couple that with who Saizou is, it becomes nearly impossible. Rest assured, mine brother is a good person, I ask only that you let him prove it."

"Ok... um Minnie... can I ask a favor?"

"What of it?"

"Can I drink your blood?"

Minnie gave Moka some odd looks, prompting her to explain.

"Vampires have to drink blood to stay healthy. Before I just drank tomato juice and nibbled on blood packs. You're the first time I ever drank from a person, even if it was only a little."

Minnie let out a sigh, it was not a pleasant prospect being bitten by a vampire, but neither was her friend falling ill from malnutrition.

"Aye thou may proceed."

"You don't mind?"

"As thou just witnessed a Nergal's greatest strength stems from the ability to compress our massive forms into very small sizes."

Minnie opened the collar of her uniform, exposing her neck for the taking.

"I have blood to spare, and it's best you take it before we find my brother."

Moka jumped for joy like a kid in a candy store, sinking her fangs into Minnie's neck.

"CHU!"

A few moments later Minnie was rubbing her neck where Moka had left two holes, not any problem for her she simply healed them before going to look for Junior. While they left someone was watching the pair from behind a tree, only giving a angry 'Hmph' as a comment to the situation.

* * *

The reaper in question was asleep in the graveyard, and he was not alone. Wrapped in Junior's arms was Mimi in human form and wearing a red scarf, both were wearing the academy's uniform though neither was wearing the accompanying jacket, though Junior had partially healed from his injuries he was still heavily bandaged. *BEEP* *BEEP* Mimi looked down at Junior's watch, seeing the time she nudge him awake.

"Uh... Morning already?"

Mimi nodded in response.

"Well we should probably get going."

Junior got up first, followed by helping Mimi to her feet.

"There ye are!"

The two turned to face Moka and Minnie, that latter of the two clearly upset.

"First I don't find Mimi in her room, then when I go to get my brother for breakfast the building supervisor tells me he signed out of the building hours earlier. So where else should I find them then sleeping together in the middle of a graveyard!?"

"You're one to talk..." Junior with his usual level of speed rushed Minnie, holding her head and shoulder so that he could clearly see the bite marks.

"From the looks of things a certain vampire had you for breakfast; in more ways then one."

"_What!? how does he know about that? I healed the bite marks._"

Junior dropped his sister, briefly crouching down she came face to face with a puddle, and saw that the bite wound Moka had inflicted on her had not been healed. Solving the problem she healed it again, and the moment stopped concentrating on it the bite marks came back again.

"_What's wrong with me? Am I loosing control of my powers?_"

"And as for you...!" Junior ripped a grave stone out of the ground and leveled it at Moka's head "My sister, my **friend**, is not a breakfast smoothie! Got it?"

The Terrified Moka nodded her head in response.

"Enough!" Junior turned around to face Minnie, whom was sternly angry.

"I allowed her to drink mine blood for the sake of her health brother! Discontinue this line of action or I will!"

Junior stabbed the stone back into the ground that he got it from, before walking over to a above ground grave and shoving the lid off of it.

"I've seen your rag-doll form before Minnie, you'll have to do a lot better then that if you want to scare me."

Minnie looked confused for a moment, looking down at the puddle again she saw that she had turned back into her rag-doll form, Junior noted the shocked look on her face.

"_So, she didn't do it on purpose?_"

Junior pulled out his and Mimi's jackets, throwing the latter at her and putting on his own.

"I wouldn't let anyone see you in your rag-doll self Minnie."

Junior pulled out Scythe 2.0 from the grave, collapsing the 7 foot long weapon into a foot long stick that he tucked into his belt. Once that was done he left with Mimi for the school while Moka helped Minnie to her feet.

"Shouldn't we get your brother's coat?"

Minnie looked over and saw the distinctive black rain coat of her older brother sticking out from the grave.

"_He left it here on purpose... he's always looking out for me._"

Minnie put the coat on. It was a bit big on her, Junior being a whole foot taller then her, but she supposed it made it easier to hide her true self from everyone.

"Come now Moka, one of us still haven't had breakfast yet."

While the pair left for the school the figure from before was watching the group's interactions with a camera in hand and a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Mandy was currently sitting in the recovery ward of the Finklestien Medical institute, located in Halloween Town, her once severed arm reattached and in a sling as she was passing the time reading a book. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Door's open."

Mandy looked to the doorway and saw Vlad enter.

"What do you want?"

"Thought I would see how you're doing. A cut from a reaper's scythe is a difficult thing to recover from, if not down right impossible. You seem to be doing okay though."

"Not my arm, made it a bit easier."

"Truth be told I expected more security considering all your enemies and your... compromised position."

Within a moment Mandy had her reattached hand securely wrapped around Vlad's neck.

"The last fool who attempted to attack me here lived just long enough to witness his own autopsy..." Mandy felt the lump in Vlad's throat swallow "got it!?"

Vlad nodded, Mandy releasing the grip.

"Charming."

"Be grateful that you've done nothing to earn such a fate... as far as I can tell that is."

Mandy snapped her fingers, and on Que Charles brought in a book that was currently in chains.

"This is my Bingo Book."

"'Bingo Book?'"

"People on my hit-list, should a individual whom is on this list of people who are not welcomed in my realm appear in my realm a bounty is put on him and should his corpse be delivered to me the delivery boy receives a handsome reward."

"I'm not in there am I?"

"In fact..." Mandy twisted the key in it's lock, releasing the book from it's chains "there's a slim chance that you're not."

Now she had Vlad's interest, she was openly admitting that she would slowly and painfully kill him and the only thing that could prevent such a fate was whatever he said next. Mandy turned the page to one that was dated early November about Six years ago. But what caught Vlad's interest was that the entry into the page was his spitting image.

"My good word!"

"For your sake I hope you have a brother."

"I can assure you as handsome as this man is I have never seen him in my life. Although..." Vlad sat down in the nearby chair as he got a good look at the man in the photo "the name 'Dan Phantom' as well as the cloths, they ring a bell."

"**Explain!**"

Mandy's voice was all but a growl, not good for Vlad, still remain calm, remain cool, so long as he wasn't guilty of anything he would have no reason to panic and as far as he knew he wasn't.

"As you may have guessed my kind the 'Halfas' are few and far between. We are the end result of a human being caught in the path of a malfunctioning artificial ghost portal. In all my life I've only met one man with the required combination of brilliance and stupidity to so royally screw up!"

"Who?"

"A old college chum of mine named Jack Fenton. He made me who I am, and he repeated the mistake with his son whom then took on the moniker of 'Danny Phantom.'"

"So why does he look like you, an affair with Mrs. Fenton perhaps?"

"I should be so lucky, she was very lovely woman, and he would have made a wonderful son. But more to the point it would provide you with a reason why not to kill me. For I cannot fathom a reason why he would grow up to look like me. But tell me something? What in the name of Pariah Dark did he do to you that would result in his death warrant?"

A rather annoying tale, not one she likes to repeat. In addition to being full of unpleasant memories it also required to share with him information about Junior, information that could be used to determine if this was really Dan. She would instead have to tell a partial truth, limited to information Vlad could get from talking to anyone in the town.

"He killed a monster for me, as thanks I slept with him for one night."

Now the pieces were fitting together, yes he could see it now, Mandy's little girl bore a great resemblance to Danielle, his own attempt at a human ghost offspring made from Phantom's genetic material, which as it turned out was only slightly more stable then using his own DNA. Assuming that the girl or her father hadn't been the victim of yet another of Fenton's screw ups then being Phantom's daughter was the only logical explanation.

"And that signed his death warrant?"

"You could say he was on parole, a ghost named Clockwork, you may have heard of him."

"_Clockwork? Parole...? Yes a alternate version of the young Daniel, more powerful then the main stream version, why else would Clockwork bring him out? From a timeline that Clockwork had wiped out. If Daniel was the reason that it was wiped out..._"

"I can see why you would want nothing to do with him. Still last I checked Daniel is ridiculously powerful in his own right, to go through the trouble of scooping up a version of him from a alternate timeline... exactly how powerful was this monster?"

"Pray you never find out."

"_Why would finding out now be of any concern it's dead... isn't it?_"

Vlad got up to leave.

"I'll be going now, assuming that I'm not going to wind up on a dissection table."

Mandy held out a knife to Vlad.

"Your hair or your blood, your choice."

"_So the little girl is Danny's daughter, and now she wishes to use her DNA to determine if I really am Phantom. Good this will give me the chance I need to earn her trust._"

Vlad complied with the request, cutting off his pony tail and leaving the knotted hair in his chair.

"Tell me if I really am her father, I would like another chance to be a father again."

"I would advise staying out of my territory for now on, I wouldn't want a prospective bounty hunter wasting their time killing you."

As Vlad left the room another man rolled in on a wheelchair, he looked like a rag doll with purple skin and stitches all over his body, he wore a lab coat with sun glasses and Black Gloves and had a very large and bulbous head.

"I assume by the fact that we're letting him live that he gave his genetic material willingly?"

"It's in that chair over there Finklestien."

Based on the look on his face if the good mad doctor could stand up he would be jumping with joy at the moment, he immediately zoomed over to the chair bagging the knotted mass of white hair.

"If as you believe this Vladimir is in fact Dan then this should yield some interesting results. While Dan is only barely in Junior's league..."

"I don't care about your mad scientist ramblings Finklestien!"

"_The Nerve of that woman! Insulting me in my own home after I put her back together! If it wasn't for the fact that she's Jack's sister in law she'd be on my table by the end of the night!_"

"Of course madam. Will there be anything else? A prescription of pain killers perhaps?"

"_Only instead of pain killers you give me the latest in your experimental super drugs? No thank you._"

"I've been through worst without pain killers before Finklestien."

Mandy left the room, and Charles followed her like the loyal lap dog he is.

"Charles, have our best tracker come to the castle tomorrow, I would like to confirm Vlad's story about Dan."

* * *

Mimi and Junior were walking through the courtyard, oddly enough there appeared to be no one around. In fact they had simply gone through a great deal of trouble to hide in and or behind every available surface. Junior and Mimi already had a naturally fear air about them, those that weren't drooling over their 'hotness' that is, Junior was apparently something called a 'bishonin' whatever that means and Mimi is very attractive and shapely in her own right. Still the entirely accurate rumors of the massive crater where the girl's dormitory was being made by Junior enhanced his fearsome appearance and Mimi's display of flying in the new dormitory made everyone self conscious. It was really no surprise that they were all hiding.

"_Oh great! Just fucking great! The scary ass bastard has a equally scary ass bitch!_"

Mimi glared at the tree where those thoughts had come from, and via telekinesis ripped the thinker of those thoughts out of said tree and suspended him in front of her upside down.

"Mimi; for what reason have you hung this man upside down by his shoe laces?"

Mimi responded with a telepathic message to Junior.

"Hmm. I see... drop him."

Mimi did as she was told dropping the boy onto the ground, unfortunately for him before he could escape Junior stomped on him pinning him to the ground.

"My friend here, Mimi, has informed me that you referred to us as a 'bastard and bitch' I would like an apology for that."

"What are you talking about? I never said anything!"

"Ah but you were thinking it. Mimi here has telepathy, which for idiots like you means the ability to read minds."

"_What? Is he screwing with me?_"

"No I'm not screwing with you; how else would we know about how good you think Minnie-Mandy, my sister by the way, would look in that outfit from the hentai manga you read before you got here?"

"_Oh Shit!_"

"How the hell did she know I was up there? I thought telepaths had to focus on a target to read their mind?"

"Her mind tends to wander, as a result she is aware of every thought, of every person, within 50 feet of her at all times." *MULTIPLE PANICKED SCREAMS*

Suddenly everyone whom was previously hiding started running around panicking and screaming.

"IS EVERY GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL HOMICIDAL!?"

"IS THERE NO WHERE SAFE ANYMORE!?"

"I'M TRANSFERRING OUT OF THIS NUTHOUSE!"

Suddenly the entire courtyard was empty once more, everyone having fled to safety when in fact neither Junior or Mimi had any intention of hurting them, scare the crap out of them yes but not hurt them.

"Well that worked better then I thought it would."

Mimi nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly her pocket started to ring, and via telekinesis she picked her hell phone up and flicked it open, reading a text message on it.

"What is it?"

Mimi turned the phone around so that Junior could read it.

"'Kampe is fixed come and pick her up.'"

A pang of guilt bit Junior. After all it was he who broke Mimi's devil arm when he was rampaging a week ago, and like Harror and Scythe while she took on the form of a weapon it in fact has a soul and mind of it's own, by all technicalities she's alive.

"How long until you're back?"

Mimi used her telekinesis to type out a message for Junior on the phone.

"'One Week' Okay I'll let Minnie know, for some reason she doesn't seem to like you very much. Hopefully this will put her out of her funk."

Mimi scribbled a message onto a sticky note via telekinesis and gave it to Junior.

"Let me guess give it to the principal for you?"

Mimi gave a nod of her head.

"Okay then, see you in a week."

Mimi nodded, running to the bus stop, in the meantime the mysterious stalker whom was following the group all morning was jumping with joy.

"Yosh!"

* * *

Moka was sitting alone in the cafeteria two trays of bacon and eggs, one half eaten, sitting in front of her. Junior carrying his own tray to the table.

"Where's Minnie?"

"Well uh..."

"I'm over here brother."

Junior looked over the table and saw his coat crouched over a trashcan and his sister puking up her undigested breakfast.

"Nice the eggs have gone bad."

Junior scraped his breakfast into the trash can, perpetuating his lie that the food had gone bad, before he helped Minnie back to her feet and sat at the table next to her.

"You don't have to pretend to not be hungry brother."

"To the contrary I'm starved, but eating bad egg's isn't going to help my appetite either."

Minnie noted that Junior was doing everything in his power to avoid looking directly at her, as if he were trying to ignore the fact that she was turning back into a rag-doll, which all but confirmed her suspicions. Moka noted the depressed atmosphere, and decided to try and change the subject.

"Junior what happened to Mimi?"

Minnie noticed that Mimi was not with Junior right now, finally some good news.

"Now that Kampe is all fixed up Mimi had to go and bond with her again, she'll be back in a week."

"Kampe?"

"You may recall a giant wrecking being used by Mimi to smash my face in?"

Moka nodded her head in response.

"That's Kampe, a Devil Arm."

"A 'Devil Arm?'"

The phrase sounded familiar to Moka, the other her heard about it when they were children but she didn't really know where or when. That said this was growing old for Junior in a hurry, his best option would be to give a crash course in demonology 101.

"When a demon of the Lord rank is on the verge of death he or she can manifest their essence, soul and power as a demonic weapon. They do this for two reasons: A doing so preserves their Soul, saving their lives. B if a less powerful Demon were to attempt to use said weapon then the more powerful weapon soul would over take the body and power of the demon."

"Oh my, but isn't doing something like that a bit risky?"

"There are a few draw backs to this plan: A so long no one comes along and attempts to use the weapon then the Demon will remain trapped in a prison of their own making. B if said weapon should be found by a demon that is stronger then the weapon then the Devil Arm will become a slave to the more powerful demon, augmenting their power instead of their own."

"So who's Kampe?"

"She was a prison warden in Hell, in charge of overseeing the imprisonment and just punishments of thousands of the worst monsters to ever grace Heaven or Hell. She was Killed in a prison uprising, Mimi found her, formed a partnership that was mutually beneficial, through Mimi Kampe would be able to fulfill the duties she once held in Hell, and Kampe would aid Mimi against her enemies."

"So why is Mimi going to be gone a week then?"

"Bonding with a Devil Arm can be a meticulous process that cannot be rushed, because Mimi and Kampe have similar power levels keeping one another from killing each other takes more then just a little fine tuning."

*STOMACH GROWLS* The telltale sign that neither of the Grim siblings had breakfast yet, time to change that.

"I'm going to raid the snack machine, you two want anything?"

*SMACK* Minnie sighed into the table, she didn't know if he was just making a bad joke again or if he was just keeping up the facade that she wasn't a rag-doll, either way it was growing old. *MOANS*

"Uh I'm good."

Junior got up and left, and once he was gone Moka turned her attention to Minnie.

"Are you okay Minnie?"

"My body is screams for food but it won't accept any. It is most peculiar."

"You remind me a bit like a Jiang-Shi, they're basically zombies, reanimated corpses."

"Sounds right, pray-tell what do Jiang-Shi eat?"

"They don't actually, they're corpses, they don't have to eat nor can they."

"This would have been nice to know."

"Sorry."

"Do not worry, still I would like to know why my body is acting this way. May-haps it is mine Nergal half."

"Well where did you get your powers from?"

"Mine Father Nergal Junior."

"Nergal? I thought that was a species not a name. Plus, you know, from you're brother, I thought your father was the..."

"Tis complicated... aye the Grim Reaper raise mine siblings and I, but to bring life into the world goes against his very nature as the bringer of Death, to have mine siblings and I mine mother relied on how you say..."

"Sperm donors?"

"Affairs, with very powerful and odd men, mine brother and I are proof of that. As Kou mentioned there was one of my kind who took the moniker of a god, he was the progenitor of our species, and my grandfather."

"Wow! So what are you a demi-god?"

"Hardly but, how does my brother say it? 'Slapping the word god on something keeps the pitch forks and torches away.'"

The two girls smiled a bit at Junior's odd sense of humor, who would have thought that such a scary guy would have a sense of humor like that.

"But thou raise a point. Mine father may know why my body is behaving in this manner. Aye then we shall ask him."

The two girls got up to leave, seeking to find a phone.

* * *

*CLINK* *CLINK* *CLINK* Junior entered the button sequence on the vending machine, collecting the three cereal bars and can of pop that came out as a result he went to the benches and sat down, opening the first of the three bars as he pondered his thoughts.

"_What's wrong with you? What's changed? Are you sick Minnie? Or is it something else? Damn it Harror what the hell is wrong with my sister!?_"

Junior received no answer from the voice inside his head that was the consciousness of his scythe, that was another question that needed answers.

"_What is up with you lately?_"

* * *

Back at the Castle, a couple weeks prior in fact, Junior in human form had just dressed himself in the academy's uniform. Even after the bus had been 'delayed' by a couple of weeks his mother had insisted on him remaining in his human form, help him get use to it she said.

"_Not a bad fit, could have done better though._"

Now that he was appropriately dressed and his bag packed the next step in the process would be to find Harror before going to the bus, she usually stayed in Minnie's room, being a girl and all, so that was the logical choice to start looking. Junior went to open the door to leave only to be interrupted. *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Brother art thou there?"

Junior opened the door and was greeted by Minnie, who was dressed in her uniform and looked significantly less comfortable in it then Junior did.

"I was just about to go get you and Harror. The bus is going to be here in half an hour."

"She hast disappeared brother! When I awoke this morning she was not in mine room."

"That's odd, Harror always waits for me to go get her."

"Precisely why I was concerned. Forsooth let us go look for her."

*HEAVY BREATHING* "You hear that?"

*ANIMAL GROWLING* "Indeed. It came from down the hall."

Shock plastered both faces as realization dawned on them.

"The Twins!"

The two rushed down the hall to their younger siblings room, fearing the worst Minnie grew a rapier and Junior relieved the nearest knight armor of it's halberd. When they got there they were greeted by the door being ripped off it's hinges and flung at them. While Minnie dodged the door via jumping over it Junior opted to slide under it, landing on the other side unharmed.

"If that's not a bad sign I don't know what is."

"Uh brother, may-haps that?"

When the pair looked into their younger siblings room they saw a saw a panther like Nergal beast hanging over the twins bunk bed from the ceiling. The beast was almost completely black, with the exception of faint dark green spots, as well as the large sickle mounted tail. The beast lowered a clawed hand down towards Manny who was soundly asleep, and for it's troubles was hooked on Junior's halberd.

"Paws off the goods."

Junior yanked the halberd back pulling the creature into the hallway.

"Care to explain why you're going after my brother and sister Harror?"

"That's Harror?"

Minnie couldn't fathom how Junior was led to the conclusion that this... thing was Harror. She was suppose to be, for all intents and purposes, a younger version of their mother or a red eyed version of herself.

"Not to be vain brother; but that thing looks neither like me, mother or Harror."

"And they say I'm the thick one, that my sister..." Junior used the halberd to point to the beast "is a Nergal beast, and Harror is one of your Nergal beasts. Unless you or your father have another one running around here that I don't know about then by process of elimination that is Harror."

"Mayhaps ye have a point brother. But still why attack our siblings, Harror is your scythe."

"Don't know don't care: priority one is getting her away from Daniela and Manny, priority two is beating the answer's out of her!"

*SMASH* Mandy, whom was asleep nude in her bed with Grim, whom was dressed in his white Pajama's, were rudely awaken by the sound of the whole castle shaking.

"What da Fooking heck was dat!?"

Mandy was already clothed in her bathrobe and was looking out the nearest window.

"Take a look."

"_Dam dat woman is fast!_"

Grim took a look out the window with Mandy. Harror was falling out of the castle and into the courtyard, having been blasted out by Minnie.

"What is that thing?"

"Harror."

"You sure?"

"A odd and uncommon mix of Demonic and Necromantic energies are coming off of dat ding. It couldn't be anyding else."

"_Damn you Nergal, how many times are you going to go screwing around wid me family!?_"

"Come on bone head get dressed..." Mandy slipped out of the robe as she opened her walk in closet "unless of course you'd rather fight that thing in your PJ's?"

"_Well dat's one benefit of being married to her._"

While Grim enjoyed the 'benefits of marriage' Junior and Minnie, the latter with her arm transformed into a Nergal blaster, were standing in the opening Minnie created by blasting Harror to Kingdom Come.

"I think she's away from the twins Minnie."

"Verily brother."

Junior assessed the damage to the castle, aside from the giant hole in the wall and the usual worn and torn appearance brought on by a few millennium of erosion the castle looked intact. That said that stunt Minnie just pulled probably woke everyone up including all the guards and Mandy and Grim.

"_Glad I'm not the one cleaning this up._"

"Come on form a set of stairs or something so that we can go get her."

"Nay brother..." Junior turned to face Minnie, giving her a odd look "we shall not be doing anything. In your prison of humanity you are helpless before her. I shall subdue my wayward Beast myself."

"She's my scythe Minnie, she's my responsibility, this isn't something that we can debate."

"I agree..." Minnie jumped out the window, forming wings in the free fall, followed by flying back up to her brother's eye level "only one of us has wings."

"_Smart ass, clearly she believes that she could defeat Harror in the time it would take me to catch up with her. Probably could too especially if Harror still took orders in Nergal, but if she couldn't then she could use a little help._"

"I'm not going to stand around doing nothing."

"A very healthy attitude to have brother."

"_Now she's just mocking me._"

Minnie dive bombed Harror, ending with a punch to the face. Deciding not to waste anymore time Junior ran back to his room, appropriated his skateboard, and used it to rush to the nearest stair case.

"**_Enough of this Harror! Cease your actions at once before I am forced to end you!_**"

*ANIMAL GROWLS* "**_H_****_ungry!_**"

"Thou art hungry? Is that why thou attacked mine siblings? Thou were going to eat them!"

*SNARLING* "_**HUNGRY!**_"

"Defend the family!"

Minnie spun around and saw Charles and the royal guards.

"CHARGE!"

The guards rushed Harror, and as fast as they could reach her, she was knocking them down and using her claws to rip out their souls and eat them.

"_This is becoming a habit._"

*CRASH* Minnie's attention was drawn to the castle *CRASH* only one thing could make a noise like that *CRASH* Harror seemed to recognize it too, she glared at the castle where the noise was coming from.

*GROWLING* "**_Impostor!_**"

"Impostor?"

Junior rushed down the stairs of the great hall, not by walking or running as one might normally expect someone to travel by stairs he was using his skate board to grind the rails down.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Junior combined the momentum of the rail grind with a swing of the Halberd *WHAM* Harror was sent bouncing across the courtyard *CRUNCH* *SQUISH* *THUD* *CRASH* Harror fell out of the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. With that issue resolved for the time being Junior turned to address his sister, who was staring in awe-shock: it wasn't his reckless display he had just put on or his new found strength he just displayed, it was his down right terrifying demonic aura he was giving off, it was dark and familiar, but somehow comforting all at the same time.

"You alright sis?"

When Junior didn't get a response he became concern, running his fingers through Minnie's hair, feeling around for any injuries he couldn't find any.

"_So it isn't a concussion._"

No new injuries or green blood so Harror didn't get her anywhere else either. Based on the look on her face she was in shock from something.

"_What is it that display I just put on? No she sees me do stuff like that all time. Did her eye patch get damaged? No it looks alright._"

"Minnie, are you okay?"

Minnie's shocked features quickly turned to anger.

"_Uh oh!_" *WHAM*

"_She definitely takes after Mom, no one else in the universe can hit like that._"

"What atrocious thing have thou been doing!? Thou rides the railing of the stairs like some amusement park ride, nearly killing thine-self getting here, you cannot afford to be so reckless any more brother!"

"You're one to talk! You know what Harror is capable of and you come down here alone to fight her?!"

"Not alone brother I have Lord Pain and the guards to aide me."

*SLAM* *WHAM* *SMASH* *CRUNCH* *CRASH* *SCREAMING* *AIR WHINE* The siblings looked into the air to see Charles flying across the court yard. *CRASH*

"I'm okay" *CRACK* "ouch!"

"Way to make my point for me Pain!"

"Glad I could help young master!"

"As I was saying, alone, and you got the balls to call me reckless?"

"Thou art not a Reaper anymore brother!"

"So that's why you're acting like this. Are you going to start fighting Mom's battles too?"

Minnie suddenly looked a bit confused, what in Grim-Skull was her brother talking about!?

"I mean after all she's human too, so that automatically means she must be defenseless down here in the underworld as I am?"

"I uh..."

"I'm honored that you're concerned about me Minnie, but I have to be the one to fight my battles not you! Harror is my friend and my partner, I need to know she's alright as much as you do."

Now Minnie was feeling bad, after all, all this time he was just as worried about Harror as she was.

"Brother... I'm sorry. Even after she was... severed, Harror has always felt like a part of me, mine best friend, the embodiment of our bonds. With the way that thou tends to... handle matters I feared..."

"Harror's a part of me too, I've put my heart and soul into her, she's no less a part of me then my left arm. That said..." Harror, after some great difficulty, pulled herself out of the wall *COUGH* *COUGH* Harror wiped the neon blood from her face *GROWLS* "this might take a little persuasion."

Harror made the first move, leaping at Junior the latter blocked the attack with a shove of the halberd, using the back spike as a gag followed by pinning her to the ground using the weapon.

"Are you done yet Harror?"

Harror used her shape shifting to slip her head out of the pin... and right into another one as Junior stomped her to the ground.

"Sorry to have to do this to you Harror."

*SLAM* Junior got back up, wiping Harror's blood off of his fist.

"Is she...?"

"Dead no, waking up with a nasty headache, yes."

"Grim..."

Only one person calls him by that name, Junior spun back around and saw Harror reverting back to her regular form, that which she appears as inside his mind.

"Are you okay Harror?"

She looked like she was in bad shape, bloodied and bruised all over her body, Junior suspected that he had been largely responsible for that, but she also appeared to be extremely thin, her rib bones were showing underneath her skin and her cheeks were sunken in, both a clear sign of anorexia.

"_**Impostor...**_"

Pain got back up from the blow Harror gave him, thank the Reaper, literally, for his regenerative abilities.

"If you'd step aside young master I'll dispose of that in the dungeons."

"That won't be necessary Pain."

"Sir?"

Pain noticed that Junior's aura had suddenly changed, dark, demonic, terrifying, not in his mother's league granted but give him another decade and he could give her a run for her money.

"Have a bed in the medical ward prepped I'll carry her there immediately. Strap her down if you feel like it but it won't do much good against someone who specializes in sharp and pointy objects. Remember to post a guard at the door, his screams will let the rest of the castle know when she's awake. Have someone stall the bus for me and Minnie too, we'll need time to make sure our friend is okay."

"Excuse me sir?"

Junior slowly got back up, carrying Harror bridal style, delivering a angry glare towards the head of Royal Guards, intensifying his dark aura in the process.

"Do you need me to repeat the requests" Junior all but growled?

"N-n-no sir! I-I-I'll have it done immediately."

"_Frig another decade! He was a match for his mother now!_"

"Then why are you standing there looking stupider then usual!?"

Pain received his Que, he hit the ground running into the castle, shouting at all the guards and staff to follow him. Little did they realize that they were being watched, by Mandy and Grim from the balcony.

"Oi! What's up wid you? First you rush us outta bed because you wanted to deal with dis mess yeah-self, den you drag me up here where we can't do any-ding but watch!"

"I wanted to see how humanity affects Junior, as you can see he takes after his parents."

"Yah cold blooded just like his mutter. If you're done screwing wid me I'm going back to bed."

Grim left the balcony, leaving Mandy alone, a small predatory smirk crossing her face.

"Come on Minnie."

A few minuets later Junior and Minnie had left for the infirmary.

* * *

Back in the present Junior had sulked against a wall, he couldn't help Harror and now he couldn't help Minnie either. What had changed? Harror said she was hungry, she looked like she was starving, but why try to kill the twins and the guards but not him or Pain? What do Nergals eat? The souls of the dead obviously but it wouldn't be hard to kill him or Pain and render them edible. Something about the twins and the guards made them more attractive targets but what? Defenseless? No Pain went down as easily as the guards and he was one of the only survivors. Shock cross Junior's face as the answer hit him in the face.

"Crap!"

Junior got up to leave, he had to find Minnie, she needed to know what he just figured out.

"HELP!"

A cry for help, Junior spun around and saw someone on the edge of the forest, collapsing. She was a student of the academy, wearing the winter uniform with a sweater and Knee socks instead of the usual jacket and dress shirt combination. She was very pretty, had short blue hair tied into a pony tail, a great figure especially the breasts which were roughly the size of water-melons.

"Help me please!"

She sounded in bad shape, and if the fact that she was lying face down on the ground was in any indication in need of medical attention.

"_Current location, her location, infirmary, next class where I will find Minnie, in a rough strait line. Calculated risk must assist._"

Junior got out his skateboard used it to rush to the fallen girl's side, he started by rolling her onto her back and checking her pulse.

"Are you okay?"

"_No visible injuries, maybe hidden under clothing. Pulse normal as well._"

"I'm sorry" the girl said while breathing heavy.

"_Shortness of breath, possible heart or lung problems._"

"I get so weak sometimes."

"_Muscle weakness, possible toxicological reaction._"

"Can you help me up?"

"Can you stand?"

"Yes."

Junior helped the blue haired girl to her feet, only for her to collapse into his chest.

"No, you can't."

Junior picked the girl up bridal style.

"_Surprisingly light, possibly anorexic, no body's fat content is too high for that. Possibly a flight capable species._"

Junior jumped onto his skateboard girl in arms and sped off towards the school grounds.

"Do you have any allergies?"

The girl only blinked in response to the odd question.

"Excuse me?"

"This could be the result of a allergic reaction. Have you had any episodes of itching, swelling, runny nose, hives, stomach problems or rash lately?"

"No..."

"Have you eaten any new foods that you weren't entirely sure about lately?"

"Um no, are you a doctor or something Junior?"

"I have a basic understanding of anatomy."

"_I'd be a pretty lousy necromancer if I didn't know anything about how the body works. Wait how does she know my name? I never met her before in my life! Looks like I'm being punked, alright she's not the only one who can screw with people!_"

"Hang on!"

The girl looked confused for a moment, right before Junior jumped up and grind across a bench, she gripped his shirt tightly midway as he landed on the other side.

"Are you mad! You could have killed me!"

"You're sounding better."

"_Dammit! He's figured it out!_"

Junior stopped outside the infirmary, dropping the girl in front of the door.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for a good prank once in a while, but I have a previous arrangement, which you have made me late for."

Junior left for the school on his skateboard, the girl stomped her foot in irritation.

"_Dammit! I almost had him! This is going to be tougher then I thought!_"

* * *

*CLINK* *CLINK* *CLINK* It took them a little while to find a phone, Minnie was pretty sure they missed first period, but after some time and effort they were able to locate a pay phone near the head Chairman's office. Minnie was in the middle of dialing the emergency contact number of her father Nergal Jr.

"Come on, pick up..."

Moka looked very concerned for her friend, she didn't look well even for a Jiang-Shi which were basically walking corpses. Hopefully this father of hers could figure out what was wrong with her.

*CLICK* "Hello... father how nice tis to see you again... aye I have started senior high... mine most sincerest apologies, I was unable to find the school's pay phones..."

While Minnie and her father talked over the phone the familiar stalker whom had 'punked' Junior earlier was sitting on the stairs.

"Ah-hem!"

Moka looked up to see the girl. At once she jumped off the railing and landed in front of the girls, instantly grabbing the attention of every boy in the hallway.

"Wow she's beautiful!"

"Did you see that? Her panties are pure white!"

"Forget her panties, her boobs are HUGE!"

"She's almost as pretty as Moka and Minnie…"

The girl flinched at the last remark.

"You're a real pain in the ass you know that? You two just keep getting in the way of my plan. That is the reason I Kurumu Kurono will defeat you!"

"Plan?" Moka asked confused.

"That's right," Kurumu said striking a sexy pose. "My plan to turn every boy in Youkai Academy into my love slaves; The Reverse Harem Plan!"

"Your slaves?" Now Moka was really confused.

"That's right," Kurumu continued, ignoring the dumbfounded look on the vampires face. "I should have had every boy a slave to my beauty from day one. But now they're all falling for you! And I won't let you get away with it. I'll prove I'm better by making Junior fall for me instead."

"What?" Moka gasped. "No, Junior has nothing to do with this!"

"No the twins are doing fine..."

Moka and Kurumu only just noticed that Minnie hadn't even noticed them, she was still talking to her father on the phone, by the sounds of things about her twin siblings.

"_Wait, twins? Exactly how many siblings does she have?_"

"Manny and Junior fight all the time, not in the big brother bullying little brother way more in the male bonding kind of way, Dani has been spending a lot of time with Helga and myself as of late, she'll be splendid in the ballet one day. Alas this is not a social call, I have been experiencing issues with mine Nergal side as of late..."

Five pink daggers plunged into the phone, ripping it off the wall, Minnie looked around and spotted Kurumu, said daggers sprouted from her finger tips. Minnie waited for the tone before she hung up what was left of the phone.

"Listen to people when they are talking to you!"

"_What happened to her face? It looks like someone tore it up then stitched it back together._"

"I was talking to someone. On the subject doth thou hath any Quarters madam?"

A look of confusion spread across Kurumu's face, she heard that Minnie talked funny but she barely understood a word she just said.

"What...?"

"I think she was asking for quarters."

"Aye, that was a rather important phone call and I would like to call him back."

Now Kurumu was fuming.

"Well I'm talking to you now!"

"If thou insists. But I still require quarters when we are done."

"Ah Minnie, she was talking about turning Junior into a love slave!"

"Ah I see, she wishes to try and seduce mine brother. Thou may proceed."

Now Moka and Kurumu was awestruck.

"Say what?"

"I have no" Minnie cringed at this "romantic interest in mine brother nor doth he hath one in me. Loving thou doth not mean that he will love me less. But it will be, how doth the humans say 'Your funeral.'"

"Excuse me!?"

"Mine brother already hath a girlfriend, if she were to find out about ye's attempts to make him a 'love slave' or worst yet if thou were to actually succeed she would likely drop a house on thou. Thou may have heard of her, doth 'Mimi' ring a bell?"

"_Mimi!? As in Mimi the person who supposedly carried in a new dormitory for the girls after the last one was destroyed?_"

Kurumu donned a smug smirk.

"Imaginary girlfriends don't count Missy!"

"Thou have been warned, but I do need those quarters."

"_What!? I openly state that I'm going to make her brother my slave and she has the balls to stand there and act like I'm nothing!?_"

"DON'T MOCK ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Kurumu brought down the clawed hand onto Minnie... and it never connected with her face. In Minnie's death grip was Kurumu's wrist, a look of annoyance across her face.

"_She's strong too, great._"

"I am the person with the call of the utmost importance to make, if thou doth not hath any quarters then say so I will be off on my way to find a means by which I can contact mine father."

Minnie let go of the arm, not because she intended to granted but because she suddenly lost all the feeling in her arm.

"_By mine brother's scythe! What is wrong with me? First mine ability to hold human form leaves me now mine body betrays me!?_"

"It's him! He's here! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The crowd was thrown into a panic, pushing and shoving each other as they tripped and stepped over each other trying to escape the impending doom that was coming down the hallway. Many of them were on the verge of stampeding the girls, and Minnie soon realized that her legs had betrayed her too.

"_Move, Move, MOVE!_"

Moka grabbed Minnie by her collar of the coat and ran for their lives, escaping the panicking crowd and therefore successfully avoiding getting stomped on. Arriving in the empty hallway was Junior, having failed to find Minnie during first period he was now scouring the school looking for her.

"Come on Minnie where are you?"

"Looking for someone?"

Junior turned to face the Headmaster, who had been brought out by all the commotion.

"I'm looking for someone."

"It wouldn't happen to be her now would it?"

Junior looked to where the Chairman was pointing and saw Kururmu, thoroughly stomped into unconsciousness.

"No my sister."

Junior recognized the busty girl from that morning, as the one whom had punked him.

"Someone you know?"

"Not really she tricked me into carrying her to the infirmary earlier today, mostly as a practical joke."

"Well it looks like she really does need to go to the infirmary now."

"Well I need to find Minnie right now, I believe she's sick and she didn't show up for first period."

"I'll have the teacher's help you look for her, after I take this young lady to the infirmary that is."

Junior confirmed his plan with a nod, as he sped off looking for Minnie in the exact opposite direction she was going. Once the two of them were safe Moka had some questions about the phone call between Minnie and her father.

"So what did you learn about your powers?"

"Absolutely nothing I'm afraid, it hath been a while since he's visited our family and the bulk of our talk before I was so rudely interrupted had been spent discussing mine siblings."

"Oh that's not good."

"Verily but doth not fear, considering that I ended the call with the revelation that something was wrong with my Nergal half followed by a suddenly interruption mine father will likely be here within the day."

"Great! So he can figure out what's wrong with you then?"

"Indeed but I may need help getting around the school in the mean time, I have already lost the use of one of mine arms and of mine foot."

Moka nodded, helping Minnie to her feet.

"We should report to the infirmary then, they might know something about it."

"Agreed."

* * *

Minnie and Moka arrived outside the infirmary, by now Minnie had gone from a limp to leaning on Moka for support, something that had caught the attention of the males of the school. As the two entered they ditched the male populace, fortunately. Unfortunately they saw Kurumu being attended by the school's nurse, her face exceptionally swollen looking do to the trampling she received. And as soon as the two walked in she gave a angry glare to the two of them.

"YOU" Kurumu growled!

"What did we do?"

"Look... at... my... face!"

"Less we stepped on thou we art not responsible for that. If so our deepest and most sincere apologies."

"Why you...!"

A green sphere of energy appeared at the finger tip of the woman, no less than a inch from Kurumu's nose.

"I will not tolerate violence here..."

Kurumu observed the woman for the first time, she had slim features, very youthful looking, blue eyes and long red hair. Kurumu had to admit she looked very pretty, but something about her scared the crap out of her, she didn't know if it was that smile she was always wearing or that odd aura of her's, it was somewhere between comforting and black as sin.

"While it is good to be energetic, please remain quiet inside the clinic. As long as you are still inside this building, your life is in my hands. Please do not forget that."

Kurumu wasn't sure if she was trying to be calm and serene or was giving her a death threat, but either way she did the smart thing and calmed down.

"S-s-sorry, i-i-it won't happen again Nurse Cut-lip."

The nurse produced a familiar green energy field around Kurumu *SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* Kurumu could feel her broken bones put themselves back together, and after a few moments the nurse handed her a mirror, revealing that the swelling had gone down significantly, to the point of non-existence.

"You're okay now, you may go."

Kurumu got up and all but ran for the exit, leaving the two girls alone with Nurse Cut-lip.

"Now what is the matter here?"

"Ah, Minnie is having a hard time maintaining her human form."

"Minnie?"

Minnie removed her hood, revealing the familiar scarred visage of the daughter of evil.

"Minnie-Mandy... my this is a honor."

"Come again?"

"Despite my current post as the school's nurse my true masters are the Grim family, I'm simply on loan to the school."

As if to emphasize her point the woman assumed her true form, that of a silver haired Reaper Skeleton, something that terrified Moka to her core.

"Your mother isn't the only one to hear of Encroaching Doom Syndrome."

"That is what your brother really looks like!?"

As if he wasn't scary enough before!

"Aye Moka. I'm also loosing the mobility in my body, I was wondering if thou would know why."

The nurse returned to her human form, her terrifying features returned to the kind woman whom had so tentatively healed Kurumu, she used her green energy field to scan Minnie, getting some unusual results.

"Interesting, your body's ecto-levels are dangerously low. I can replenish them some but we should figure out the source of this problem, can you list your symptoms in the order that they appeared?"

"It started this morrow, I felt tired and exhausted after using mine Nergal abilities to scare off some unwanted admirers, later I lost the ability to keep my... appearance and now I am losing the use of my limbs."

"By the sounds of things this all started with your Nergal side. Have you attempted to use your Nergal abilities since this morning?"

"Nay, I have not attempted it, I have not needed to."

"I would not recommend it, the drain in energy you're experiencing seems to be directly connected to your Nergal half, it may even be feeding off of you, acting less like a symbiotic organism as it would with a living being and more like a parasitic organism with a un-dead one, in this case..."

"Me."

The nurse used a green energy field to begin transferring her energy to Minnie, unfortunately just as soon as she started Minnie's arm exploded in a mass of black.

"Well that confirms that theory."

"**_Easy, she's just trying to help._**"

"**_More..._**"

Moka didn't know what was more disturbing, the fact that Minnie was having a conversation with a parasite living inside of her body or that she was doing it in this freaky language.

"Is... ah, it..."

"She."

It was a she, of course it was.

"She okay?"

"Aye, she's simply hungry, and impatient, and none too fond of strangers. No offense."

"None taken."

"**_If you don't calm down, then she isn't going to give us anymore._**"

The mass of tentacles rescinded, taking Minnie's threat seriously.

"_**More...**_"

"Is she going to bite my head off?"

"Nay, that would be very unwise, you are her food source after all."

The nurse decided not to point out the irony of that statement, diligently feeding the Nergal more of her energy, more slowly this time, avoiding over-exciting the beast again.

* * *

*FRUSTRATED SCREAMS* "I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TWO! EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL IS GOING GAGA OVER THEM AND THEY AREN'T EVEN ON THE MARKET!"

Kurumu spotted Junior, still skateboarding around the school grounds looking for Minnie.

"This time I will not fail!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside Castle Grim-Skull Daniela was sitting in her room on her bed, hugging tightly a stuffed doll that closely resembled a skeleton, it was fairly big, considering how small she was in comparison, everything from the floor to the ceiling was green. Daniela was still overly concerned about her siblings, unfortunately by confining her to her room Mandy effectively kept her from helping them. Apparently the green stuff used to build the room was called 'Ectoranium' according Mandy, and Daniela's own personal experience, the stuff was completely ghost proof, she can't phase through it nor could she blast it down. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the Grim Reaper, floating by his head was Daniela's brother Manny.

"Hi sis!"

"Brother!? Daddy!? What are you doing here?"

Grim waved the door close, afterwards he and his son sat with Daniela on her bed.

"I noticed dat you were feeling a bit down lately after yer visit wid yer big brother an sister so we dought we'd cheer yah up."

Grim removed the crystal ball from his sleeve, placing it in front of the twins.

"Mommy's crystal ball? I thought I lost this at the school."

"Yah did, but yer big brother found it a few days ago and sent it strait home, lucky fer yah, yer in da dog house as it is. Just don't let yer mutter know dat I'm letting yah's screw wid it again."

"Ok Daddy."

With a wave of his hand the crystal ball's foggy appearance cleared up, revealing Junior his head currently... pressed into the chest of a blue headed girl.

"Well... he looks like he's enjoying himself..."

* * *

Junior was continuing his search for Minnie on his skateboard, failing miserably thus far.

"Come on Minnie, where are you?"

Junior's search was interrupted in the unlikeliest of forms, two large water-melon sized soft pillow like objects shoved into his face.

"There, there let Kurumu melt all your troubles away."

Under different circumstances Junior might actually enjoy this, alas this was neither the proper time or place for this. Junior felt around for his skate board, finding it he gripped it and raised it above his head *SMASH* Junior was now free of Kurumu, that was good news, however she was lying on the ground with blood gushing from her forehead, that was bad news, and Junior's board was broken in half, that was worst news.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

"I could ask the same of you..." Junior picked up the girl by the collar of her sweater, pinning her against a tree and looking her in the eye "everywhere I go today you are getting in my way!"

"_Now's my chance! Charm!_"

Junior gripped his forehead, feeling a headache coming on, both of the two fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Back at the infirmary Moka and Minnie had just exited after the latter finished restoring her ecto levels and looking significantly better as a result, back to her proper skin tone and her scars back to being barely noticeable. She opted to continue to wear Junior's coat, despite it's odd smell something about it felt comforting, like being surrounded by her brother's embrace on a constant basis.

"We should probably find mine brother. He is most definitely worried about us."

"You should probably be more concerned with your brother's safety then his concern for you."

The two looked around for the source of the voice seeing no one else in sight.

"Down here."

The two soon found that the voice was coming from Moka's Rosario. Come to think of it, it even sounded a little like Moka's voice, only with the more confident tone carried by her inner self, which means...

"I take it that thou art the other Moka?"

"What! But that's never happened before!"

"I am, and right now your brother is in danger."

"And from whom is mine brother in danger?"

"That girl you were talking to is a succubus."

"I'm aware."

You could picture the jaw dropped expression on the silver haired vampire's face.

"You knew?"

"Of course, doth thou know of some other creature that would have... assets as those?"

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE YOU FOOL! That girl is Targeting the both you and me!"

"I thought thou said that mine brother was the one in danger?"

Inner Moka was doing her best to not try take over their body and throttle Minnie for stupidity.

"YOU ALL ARE IN DANGER YOU IDIOT! That girl wants to hurt you and the other me, to get to you two she's going through your brother..."

"Through seduction, I knew that, whomever mine brother shares his bed with is not mine concern."

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH TALKING! Succubi have the ability to hypnotize male victims into their personal slaves, whom they then suck the life out of in order to sustain themselves."

"Well now that thou mentions it mine brother has been acting strange today."

"What are you talking about, last time we saw him he was still crabby and scary!"

"Exactly, the last time we saw him was this morning, it's been several hours since the last time we saw him and nothing's blown up yet."

"I thought you were joking about that."

*BOOM* The earth shook as a pillar of green shot into the air, based on the accompanying overwhelmingly dark aura it was Junior.

"Still think I was joking?"

* * *

Kurumu woke up to a strange looking area, if she had to guess it was a graveyard, for some odd reason she was surrounded by a series of Flat screen TV's, they showed the first person perspective of someone, in one of them had a blond haired little girl being yelled at by someone off screen, if the volume and the look on her face were any indicators whomever was yelling was royally angry.

"Is this the Academy's graveyard?"

No it couldn't be, the Academy's graveyard was in the middle of a forest, in fact taking a good look around it almost looked like she was...

"Oh CRAP!"

Realizing that she was at the bottom of a lake Kurumu uselessly held her breath attempting to keep herself from drowning.

"What are you doing?"

Kurumu spun around spotting a skeleton dressed in a black rain coat jean combination sitting on a gold trimmed red chair. He, she thought it was a he, had a single bang of grey hair which hung loosely in front of his face and a singular blue eye in his left eye socket. Unfortunately Kurumu was turning blue from lack of air.

"Release your breath or you'll suffocate yourself."

If it wasn't for the fact that she was blue in the face the look she gave him would be along the lines of 'Have you gone mad!' Acting to save her the Skeleton gave her a kick to the gut knocking the air out of her, regaining her composition she soon realized that despite looking and feeling like real water it was a hallucination, little more then air that she could swim in. That wasn't all that was weird she could swear something was familiar about him, his voice, his dark and terrifying aura, how he acted, how he talked, he even looked familiar in a way that she couldn't quite place.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you did?"

"What I did!? I didn't bring us here!"

"You idiot this is my inner world!"

"Inner what!? Am I suppose to know what that means?"

"My Inner world, the ultimate figment of my twisted imagination, all together everything here represents the sum total of my existence thus far."

"So then that means that these are..."

Kurumu's eye wandered back to the first screen, by now the little girl had been taken up in the grasp of what resembled a giant mechanical pumpkin, what followed made Kurumu hurl, that is she would if she actually had access to her stomach at the moment to empty it. *SNAP* A moment later all the screens were pitch black.

"Private. Now then..." the Skeleton grabbed Kurumu by the sweater and held her face to face "what is the last thing you remember doing before dragging our asses in here?"

"_I tried to use my charm to hypnotize Junior._"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"What I say!?"

"Not what you said what you thought! Did I not already make clear that every thought, every memory, every emotion is reality in here! When you breached my psychic defenses with your so called charm you yanked yourself in here!"

And thus one of those 'if it was anymore obvious it would have leaped out and bit me on the nose' moments dawned on Kurumu.

"You're Junior!"

The skeleton in question, despite not actually having a face, gave her a duh look.

"No shit Sherlock! If you're just figuring that out now then you're actually dumber then you look!"

Kurumu, thoroughly insulted, was about to retort when...

"Oi don't give her that..."

Junior looked past Kurumu and spotted a familiar figure, a green sarcophagi shaped seal made out of layer upon layer of green Nergal symbols. However there was one exception, a hole located directly above the left eye which revealed a bright red colored eye. Junior approached the seal to talk to it's occupant.

"After all she figured out who you are sooner then you figured out who I was."

"Who or what is that?"

"The reason why I have psychic defenses, now bug off before I bug you off."

"Easy there we should be thanking her!"

"And why is that?"

"She weakened the seal the Devil Bitch locked us in. It would have taken me 20 years to break out of here, but thanks to cow-tits over there I can claw my way out of here. And it isn't going to be a day by day thing either oh no it's going to be much faster then that, look at the seal..." the hole had gotten slightly bigger, by about a centimeter maybe less "I'm already closer to freedom then when we started this conversation and by the time it's over I'm going to be even closer! So udder girl I have to thank you when I get out, tell me something, how would you like me to kill you?"

"You call that thanks!?"

"Would you rather I did it quickly, or would you rather that I have some fun with you first?"

"That's enough out of you!"

Junior opened a portal beneath the sarcophagi and buried the vulgar psychopath that dwell inside the seal into a deeper portion of his mind.

"Time for us to go."

Kurumu awoke in the real world, as she got up she saw bile allover the ground in front of her.

"_So I really did throw up._"

Kurumu spotted Junior lying unconscious on the ground.

"_Is he really..._" images flashed, of both the one eyed skeleton and imprisoned psychopath that existed inside Junior's mind "_those things?_"

Kurumu approached Juniors body, for what sane reason she couldn't comprehend, but she reached out and touched him on the chest.

"What are you!?"

Junior's eyes shot opened, but they weren't the same eyes as before, his one grey eye had turned a pale green, and his formerly blue eye turned blood red, and a green raggedy material encompassed his arm he grabbed Kurumu by her throat and pressed her against the nearest wall.

"_That eye it's just like..._" Junior raise a finger to Kurumu's head, it's tip a glowing green ball of energy, just like nurse Cutlip, only he wasn't dispensing threats "_I'm going to die now, that beast said that he was going to kill me and now he's free to do it, a fitting punishment for someone who turned this thing loose._"

Kurumu accepted her fate and closed her eyes, the pain of death would be brief.

"Whether or not you live or die depends entirely on what you say next. Why?"

Kurumu was shocked, but she decided to play along.

"Do you know what it's like for everyone around you to go gaga over someone else? I'm a Succubus, my species are on he brink of extinction, I need someone, a destined one, to share my life and a family with, but everywhere I go I'm the furthest thing in everyone's mind. I just wanted to know that someone cares, that I'm not going to be alone forever."

"_I hate you! Why is it everyone loves you but hates me!?_"

Pushing the bad memory aside Junior seemed to relent, he lowered his arm, and allowed Kurumu to go free.

"Never attempt this again."

While Junior settled things with Kurumu Moka and Minnie arrived on scene.

"You're looking good."

"Verily, I'm told that regular visits with the Nurse and minimizing the use of mine Nergal abilities will prevent a repeat of today's events."

Concern spread across Minnie's face as she noticed Junior, both of his eyes had changed color and his arm was enveloped by a familiar raggedy material.

"Brother, art thou alright?"

"It's nothing sis, just lost my temper for a minuet."

Minnie gripped her arm, pain shot through it like something inside it was rapidly expanding outwards.

"Minnie are you okay?"

The arm split open, turning Nergal black and erupting a green blade mounted tentacle, which shot towards Junior, he narrowly dodged, nearly back flipping in the process, as the tentacle rushed passed him it went strait for Kurumu.

"Crap!"

Junior flicked out and fully extended Scythe 2.0 from his make shift waist band pocket and pointed Scythe at Kurumu and a voice from seemingly no where made it's presence known.

"Carpe Retractum!"

Suddenly a bolt of purple lightning shot out of the bladed end of the scythe and wrapped around Kurumu's foot, and Junior instinctively pulled the weapon back yanking Kurumu to his side and away from the tentacle.

"Who or what was that?"

"Finally...!"

Junior realized that the voice whom was now talking to him and who had cast the spell that had saved Kurumu was Scythe.

"Now you ask!"

* * *

Inside Daniela's room inside Grim-Skull Manny and Dani were scratching their heads just as confused as Junior was about his scythe suddenly talking to him.

"Since when could that thing talk?"

"It could always talk."

The twins looked at their father a bit confused.

"I don't get it."

Grim sighed as he explained "every Reaper has the responsibility to customize der personal scythe to der specifications, as yah both know yer brother's scythe Harror is a livin breathin creature with a mind of it's own made usin one of yer sister's beasts, and like yer sister de beast is a shape shifter, someding yer brother takes advantage of when he's swinging it around at people. Me Scythe on de udder hand" Grim held his scythe in front of the twins, it was largely exceptional looking being mostly made of black wood with a metal scythe blade "is made out of elder wood and having a core made of Thestral tail hair it's built like a wand as much as a scythe."

Curious Daniela got another look at the weapon, observing that it looked nothing like Harror.

"Is that Harror?"

Grim sighed again "far from it. Dat would be Scythe 2.0 and like it's name would suggest it was designed to be a upgraded version of me scythe. Whereas me scythe is a oversize wand dat one is, for all intents and purposes, is a spell book on disk."

"I don't get it?"

"2.0 is basically a scythe shaped computer, programmed with a massive database of spells, and a AI to manage em fer me. So long as whoever is swinging him around has some decent magical potential 2.0 is a idea partner."

"Then why don't you use it?"

Grim cringed at the question.

"I mean if it's suppose to be better then yours..."

"The two us had a falling out, the 'geniuses' I got to make it gave it a mind of it's own instead of a glorified card catalog system like it was suppose to be it ended up deciding dat it should be da Grim Reaper instead of me."

"Then why is it helping big brother?"

"Maybe it likes him better?"

*BLEEPING* The trio's attention was drawn to the crystal ball, it's auto censor function in full effect.

"I doubt it."

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOVE ME INTO YOUR POCKET! YOU SHOVED ME DOWN YOUR PANTS! FOR A WEEK! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT SMELLS DOWN THERE!?"

"Considering the fact that you don't have a nose I'd be willing to bet you don't know either."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU GOD-DAMN IDIOT!"

"As interesting as this conversation is we got other things to be concerned about at the moment."

Minnie's arm inflated, shifting into the form of a familiar giant centipede beast, and absorbing Minnie into it's body, Moka rushed to save her, grabbing onto her arm and attempting to pull her out of herself.

"Hang on Minnie, don't let go!"

"Case in point."

"Why'd you save me?"

Junior looked down at the Succubus, she was nearly in tears and fully immersed in a deeply depressed state.

"Even after I did... that to you."

"I believe you are worth saving, I wouldn't have spared you otherwise. Now I suggest getting out of here, things are about to get ugly."

Minnie grabbed on the Rosario around Moka's neck. Despite Moka's best efforts Minnie was still being pulled inside the beast *SNAP* the silver of the cross sunk out of sight as Minnie's hand disappeared into black flesh.

"Crap!"

"MINNIE!"

A blast of purple light erupted from Moka, the blast knocked the Nergal beast to the ground, pink hair was replaced with silver, Red eyes replaced green, and the top button of her uniform popped off.

"You...!" The angry Vampire snarled at the beast which had consumed Minnie "are going to..."

"Carpe Retractum!"

The bolt of purple lightning hooked Moka around her waist and yanked her back to Junior's side.

"What was that for?"

"Before you start beating the crap out of that thing remember that Minnie's in it, and unless you have some idea of where she is any and every hit you deliver could do her serious harm!"

"What do you propose we do bone head?"

"First we get her out of there, then we mash that thing to a pulp."

The look on Moka's face did not inspire confidence. *INHUMANE ROAR* The Nergal beast charged the group, bringing down it's massive pincers on Junior as Moka moved out of the way, Junior grabbed hold of the Pincers and held the beasts jaws open, much to Kurumu's shock since he could have easily dodged that thing he was instead just standing there holding the beast still.

"What are you doing!? You have to get out of that thing's way!"

"I could say the same to you..." blood stains spread out all over Junior's body, appearing from underneath his jacket and dripping down his legs "now please move, she's ripping all my stitches."

A single tear ran down Kurumu's cheek, this person, whom moments earlier was about to kill her was now risking his life to save her, from his own family no less. *SLASH* A single moment later Kurumu was flying in the air above Minnie, drenched in her neon green blood from slashing the pincer off of the beast. Kurumu had changed significantly, while she remained the same for the most part she had grown a pair of bat like wings, a spade tipped tail, and all ten of her finger nails had grown into pink foot long claws.

"What the heck!?"

"She's a Succubus."

Junior looked towards the familiar squeaky voice and saw the orange bat in question perched on Moka's shoulder.

"A female sex demon dating back to the middle ages with the ability to enter the minds of sleeping men to seduce them."

"Oh great you again."

"Excuse me for having a hobby!"

"Kou, be mature."

"Get this through your head you ugly freak..." Moka's, Kou's, and Junior's attention was drawn to Kurumu "they're not the dangerous ones I AM!"

Kurumu launched a barrage of fast moving attacks on the beast, consisting of hit and run slashes against the beast's face.

"I'm getting tired of repeating myself. Scythe if you would."

"Carpe Retractum!"

The lightning bolt in question grabbed Kurumu and pulled her out of the air and in front of Junior.

"Do not attack her without my say so, got it?"

"I assume you got a plan?"

"I throw Moka into the air she kicks the big and ugly onto it's back, Kurumu cut open the beast from head to tail, don't go deeper then the skin, I'll pull Minnie out and through her we can subdue her pet. Any objections?"

The two girls nodded. Junior and Moka grabbed each other by their hands, and with all the force he could muster he threw Moka at the charging beast, the combined momentum of the throw, the charge and a kick from Moka knocked the beast on it's back.

"Kurumu now!"

Kurumu charged the beast, skimming along it's underside she used her claws to tear into it's skin about, half way through Minnie popped out of the beast.

"Carpe Retractum!"

The Spell grabbed hold of Minnie, ripping her out of the beast and to Juniors side, unfortunately she was still attached to the beast through her arm, and it didn't seem to want to let her unconscious form go.

"Crap!"

The beast exploded, transforming into a gigantic mass of tentacles, they rushed Junior swarming him and trapping him inside a dome of tentacles.

"JUNIOR!"

Kurumu rushed the dome like a bullet claws drawn, directly in her path the tentacles formed a gigantic dog like head.

"_I can't change my direction in time!_"

Moka jumped into the air and knocked Kurumu out of the way of the dog, the two of them landing together safely.

"Your welcome."

"Uh thanks?"

The two got up, observing the beast and it's unstable form.

"It's too unstable to attack that thing head on, whatever that screwball plans on doing it better be something spectacular."

Inside the beast the tentacles were attacking Junior left and right, focusing their efforts on his ecto-sleeve.

"**_You belong to us now!_**"

"You want me!? My power!? You can have it!"

Junior grabbed Minnie, blasting her with a electrical ghost stinger, sacrificing his sleeve in the process, unfortunately the beast seemed more unstable then ever.

"Damn it! It's not enough!"

"**_Having trouble Grim!?_**"

Great, the Demon Reaper, that's all they needed now.

"Nothing I can't handle Demon!"

"**_I know what you're doing; force feeding the beast all the ecto it can handle and then some, the phrases waving a red flag at a bull, kicking a hornets nest, and flying a kite in a lightning storm all come to mind._**"

"Are you going to make yourself useful or are you just mocking me?"

"**_I don't see why I can't do both. I'll give you all the power you need._**"

"Why suddenly so helpful?"

"**_She's my sister too ass hat! All you have to do is let me help!_**"

Junior's body was swallowed by the familiar cloak, but not for long sacrificing nearly all of the cloak into a massive ball of energy, finishing it off with a green sonic blast that sounded like a haunting wail, a 'Ghostly Wail' if you would. The mass of Nergal exploded, a tower of green light sent into the atmosphere before quickly dying down.

"Ok..."

The girl's pulled their eyes away from the display that by now had ended. Slowly looking down at the newly created crater, they saw Junior sitting alone.

"Junior, where is Minnie" Moka growled!?

"She'll be here in a moment."

Suddenly black mush fell from the sky in globs for a few minuets. Moka soon put two and two together and became very angry.

"You mulched your own sister!?"

"You don't know my family very well do you?"

Junior picked up scythe, twirling it around in his hands for few moments, he stabbed the blade into the ground and sent out a pulse of energy drawing together all the black mush, it formed together into Minnie's body. Moka slid down the side of the crater checking in on the pair.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be."

Junior opened his hand to reveal a golden colored soul, with Minnie's face on it.

"Hmm. Interesting color."

Junior gently held open Minnie's mouth, putting the soul inside, she immediately jolted awake, panic and fear strewn all over her face.

"Calm down sis, you're okay now."

Now that the stress of the situation had died down Moka noticed something rather embarrassing.

"You couldn't have fixed her cloths too?"

Minnie looked at herself and realized that she was naked, in public, again. Turning beet red she quickly covered her private areas with her arms and legs, before using her shape shifting to recreate her clothing.

"Why doth this keep happening to me!?"

"Non organic polyester, completely immune to my necromancy. That said."

A mass of ash from the explosion started to form in Junior's hand, becoming roughly the size of beach ball.

"You got any repair spells?"

"Ask and you shall receive, so long as you don't shove me down you pants again!"

"I promise already, jeez, hold a grudge much!?"

"Excuse me for being bitter but this is the first time I've gotten some fresh air in 30 years! Repairo!"

A burst of white hit the ball transforming it back into the familiar black rain coat, which Junior draped around Minnie's shoulders.

"Since you're still technically naked you should probably wear this until you can get some proper clothing."

"Grammarcy brother."

*CRASH* The group looked over to the forest where they spotted a all too familiar figure running towards them, he wore a unbuttoned black and red coat, bandages as a makeshift shirt, blue jeans, green tinted sun glasses and a Pompadour.

"HANG ON HONEY I'M COMING!"

"Is that..."

The man in question tripped on the crater and rolled down to the assembled group of monsters.

"Unfortunately."

"Hello Uncle Nergal; late to the party as usual I see."

* * *

It had been a day since the group met Kurumu, Minnie was eventually able to convince her father to leave after convincing him that she was alright, and even if she wasn't alright it was nothing Junior couldn't handle. They hadn't seen Kurumu much, apparently there was a bit of awkward tension between her and Junior, not that it was anything unusual when it came to Junior. Minnie and Outer-Moka were on their way to first period discussing recent events.

"So you think that is the reason why your brother was so upset with me drinking your blood?"

"Aye, as a Nergal I hath the ability to transform parts of mine body into weapons and creatures, it is possible that mine blood could have a adverse reaction to you because of this."

"Are you sure, your blood tastes normal."

"Aye it doth make sense, to be most honest I cannot believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"So I can't drink anymore of you blood" Moka asked disappointment evident?

"I fear that would be a bad idea."

"On the subject where is your brother?"

"By now? First period of course."

*PLEASANT MOANS* "You need to learn to be more gentle when handling women Junior."

Minnie and Moka looked around the corner to see Kurumu forcibly hugging Junior into her breasts, Junior in turn had his hands around her waist trying to force her off of him.

"Kurumu, may I ask what thou art doing?"

*MUFFLED SCREAMS* Junior attempted to direct the girls attention to his head thoroughly wedged into Kurumu's bosom.

"Well you know how I said that I was looking for my destined one?"

"Yeeeeaaahh..."

"Aye!"

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP* Junior furiously pointed towards his head, Kurumu clearly not realizing that he wanted freedom and Minnie enjoying this too much to care. Payback thy name is Kurumu.

"Well I decided, it's Junior! Even before I used my charm he was so nice to me, and then he saved my life from your little rampage" Kurumu giggled like a giddy school girl "I've totally fallen for him!"

*GROWLS* Moka and Minnie turned around to see Mimi, back early by almost a week, directing a furious glare at Junior and Kurumu.

"Who is that?"

"That would be mine brother's girlfriend."

Mimi fired a telekinetic blast at Kurumu, sending her flying down the hall way. *CRASH* Junior sucked oxygen, happy to be able to breath again before he noticed the glare of a angry devil hybrid.

"Mimi wait! I can explain!"

*CRUNCH* "Owww!"

* * *

**Review section: **Hello my people, me again, lets get down to business shall we?

coldblue: take your time, a loyal readers opinion is always appreciated.

Nightmaster000: well the harem is a big part of the Rosario story, and most of the other girls will be developing crushes on Junior, but he already considers himself to be in a serious relationship with Mimi. As for Minnie's deal with the angels keep reading and you'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors** **Note**: No white rabbit "I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late" cracks people, I do the funny stuff around here, and for all you Yukari fans out there, your wish has been granted.

* * *

"Well would you look at that."

It was the day following the first test of the school year, and the test results were posted on the school board, Junior was in the top third at 85, honestly it was higher then he expected.

"Aye brother if Mrs. Pataki..."

"Don't even go there!"

Minnie did significantly better at 54, all that time she spent in the library back home was really showing through.

"I was only going to say that..."

"Just don't!"

"Honestly brother art thou..."

"Yes, yes I am."

The conversation between the siblings had caught Moka's attention, she wasn't sure but Junior almost sounded... scared.

"Who's Mrs. Pataki?"

Minnie caught Junior glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"She... was our tutor. Mine brother had... certain issues in school."

Moka had done better then both of them, coming in at 14.

"Not that you would know what that is like miss smarty pants."

"And where are you ranked Kurumu?"

"Oh that's not important."

*WHISTLE* The group's attention was directed towards Junior, who was now standing a third of the way from the left side of the board.

"Kurumu Kurono #190."

"I'M GONNA FAIL" Kurumu wailed!

"Chill out, or are you forgetting that you got #1 as a study buddy."

Junior was of course referring to Mimi, whom was standing at the far left of the board looking at her #1 rank. *SIGH* Mimi looked to her right to see a odd little sight; a little girl around the age of eleven wearing a brown vest and a big yellow bow on her chest with the skirt of the school uniform, as if that wasn't weird enough she was also wearing a witch's hat and cape combination. The girl noted the older student, seeing where she was looking on the board she put two and two together.

"_That's her?_" She also noted Mimi's lack there of hands "_How did she write her test?_"

"Well, Well, Well looks like our resident witchy genius got shown up."

"_Not him!_"

The girl spun around to face a trio of red headed students, they had foregone the standard jacket of the academy instead just wearing the dress shirt with jeans, the one in the lead was wearing a officers armband.

"Good morning Class Representative Ishi" the Girl said nervously.

"How's it feel to get second place?"

"Good one Ishi" said the second.

"You said it Ishi" said the third.

Mimi checked the board #2 Yukari Sendo.

"It sure beats #68 idiot" the girl identified as Yukari growled!

"Why you little!"

Ishi raised his arm to strike Yukari, Scared the little girl closed her eyes expecting to be throttled.

*CRUNCH* "OW, OW, OW!"

Yukari opened her eyes to see Ishi's raised arm broken in several places and in the death grip of a bright blue energy field. Yukari saw Mimi, whom was glaring at the class representative her once red eyes the same color as the energy field.

"_Telekinesis?_"

"Ishi! Are you alright!?"

"Hey what are you three doing?"

Mimi spotted Moka, Minnie, and Junior standing behind the trio of students, as a result she let go of the arm.

"This little brat just broke my arm!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Stay out of this it has nothing to do with you people!"

Minnie and Junior gave each other a nod. Junior took out Scythe and held it's blade to his mouth.

"Make it quiet."

Junior waved scythe over the heads of the gathered crowd. A shot of green light sliced the tops off of several trees, spooking the trio of students, Minnie transformed her arm into a dog headed Nergal beast, excessive drool coming from it's mouth for added effect. Pretty much every student in the courtyard, but Moka, saw the intimidating display.

"OH CRAP!"

"MOVE IT!"

The three students ran away with their figurative tails between their legs, surprised at their sudden reaction Moka turned to face the siblings, both of whom had hid their intimidating features.

"What was that about?"

"You know me... always the scary monster."

Yukari was visibly shocked.

"_Was that...? It couldn't be..._"

Mimi crouched down to Yukari's level, she used a bandaged stub to checked her forehead temperature, her pulse, all normal, with the exception of the blush as red as Mimi's tail.

"She okay?"

Mimi nodded her head.

"Good. Anyone else hungry?"

Nobody responded, after a few moments Yukari raised her hand.

* * *

Inside Grim Skull the twins were sitting on the couch, each biting into their respective halfs of grilled PP&J's, their mother's recipe she claimed. The woman in question was sitting in the arm chair across from them, silently reading one of the many books of her library while simultaneous working her gloved 'bad arm' with weights, occupational therapy prescribed by Doctor Finklestein.

"Mistress you have guests."

Mandy looked up to see her loyal lap dog Charles.

"The Shadow clan?"

"Of course."

Mandy got up, getting the twins attention by dropping the weight *SMASH* the twins looked up from their lunch and at the ground, visibly cracked under the weight, something that both of the twins made note of.

"We'll be having guests over today, be sure to be respectful to them."

"Okay Mommy" the twins said in unison.

The twins put their lunch down and transformed into their ghost forms, they flew after their mother to the front door of the castle. They were greeted by a total of four individuals, a man wearing a black kimono with red trimmings and wearing a straw Sakkat and a sheathed Katana in his belt. The second of the four a simple floating soul, black core with blue flames, eyes, and mouth. The third a bright green skinned woman with black hair, she also wore a black kimono with red trimming, but it showed off the bulk of her considerable bust, unlike the fan blocking her face. The fourth and final was a teenage girl, 16 years old, wearing a floral pink kimono, a decent sized bulge where her chest would be, and four horns sticking out of her sides sharply bent upwards, ear rings ending with tassels hanging from the bottom two. She had green gear like irises, black skin, long red hair tied in a pink bow and a pale white face much like a geisha.

"Why hello Mandy, how nice it is to see you again."

"Long time no see Aku."

* * *

The group had reported to the cafeteria for lunch, the special today was Macaroni and Cheese, something that all but Yukari were enjoying, and some were noticing.

"Yukari art thou alright?"

"Uh fine thanks, it's just... Mimi."

Mimi turned up from her food, listening to what Yukari had to say.

"Everyone thinks you're scary, but I don't, I think you're prettiest girl in the school and you're definitely the smartest!"

"_Looks like Mimi's made a new friend._"

"In fact Mimi..." the group leaned in on what Yukari had to say, "I see you all the time in the halls, every time I see you I fall in love with you bit more, truth be told I LUV YOU MIMI!"

Yukari jumped across the table, tackling Mimi to the ground.

"And now you saved me!"

"I helped" Junior grumbled.

"I really love you Mimi! Will you go out with me?"

* * *

"So you give it your recommendation?"

Aku and Mandy were sitting in Mandy's office having the herbal tea that Aku was so fond of, Aku's samurai escort was leaning on a nearby wall while Mandy's lap dog stood guard outside.

"The Yokai Academy has had a positive effect on Junior, as far as I can tell he hasn't killed anyone yet and he's mellowed considerably."

Aku laughed as she sipped her tea.

"Something funny?"

"Only that it's suddenly a good thing that the Grim Reaper isn't killing anyone."

"Junior doesn't have access to his Reaper powers while in Human form so Grim is covering for him, besides I know that Tenmei is liberal when it comes to his students 'venting' but killing off his students is not something that Tenmei would approve of. And on the subject isn't it a little late in the year to be enrolling Chi?"

"Chi has been feeling too ill for school lately, I think it's something she ate."

"Knowing your daughter's appetite it's probably a lot of things she's eaten."

The Samurai gave a quiet laugh at that, but it wasn't quiet enough. Aku glared her escort into silence.

"On the subject of her highness I should go check on her."

The Samurai left the room, giving Aku the privacy she needed for more important matters.

"Your son, Junior, he's the heir to your kingdom isn't he? Because I doubt you're going to do better."

"Junior's mind isn't the most stable out there, between childhood trauma, Minnie's memories, abuse from his peers, growing up here in the underworld, and that psychic girl friend of his screwing around with his head all the time it's a miracle he has any sanity left. Putting him in charge would be utterly mad. Why the sudden interest in Junior."

"There is a reason..."

Mandy cocked a curious eye.

"Out with it!"

"Chi's reaching the age of marriage, it's time I looked for suitors. A ideal candidate would be one whom possesses a powerful dark aura, Junior's is the darkest I've seen since... well you. In addition Chi seems obsessed with him lately, she claims she hates him but I can't help but wonder."

"Whatever feelings for my son your daughter may have I doubt he reciprocates them. He's made his fondness for Him's little devil girl quite clear."

"He isn't the only one" Aku mumbled.

Aku noticed a pair of folders on Mandy's desk, picking them up she read the title on the folders.

"'Paternity Tests?'"

"Someone whom I believe I once knew has recently come back into my life, call this double checking."

"It would seem that you knew him pretty well if this is what you call double checking."

Aku opened both of the folders at the same time, reading them both at once, a look of shock crossed her face before grinning and laughing.

"Player play, you were busy that night!"

While Aku was dissecting Mandy's sexual escapes Chi was in the bathroom, leaning over a toilet she was busy spewing her breakfast out.

"Damn it! Not again!"

"You only have yourself to blame."

Chi looked up to see her floating disembodied escort, glaring at him angrily. *SNAP* *TOILET FLUSH* Chi walked out of the bathroom her face buried into a towel, the disembodied demonic soul known as Demongo following her, a bit disoriented.

"You know that temper of yours is what got you into this mess in the first place right?"

"It's this family! The whole lot of them drives me crazy" Chi said as she pulled on her horns!

"_Now you know how I felt having to put up with you all these years._"

"Hello Miss Chi!"

Childish, squeaky, and two voices at the same time; perfect. Chi turned around to see Junior's younger twin siblings Manny and Dani.

"You need anything Chi?"

"Mommy said to help you any way we can."

"_Calm down Chi, these two aren't Junior, and if you go nuts on them then father will banish you from Mimi's presence._"

*STOMACH GROWLS* "_Oh perfect!_"

"There you are!"

The twins looked around Chi to see the samurai from earlier.

"Hello Jack."

"Jack?"

"Doesn't sound Japanese."

"Maybe he's a American Samurai."

"Oi...!" the twins looked over to Jack who was angrily glaring at them "I'll have you know that I was Japanese before the concept of America existed! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir" the twins said nervously!

Jack noticed that the towel Chi was carrying had some puke on it.

"So then you're not feeling better?"

"It's her own fault."

"Agreed."

"Guys..." Chi said in a low growl, a sign that the pair were crossing into dangerous territory!

"What did she do?"

"Someone had the bright idea to set up a Italian restaurant in the middle of city full of demons."

"Guys..." Chi said as her lower incisors grew out.

"I don't get it..."

"What's wrong with Italian" Daniela asked finishing Manny's sentence?

"Well you see the funny thing about Demons is that there is a common food allergy among our kind to a mainstay in Italian cooking..."

Before the demonic soul could continue Chi grabbed him and went into the bathroom with him, Jack closing the door and jamming it close with his sword.

"Garlic to be precise."

*PAINED SCREAMS* *TOILET FLUSH* "Aku unaware of this fact took his daughter here to said restaurant."

*BANG* *ANGRY SCREAMS* *BANG* "Chi has this bad habit of eating large amounts of food when she's upset, and after hearing about the latest of many dates between your brother and Mimi she scarfed down a dozen loafs of **garlic** Bread."

*SMASH* "The fool ate so much of it she still has the poisonous loaf in her system even after a month."

*INFLATING GROAN* "Of course the part I can't figure out is, is she upset about Mimi going on a date with Junior or Junior going on a date with Mimi?"

*SMASH* A oversize clawed gorilla like arm smashed through the door and grabbed Jack, tearing the door down further Chi stood wholly changed, while she still had her cloths she had become a humanoid lizard like creature complete with a tail tipped with fire. *GROWLS* Chi threw the blabbermouth Samurai down the hall *SMASH* Jack flew out the window head first. *AIR WHINE* *CRASH* Jack was in the courtyard his legs in the air. *RUMBLE* Demongo was blasted out a nearby sewer grate.

"Oh why do we put up with her?"

"Well for one thing you're already a goner and I'm immortal besides" Jack got back on his feet smiling wickedly "that was worth it!"

"You're going to get me killed again Jack!"

While the two servants of Darkness bickered Chi was in the middle of transforming back into her non-terrifying self, a smirk plastered on her white face.

"That felt good."

*STOMACH GROWLS* "Are you hungry? We got more Grilled PB&J's ready if you want some."

"As embarrassing as it was I must remind you of your conversation with my escort, nothing I eat stays down any longer then a few hours."

"Sis, you still got those..."

"From that time I got sick good idea brother."

Daniela went intangible and flew down into a lower level of the castle.

"What was that about?"

A few moments later Chi and Manny were sitting in the kitchen, in spite of the bottomless pit that was her stomach Chi was not eating the large platter of grilled PP&J's sitting next to her, Manny doing that instead.

"Where's your sister with these super plants?"

"Doctor said we had to grind it into a pulp first, maybe that's what she's doing."

On Cue Dani flew intangible into the kitchen through the counter, carrying with her a small bowl containing a green pulp.

"Is that it?"

"Ah-ha..." Dani put the bowl on the counter before she flew over to the sink "now all we have to do is make it into tea so that you can drink it."

Dani filled a kettle with hot water to make the tea. *CHOKING* That didn't bode well. Dani spun around to see Chi gripping her throat and coughing.

"Oh No!"

Dani observed the bowl and saw that it was emptied, putting two and two together she realized what was going on.

"You didn't actually eat this stuff did you?"

Chi knocked Dani out of the way and made a beeline for the sink, spewing out all the toxic material that she had eaten nearly a month earlier into the sink.

"You alright Chi?"

The Twins floated above Chi as she slowly lifted herself up.

"That had better have worked you two... otherwise I may not be able to stop myself from throttling you."

Now that she could enjoy the food without throwing it back up later Chi went for the nearest PP&J and bit into it.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Chi!"

"Yah know... coming here... I kinda expected you to be like your brother. But you're still just kids, I guess you'll be like him when you're older."

Both of the twins gave a curious look, she was talking like being like their big brother would be a bad thing, but why would it?

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing... forget I said anything."

"The way you talk about him... you don't like big brother do you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why not?"

"A... mutual friend of ours. He's dangerous to her, even if she doesn't realize it."

"Friend? You must mean Big Brother's girlfriend Mimi!"

Chi cringed at that last word.

"Unfortunately..."

"Yah know Mommy's got something that she uses to spy on big brother, and if Mimi is with big brother right now then it'll let us know she's doing."

"_They're right! Mimi spends almost all of her time with Junior! Spying on Junior means seeing Mimi!_"

"Show me!"

Once again intangible Daniela flew off, coming back carrying the crystal ball and putting it on the counter.

"I heard about these, a prophecy sphere, able to look into the life of whoever it's core prophecy is about."

Daniela waved her hand over the ball, seeing her brother and his posse.

"See that's big brother, and that's Big sister, that's Moka, and there's Mimi, but who is..."

What Chi saw caused her to turn beet red, followed by cringing furiously, and ending with picking up a over-sized handful of the sandwich halves and cramming them into her mouth as she looked away.

* * *

As Mimi walked through the halls everyone was a bright beet red.

"Wow they're even bigger then I thought, and so soft too..."

That was because Yukari was hanging from Mimi's breasts. Mimi didn't seem to mind, or at least she wasn't red in the face like everyone else. Junior, Minnie, and Moka were following behind them, Moka as red as the rest of the crowd.

"Junior...!" Junior looked towards Moka, his usual look of indifference that Moka could swear he picked up from Mimi "that's your girlfriend over there! You aren't the lease bit concerned about this?"

"Why would I be? Mimi has this situation completely in hand, if she so wanted she could get that kid off of her with something as simple as flicking her wrist."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Junior stopped the pink haired vampire with a grab of her wrist, his dark aura intensifying as his eyes began to change color.

"Then perhaps you are implying that Mimi even remotely views that girl in the same vein as that girl views her!? If that's the case then I can assure you that Mimi is **not** a lolli! Am I making myself clear!?"

Junior had Moka quaking in her shoes, if the whole Grim Reaper thing didn't work out he had a promising career scaring the life out of people.

"Ye-Ya-yai-Yai-yai...!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes-sir, sorry for saying such a thing sir, never bring it up again sir' then" Junior said as he returned to his normal level of terrifying!?

Unable to speak properly let alone form complete sentences Moka simply gave a furious nod of her head. That said Junior noticed Mimi giving him looks, followed by a nudge of her head that requested his assistance.

"Alright kid..." Junior walked over to the duo, grabbing Yukari by the shoulder "kiddie rides over."

"Hands of Junior!"

Yukari turned Mimi around, climbing up her body so that she could face Junior at eye level.

"Yah that's right I know who you are: grades barely in the top third, basically a idiot, athletic ability, average much like a humans, no special skills, and no hobbies other then destroying things which my precious Mimi has to replace! By all accounts ordinary!"

Junior gave a sly smirk. "Thank you kid that might just be the nicest thing anybody's ever called me. Now get off!"

Taken aback by the lack there of effect of her insults Yukari continued her rant anyway.

"Fine then! Allow me to put it this way, I love Mimi and I'm not letting a worthless punk like you drag my Mimi down! That is the reason why I am declaring war on you Junior...!" Yukari whipped out her wand, it was pink, pretty much everything above the handle was a large bubble heart, at it's center a star of David made out of light "when I'm done with you, you won't ever go near Mimi again!"

Yukari waved the wand at Junior, causing a bronze wash tub to fall on his face *PAINED SCREAMS* the crowd was in awe, the wash tub was rolling along the floor with a Junior shaped dent in it's bottom. Junior himself was currently gripping his face which had blood coming from his forehead, Scythe instinctively whipped out.

"Minnie he's got scythe out! You don't think he's going to...?"

"Don't be so ridiculous. Mine Brother hath received far worst from our younger brother on a daily basis and he is very much alive!"

"Yah, but he actually likes him!"

"You haven't seen anything yet you jerk!"

With a second wave of Yukari's wand the nearest janitors closet flew open and out like a rocket came the cleaning supplies there in. *SMASH* One wave of his scythe later and a large slash was carved through the school. Junior eye's had changed color, the green and red which indicated that he was about to kill someone, his aura had dialed up the pressure to a level that brought the weakest to their knees and sent the others running. Yukari the focus of his rage that brought on thus sudden charge had been paralyzed with fear, doing her best to hide behind Mimi though still quaking. Junior raise his scythe to finish this...

* * *

Five years ago, Mandy's vault.

Mimi hit the ground, the devil essence in her drained and thus rendered effectively defenseless as a crippled and hand-less little human girl. The bathrobe clad Mandy turned to leave.

"Get her out of my sight!"

"Right away Mistress."

The ever loyal lap dog of the Grim family moved in to take Mimi to whatever horrible fate awaited her. A younger eleven year old and human looking Junior stepped in his way. Something Mandy took notice of she turned back around and stared her son down, her eyes burning with the fires of hell itself.

"Step aside, boy!"

Junior didn't move, time for a bit of motherly love. *ZOK* *WHACK* A moment later Junior was on the ground coughing.

"I'll say this one last time... Move!"

"**_Make me..._**" Junior underwent the most terrifying transformation yet, his cloths, his flesh, all of it transformed into a mass of black, tentacles, armor, bright green blades, claws, teeth. Where the human Grim Junior stood before the Nergal-Reaper Monster hybrid known as the demon reaper was digging into the ground forming a protective barrier around Mimi "**_bitch!_**"

Mandy smirked, stomping on a tentacle as she left the vault.

"You've got balls boy I'll give you that! For a while there I thought you were just as spineless as your father. If you wanted a pet all you had to do is ask. Just get her out of my vault. One more thing... if that thing ever sets foot in my vault again I'm adding her head to my collection."

Junior picked the unconscious Mimi up in his arms, not that he was a expert but she looked alright all things considered.

"**_Her name is Mimi!_**"

"**_Write that on her leash._**"

* * *

"_This is just like that time way back when, that little girl has taken your place Mimi, you've taken mine as well... and I've taken her place._"

Junior brought the scythe down on the girls, Yukari slammed her eyes shut expecting death *CLINK* Yukari opened her eyes to see scythe resting on Junior's shoulder, more importantly her wand was hooked on the weapon's blade.

"Hey...!" Yukari jumped off of Mimi and attempted to jump up and grab the wand "give me back my wand you jerk!"

Junior crouched down to Yukari's level, never letting up his glare or his terrifying aura.

"This is a wand is it? Here I thought that it was a cheap toy that you've been using to pull childish pranks on people. Well until you're ready to treat this like a wand and not a toy I'll just keep it!"

Yukari's anger reached new heights her cheeks puffing out angrily and, in true childish little kid fashion, kicked Junior in the shins, not that he seemed to feel it. Mimi however made the decision to intervene, putting her newly drawn doodles in front of her face, confusing Yukari for a moment.

"What's this?"

"Allow me to translate this..." Junior used the blunt end of the scythe to point to the first doodle on the page, a stick figure with a witch's hat "would be you, and this..." Junior pointed to the second doodle, which resembled a boxing glove "means fight, and this..." a second stick figure, this one with a scythe "refers to me. It basically means 'Yukari fights Junior' these last two..." the first of the last two symbols was a equal sign, and the final was Yukari's stick figure with a line coming from her neck that could only be a rope "I'm sure needs no translation."

"'Yukari fighting Junior is equivalent to suicide.'"

Yukari looked to Mimi, the latter of whom nodded confirming the translation as accurate.*GULP* Yukari let Junior by, whom pocketed both the scythe and the wand as he went.

"_Thanks kid, I almost didn't realize how I've been acting lately._"

As Junior lost himself in thought he wondered outside *SNORING* Junior looked up to see the sleeping form of a certain rodent with wings.

* * *

*FRUSTRATED SCREAMS* "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY! THREATENING MY MIMI LIKE THAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE'S SO DEAD!"

Chi's rage affected her appearance again, her newly acquired snout angrily snapped shut on her over-sized teeth.

"AND WHO DOES THAT GIRL THINK SHE IS GROPING MIMI LIKE THAT! THAT'S MY JOB!"

Chi's fiery tail whipped out her back *SMASH* the twins only avoided the same fate as the counter thanks to Daniela's intangibility.

"WHEN I GET OVER THERE...!"

"I wouldn't let your mother hear about this..." Chi looked over to find her escorts whom she had so rudely ejected from the castle "otherwise she will have to keep you from school."

Reverse psychology, she always hated that about Demongo. As Chi calmed down she returned to her non-lizard appearance, deciding that she needed someone to talk to Chi got out her I phone to talk to Mimi with.

* * *

*FRUSTRATED SCREAMS* "THAT BIG MEANIE, STEALING MY WAND LIKE THAT! THE MINUET I GET MY WAND BACK..."

Mimi awoke from her meditation and turned to Yukari whom was angrily kicking her legs on a park bench. She turned the young witch around to face her and showed her the drawing from earlier to reemphasize her point, that getting into a fight with Junior was a good way to get killed.

"I can take him!"

Mimi shook her head, no she couldn't, giving Yukari a idea.

"Can you get it for me?"

Mimi shook her head again, giving Yukari the means by which she would pick a fight with Junior was as good as putting a bullet in her head. Yukari's cheeks angrily puffed out at the uncooperative Mimi.

"Fine I'll go and get it myself!"

Yukari angrily left to go find her wand.

"Con Los Terroristas Ey Shake Ey Shake..." recognizing her own ring tone Mimi answered her phone, seeing Chi's picture she answered the video call.

"Hello Mimi! It's been a little while since we've seen each other how are yah doin?"

Mimi nodded her head, good, and followed up with a text 'You look better.'

"Oh yah, mom brought me over to her meeting at the Grim castle, they have these weird super plant things that suck the toxins out of the body. But on the subject it looks like the rumors of the academy making it's students stay in human form all the time are true."

Mimi nodded 'problem?'

"Not for me I can pull off any look. But there's a couple of problems for you, you're suppose to be crippled in human form aren't you?"

Mimi nodded her head 'telekinesis.'

"You're using your telekinesis to make it look like you can walk? Wait; Since when do you have telekinesis!?"

'Always did. Just not as a devil.'

"You're full of surprises aren't you? Still you always look so depressed when you're like this, you try to hide it but I can always tell."

Mimi let out a sigh 'devil essence suppresses my emotions, everything comes out at once.'

"What do you have to be depressed about? It isn't that ass-hat boyfriend of yours is it?"

Mimi rolled her eyes 'no it has nothing to do with him.'

"Then what is it? Damn it Mimi why is it you don't tell me about anything anymore!?"

'It's complicated Chi.'

"Damn it Mimi all you have to do is tell me what's wrong with you!"

Chi's eyes began watering, and she began breathing heavily.

"I told you I love you! I wanted to share my life with you and I want you to share your life with me! So why won't you tell me what's wrong with you!?"

Mimi sighed 'Wait until you get here, then we can talk XOXO.'

Mimi hung the phone up and pocketed it.

* * *

Now that Mandy and Aku finished their meeting they were on their way to pick up Chi so that they could go their separate ways. However there was one thing that was still bothering Aku.

"Mandy I couldn't help but notice your arm."

"What about it?"

"Well I had heard a rumor somewhere that some fool managed to cut your arm off..."

"That was me."

"Right... Sorry, but coming here I didn't seriously believe that the rumors were true."

"They are."

"Right I could see but I noticed that your arm is different now."

"Should be not the one I started with."

"Not that, that glove there..." Aku recognized it, a black elbow length glove, a familiar skull symbol on the back of the hand "it looks like a seal, the kind of seal you use to hold back the most horrible of curses."

"How'd did you think I convinced the previous owner to give it up?"

*GULP* "So just to clarify... you intentionally had a cursed arm grafted onto your body?"

"Yes I said as much."

"Why?"

"A curse is in the eye of the beholder..." Mandy grabbed her glove with her other hand "you want to behold it?"

"N-N-No thank-you."

Even after knowing her for the better part of the past 2 decades, she still scared the hell out of her. She didn't know what it was, that aura, how she acts, fights, or talks, or was it how much she reminded her of herself in her younger days. Daniela popped her intangible head through the ceiling, something that was immediately noticed by Mandy.

"Daniela what did I tell you about..."

"Mommy, Miss Aku, I found you!"

Mandy noticed the panicked tone in Daniela's voice as she floated down to eye level.

"Daniela, what's wrong!?"

"It's Miss Chi. She started crying, we didn't know what to do so I went to get help while brother stayed with her."

"I take it this started while she was on her cell phone?"

Daniela confirmed Aku's theory with a nod, prompting Aku to sigh.

"She's fallen into a state of depression. It's best that I get to her side immediately."

"Take us to her."

Daniela grabbed her mother's and Aku's hands followed by flying them intangible to the kitchen where Chi was blowing into a steady stream of tissues provided by Manny in ghost form. Aku went to her daughter's side to comfort her.

"It's Mimi again isn't it?"

*NOSE BLOW* Chi nodded her head as she used the abused tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"_I curse the day that thing was conceived! She has caused me nothing but trouble and my daughter nothing but pain!_"

"Care to tell me about it?"

*SNIFF* "Her heart is filled with such sorrow it destroys her from within, and here I sit helpless to aid her" *NOSE BLOW* "I am Chi daughter of the oldest and wisest of the Big Five: and I can't even save my best friend from herself!"

"_What to do what to do? I can withdraw Chi from the academy, but that would make the problem worst. Wipe her memory? No she's bad now but she was worst before. No clearly there is only one solution._"

Aku handed her daughter a fresh tissue.

"Dry your tears my heir, we have to get you fitted for your school uniform and it would not be dignified if you cried in front of the Tailor."

Though there was still great sadness in her face, Chi donned smile. Aku signaled her two escorts to follow her and follow they did as they made their way out of the castle. With that issue resolved Mandy had another issue to attend to, turning to her youngest children with a angry glare.

"Manny, Daniela, what did I tell you about using your powers in the castle!?"

* * *

Yukari observed from the relative safety of a series of bushes Junior leaving the boys dormitory carrying a duffle bag, deciding now was her chance Yukari quietly sneaked past him into the dormitory.

"_Now's my chance! No one stands a chance against a witch with their wand!_"

Yukari went to the student directory, making sure that no one else saw her since girls aren't allowed in the boys dormitory, one benefit of being the shortest kid in the academy was that it was really easy to find stuff to hide behind.

"_Junior, Junior, where...?_"

Yukari found the name she was looking for: First Name-Unknown Middle Name: Junior Last Name-Unknown. Weird, then again weird guy. Room 204, second floor, second room on the right. Yukari made her way up the stairs, thankfully everyone was in class already and no one was around to interfere with her plan.

"'Room 204'..." Yukari opened the door to the room. It wasn't what she had expected, but she wasn't surprised either "yah that figures."

A large board with the sharp side of nails sticking out of it of it was leaning on the far wall, fresh and dried blood was on the ends of the nails.

"I'm sure I don't want to know what that's for."

She also spotted a academy uniform, several fresh stitches were all across it.

"What's this about?"

Yukari tried to lift the sleeve but she found it was too heavy for her, and it felt hard like metal. So that's it he was planning to prank someone by sowing weights into their cloths.

"And he called me childish."

She also spotted a rather large book, thick with pages. A heavy reader? Yukari examined the book, only to find that it was completely blank, it didn't have so much as a title.

"Looks like I overestimated your reading level."

Yukari continued to look around the dorm room, spotting her wand hanging in the closet.

"Finally!"

* * *

While Yukari reclaimed her stolen property Junior had met up with Minnie, Moka, Kurumu and Mimi. Mimi was tutoring Kurumu in the many subjects in which she had failed at.

"So the length of side C is the total length of sides A & B?"

Mimi confirmed with a nod *SQUEALS OF JOY*. While the two girls worked on studying Moka noticed that Junior had a chisel and was chipping away at a stone.

"What're you making Junior?"

"Call it a arts and crafts project. I'm hoping to have them done by August next year."

"Them?"

"Yes I have to make two, and they both require immense Minuscule detail."

"I've seen thine shopping list brother: Maker's Stone, Mordant Dew, Dragon's Fang. Tis a bit more complicated then a mere 'art project.'"

"Amazing what you can get off the internet these days."

"Including whatever tis that thou art making."

"Ah but that would ruin the personal touch now wouldn't it?"

"Ah pardon me..." Junior and Minnie turned their attention to Moka "but why do you need it done by August?"

"They're gifts for Manny and Dani, their birthday is in August."

"Oh your twin siblings!"

Kurumu perked up when she heard that. Junior might be off the market but that may not be true for his big brothers.

"You two have twin brothers" Kurumu asked with excitement in her voice!?

Junior's aura intensified as Kurumu realized that she made him angry.

"Daniela is a girl, but yes we have twin siblings, they'll be turning 5 in August."

Panicking Kurumu shoved her face into her text book.

"_Don't look directly at him! Don't look directly at him!_"

*GIGGLING* "I think thou scared her into studying brother!"

Junior rolled his eyes as his aura died down, Minnie should probably leave the jokes to him.

"Glad I could help now if you'll excuse me..." *CRASH* whatever it was it sounded like it came from the boys dormitory, with a rather annoyed look Junior put his 'art project' away "I'll go deal with that."

* * *

"_I should have known it was booby trapped._"

Good news Yukari got her wand back, Bad news in doing so she dropped one of those weighted jackets that Junior was working on onto herself, which she estimated to weigh 100 pounds, Worst news she dropped her wand in the commotion which was now a foot out of her reach.

"_Can this get any worst!?_"

"Hello Yukari."

"_Perfect._"

Yukari looked over to see Junior standing in the doorway looming over her.

"What do you want?"

"Funny coming from you; I mean considering that you're in my room and all."

"What's going on in here?"

Junior looked over to see the gym teacher and building supervisor Okuto Kotsubo. He was a odd looking man, four piercings in each ear, very tall with a athletic physique, dark spiky red hair and orange coiled tattoo's running up his arms. Okuto noticed Yukari pinned underneath the coat.

"What're you doing here?"

"Afraid that's my fault Mr. Kotsubo. I put a notice up on the board about this toy I found this morning..." Junior walked over and picked up the 'toy' and removed the jacket from Yukari "given the rather obvious girly qualities I probably should have given it to Miss Ririko to sort out. The little girl here probably saw the notice, my number on it, and saw the wand sticking out of my pocket when she came to claim it. So Really this is all just a case of reclaiming lost property. Here you go..." Junior handed over the wand to Yukari while he hung up his spare jacket "if at all possible I would like for her not to be punished for sneaking in here."

"Fair enough, so long as you get her out of my building."

"That can be arranged."

Junior patted Yukari on the shoulder pushing her along, right outside the dorm. Unfortunately when they got there Yukari returned to violent aggression.

"Don't think I forgot about who tried to crush me you jerk! So eat this!"

Yukari slammed the wand down summoning a wash tub to fall on Junior's head... only it didn't, despite the furious waving of the wand no golden colored tub came down to crush Junior.

"What the heck?"

"Like I said, just a girly little toy."

Yukari looked at the handle and saw a symbol that could only be Junior sticking his tongue out at her carved into the handle. Yukari was left Jaw dropped stunned.

"You like it I made it myself."

"YOU BIG JERK!"

Yukari threw the faux wand at Junior's head, breaking it in the process, before she stormed off. Unfortunately she had been spotted by a group of people whom saw an opportunity.

* * *

Junior arrived back at the study group, carrying his bag full of his carving tools.

"What was that about?"

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

"Ask her."

As Junior sat down to get back to work Yukari stormed up to him, hand out expectantly.

"Give me back my wand!"

"Why should I? So that you can drop pots and pans on my head again? Or perhaps it's so that you continue to delude yourself into believing you can actually pick a fight with everyone in the school!? You've certainly been trying awful hard!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know you're a selfish, annoying little pest! You've been picking a fight with me all day and with everyone else ever since you got here!"

*FRUSTRATED SCREAMS* "Mimi tell him to give my wand back!"

Mimi shook her head in a annoyed no.

"Why not!? Why can't you get him to give me my wand back!?"

"It's quite simple, if she did ask me I would probably hand it over, if not she could probably force the issue. There fore there is only one logical explanation; she simply does not want to!"

Yukari stood flabbergasted at Juniors hurtful words, turning to Mimi she confirmed with a nod.

"Why...?"

"Because despite the fact that you've been grade skipped for the umpteenth time, you are just a stupid little kid with no idea how to use it...!" Junior held out the wand "this wand is a part of you, the core of your power is held in my hand right now! This wand is no less important to you than your right arm but you treat it like a toy!"

Yukari didn't hear Junior scold her, her eyes were welling up as the sense of betrayal consumed her.

"Oi are you listening!?"

"You care more about him then me... that's fine I've always been alone."

"Oi you listening kid?"

Junior made the mistake of resting the arm holding the wand on his lap, giving Yukari the needed opening to grab the wand from his hand.

"THIS..." with a wave of the wand a gold colored wash-tub fell on Junior's head, causing him to bend over backwards "is for taking my wand! THIS..." another tub this time knocking him the rest of the way to the ground "is for crushing me with your coat! And THIS..." three more tubs one after another knocking Junior out "is for calling me STUPID!"

"BROTHER!"

"Junior!"

Junior didn't look too good, his forehead and nose were bleeding heavily, and his eyes and lips were swollen. Minnie and the other girls crowded around Junior while the sorrow filled Yukari took off running.

"_So she really is just like everyone else..._"

* * *

"She's only 11!"

"Why are we stuck in the same class with that baby?"

"What's with that stupid witch costume?"

"Witches aren't even real monsters, they're more like humans."

"You've got no right to be here. Get lost!"

* * *

"That's fine I don't need anyone anyway."

Yukari was in the middle of wiping the tears from her eyes as she was walking along the academy grounds. She was forced from her memories when she crashed into another student.

"Oww," Yukari cried rubbing her eye "watch where you're going stupid!"

"You're the one that ran into me you sniveling little bitch," the larger student said as two other voices chuckled behind him "Now that's just rude."

"Class representative?!" Yukari gasped.

"Did you think I'd forgotten about earlier?" Eki growled, a forked tongue slipping through his teeth. "No chance."

* * *

"Help!" Yukari cried as she was dragged through the fog covered woods.

"What an annoying sound," Eki laughed throwing the young witch against a tree. "Who do you think would come to help you anyway half-breed?"

"Get back!" Yukari yelled, pulling out her wand, but before she could use her magic, the class representative had snatched it out of her hand.

"So disgusting" Eki growled as the three students skin turned green and scaly. "It's gonna be fun getting rid of you."

Yukari looked on horrified as the three men's face elongated to scaled snouts with long sharp teeth. Tails sprang out of their backsides and their hands turned into fierce claws. For all accounts the three of them looked like giant iguanas standing on their hind legs.

"What should we do with her guys?" Eki asked chomping his alligator like maw on Yukari's wand.

"_My wand!_" the girl thought horrified. "_I can't use magic without it. What do I do?_"

"Let's eat her," one of the lizardmen suggested.

"Ah-hem..." the trio of Lizard like creatures looked over to the source of the voice, Junior carrying Scythe on one shoulder and Kou on the other "Bat brain you know who these guys are?"

"That kid over there is a witch..."

"No your kidding me? The girl with the pointy hat, cape, and whom dropped six wash tubs on my head is a witch" Junior said in mock shock!?

"There's no need to be sarcastic."

"There's also no need to insult my intelligence by pointing out the obvious."

"Sorry, those three are what's known as lizard men, a group of monsters known for forming tight nit bonds with each other, by ironically acting with homicidal aggression to others. Their bonds allow them to synchronize their aura's becoming collectively stronger the more of them there are."

Junior nodded confirming the bat's information, before turning his attention to the lizards.

"I have unresolved issues with this girl, you three can have your meal after I've cleaned my teeth with her."

"Buzz off punk! This has nothing to do with you!"

The three turned back to face Yukari, licking their chomps. They suddenly felt a overwhelming dark presence. Turning to face Junior again they saw that his eyes had changed to green and red, and his formerly un-comforting aura now a overwhelmingly terrifying black.

"I said she's mine!"

"O-O-Of course sir!"

The three thugs stepped aside, allowing Junior to pass, the terrified Yukari was pinned to the tree with fear.

*GULP*

* * *

"Brother!"

While Yukari was running away from the latest of her many pranks Junior was on the ground unconscious and bloodied. Suddenly green energy seemed to leak out of his face which healed all of his injuries.

"Junior? Are you alright?"

Moka remembered the last time she saw the combination of angry eyes and uncontrolled energy leak. It nearly killed her if memory serves. Junior's eyes shot opened, his eyes their angry color.

"Ouch! Oh I get my hands on her...!"

Junior was interrupted by Kurumu's beach ball sized... assets in his face.

"There, there Junior Kurumu will..."

*WHAM* The large breasted Succubus was interrupted by one of Yukari's wash tubs, not thrown by Yukari but by Mimi.

"Thank-You Mimi."

The devil hybrid nodded in response.

"Junior!"

Junior spotted the little orange flying rat known as Kou. Junior allowed Kou to hang from his finger.

"Assuming that you're still following my orders I'm assuming that she's in trouble."

"Who's in trouble?"

"The witch girl."

"Yukari...?" now Kurumu was confused, only moments ago he was chewing out Yukari about all the pranks she was pulling on people "what about her?"

"She was being dragged off by some of the other students."

"Alright lets go get her."

Junior got up, brushed the dirt of himself and followed Kou to Yukari.

"Time out...!" Junior turned to face Kurumu who had her hands in a T shape "would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"That is very simple..." Junior turned to Minnie, whom was in the middle of expertly reading him like a book "from the moment he took her wand away from her she has been his responsibility. That is the way thou was raised wasn't it brother? Thou makes a problem thou must also fix it. The problem here is that when mine brother took the young witch's wand from her he left her defenseless, and hence she needed a defender, that is thou brother. Why else would thou get the 'rodent' to spy on Yukari?"

"If that's how you want to look at it go ahead."

"Of course there art other reasons art there? There would have to be now that she has her wand back. Maybe thou still believe thou owe her something. Maybe because thou was bullied at her age as well. Maybe thou believes thou has something to prove?"

"If there's something you want to say Minnie come out and say it already!"

Minnie held her mouth to Junior's ear, and whispered into his ear words that she knew he needed to hear.

"How thou act, how thou talks, how thou fights: that's like her. But how thou treat people, how thou care about them, how thou makes sure their okay: that's nothing like her, and thou art better because of it."

Junior walked away from the girls, Minnie's attempt to reassure him didn't work very well.

"I'll handle this, continue with your studies I'll be joining you in a minuet."

* * *

*GULP* Junior used Scythe to gently lift Yukari's chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"I want a apology."

"Wha-what" Yukari asked stunned!?

"I said I want an apology for you dropping a total of six tubs on my head."

"Wh-wh-why sh-sh-sh..."

Yukari suddenly felt like she was being crushed, she could barely see Junior anymore as that dark aura consumed him, all that she could see was those eyes glaring down on her.

"I said I want a apology!"

*GULP* "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-It won't ha-ha-happen again."

The terrifying aura all but disappeared, Junior retracted and pocketed scythe as he stood motionless for a minuet. Finally Ishi, the leader of the lizard men, grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Alright you had your..."

Ishi was cut off by the overwhelmingly terrifying aura of the man whom he had just grabbed.

"Who said you could touch me?"

* * *

The student body was going about their day in the court yard be it studying, goofing off, exercising or in the naughtier cases making out in the bushes *CRUNCH* *PAINED SCREAMS* the entire student body looked to the woods where the noise came from *CRUNCH* *PAINED SCREAMS* mixed looks of gasp, worrying, and surprise donned their faces *CRUNCH* *PAINED SCREAMS* the woods had fallen silent, that is until the student body took off running. The Bulk went into the woods to see what was happening, a few went to get any combination of teachers, nurses, and principals. The few remaining were in a study group that was led by a certain devil hybrid.

"Shouldn't we go help" the concerned vampire asked?

"There is no need, mine brother needs no help dealing with such weak creatures."

Minnie had just noticed something, some scales had formed on her finger.

"_Not again._"

With a bit of concentration Minnie shape shifted the blemish out of existence.

"Something wrong Minnie" the busty student asked?

"Tis nothing but a mere insect bite Kurumu."

* * *

Junior was carrying Yukari through the forest on his shoulders, he intentionally avoided the paths which where now crowded with the bulk of the student body. Yukari was taking the liberty of examining her broken wand.

"What's your core, I can carve you a new one."

"Uh thanks but my wands core is intact so it'll fix itself over time. Wait how do you know how to carve a wand?"

"I read about them in my studies."

"_Studies? Wait that book! It must have been some kind of advanced spell book! That's why I couldn't read it because my magic level isn't high enough to perform the spells inside it!_"

"Are you a wizard?"

"Nothing of the sort, my mother simply made me study magic."

"_Well Necromancy does count as magic, sort of._"

"Then what are you?"

"Afraid I can't say, school rules and all that."

"Like that was" Yukari said pointing behind them?

* * *

A quarter of a mile behind the pair the combined student body, teaching staff, and the School's Safety Commission, were gathered jaw dropped around a particularly gruesome sight, the trio of thugs who were about to eat Yukari had been stripped naked, beaten half to death, and bound with duck-tape. One student with a silver wolf head pendant around his neck was flashing his digital camera documenting the carnage when he spotted the blond head of the Student Police Force.

"_Nice to see that he's doing his job for once, of course considering that Ishi prick worked for him he should be out here._"

Nurse Cut-lip was examining the student's, doing her best to heal them but unfortunately there were a lot of injuries, not immediately lethal mind you but best not left to their own devices either. The four students whom made up the governing board of the safety commission were gathered around.

"What's the prognoses?"

"They'll be okay, but they'll be out for a little while."

"Damn, it'll take us forever to find a replacement for Ishi, he had a lot of standing in the student counsel."

"Excuse me..." the nurse and student police turned to face the student with the camera who was now the student with the notebook as well "Yokai paper. Any leads yet on the investigation?"

"Does this count...?" Nurse Cut-lip held out a photo of a terrified Yukari, written on it in black permanent Marker was the words 'under our protection' "it was underneath the tape."

* * *

Back to Junior and Yukari something was still bothering the little witch about Junior, she didn't know if it was that aura of his, his gruff personality, or the fact that every time she see's him he looks ready to kill her.

"So... if you're not a wizard... then what are you?"

"Afraid I can't say, school policy and all that."

"But you know what I am!"

"I know that you take pride in being a witch, with your penchant for cos-play and all that. But what I am is nothing that should be displayed."

"Sorry... I know I shouldn't pry but... why did you save me?"

"Because you're worth saving."

Yukari was a little surprised about his answer.

"That's it?"

"What other reason do I need?"

"It's just that... after everything I did..."

"I was ten once too."

"And I'm a witch... we're one of the hated races... something of both the worlds of humans and monsters but neither at the same time."

"Then we have something in common."

"I thought you said you're not a wizard?"

"You made the mistake of assuming that Spell-casters are are the only one people don't like."

"Uh right... sorry."

"It's alright kid, but clean up your act, or else the next time I take your wand away you're not getting it back."

"I understand."

Junior walked out of the forest carrying Yukari on his shoulders, something that was noticed by the study group.

"Thou seems to be getting along with the young witch brother."

"Yeah a minuet ago you looked ready to kill her" said Kurumu!

Mimi nodded, agreeing with the assessment.

"Things change, now why don't you give Mimi a break Kurumu?"

Junior dropped Yukari in front of the group, prompting Mimi to get up and sit down in the lotus position out in the grass with Junior.

"What're they doing?"

Minnie let out an annoyed sigh.

"Something that our mother wouldn't approve of if she found out."

* * *

From her balcony Mandy observed the members of the Shadow clan leave the castle grounds.

"Mommy..." Mandy looked around to the twins who were sitting on the coach each looking at Junior through the crystal ball "why didn't you want to watch big brother fight?"

"That wasn't a fight. A fight is two or more people hitting one another, that was a massacre. Expertly executed yes but a massacre none the less."

Mandy picked up a pair of folders from a nearby drawer.

"Leave me be. Take the ball with you if you want."

The twins did as commanded, leaving the room and taking the ball with them as they left. With them gone Mandy could get to work, she opened the first folder which had been marked 'Daniela Paternity test' she read the result: positive Vlad Plasmius is the father. Opening the second folder 'Manny paternity test' she also read the result: negative Vlad Plasmius is not the father.

"Alright Dan: time to figure out what you are."

"That's something we can agree on."

Mandy looked towards the doorway and saw the familiar silhouette of her daughter. However this creature was far from her daughter, in fact between her outfit, her eyes, and her terrifyingly familiar demonic aura it was almost like she was looking into a mirror from over 20 years ago.

"What do you want Harror!?"

* * *

"Wow Yukari has really turned herself around."

It had been a few days since Yukari had been attacked. Moka and Minnie were walking to class with Kurumu discussing the witch in question. The Safety Commission questioned Yukari in regard to what happened to their subordinates but she appeared too traumatized to remember. Her three assailants remembered what happened quite clearly, they gave a rather detailed story about how they had interrupted a assailant attacking the young witch when he called in no less than nine subordinates to hold them down while beating them to a pulp. Junior instructed the young witch to go along with the story, they knew who was responsible even if they couldn't comprehend what and they would not attack her again.

"Aye, brother made her apologize to the whole school for her pranks."

"Your brother might act scary but he really is a nice guy."

"He's been acting all this time?"

While Kurumu was warming up to Junior, among other things, Moka was still terrified of him, his latest display of Badassery did not bode well for her if she ever got him angry at her. The three of them were walking to class together, entering the class room they saw three odd sights rolled into one: First off Junior was sitting in the lotus position with his eyes closed on top of his desk, second Mimi was in a identical position on top of her desk facing Junior, thirdly Yukari was hanging from Junior whom she was hugging rather lovingly though Junior didn't seem to notice.

"I LUV YOU JUNIOR!"

"Yukari... what art thou doing?"

"After Junior saved me I fell in love with him too! And he likes Mimi too! So I get them both!"

"Okay...!"

"Verily...!"

"Back off small fry...!" Kurumu made the strange situation stranger by jumping up, wrapping her legs around his torso, and hugging Junior's face into her breasts "Junior's my destined one!"

The pile of girls plus one boy fell over onto Mimi knocking all four of them to the ground.

"Oh this isn't going to end well."

Mimi was so rudely awaken, looking on top of her she saw Junior's face crammed into Kurumu's bosom, he would be kicking her off right now if not for the witch hugging his legs close, instead he had to settle for trying to push Kurumu off of him which Mimi completely misinterpreted. *SMASH* Well Junior could breath again, unfortunately he could also see a angry devil-hybrid.

"Mimi wait I can explain!" *WHAM* *CRASH* *WHAM* *SLAM* *SMASH* a projectile was fired from the room and sent flying across the campus *SMASH* in the resulting crater was Junior's head and a Iron with the letters STFU written in bold.

"What did I do? Oh why does she always throw that thing at me?"

* * *

**REVIEW SECTION:**

nightmaster000: you sure about that? Dan's pretty messed up in the head. And if you want to see the full range of Junior's harem just keep reading.

coldblue: Don't worry I'll be establishing just how screwed up the underworld is next chapter, and we'll be seeing more of Chi soon enough.

The Fox Boss: your wish has been granted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Well I got this done sooner then I expected. Inferno belongs to Darkingdomhearts I used him with Permission.

* * *

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* A talon hand reached out to deck the ringing clock on the snooze button *ELECTRICAL BUZZING* Minnie was jolted awake by the joyless buzzer rigged clock.

"Oh why did I bring that thing along!?"

As Minnie attempted to rub her temples free of a newly acquired headache she noticed her bird like hand.

"_The transformation is getting harder and harder to cope with, I've been able to hold it back thus far but whatever I'm turning into, demon, angel or something in between I fear I won't be able to control myself much longer..._" *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* "_and that is not helping!_"

Annoyed with her mother's evil contraption Minnie properly turned it off this time, getting out of bed she noticed feathers all over her bed and clinging to her pink, panda, pajama's.

"_I really hope those came from my pillow._"

She turned back and studied the pillow carefully, no such luck. Deciding to avoid the wrath of some other nasty feature of her mother's contraption Minnie got out of bed and got on her bunny rabbit slippers, first order of business her hand, a little Nergal shape-shifting later and good as new. Second order of business...

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Minnie are you in there?"

That. No unwanted features showing, nothing that would leave Moka concerned so in other words she was presentable. Minnie walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Moka dressed in her plain pink pajama's.

"Good Morrow Moka."

"Good morning Minnie!"

"Yo Moka how's the screamer?"

Minnie looked around the door to see Kurumu and Yukari. Kurumu was dressed in a bright blue nightgown/lingerie combination. Yukari was dressed in pink pajama's with a bear across her chest.

"'Screamer?'"

"You must have had a really bad dream, you were screaming half the night" Yukari said with concern written all over her face!

"Must have been a really bad dream if she blocked it out like that."

The talk about her nightmare had triggered a memory of it, Minnie slumped against her closet and held her head in a headache. It certainly looked nightmarish: a scrawny and weak looking creature once angelic in nature maybe but it's body had been painfully twisted and mutilated by bandages, it looked like it ripped her own feathers out revealing scaly insect like armor underneath. Wait... her? How did she know that it was a her? Suddenly the creature snapped her shark like jaws on Minnie's face.

"Minnie wake up!"

Minnie was jolted awake to the sight of Moka shaking her awake.

"Oh... Ow!"

"You alright Minnie?"

Moka felt Minnie's forehead, no fever but she's looked better.

"Tis nothing Moka."

"Moka...?" the image of Moka blurred out, replaced with the blue haired Succubus "that does it we're taking you to Cut-lip!"

"I'm okay..."

"Oh really!? Then what is with that hand?"

Minnie looked down at her hand and saw that it was bird like again.

"Tis similar to a creature I saw in the nightmare, it must have had a bigger impact then I thought. Tis nothing that cannot wait until we are decently clothed."

She had a point, if they, Kurumu especially, walked out in public dressed like that they would never hear the end of the insults.

"Alright you look after the screamer we'll go put something on."

Moka and Minnie went back into Minnie's room, Minnie starting to get dressed. Moka noticed bird feathers all over Minnie's bed.

"Are you keeping a pet in here or something?"

Moka's attention was drawn to Minnie's shirtless back where she saw the feathers were growing out in bloodied clumps.

"Nothing so simple I'm afraid."

"You smell good..."

"Moka...?"

Minnie turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Moka whom was making a beeline for her neck. Minnie was on the ground, Moka was on top of her, and she was topless.

"_I hope no one sees this._"

Knowing better to try and reason with her the blushing mad Minnie let loose with a kick sending Moka flying across the room and landing on the bed. It took Moka a moment to comprehend what just happened prompting her to get on her hands and knee's to bow apologetically.

"Sorry!"

"Tis nothing Moka" Minnie also said apologetically.

"Didn't look like nothing to me!"

Minnie turned back to the doorway to see the properly dressed Kurumu with a equally well dressed Yukari. The cringing but still blushing Minnie angrily slammed the door shut.

"I think I've reached my limit Minnie..."

Minnie took her pants off and folded them next, placing them inside her closet.

"Explain..."

Moka gave a blush when she saw Minnie in her under garments, admittedly she didn't look very 'mini' to her.

"Moka?"

Moka was snapped from her musings by Minnie.

"Oh right... as I said vampires need to drink human blood in order to stay healthy..."

Minnie finished with her pantyhose and was moving on to her leotard.

"Go on."

"Our limit before we start weakening is two weeks..."

"Care to lend a hand?"

"Wha...?" Minnie held her back open to Moka, complete with her unzipped bustier leotard "Oh... right... that."

Moka plug her nose and held her breath trying to avoid breathing in the sweet, intoxicating...

"_Stay focused Moka!_"

Moka zipped over to Minnie and while plugging her nose and mouth with one hand zipped Minnie with her free hand before all but leaping back over onto the bed.

"To go that long with out nourishment is a impressive feat Moka. For sooth we must find another donor for thine blood Moka."

"Oh it's not that bad, Blood packs and tomato juice will keep me going just fine. It worked all the time when I was a kid."

Finally there was Minnie's uniform.

"Perhaps the demon spawn would aid you, she is suppose to be largely human, or mine brother whom is basically human with his Monster side locked away?"

The terrifying visage of both Mimi and Junior in full glory flashed through Moka's mind.

*GULP* "I think I'll pass."

Minnie opened the door to let in Kurumu and Yukari.

"On the subject of the spawn of the devil. Where's Mimi?"

"She wasn't in her room when we got here."

"Figures, no doubt she has bed mine brother in the graveyard by now..." Minnie pulled Junior's jacket out of her closet and used it hide her malformed arm "let us not wait for her shall we?"

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Junior was not with Mimi in the graveyard but was in the middle of brushing his teeth. Unfortunately he had attracted the rather annoying attention of a pest by the name of Zed.

"Dude you going to hook the rest of us up or what?"

Sadly whatever he was he lacked the common sense, intelligence, or general self preservation instinct to get lost no matter how many dirty looks and shots of demonic aura he gave him.

"I mean you got babes coming out the wazoo dude! No fair to hog em all to yahself dude!"

*GROAN* Junior tapped his head to the bath room mirror.

"_Don't kill him Junior. Don't kill him Junior._"

* * *

Inside Grim-Skull Mandy in her bathrobe alongside the twins, who were dressed for the day in their usual cloths, and Harror who was also dressed for what qualifies as normal in the underworld. They were being served Pancakes by Charles, Mandy didn't seem interested in food at the moment, she was watching the news on a nearby flat screen.

"A Ghost by the name of 'Dan Phantom' was arrested last night in connection to the Night-O-Sphere Massacre last week, when questioned by the police he stated that they should have run faster."

"Don't pay the ghost any mind mistress he..."

Charles felt the weight of Mandy's aura on his head, a none too subtle warning to stop talking.

"Since when can you tell me to do anything!?"

"I-I-I meant no offence Mistress I simply meant that Dan..."

"**I** will be the one to decide what Dan is and is not Charles!"

"Of course Madam!"

The aura calmed down, Mandy turned her attention back to the TV.

"Dan was released into the custody of the Ghost Zone prison facility, we are told that he is being held inside the prison's maximum security wing."

* * *

Back to the subject of Mimi she was waiting outside the bus stop leaning on the scarecrow to which directions to the Yokai academy had been posted, she had with her one of Yukari's wash tubs which had been crammed full of grilled cheese sandwich's one of which she was eating herself. The bus rolled up in front of Mimi, opening it's doors out walked a girl who had beautifully pale skin, long red hair braided into a pony tail, and bright green eyes. She was sixteen, was wearing the academy uniform underneath a pink flowery kimono that was draped over her shoulders, had long tassel ended earrings currently resting on her kimono and holding a large pink fan in front of her face.

"Hello Mimi..." the girl removed the obscuring fan revealing the face of none other than Chi "how good it is to see you again!"

Mimi acknowledged the mutual sentiment with a nod, slowly but surely she walked down the stairs of the bus until she was on the ground with Mimi.

"What no tackles? No attempts to rip my cheeks off? No..." Chi had been interrupted by a bear hug from Mimi "that's more like it..." *CRACK* "alright Mimi, that's enough... my spine can't take anymore" Chi said wheezing to breath!

Mimi let go of her old friend and gave her a look of concern, it was hard to spot but Chi could see it all the same.

"I'm fine..." Chi made full use of her shape shifting powers to pop her back into place with a stretch "though after that squeeze you gave me I'm so going to have to start modeling smaller swim suits!"

Good she was making jokes, that meant she was okay. Mimi lifted the platter of grilled cheese up and handed it over to Chi.

"My you brought my favorite breakfast..." Chi grabbed one of the sandwiches and teasingly waved it in front of Mimi's face "heaping piles!"

Chi scarfed down the sandwich, licking the greasy cheese off of her fingers before grabbing another sandwich.

"Yah know I've always liked it better when you greeted me by tackling me to the ground..." Chi gave another stretch *CRACK* "for **so** many reasons" Chi said seductively!

Chi held the sandwich in front of Mimi's mouth, whom accepted the offering by biting down on the sandwich before Chi scarfed the rest of it down.

"Oh Demongo...!" the floating demonic soul in question flew out of the bus as the girls began to walking away "don't forget to bring Lee and Sakura!"

"Whatever you say Mistress Chi!"

Demongo flew down to the cargo compartment of the bus biting down on the handle.

"_Your royal spoiled Pain in the ass Brat!_"

Demongo turned the handle releasing from within two over sized alligators one of whom bit down on and swallowed Demongo.

"Nice, real nice, I've been eaten by a hand bag... AGAIN!"

* * *

"Who's that?"

"She's super hot!"

"Is that Mimi with her?"

"Their both Hot!"

"I thought she was going out with Junior?"

Chi flinched at that last bit. Chi was walking around the academy proper for the for the first time her alligators following her. The entire male, and more then a few females, of the student body had focused their complete attention on the newly arrived eye candy that was Chi and thus for the most part ignored the gators (not that alligators on the school campus was any cause for concern considering the surplus of monsters of nightmare and legend). Chi in turn was passing out suspicious looks the same way most of the people here was passing out drool.

"None of these boys have been giving you any trouble have they Mimi?"

Mimi looked up into the air to ponder the question for a moment, done pondering she shook her head in a no.

"Good!"

Chi, that issue resolved, childishly spun around in circles as she lapped up the attention she was receiving. Meanwhile at the nurses office Nurse Cut-lip was checking out her favorite and most common patient.

"Hmm not good, your beast is sucking up larger amounts of energy with increasing and disturbing frequency."

"May-haps this is the cause?"

Minnie pulled her sleeve up to reveal her bird like hand, much to Cut-Lip's shock.

"Not good at all!"

Cut-lip purloined the nearest book and opened it up to a rather nasty sight: Minnie recognized it immediately, the creature depicted was identical to the one that Minnie saw in her nightmare.

"What atrocious thing is this!?"

"A Sycophant."

Sycophant, that was familiar, the words echoed in her mind as she thought back.

"_The technical term is Sycophant or mock angel._"

"Tell me more."

"'The Sycophant gets it's name from their origin as a demon mimicking a angel, or a mock-angel. A truly pathetic creature as described by Archon-Lucian of the Holy alliance. In order to try to escape from Hell they kill and absorb the essence of angels in a attempt to force their way into Heaven. However the angelic essence recognizes the sins of the demon and rejects the new host, twisting and mixing with demonic essence attempting to force it's way out of the body, twisting and contorting it into a creature neither angel nor demon. Such a act is viewed as a perversion and insult of a true angel and thus any Sycophant captured by the Angels is left bound and gagged as their body goes through violent seizures breaking their already twisted body's further and bending the broken limbs at odd angles. What's worst such a act is viewed as a betrayal of hell and thus the creature is left to freeze and rot in the deepest circle of Hell, Insidiae, for all eternity.' That enough for you?"

Minnie was left flabbergasted, her eye twitching frantically from pure shock.

"_As I thought, she isn't going to be happy about this!_"

Cut-Lip removed one of her latex gloves *SMACK* Minnie was snapped back out of her shock induced daze, her cheek left sore by the method.

"You're not a fly trap Minnie, mouth close" Cut-lip said putting the glove back on.

"Right, sorry."

"Assuming that you haven't been going around killing angels then the only logical explanation is that your soul absorbed angelic essence during your brush with death when you first got here."

"How did you...?"

"How soon you forget..." Cut-lip transformed into her reaper form "I am the academy's resident reaper Minnie. Something that is no secret among the students, if someone dies on campus I know about it and who did it. That is the reason why headmaster Tenmei was so eager to make the deal with your mother to let you, and more specifically your brother, come here."

"Because we're the children of the 'Queen Bitch?'"

"Because you're both completely mad! You're only barely kept in line by that seal over your eye and the only thing stopping you're brother from going on a rampage is that devil woman he's with all the time, and you know it."

Minnie let out a sigh.

"What thou fails to realize is that the 'devil woman' is just as unstable as either of us, and just as untrustworthy."

"Yes because she's the daughter of the hell lord. Now look at who's being biased about the families of the five."

Cut-lip picked her jacket up and went for the door.

"Our business here for the day is concluded, if you need more energy I suggest taking it up with your brother."

Both the nurse and Minnie left the office, the girls were all waiting outside for Minnie.

"So what's the conclusion Minnie?"

Minnie donned her usual kind looking smile attempting to show that there was nothing to worry about.

"Thou need not worry mine friends..." Minnie showed the group her hand which had turned back to normal "all is well."

The nurse looked back on the group as she walked away, more then just a hint of sadness in her face.

"_I see, you made the decision not to tell them so that they would not worry about you and what you're turning into. Bad move, they'll going to find out sooner rather than later, only now it's not going to be under your terms._"

* * *

The student whom Junior had identified as Zed was unconscious in a tree, Junior was standing below it assessing his handy work, one too many doses of his demonic aura, hopefully he would leave him alone for now on. Now that was over he should probably go meet the others, Minnie had looked even less healthy then usual and the feather's she's been leaving behind were appearing with increasing frequency and that was, maybe, a sign of something bad.

"God she's hot!"

Sounded like people were owing and awing over a attractive student, likely one or more of the many attractive lady friend's that Minnie had accumulated whom she was also likely hanging out with, a good place to start. Junior walked over to the crowd, he could try to push his way to the front of the crowd but there was a easier way.

"Excuse me..." the nearest member of the crowd turned to face Junior "**move!**"

There was a common misconception going around the campus that his demonic aura went up when he was mad. In fact he simply lost control of it when he was mad, when he's calm he maintained excellent control of his aura, but that also means that he could choose to unleash it as well, like he was doing now.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Suddenly another spike of demonic aura rocked the courtyard, Junior could feel it burning through the crowd as it glared at him, the weakest were brought to their knees while the strongest backed off. Either way the crowd cleared out revealing the objects of their affection from earlier, Mimi who was standing with another girl. She looked almost wholly different with that pale skin and lack of horns, but regardless he recognized her in an instant. She definitely recognized him, he looked nothing like his old self what with having a body of flesh instead of bone she might have not recognized him were it not for his use of demonic aura. The two walked up to one another, they were both wearing smiles as if they were happy to see one another again, they were both good actors.

"Hello Junior."

The wind itself seemed to howl in defiance of the two aura's clashing against one-another.

"Hello Chi, I'm honored you know my name."

Mimi assessed the clashing aura's, they're both attracting unwanted attention.

"Don't play stupid Junior, only **her** son could have such an aura."

"Your's ain't too shabby yourself."

"Now your honoring me. But don't play coy it doesn't suit you."

Suddenly a giant stone arm crashed down in between the two. Looking past it Mimi could see the owner, a tall brawny man dressed in the black uniform of the school safety commission.

"Enough of this! Class now!"

Not much of a vocabulary on this one, still he sounded serious, not that Junior or Chi were listening.

"I do wonder why you're pretending to be someone you're not though."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chi whipped out her fan and pressed it against Junior's chest.

"Then tell me, how do you know my name" Chi said as she folded out the fan in her face?

"Well your face is all over every billboard in the City of Aku and quite a few dotting the underworld, besides Mimi told me all about her ex-girlfriend."

Though the fan hid it, Junior could tell he wiped the smile off of her face.

"CLASS NOW!"

The officer's command quite literary blew hot air into the face's of the three, along with other nasty tidbits.

"Ugh! Dude! Nasty!"

"Indeed, I can see why your superiors assigned you the task of breaking up fights, that breath alone would make anyone want to leave" Chi stated as she attempted to use the fan to blow away the foul air.

Even Mimi looked a little green in the gills as she held her stub in front of her nose and mouth. The officer's face cringed as he used his over-sized arm to point to the school.

"Class now!"

"Very well, Demongo..." one of the alligators that were following Chi coughed out the blue demonic soul in question "take Lee and Sakura to my room and unpack them."

"Yes milady."

Demongo flew off towards the girl's dormitory, the alligators following their favorite chew toy.

"Mimi would you care to walk me to class?"

Chi offered her arm to Mimi, the latter of whom accepted as they walked off.

"I wonder if she realizes we have the same class."

Junior followed the two girls. Now that they had left the officer returned his arm to normal, followed by using it to smell his own breath, prompting him to faint.

* * *

"Who is that?"

"She's so beautiful!"

Chi stood at the front of the home class room, enjoying all the attention she was getting as she hid a smile behind her fan.

"_This school has no shortage of male suitors on hand, good, this should keep father off my back for the time being. Of course the best part is that my seat is right behind Mimi's!_"

While Chi soaked in all the attention Junior quietly sneaked into the class room, taking his seat next to Mimi.

"She's adjusting well."

Mimi nodded, agreeing with the assessment.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." Chi folded her fan as she took a bow before the students "I am Chi of the Shadow clan, pleased to meet you all."

Chi once again took the standing position, eyeing Mimi with a smile on her face... for all of the 3 seconds it took her to realize who was sitting next to her.

"_What!? He's here too!? I can't catch a break!_"

"Miss Chi..." Chi looked over to Ms. Nekonome "please take your seat now."

Based on the chill's Chi felt going up her back, she guess that she should sit down right about now. Taking her seat Chi decided that she should focus her attention on Mimi in front of her rather then the eye sore that sat beside her. Still despite her best efforts her eye wandered back to Junior, through Shizuka's bizarre cat themed class, and Kagome's math class, right up until now in Okuto's gym class.

*WHISTLE* "Alright listen up y'all, first off we're going to start learning a new sport today, but first we're going to start with warm ups. Five laps, ten push ups, twenty set ups, five the other way around go."

*MOANS* "I can double it if you prefer."

That managed to get the lead out, the students hit the ground running as it were, Chi had made certain to stay ahead of Junior so that she wouldn't have to look at him but behind Mimi so that she could look at her the whole time.

"_Sugoi! That slow poke will never catch up to us and I can spend all class with Mimi at this rate!_"

Okuto watched the warm ups diligently as any good teacher should, but he had been focused on Junior.

"_He doesn't seem to be trying very hard..._" he briefly observed the other students who were either running or jogging around the room "_everyone else is running their asses off. But Junior..._" Junior was clearly in no rush, he had his hands in his pockets, and he was clearly walking around the gym "_he's just acting like there's nothing to do. It's one thing when you're just warming up but no matter what sport I put him in, basketball, soccer, baseball, he never seems to go all out. According to Cut-lip's psych eval he's depressed about something, but about what she doesn't know. Still just cause he's a emo doesn't mean that I have to go easy on him._"

While the teacher was alone with his thoughts the class had finished their five laps and were now concerning themselves with the 10 push ups, Minnie had observed Junior take his usual lazy approach to Gym Class, well usual as of late.

"_What happened to thou brother? Thou use to love Gym class..._"

* * *

Going back to a earlier day in Junior's childhood he was in gym class, in the dreaded weekly double class/dodge-ball combination against the older class no less. Despite this however, and people's tendency to always aim at him, he appeared to be happy about it, dodging with over the top acrobatics and returning fire with enthusiasm. Most people couldn't tell, what with his head being a skull and all, but he was smiling, a big cheesy grin no less.

"Way to go Junior!"

Another student came up to Junior and gave him a double high-five.

"_Thou always felt like it was the only subject thou was good at, I remember that people even praised you for the good job you did. But now..._"

* * *

Another flash back, this one a week or so before the current class. Junior was taking the lazy approach in another game of dodge ball, as oppose to before when he easily dodged the balls with over the top acrobatics now he just shot people doses of demonic aura that kept them from throwing the balls at him. In fact he hardly moved at all now except for the odd time he was actually hit and knocked out of the game, subsequently brutally throwing a ball into the face of the student who did knock him out as a warning not to do it again first chance he got before he returned to the lazy approach.

"Way to go Junior" another student sarcastically said hitting Junior in the shoulder.

"_But now thou approach it as if it was a chore of some kind, another in a long line of punishments thou are subjected to for existing..._"

* * *

Minnie watched as Junior finished his setups and moved on to the remaining five laps.

"_If the person thou was could see thou now he would pity thou brother... he would be disgusted at how far thou hath fallen. As I do now. When did this happen to thou brother? After that day all those years ago, when the beast forced what you were to the surface, and father started to take thou to work with him I suppose. The effect wasn't immediate but I could tell, thou started to feel the guilt for all the lives thou hath taken, it was slow first, depression took thou like a crawl, one by one the activities that thou use to love to do became dust and thou had resigned thyself to sulk in a corner of the library. Thou only came out after mother made thou attend thine lessons in fighting, or I could convince thou to come to watch me at the theater, or father would take you to work. But then you'd just return to thine corner to sulk._"

Junior finished the laps, followed by approaching Okuto and sitting down patiently for more instructions, he wasn't the last, but he definitely wasn't the first either.

"_Another day, another failed attempt to teach a sport._"

Okuto got up to address his class, carrying with him a cylindrical object wrapped in cloth.

"Alright you lot you all will be learning a new activity today..." Okuto brought unwrapped the item in question revealing a Shinai, or a bamboo katana "Kendo. Kendo is a modern form of Japanese martial arts descending from Kenjutsu or traditional Japanese swordsmanship, only instead of swords we use this sticks called Shinai. We have the necessary protective equipment, called Bogu, waiting for you in the locker rooms along with instructions on how to get in and out of them so go get to it."

The class left for the locker rooms, Chi had a smirk on her face.

"_Kendo eh? Perfect!_"

* * *

Mandy arrived outside the Ghost Zone prison facility via reaper portal, Harror following her.

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"Making sure someone who should be locked up, stays locked up."

Mandy pressed a button on the prison intercom.

"Ghost Zone prison facility how may we help you?"

"It's Mandy, I need to speak with Walker right now."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh for the love of...!"

Mandy grabbed Harror by the tail causing her to turn into a scythe, using which Mandy opened a giant portal back to Grim Skull, three pairs of glowing eyes were visible through the portal *THUD* *THUD* the creature pulled itself half way through the portal. It would come out all the way were it not for the chains keeping it on the other side. It had three heads the one on the right being a Great Dane, the one in the middle a doberman Pincer, and the one on the left being a poodle.

"Here's my card!"

"One moment please."

While the secretary got Walker Harror had a few things she wanted to say to her 'mother.'

"You could warn a girl before you pull a stun like that!"

"This is important!"

"What is with you today? Is it this about that Dan guy from the news?"

"Yes."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same Dan that Junior beat into a pulp half a decade ago would it?"

"The same."

"Not good. Dan managed to fight the Demon Reaper to stand still five years ago, assuming that he's just as powerful as before..."

"He isn't."

"Come again?"

"He was crammed into a thermos for over two in a half decades until just before the fight, not a whole lot of opportunities to keep your fighting skills sharp under those conditions are there?"

"Are you telling me he's actually gotten stronger since then?"

"Probably."

"Crap!"

"Indeed."

The dust on the doors began to shake off as they groaned open, just a crack but open none the less.

"Would you mind sending that thing back to where it belongs?"

That would be the prison warden, current king of the Ghost Zone, and another member of the big five. He was a tall pale looking man, complimenting his white skin was a equally white pinstripe suit and hat. Mandy glared her attack dog into submission, sending it back through the portal and closing it behind it. No longer needing Harror's assistance she dropped the weapon allowing her to turn back to 'normal.'

"Walker, we need to talk!"

* * *

"_Sugoi!_"

Chi, along with the other girls of the class, were in the middle of changing out of the school uniform and into the Bogu's. Chi was soaking in Mimi's bustier leotard clad figure with awe and erotic joy, something that Mimi took notice of, throwing Chi's Bogu at her and reminding her to get dressed.

"Spoiled sport. But seriously what is with that guy?"

Mimi eyed Chi curiously as she put her pants on.

"Junior I mean. What makes him so special? What is it that makes him better then me?"

Mimi gave a sigh, she was beginning to grow tired of answering this question. Mimi gave a shake of her head in a no, there was nothing that made Junior any better then Chi, prompting Chi to cringe as she got angry with Mimi's cryptic answers.

"Then why did you dump me for him!?"

Mimi tapped herself in the temple, her way of saying up here.

"What does that mean!?"

The rest of the girls finished getting dressed and went to the door to leave, Mimi joining them, and Chi rushing to finish up so that she could join in as well. Both genders of students flooded into the room, Chi immediately spotted her target, he was easy to spot with those distinctive mismatched eyes of his, oh did she ever hope one on one match ups were next. If Mimi wouldn't answer her questions then she would just beat the answers out of Junior, assuming that he could speak after she was through with him that is.

"Listen up, boys vs girls! Boys on the left side of the room girls on the right!"

As commanded the two halves of students separated into their respective groups.

"Line up, boys the person to the left of you will be shorter then you while the person to the right of you will be taller, Girls same in reverse."

"_Perfect!_"

As commanded the two halves of students lined up, Chi used her shape shifting powers to change her height several times as Junior's position in the line also changed as other students filled in. Finally they were all paired up, both Minnie and Mimi noticed that Chi and Junior had been paired up.

"This... tis not good."

Moka noticed Minnie staring intently at the pair who were glaring at each other.

"Minnie what's wrong?"

"That girl Junior is with is named Chi."

"Is she someone that Junior knows?"

"She's Mimi's ex."

"Oh... what?"

"She's bisexual like her father."

Minnie could hear the crickets mocking her as Moka failed to respond to the statement.

"Mimi likes boys and girls."

"...oh."

"Chi has held a rather significant grudge against mine brother because of this."

"How bad is it?"

"I believe Chi does not intend, in any way, to fight mine brother."

Moka donned a mixed look of relief and confusion.

"She doesn't sound like she holds a grudge."

"I believe she has every intention of savagely ripping him apart into as small pieces as possible."

The look on Moka's face was a mixture of Shock and Horror.

"Shouldn't we help him!?"

"Assuming that Chi is capable of such a thing she will not do it here in front of witnesses, and even if she were to succeed I doubt it would do Mine brother any permanent harm."

Moka looked at the two combatants, they weren't doing anything yet just glaring at each other, but in Moka's experience when Junior was glaring at someone it usually didn't end well for them, and if the same was true for Chi...

"Are you sure about this?"

"I suggest thou be concerned for everyone else, if they attempt to kill each other they will not be concerned with collateral damage."

*GULP* "Sh-sh-should we stop them?"

"How would thou intend to do that?"

It was a brutally honest question, one that Moka in all honesty had no idea how to answer.

"What do you think we should do?"

"For the time being, we keep ourselves and our classmates alive."

"All right you lot these are friendly matches, no powers, no monster forms or else immediate disqualification. In addition these will be one hit matches, you get hit once your out. Everyone got that...?" Okuto looked around the class room, no objections good *WHISTLE* "Begin!"

Suddenly the gym room shook, it was filled to the brim with a pair of intensely dark aura's, the bulk of the students hit the ground coughing, barely able to breath as they choked on the dark aura's. Among the few that were still standing were Junior, Chi, Mimi, Minnie, Moka, and Okuto the last only barely.

"Hmm that took longer then I expected."

Mimi nodded, agreeing with Minnie's assessment. Not surprisingly the source of this deathly pair of aura's were none other than Junior and Chi, whom were channeling their power into their Shinai causing them to glow a terrifying green.

"Scared Reaper!?"

Chi had a look of ecstatic joy as she assumed a traditional Kendo stance, gripping the bamboo stick in both hands in striking position, flames coming off of her eyes where brows or lashes should be.

"You wish!"

Junior had his usual look of indifference on as he assumed a fencing stance, his left arm behind his back with his right gripping the stick of bamboo and pointing it at Chi as if he intended to poke her with it, his eyes changing to the color that indicated he was ready to kill someone.

"Oh this isn't going to end well."

Chi struck first, a overhead chop, Junior blocked it with his weapon at a slant, causing Chi's attack to hit the ground to his right sending a shock wave of energy that cut through the wall behind Junior.

"_Amazing..._" Minnie re-watched the attack in slow motion in her head "_not only did brother block the attack..._" Junior raised his weapon in blocking position at a slant "_but he did so in a way that used Chi's own momentum to deflect the attack as well..._" the slow motion flash back ended the same way Chi's first attack did, with Chi's stick slicing through the back wall.

While Minnie watched in awe Okuto had slightly different thoughts about what was going on.

"ARE YOU TWO MAD!? DID I NOT SPECIFICALLY SAY NO POWERS!?"

The two seemed to ignore him, in fact Chi fired another energy slash at Okuto, it would have hit him too if Junior didn't intercept the attack with his own stick.

"She doesn't seem to be in the mood for reason right now, get everyone to safety then come back and help me deal with her!"

The two combatants returned to their fight clashing sticks again and locking them in place as they pushed against one another. Looking around Okuto spotted Moka, Minnie, and Mimi still standing.

"Oi! You heard him..." Okuto split his arms into six octopus tentacles, using them to grab six students "get your asses in gear and grab someone on your way out."

Okuto fled with the six students. Not wasting any time Minnie also transformed her arms into tentacles and worked her way through the crowd of students grabbing them. Unfortunately she began shaking violently, like she was having a seizure.

"Minnie are you okay?"

Mimi saw what was going on, Minnie was having a seizure and it was translating over to her tentacles, thrashing about and harming the other students. She had to act fast, couldn't transform into her demon form, that would add another powerful aura to the crushing duet of Junior and Chi and further endanger the lives of the students. Instead she went with plan B, picking up as many of the students as she could via telekinesis while Moka and her impressive level of super human strength dragged the rest out by dragging Minnie. The students were quickly evacuated outside, Okuto took note of the ill Minnie.

"She's having a seizure! We need to get her to the nurse!"

"We need to get the nurse here! Didn't they ever tell you not to touch someone in the middle of a seizure!?"

Okuto was silenced by a errant Nergal tentacle.

"He's right we need to get help for Minnie and the others!"

Mimi eyed the gym intently, ideas were forming in that brilliant mind of hers. Inside the gym Junior and Chi had continued their fight, only now they had noticed that they were alone.

"No witnesses, no distractions!"

"And no more chances; end this now Chi!"

"What is the Grim Reaper begging for his life!?"

Chi launched another over head strike, locking weapons with Junior as neither was willing to give into one another.

"I'm begging for yours!"

Junior deflected the attack away, Chi was prepared spinning around to use her momentum to augment another attack, Junior stabbed the Shinai into the ground in the path of the swing, unfortunately it was too late as Chi had already passed the point that Junior had stabbed his weapon into.

"I got you!"

As Chi's weapon approached Junior's feet she almost couldn't believe her eyes as she saw them disappear. Looking up Chi saw Junior doing a handstand on his Shinai. Junior finished the flip landing on the ground with the weapon protecting his back. At the same time Chi translated the momentum of the swing from her last attack into a new one, bringing her weapon down on Junior's Shinai at terminal velocity like speeds.

"Let me offer you a piece of advice, don't aim for the stick aim for the dude carrying it!"

"What do you think I've been doing!? The problem is that every time I attack you that thing gets in the way! So I'm going to break it so that I can beat the answers out of you!"

The two charged and locked weapons, Junior could see Chi's incisors grow a clear sign that what ever was left of her temper was quickly burning away.

"What are you blooming talking about!?"

The two pushed each other away as they their energies collided, Chi taking the opportunity to point accusingly at Junior who had lazily slung the weapon onto his shoulder.

"Don't act like you don't know! You look down on me! Insult me and my ability! During this entire fight you haven't once attacked me! You haven't properly gripped your weapon! You haven't even pulled your other arm out from behind your back! Even now you just stand their listening to me lecture you with your weapon slung on your shoulder instead of attacking me like if this was a real battle! You stand there without so much as the decency to breath like you've spent the past ten minuets fighting for your life! You glare at me like a older sibling would scold their younger blood! Treat me like a child! Rub in my face that my love chose you over me! What makes you so much better then me!?"

"What makes me better then you? If you believe that one person is 'better' then another then you really are a child, as well as deluded and in desperate need of therapy. I have not fought back during the entire battle because fighting with this **stick** people have the audacity to call a weapon is a unforgiving blow to my pride as a fighter. I scold you like I would a child because a child is what you act like. But if this has all really been about wanting to know why Mimi chose me over you then it's really simple. She loves me and I love her. Whereas you just dressed her as you would your favorite doll. You boast about knowing her longer then me as if it were some reason why she should love you instead of me, when in reality you never knew her at all."

"Damn you...!" Chi's rage reached a new height that she had never known before, her clothing burst at the seams as muscle grew in grotesque proportions, her lizard face snarled as she grew her distinctive horns sprouted out of the side of her head her hair formed a mane of fire that ran down all the way to her tail, her back legs unraveled into a mass of tentacles, her skin turned black as it transformed into some sort of malleable armor, her necromancy spiraled out of control ripping away at the floor boards and adding their mass to the weapon in Chi's hands "DAMN YOU REAPER!"

The beast that Chi had become raised the weapon above her head intending to strike Junior down.

"Just like a child to think that bigger is always better."

* * *

Outside the gym Mimi and Moka had just finished moving the unconscious students away from Minnie who was still lashing about in a seizure. Suddenly the earth started shaking.

"What is that?"

Mimi eyed the gym suspiciously, realizing what was happening she plugged her ears.

"Mimi whats wrong!?"

Suddenly the entire wall of the Gym was blown away *GHOSTLY WAIL* it was deafening, like some kind of huge sound had consumed the entire school, accompanied by the unique, terrifying, green colored energy that could only belong to Junior. Whatever it was it was being fired at Chi, she was sent flying across the school's property like a rock being skipped across a pond, settling in the forest as the noise finally gave up on it's relentless barrage. From the wreckage of the gym a figure stood wrapped in neon green, pulling down his hood Junior's face was revealed.

"Don't get me wrong Chi, bigger has it's benefits, but it isn't always better. Against a fighter of the right caliber bigger is just a bigger target..." Chi returned to standing position glaring Junior down *ROAR* Junior held his hand out, moments later Scythe was flying through the air and in Junior's grip "I think you need a nap Chi. Got anything that can help with that?"

"Does knocking her out count?"

"Will do."

"For best results this spell should be cast at point blank range."

"Of course it is."

Junior pointed Scythe at Chi's face.

"Carpe Retractum!"

Junior and Scythe hooked Chi on the horn, pulling themselves into her face Junior grabbed the horns and used them to hold onto Chi as he slammed the blade into her face.

"Flipendo Maxima!"

Chi's face looked like it had some kind of giant invisible fist slammed into it, knocking her unconscious. Chi's body shrunk back down to a humanoid size and form, though in her true form, which due to her recent run in with size expansion was now completely naked. Now that was dealt with Junior retracted his demonic aura, his neon green cloak retracted to reveal his Bugo and his eyes returned to normal. Junior used his necromancy to turn some of the tree's Chi landed on into a make shift blanket for her.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you..."

"She's delirious, great that's all we need."

Junior turned around to face Mimi, spotting Minnie in the middle of her seizure.

"Damn it!"

Junior ran to his sister's side, in spite of the tentacles lashing about.

"**_Calm down Minnie, I'm here no one's going to hurt you!_**"

Minnie reabsorbed her tentacles and curled into fetal position.

"**_Are you alright Minnie?_**"

"**_Heretics..._**"

Junior examined Minnie's body, several feathers were sticking out of her collar, and her arm had turned back to resemble a scaly bird leg, Junior gently picked his sister up in his arms and turned to face Mimi.

"Your friend needs some medical attention. I suggest getting her to the infirmary."

Mimi nodded agreeing with Junior, she flew over and picked Chi up in her arms before flying to the infirmary. Junior saw Moka staring at Minnie, specifically her unusual features. The vampire suddenly felt a strong demonic presence,

"Moka is there something you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

Mandy and Harror were being escorted through the prison by Walker. Everyone was giving them odd looks, the guards stood at attention, but they notably had their shields out in front of their bodies.

"What ever it is you came here for had better be pretty damn important. Coming here without a appointment is against the rules, as is bringing a Nergal here."

"She's ate, in large volumes in fact."

"That's not the point! And it doesn't make me feel any better either!"

"No the point is that she isn't going to eat you, your guards, or your prisoners. Isn't that right Harror?"

"Yes mother!"

"I thought your daughter was named Minnie?"

"This is one of her Nergal beasts, as well as my son's scythe, she acts as their proxy when they're not available."

"Crazy fucked up family" Walker muttered.

"Not that you would know anything about that."

"What is this about anyway!?"

"One of your prisoners, Dan Phantom."

"What's your business with that psychopath?"

"You could say that he's family."

"You're siblings? That would explain a lot."

"Not remotely, he's the twins father."

"Ah much more sense. So what you want me to let him out?"

"Not in the lease, I want you to bury him."

"Excuse me?"

"I want him to find out if there is life after death after life after death."

"Now why in hell would you want me to do a thing like that?"

"I believe you are familiar with the Demon-Reaper incident?"

"After your daughter gave your son her demonic powers he transformed into a several story high beast that would have slaughtered everyone in the underworld had he come to his senses. What about it?"

"What you don't know that a ghost was involved in the incident who if he hadn't done a significant portion of damage to the beast early on, in addition to holding him off for several hours, followed by blasting him to bits in brief moment of weakness on Junior's part, then Junior would have done no such thing. That ghost evidently was Dan."

Walker looked a bit surprised, after all he wouldn't have guessed that he had one of the most powerful creatures in the five kingdoms holed up in his prison.

"Are you screwing with me?"

"Note serious face."

"Crap! You lot..." Walker pointed at a group of guards, whom immediate stood at attention "keep that girl away from everyone!"

The guards circled Harror, tazer batons out and ready.

"You with me!"

The Mandy and Walker left down another hallway, Harror quickly became annoyed at the situation.

"You do know those aren't going to do any good right?"

The guards remained stead fast in their resolve.

"Excuse me!?"

"What is it?"

"There's something you should know."

"And what is that?"

*GHOSTLY WAIL* A few moments of the deafening noise later and the guards had been blown down the hallway by the surplus of ghostly noise.

"You're backs are wide open."

Standing where a guard had stood earlier a ghostly teenager of sixteen, he had flaming blue hair, a pale skin tone, two thick stripes under his eyes and was wearing black clothing with a abundance of high tech looking armor.

"Now was that really necessary!? This damsel wasn't in distress!"

"Perhaps but I hate to see grown goons cry, it wounds me so badly..." the teen switched from mock worry to gentleman like behavior as he grabbed Harror by her hand and gave it a kiss "I'm Inferno by the way. So what's your name sweetheart?"

"My you are a gentle man..." Harror retracted her hand and held it over her smile "but instead of sweetheart..." Harror used her free hand to reach down and grabbed Inferno in a very... private area "you can just call me Sir! Crystal?"

"Clear" Inferno weakly said!

Harror let go of Inferno, playfully bending over and taunting Inferno with her fingers.

"If you do want to learn my name all you have to do is find me" Harror said playfully.

Harror slid down the rail of the stairs. A small part of him was royally peeved off in so many ways for that, the rest of him was turned on.

* * *

Walker led Mandy down a deep pit, the walls were lined with bright green stone, clearly ectoranium, Walker wasn't a complete idiot.

"What is this place?"

"Maximum security: one six thousand feet deep pit of ectorainium, 1000 guards, 300 anti-ghost weapons stolen and reverse engineered from the humans, and one prisoner. That is the design of Maximum security."

"Sounds like you spent a long time working on this. Longer I then you knew about Dan."

"I made this place for one man, one man who struck such fear into the heart of the Ghost Zone that at the mere mention of his name warriors are made into cowards, and is in a small way was responsible for my rise to power."

"Hows that?"

"He was the one who tore Pariah Dark, my predecessor, apart limb from limb."

A image flashed through Walker's mind, of that creature, of that thing! He looked human but he couldn't be farther from it. He could use words to describe him, like white, or terrifying, or god like, but nothing he could think of really did him justice, and that would be the biggest violation of the rules he could think of.

"I suppose it's no coincidence that he share's your former bed-mate's name."

Now that was intriguing; as far as she and Finklestein could tell Dan was some kind of fusion of two separate beings, he termed it Chimera, a genetic phenomenon where two separate embryo's fuse together in the womb and grows up into one person, different parts of the body retain separate distinct DNA samples. But Dan was nothing like that, not even close, the two father's of the twins that made up of two separate beings had nothing in common in terms of genetics, no they had been fused together much later, as ghosts Finklestein theorized. If they had tried to possess one another then their energies and memories might become one, twisting into a being that was utterly mad according to him.

"And where would I find him?"

"I have no idea. Dropped off the face of the planet about six years ago, about a month before Him's little party in Megaville. Maybe Him just got to him first. Still always thought that Vlad would have been the one to get to him."

Vlad she knew, and if she were to employ him as a ghost power tutor to Manny and Dani then some more information would be very much appreciated.

"Vlad?"

"Another like Daniel and your son and daughter. Some sort of hybrid of human and ghost, both living and dead, a creature of both worlds and neither. Real psychopath too, he and Phantom hated each other, Vlad apparently skipped out on the whole planet after a take over the world scheme blew up in his face. Threw a giant rock at the earth and said that he would destroy it if the world made him it's undisputed ruler. Problem was the rock was made out of ectoranium, the anti-ghost element, so he couldn't do a thing with it, ended up being banished to space for his troubles. Phantom went with a different approach, rounded up a whole army of ghosts and used us to make the entire planet intangible long enough for the rock to pass through."

She heard about that, another petty amateur dictator too stupid to cover all of his bases, didn't pay him any mind, certainly wouldn't be the first time the planet was destroyed, not that anybody else ever notice, and for once it wasn't Billy's fault either.

"Something about him seemed off though. Different from the Daniel Phantom I knew, he looked different more like Vlad, he had murder in his eyes, when he was killing all those people, he enjoyed it. If you want my opinion Vlad's human half bit it in space and spent so much time alone he went mad and thought he was Phantom."

Walker stopped at the end of the path, in front of a telescope.

"This is as far as anyone's allowed to go, best not to tempt fate with him down there."

Mandy looked through the telescope, he was down there in a kneeling position his arms held out wide, a giant turtle shell shaped chunk of ectoranium was strapped onto his back with dozens of switches littering it, two giant cuffs attached to stone weights threatened to rip him apart. He was covered in a field of green electricity, it appeared to painfully electrocute him but he was smiling all the same, like he was actually enjoying it.

"Three part control, containment, and monitoring device. Control, a ecto-converter device absorbs the ecto-energy he naturally mass produces, converts it into usable electricity, and feeds it into containment, anti-ghost shield technology produces a ghost containment field that in tandem with the ectoranium on his back further saps his strength, and part three monitor keeps tabs on him a 24 hours a day 7 days a week with a direct line to me."

"It's not enough."

"Excuse me?"

"This might work against a ghost, it might work against a thousand ghosts, but it won't work against him!"

"And why's that?"

"You presumed that he is all ghost now, but I have a question for you; life and death are two sides of the same coin, when one is alive then that's one side, when one is dead that is another, but when one side is both life and death, then what is the other?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's the twins father Walker, since when can ghosts father children?"

"Even if he is still human, what exactly can he do?"

"I actually heard about Daniel and Vlad, that they became what they are through the incompetence of a scientist, who evidently was Daniel's father and Vlad's colleague. I also heard that scientist was developing anti ghost technology, and I'd be willing to bet that Daniel knows a thing or two about his father's technology, and I'd bet Vlad knows a thing or two about what his partner was working on..." Mandy leaned to Walker's ear, close enough to kiss him "so I'd be very careful about where you got that tech from, and remember, I'm human too."

Mandy began walking back up the trail, if she hasn't made her point yet then she isn't going to, still she could see Walker on his phone.

"Somebody get me Technus!"

* * *

While Walker upped his security Inferno was chasing Harror all throughout the prison, rail slides, wall hops, unused gates, in short Harror was doing everything in her power to ditch Inferno and he was doing every thing in his power to catch up to her, desperately in fact. Unfortunately for Harror he just about had her, she made the mistake of taking a early right turn into a open jail cell.

"Remember our deal sweetheart, your name for your freedom!"

"I thought I told you..." Harror reached down to grab inferno again but he was prepared jumping back in time "you can just call me sir!"

Inferno was pushed against the railing, doubling over in pain as Harror retracted a extended arm back to her. She grabbed hold of the back bars and she used her shape shifting powers to squeeze through the bars.

"Shape shifter? No wonder she's so hot!"

Outside the prison Mandy was just leaving, escorted by Walker once again.

"Harror? Good you're already out."

"We're leaving already?"

"Our business here is concluded."

"Where's your escorts!?"

"Oh something to do with a rather amusing courting ritual I was in the middle of with a boy named Inferno."

Walker hit himself in the face and rubbed his temples.

"That kid's nothing but trouble. It's my own fault really, a troubled home life, absent caretakers. I don't really help locking him in here all the time."

"I suggest the Yokai academy, it's mellowed Junior out significantly. Harror if you wouldn't mind?"

Harror let out a sigh. She jumped down to her mother's level whom grabbed her by the tail and caused Harror to transform into the scythe, using which Mandy opened, entered and closed a portal to Grim-Skull.

* * *

"How long has he been in there?"

"An hour."

"What has he been doing in all that time?"

"As far as I can tell? Fuming."

After Minnie's seizure Junior locked himself inside the infirmary with her. There Cut-lip explained to him what she was able to figure out about what was happening to Minnie, since then a terrifying demonic aura cloaked the entire infirmary. The part that was really making him angry is that he knew she was turning into some kind of angel all along but didn't say anything because he expected her to talk to him when she was ready to talk about it. The fact that she never did makes him think that he had something to do with it, whether he was the cause or not he really didn't know. All he did know is that some time in the near future he was waltzing into Heaven and ripping the wings off of every angel he could find.

"Ah Junior?"

Junior turned his head around to face Moka.

"Did you do as I ask?"

After Cut-lip healed Chi's head wound the girls moved her back to her dorm room, Tenmei decided that it wasn't safe for anyone to have her and Junior anywhere near one another.

"Kurumu's doing it right now, and Yukari is helping Chairman Mikogami with the barrier."

"Then leave me be."

Moka turned around to face the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need a punching bag right now."

* * *

Inside Chi's room Kurumu finished using red paint on her wall, Demongo was observing her, even the alligators were giving weird looks. Mimi was sitting on Chi's bed, Chi unconscious under the covers dressed in a medical gown.

"Mimi, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I have to go with the little guy on this one."

Mimi shook her head, no it wasn't.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?"

Mimi nodded her head, yes it was.

"Then why are we doing it!?"

Mimi threw a picture at Kurumu, on it was Junior's image, for him. Defeated Kurumu put the paint brush into the can and left the room.

"Give me a head start before you wake her up okay?"

Mimi nodded, followed by nudging her head in a 'get out of here' motion. Kurumu was all too happy to comply, she did not want to be here when Mimi woke that mad woman up. A telepathic nudge was all that was needed to stir Chi to consciousness.

"Mimi...?" Mimi nodded, confirming Chi's guess "is it true what he said, that you let him in...?" Mimi nodded confirming Chi's suspicions, suddenly the devil hybrid was pinned to the wall by the angry shape shifter.

"How long...!?" Mimi raised a claw, a rudimentary form of communication that the two worked out to convey time *CLICK* "one" *CLICK* *CLICK* "week. You let him in after knowing him for only a week!?"

Mimi confirmed with a nod. Chi's incisors grew with her rage.

"DAMN YOU!"

Chi spun around and threw Mimi through her open window, *CRASH* the devil hybrid in question landed in front of Kurumu.

"GO BACK TO YOUR REAPER BASTARD! I HOPE YOU TWO HAVE FUN ROTTING TOGETHER IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"Well... that sounded like it went well."

Chi curled into fetal position leaning on the door, crying into her knees.

"Why him? I told you that I loved you since day one! He was right, I've known you for six years and you never once let me in! I don't know a thing about you Mimi; what am I even to you?"

"Mistress Chi..." "WHAT!" "there's something over here you should see."

Chi walked over to where Demongo was floating and saw a message for her written in red.

'Hello Chi, if you're remotely interested in settling things between the two of us meet me in the forest at sun down and come ready for a fight. With worst regards Junior.' Chi didn't say anything, slightly concerned Demongo moved in front of her, the look plastered on her face was nothing short of madness.

"Come now Demongo..." *SNAP* at Chi's command the Alligators returned to their true forms that of alligator skin suitcases "we've been invited to a party and we simply must find something appropriate to wear."

"Oh this isn't going to end well."

* * *

**Reviews**:

Nightmaster000: Keep reading and you'll find out.

jmr46718: I'm going with a little of both on this one. As for Jack as any fan of the show could have probably deduced that is in fact Mad-Jack, Jack's evil twin created by Aku from Jack's rage and since granted a body of his own through the use of Aku's necromancy.

The Fox Boss: You're welcome.

Coldblue: As stated before and in this chapter Mandy is in the midst of hunting Danny down in relation to Dan. Danny however is currently off the map as it were. But you're mistaken, Danny was a teenager when Mandy was just a kid, he made a background appearance at the Nasty Burger sweeping floors when Mandy was talking to Grim during the comic, at this point in the story I'd estimate his age to be forty something. I already got a very clear idea worked out on how Junior's powers will work in the story, he'll start out doing small stuff but by the time he reaches his full potential nothing will be able to stand in his way.

Duskrider: Always good to know that I've inspired someone to take a crack at the real thing, you won't be disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**: Tada! Welcome to Chapter Six! Also known as Chapter Five part 2 enjoy! Thanks to my loyal Beta Bubbajack whom I have been putting into over time without pay.

* * *

Inside the Maximum Security wing of Walker's Prison facility Dan remained in his bound state, complete with painful electrical shocks and mad grinning. From the end of the walk way two guards had been posted, both playing cards when they should be watching Dan.

"Your turn."

"Don't look at my cards."

The guard looked through the telescope down at Dan, and was surprised to see him working on standing up.

"Oi we got movement!"

"Zap him and get it over with, I'm kicking your ass here!"

A white ring appeared around Dan's mid-section, traveling across his body he was soon transformed into a human. He wore a inverted version of his costume, wearing a black t shirt with a white T stretching across his torso, a black dot in the center, blue jeans and bare feet replacing black pants and white boots. Black hair replaced his white hair, though he retained his goatee and pony tail. The chains fell through his body, the end result of a technicality in that 'real world contraband' as Walker put did not actually exist in that dimension, which included him in human form.

"About bloody time; I thought that woman would never leave...!" Dan let out a stretch, a desperate attempt to remove the kinks in his back from the contraption that was moments earlier was crushing his spine "that ass-hat Walker is going to have words with my chiropractor!"

While Dan was making plans with his non-existing chiropractor the guards were scrambling to stop him.

"Red Alert! Dan is breaking free! Repeat Dan is loose!"

Suddenly the metal platform that Dan was standing on opened up to reveal a very familiar piece of technology, trying to avoid the pit Dan had been forced into a precarious position on the edge of the pit. The doors leading out of the wing closed, sealing inside Dan and the guards.

"What the hell...!?" the guards flew up to the doors and started banging on them, trying to get them to open up again "come on let us out!"

"Your sacrifice in securing the prisoner is appreciated, however your incompetence in allowing him to escape is the cause of this situation and therefore we will apologize for your untimely demise..." "WHAT!?" "please stand by there will be some minor pain and inconvenience as you are vaporized."

"A super sized Fenton Thermos..." struggling to keep his balance Dan spotted another familiar bit of technology "Ecto-Converter..." Dan saw that the guards had been locked in when the doors had been slammed shut, he recognized the material that covered the doors "and the same goo that was used for the Fenton Ghost fisher: I underestimated you Walker!"

It was a brilliant design, the doors used to seal the wing were from the human world but they were covered in the same ghost proof material that was in the Ghost Fisher, meaning that humans and ghosts couldn't pass through it. The 'thermos' would suck up all the ectoplasm in the wing, which included the guards and him in ghost form, and convert it into energy which would then be discharged and vaporize anything in the room that wasn't sucked up, which would be Dan in human form.

"Okay save my ass time!"

Dan grabbed hold of the contraption that was restraining him and got to work rewiring it. Walker meanwhile, after having received word that Dan was breaking out, was waiting outside the maximum security wing. *BOOM* The doors to the Maximum Security wing landed behind Walker as he looked down into the pit, spotting Dan shielded by his own restraints which had been heavily modified into a personal shield for him.

"By all means make yourself at home..." Dan looked up and grinned at Walker "you're never leaving here with either of your lives."

* * *

While Walker worked to contain Dan Junior was in his inner world playing chess against the Demon Reaper, though he was still trapped in the seal by now he had the bulk of his face and nearly half of his torso free.

"You can feel it don't you? Every time you draw upon my power you free me a bit more."

Demon used his free arm to move the black knight to 6-B.

"It's not your power Demon..." Junior looked better too, a good chunk of his face had it's flesh restored, as did part of his arm, but the rest was bone "it's mine."

Junior used his white Queen to take the knight.

"You!? Your a joke! Just look at yourself!"

Black Pawn to D-3.

"At least I look the part."

White Bishop to D-3, take the Rook.

"You mean you look like the old man; there's a reason he stopped being the Grim Reaper kid."

White Pawn to A-6.

"You think you can do better?"

Black Queen to A-6 take the Pawn.

"You've already seen what I can do pal. Checkmate."

Junior could see it, he was surrounded.

"Diddo."

But Junior's bishop had the Black King in a corner. The Demon gave Junior a grin, seems they reached stalemate again, it was like they were playing against themselves.

"Good game" the Demon said as he offered his hand.

Junior however wasn't interested, getting up to leave.

"I'm late."

Junior awoke in the forest in a meditative position; he saw what the others were doing, Tenmei was pouring a potion on the ground in a giant rectangle, he was making Yukari take notes, a extra credit project he called it, as if she needed any more help in school. The girls had been gathered around, a impressive feet considering how Junior's brooding aura was setting the scene for a horror movie.

"You have a nice nap? Maybe came to your senses!?"

Junior ignored the Succubus, spotting the guest of honor.

"You're late!"

"You're early."

Chi had finally arrived, she was in her true form, and she was wearing a Pink, side-tied dress with short puffy sleeves and showed off her bust, lighter pink cloud trim, a red sash around her waist, a black symbol resembling her head on her back, white stockings and Knee high and elbow length guards. Her hair was braided into a pony tail and she was carrying with her a sheathed katana.

"Came to watch your boyfriend die!?"

Mimi didn't respond, she only continued to glare.

"Nothing to say? You never was much of a talker; at lease when it came to me."

"This isn't about her Chi, this is about us and settling our differences."

"No... this is about me ripping you apart bit by bit!"

"Very well then..." Junior reached out his arm, suddenly a tree was ripped apart, reformed into a pair of sickles, which Junior then grabbed with one in each hand, joining them together he stabbed one end into the ground "I declare Nex Sacramentum."

Chi burst out in laughter, she bent over and fell to her knees she laughed so hard, earning disturbed looks from the others.

"I'm serious Chi."

Suddenly the young shadow demon was standing in front of Junior, her finger tips transformed into sharpened claws and tapped gingerly along his cheek bone.

"How can you be? We're both immortal, that kind of renders a death oath moot no?"

"A fight then, you and me none of our powers, no Devil Arms, no reaper scythes, just tearing each other apart like you want."

"What about settling our differences?"

"Winner stays loser goes and doesn't come back."

"Oh I like that..." Chi threw the weapon tied to her waist to the crowd of girls, at the same time destroying a tree in a similar manner to Junior and turning the left overs into a pair of Katana's, joining them together into a giant bladed baton she similarly stabbed one end into the ground "I accept."

Suddenly a swirling vortex seemed to engulf the two, everyone could feel it, like the two's clashing aura's had sprung up a twister on the spot, that would be the case too if it wasn't for the fact that the wind died down but the aura's didn't. Tenmei however was grinning, he certainly looked like he was going to enjoy what was about to happen.

"Now, now..." *SNAP* "please keep it quiet."

Suddenly the black potion Tenmei poured on the ground erupted, forming a black wall which then formed a equally black box around the two combatants, providing light inside the box was a giant red fan that was glowing brightly.

"Uh Chairman Mikogami..." the white clad head of the school turned to face Moka "What just happened?"

"I erected a barrier to contain the fight."

"No not that the whole wind thing I mean."

"Weren't you paying attention? Junior and Chi just declared Nex Sacrementum!"

"I know but... what does that mean?"

"The Death Oath. In laymen terms Junior just made a unbreakable oath to kill Chi, and likewise Chi also just made a unbreakable oath to Kill Junior."

"Uh what happens if you break a unbreakable oath?"

"Ask her."

Tenmei directed the girls attention to Mimi, a singular visible tear ran down her cheek and landed on her breast.

"What's this? More of your dirty tricks no doubt?"

"You've done enough damage to the school and the barrier for one life time Chi. This is to just make sure things don't get out of hand again."

"Well if you insist..." Chi split her weapons and leveled them at Junior, like wise he got up and pointed both of the business ends of his weapons at Chi "but try to make this last, I want to savor watching you die!"

"If you two are done talking..." Junior and Chi looked over to see Tenmei, holding his fingers in snapping position "then lets get this party started." *SNAP*

* * *

*CRASH* A large green ball of fur landed in the prison's cafeteria *BOOM* the three gigantic ghost dogs that made up the mass of fur landed in three separate locations nearly crushing whole groups of prisoners who were going about their business eating lunch. Walker walked out to the hole Dan left in his prison, looking down at the mess he was leaving.

"Is that the best you got Walker!? I remember you being tougher then this!"

Challenge accepted. Walker brought out a set of head phones, tapping it to make sure it worked before he cranked the volume.

"100 years off of the sentences to anyone whom takes him down!"

All the prisoners gathered around Dan, breaking out a variety of home made shanks from as many hiding places.

"Guy really knows how to motivate yah's doesn't he? Good, show me what you got to show for it!"

All the prisoners rushed Dan at once, their crude weapons in stabbing position. Dog piling on Dan they began stabbing at him.

"Easiest parole I ever made!"

"Hey where did he go?"

"What the heck!?"

Dan, in human form, walked out of the dog pile brushing the dirt off of him.

"Disappointing. Well if that's all I have a package to pick up."

One of the dogs locked eyes with Dan. *GROWL*

"You think you can do better Fido?"

*GHOSTLY WAIL* The pile of ghost prisoners was scattered about the cafeteria, Dan had been sent into the wall by the dog's attack.

"I have to admit Fido..." Dan emerged from the wall in ghost form smiling that insane sadistic grin of his "that was pretty good."

A guard snuck up on Dan and hit him with a stun baton, Dan disarmed the weapon and stabbed it into the guard's neck sending him to the ground.

"_So that is his plan, when I'm in ghost form he sends his thugs after me and when I'm human he sic's those pooches on me, fine, these small fry are easier to deal with anyway._"

A larger group of prisoners tried to rush Dan again, unfortunately for them he responded with a steady dose of ecto-rays, knocking them out.

"Pathetic; is this the best the Ghost Zone has to offer anymore?"

Walker's other two dogs came at Dan from opposite sides, biting down on his arms he escaped by turning human causing the dogs to crash into each other. *GHOSTLY WAIL* The first dog's attack sent it's cohorts flying directly into the wall, Dan dive rolled out of the way and turned back to ghost form. Suddenly Dan felt a sharp pain in his leg, looking down he saw that one of the prisoners had their shank in his leg.

"Get the lead out yah idiots!"

The rest of the prisoners all rushed Dan, dog piling on him and stabbing him with shanks *GHOSTLY WAIL* the prisoners were sent flying with blast of Dan's power. He stood at the center of where earlier a pile of inmates were now stood Dan, over dozen make shift knives sticking out from all over his body. The Dog lined up another attack when suddenly Dan disappeared.

"I've gotten sick of you Fido!"

Dan grabbed the dog from behind, pulling on his leg until he was right next to the dog's head, grabbing the pooch by it's ear *SMASH* *SMASH* *SMASH* Dan left the bloodied pulp of fur on the ground as he focused his attention on Walker.

"Got anybody else to fight your battles for you Walker?"

"Not my battle, I'm just the distraction."

"Ahem..." Dan looked down to see Mandy glaring at him, carrying on her shoulder Harror in scythe form "I believe that would be me."

* * *

"Then lets get this party started." *SNAP*

Chi made the first move, a over head slash that Junior easily blocked with one sickle, followed up with a stab to his guts. Looking down at her attack in progress Chi saw that Junior had his other sickle around her waist.

"_Damn it!_"

Chi retracted the attack and barrel rolled out of the way, not giving up she attacked with another slash to the side that Junior blocked again followed up by another stab attack that Junior hooked the weapon and twisted around until Chi was on the defensive. Chi pulled out both of her weapons from the attack and jumped back intending to get a head start on Junior. Unfortunately for Chi Junior was already on a head start against her and threw one of his sickles at her. She bent backwards almost flipping over as the weapon nearly cut her nose off.

"_That was close!_"

*YELP* Surprise took Chi as she looked down to see Junior's foot on her hair, looking up she saw that Junior had caught the scythe and had it in striking position above her head.

"_He wasn't this fast in gym class!_"

Chi move out of the way as the weapon came down, tumbling forward she broke her momentum with a stab to the ground.

"What the frig! You weren't running this fast in Gym!?"

"You thought I was running? My apologies, but they do call them **warm ups** for a reason."

"Don't mock me reaper!"

"Mocking you? Perish the thought! I think your new hair cut looks great on you."

"New hair cut?"

Chi looked down at Junior's foot and saw a chunk of red hair on the ground underneath his foot. Confirming her fears Chi looked at her reflection in her weapon and saw that she had a bob cut.

*FRUSTRATED SCREAMS* While Chi gave Junior her opinion on his hair cut the others were outside, their curiosity about the battle peeking.

"What do you think is going on in there?"

"Doesn't sound like Chi's winning."

"Guys!"

The vampire directed the girls attention over to Mimi, tears streaming down her face in steady streams.

"Oh... sorry Mimi."

"I'm not, that stuck up brat is getting what she deserves!"

Wrong answer. With in two seconds Kurumu was sent flying across the campus, within another 3 Mimi was standing over her with hell fire in her eyes, her devil skin just as red, and Kampe's ball suspended over her head.

"Crap!"

Yukari jumped up and grabbed Mimi by her free arm while Moka did her best to disarm Mimi.

"C'Mon Mimi you're better then this!"

Mimi glared at Moka, she could feel the devil hybrid's crushing aura.

"I'm not scared of you Mimi!"

Suddenly a second terrifying aura spiked, crushing the four girls. Good Junior was here he was probably the only one in the entire school who could take Mimi in a fight. Wait? Isn't Junior trapped in a barrier tearing apart Chi?

"I am nay mood for thine debauchery demon spawn...!" the four girls turned around spotting Minnie, she looked even worst then she did before: her mutated arm was in a sling, she was wearing Junior's coat with the hood up, and she was relying on a crutch to stand "stand down now less ye face mine wrath most severe and unforgiving!"

"Minnie are you okay?"

"Half of mine body is crippled, mine Nergal side is feeling very uncooperative and I feel like ripping something apart. In short I only have a slight advantage over the demon spawn!"

Mimi walked up to Minnie, glaring at her directly in the eye. The wind started to howl in defiance of the two auras. *COUGH* *COUGH* Yukari wasn't looking too good, the clashing aura's was making it difficult for her to breath, and Moka wasn't feeling too good either.

"Guys! Can we take five here before you kill someone?"

"Now, now ladies..." the dueling owners of the aura's looked over to Tenmei "we already got enough people trying to kill each other for one day."

The aura's died down, Mimi transformed back into her human form though she retained the bustier leotard before she left. Who would have guessed that Minnie had a aura like that? Made sense when you think about it, she was Junior's brother and whatever-her-name-was's daughter. Concerned for her friend Moka ran up to her.

"Minnie are you okay?"

"Fine!"

A bit hostile, that wasn't like Minnie at all.

"Hey what's with the attitude!?"

Minnie glared at the succubus, the angry aura returning, Minnie even seemed to have a red tint in her eyes.

"Thou art one to talk, provoking the spawn like that...!" Minnie sighed, breathed in, then out, eye back to normal "but thou hath a fair point succubus. Mine new found angelic side is making me irritable and short tempered. I apologize in advance for mine behavior or anything I say."

"While we're talking about apologies why don't we discuss the fact that you hid that you were turning into some kind of angelic beast from us!?"

Minnie spun around to face Kurumu, aura back in full force and her eye a pinkish color, her armed transformed into a dragon head like Nergal creature and it's drool coated jaws surrounding Kurumu's head.

"Aye lets talk about apologies shall we? Why don't we start with the fact that you constantly sexually harass mine brother, suffocate him into submission, and trigger a series of event that end with his face being beaten in with a iron almost every single day...!" Moka grabbed Minnie by her shoulder trying to get her to calm down, unfortunately Minnie doubled over in pain, gripping her stomach as she puked on the grass.

"There you are...!" the girls spun around to face Nurse Cut-lip, looking exceptionally angry "I thought I told you to keep that thing in check!"

Cut-lip and Moka picked Minnie up by her arms, including the dragon-esque creature.

"**_Buzz off you!_**"

The beast reabsorbed itself into Minnie's body at Cut-lip's command.

"Shouldn't we take her to your office?"

"Afraid not, this is Minnie's last day at the academy for a while, she needs a caliber of help I cannot provide and is being shipped off today."

"There fore I shall see mine brother off before I leave."

"Uh Minnie... if I could be so bold to ask... why didn't you tell anyone about what was happening to you?"

"I didn't want mine brother to know about what I was turning into."

"Because you didn't want him to worry?"

"Because he hates angels. Passionately so in fact."

* * *

"I believe that would be me."

Dan certainly didn't expect to see her of all people here. This was after all the Ghost Zone, and she's the last person he'd expect to see turn into a ghost. Then again he use to come here all the time when he was a kid and he wasn't a ghost, well not all of him anyway. After her visit Walker must have put her on his speed-dial, guess she must have paid him more mind all these years then he thought.

"Mandy...? You look as lovely as ever; considering that you're here of all places, the Ghost Zone home to the Ghosts."

"And you look as stupid as ever Dan; considering that you managed to break out of Walker's death trap and all. All this time you let me think you were a incredibly stupid idiot. Turns out you're a incredibly stupid genius. Just like your father from what I heard. Or do you prefer your colleague Vlad? Oh yes I know quite a bit about you: A child named Danny and a old man named Vlad who became creatures caught between the living and the dead thanks to the incompetence a brilliant idiot. But somehow, in a another time and another place, the two of them were merged into one creature and went on a homicidal rampage. Then Clockwork stepped in and erased your timeline. But he also trapped you, made a deal with you to save my son. For that I thank you Dan, but I warned you never to appear in my life again or I would kill you."

In a overly dramatic and mocking manner Dan gripped his heart as if Mandy had just pierced him there.

"Ouch! And here I thought we were getting along mighty well! And on the subject of your insults..." Dan moved far closer to Mandy, the kind of closeness that would end for most with a kick to the balls "how the hell do you know anything about me?"

Dan was not among the fortunate few, Mandy kicked him in the privates sending him recoiling back and to the ground.

"Our business with each other concluded half a decade ago, us 'getting along' ended then and there as well."

Dan regained his composure as he got back up, brushing imaginary dirt off of himself.

"That was business to you? But it was **so pleasurable**!"

"WOULD YOU TWO KILL EACH OTHER BEFORE I BARF!?"

Mandy and Dan shot a glare at Walker, followed up by a slash of energy by Harror and a blast of ecto by Dan narrowly missing Walker, succeeding in making him shut up as he regained is composure.

"Shut up Walker" Mandy and Dan said at the same time.

Mandy returned to glaring at Dan while Dan returned to sadistically leering at her.

"Now where was I? Oh yes how's my little boy doing?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with; considering that you're never coming within 2000 miles of him and all."

"Always so cold, and yet you always make me so hot and bothered."

*CLICK* Mandy had her gun shoved into Dan's guts.

"If you insist on flirting with me can you at least make it something not so ridiculously Cheesy!?"

*BOOM* Dan was sent flying across the prison yard, crashed into the back wall.

"Well that was impressive."

"Can't say the same about you."

"Oh...?" Dan made several clones of himself, surrounding Mandy with himself "what do you think about this?"

"Better..." Mandy dropped Harror, transforming her back to her 'normal form' "looks like I'm going to have to step it up."

"Mother what are you doing?"

Mandy dug her nails underneath the skull shaped seal on her hand.

"Something stupid."

* * *

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW MY HAIR THAT LONG!?"

"You're a shape shifter Chi, I'd be willing to bet not long."

*ANGRY SCREAMS* Chi charged Junior, and Junior returned with one of his own. While she went high he ducked low attempting to slash at her feet.

"Not this time!"

In a repeat of a earlier move Chi stabbed her Katana into the ground and used it to pole volt over Junior, ending with a handstand. Junior like wise stabbed his scythe into the ground stopping his momentum dead followed up by a hand stand of his own and a double kick aimed at Chi's guts. Chi however was prepared blocking the attack with her free blade.

"Got you!"

"Not likely."

Chi looked up as she saw Junior bringing his free scythe down on her leg, thinking fast she used the sword that was being used to block his double kick to throw him off, followed by a slash that started at his groin and ended at his head, ripping the bulk of his uniform off in the process.

"Got yah!"

Junior planted the scythe into Chi's chest.

"Same to you."

Junior planted his feet on the ground and with the conjoined weapon catapulted Chi ripping his weapon out in the process *CRACK* Chi's bloodied mass dropped to the ground, black fluid's dripping from her shoulder as she attempted to stop it by gripping it with a hand, glaring at Junior with rage filled eyes as his bloodied form got back onto his feet.

"Bastard!"

"You're the one who nearly cut me in half Chi! Don't get me wrong this is a fight to the death and all and I don't mind being chopped up anyway seeing how easy it is for me to put myself back together but if you plan on calling a kettle black then you shouldn't play the part of the pot!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Chi threw her Katana like a spear at Junior, who bent his body around and bit down on the weapon catching it in his teeth.

"If you wanted a ranged fight you should have made a ranged weapon Chi."

Junior plucked the weapon from his teeth and threw it back at Chi whom effortlessly caught it with one hand.

"Why you'd do that?"

"Why would I ever use a sword? I thought we've been over this already?"

Chi flipped the weapon around a pointed both sharp ends of the weapons at Junior.

"What did I tell you about disrespecting me? I thought we were through this already?"

The two charged again, locking weapons as the four blades clinked together. Most wouldn't notice it, it's unlikely they realized it themselves, but they both had a smirk on their faces. Meanwhile outside the barrier the girls were just getting back from Mimi's and Kurumu's spat. Mimi was in the middle of putting her coat on, securing it with a belt, not that she still didn't stick out like a sore thumb but it was within the perimeters of what Tenmei deemed to be acceptable. Moka on the other hand looked weak in the knees and a little dizzy.

"Something wrong Moka?"

The young witch hit the nail on the head, everyone else noticed it too though they hadn't said anything. Cut-lip reacted first, bringing out her Key chain which more resembled a medical officer's tool kit instead of a actual ring of key's, including the flash light that was currently being flashed into Moka's eyes.

"Anemia, too little blood in your diet. When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh... two weeks ago... it was Minnie."

"Minnie? As in Junior's little sister Minnie? You're braver then you look Moka; but then you'd have to be."

A vein popped in Moka's head as she glared at the succubus.

"That's a bad idea on both accounts: Vampires need to drink blood on semi-regular basis and Vampires and Nergals are both S-Ranked monsters there's no telling what a mixing of those blood's would do."

"Uh right... Minnie guessed that might be a bad idea."

"Well you should probably drink something before you faint Moka."

*COUGH* The girls looked over to Mimi, whom had her stub over her mouth as if she just coughed.

"Something you'd like to say?"

Another bad joke, the succubus was full of them today. Mimi held the collar of her coat open invitingly.

"Mimi what are you doing?"

"That's very simple Yukari: She's offering to help Moka with her problem."

It took a few seconds for Moka to realize what Cut-lip meant, prompting her to blush nervously.

"Oh no Mimi! That really isn't necessary..."

"Yes, yes it is."

Cut-Lip smacked Moka in the back of the head, causing Moka to crash into Mimi, the instincts of a starving vampire took over from there.

"CHUUUUU!" *PLEASANT MOANS*

The others just stared, some with a blush.

"Should we be letting them do that?"

Kurumu only now noticed Yukari was there, prompting to older student to shield the young witch's eyes.

"HEY!"

"I recommended it."

"I never saw it."

Moka jolted out of the daze with a cringe, pulling herself off of Mimi she got down on her hands and knees.

*COUGH* *COUGH* "Something wrong Moka?"

"It's alright Yukari; sweet at first but with a bitter after taste. Nasty!"

"That was Mimi's devil essence: something else that shouldn't be mixed with Vampire. I didn't think it would be a problem in her human form but if you can still taste it I wouldn't recommend doing it again."

Mimi rubbed the sore spot on her neck, looking back over to the barrier with visible concern.

* * *

"Something stupid."

A look of sheer terror crossed Harror's face as she realized what her mother was doing. Acting quickly she flew into the Ghost Zone and as far away from the prison as possible. She stopped while still in visual range of the prison.

"Harror...?" Harror turned to face Inferno, meeting his concerned face with her tired one "what's going on?"

Back at the prison Mandy and Dan observed Harror flying off to a safe distance.

"Good. Now that you've stopped worrying about collateral damage we can see what this secret weapon of yours is."

"Worried...?" Mandy ripped the seal off of her hand "I assure you if I was worried for that creature I wouldn't turn this one loose."

The black glove spilled out into some kind of viscous black liquid, a chain appeared from Mandy's wrist and led into the pile of goo. The arm itself had changed dramatically, the veins leading up to the elbow, where there were several noticeable stitches, had been stained black. In the palm of the hand was a bright red cat-like eye and the nails had been sharpened into equally red fingernail claws.

"When I made this deal with you I didn't know that it required me being sealed inside your arm all day and night!"

The 'puddle' began to take shape: first was it's face, white eyes and white teeth that looked like light from the darkness. The puddle shrunk as a black dog crawled out, at least it looked like a dog, it was more like a living shadow shaped like a dog. Even it's voice sounded dark and terrifying, if vocal cords could be twisted and tied into knots that's what they would sound like.

"What are you complaining about? People's fear of me has provided you with a steady diet."

"Steady yes but not satisfactory; I have a thirst that burns me alive from within and you give me but one drop of water per day!"

"Buffets open."

Mandy raised the shackled hand, a blast of red light poured out and engulfed the prison, the prisoners and guards all gripped their heads in head aches, the prison became a miss-mashed mixture of nightmares, luckily there were so many it was impossible to tell anything from anything else. Dan really didn't seem to be affected, to the contrary he actually seemed to be smiling, enjoying whatever hell he was in the middle of.

"Figures. Wolf if you will."

"With **pleasure**!"

The Wolf transformed back into it's 'puddle form' going to one prisoner he absorbed him, increasing in size he ate several more prisoners, followed by guards, the dogs, even Mandy wasn't safe. Dan stood at the bottom of the mountain of dog looking up and grinning madly at a sight that would give lesser men heart attacks.

"Now **that's** what I'm talking about!"

A serpentine head of the dog burst out and snapped shut on Dan. Meanwhile Harror and Inferno watched the giant mountain of black loom over the Ghost Zone.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"The Big Bad Wolf."

Inferno didn't expect that answer, if someone had told him the main antagonist of a Fairy Tale was on the verge of destroying the Ghost Zone that morning then he'd have personally dragged their ass off into Walker's lunatic wing, heck he'd have done that anyway if it wasn't for the fact that it was currently consumed by a 1000 something foot high nightmare. Instead he had to settle for looking at Harror like she had three heads waiting for her to explain.

"I don't know all the details; my masters saw the creature as children and their memories have been passed onto me. From what I can tell it's the end result off trapping a empath inside a insane asylum. For some reason she believed herself to be Little Red Riding Hood, so it's only natural to dub the creature that got so much amusement from tormenting her The Big Bad Wolf."

"So what the blooming heck is it doing here!? Little Red isn't part of the mental ward is she?"

"I don't know but I don't believe that to be how the creature ended up here. I have reason to believe mine mother was somehow able to trap the creature inside herself, sub-doing it in the process."

"Right because as if she wasn't scary enough before NOW SHE'S GOT A GIANT HONKING FEAR MONSTER LIVING INSIDE OF HER!"

* * *

Chi pushed Junior away from her both ending up in opposite ends of the barrier. Chi noticed that she was able to push Junior back with greater ease then she was before.

"Getting weaker Reaper!?"

Junior's attention however was on his discarded jacket, or more specifically the portion that Chi had actually managed to slice off. Examining it herself she saw bronze colored disks sticking out of it, picking one up and examining it she realized they were tungsten.

"_He was moving like that with these sown into his clothing?_"

"Would you mind giving me a sec...?" Chi's eyes shot forward to Junior who was in the middle of taking off what was left of his jacket "I didn't realize what shoddy shape this was in."

Junior unceremoniously dropped what was left of the jacket *CRASH* the dust settled in the crater of the jacket.

"Thank you for waiting. Shall we resume?"

Not waiting for a answer Junior rushed Chi in a blur, locking weapons with the demon as she narrowly blocked.

"_How is this possible I didn't even see him!?_"

"For the record this is running."

Junior disappeared again, reappearing to Chi's right launching a under hand attack, Chi attempted to take advantage by launching a over hand attack but Junior had already moved behind her with a over hand attack of his own which Chi blocked by changing the direction of her own attack into a block, followed up by stabbing behind her with her other Katana but he had already disappeared.

"You look confused..." Junior stepped back, circling Chi in a series of randomly appearing blurs "I can slow down if you'd like?"

"Don't mock me Reaper!"

Junior took his opening while Chi was distracted, looking down at the latest blur Chi saw that he had his sickle around her waist. Acting fast she pole vaulted over the weapon. Junior followed up the failed attack with one aimed at her head. She dodge by jumping up and flipping over so that she was standing on one foot on the weapon. Following a second failed attack with another Chi dodged by jumping to ground level and ran off.

"Well that's interesting."

"_Damn it...!_" Junior appeared in front of Chi holding his Scythe in Chi's path in decapitation position, Chi easily dodging it by sliding underneath it "_the best I can do against him is run away. Which is evidently his specialty. Fine I'll just go where he can't run!_"

Chi got back up and ran up the nearest wall of the barrier, still being chased by Junior, she jumped from the wall and planted the sword in the roof of the barrier and still chased after by Junior who leaped after her.

"I got you!"

Chi ripped the sword out of the ceiling as she leaped at Junior, her weapons in a giant scissor like fashion. Junior dived below the scissors with his arm strait up in the air in the path of the scissors.

"What is he; oh Crap!"

Junior threw the weapon down on Chi at the same time she hacked his arm off, pinning her to the ground and being run through by the scythe. Junior followed up the attack by using the scythe to stop his momentum and dropping down to Chi scythe in hand and in striking position.

"Damn that guy!"

Chi used her Katana as a crowbar to pry the offending weapon off of her, followed by rolling out of the way of Junior's attack as the second sickle slammed down on her location, Junior moved the weapon he was holding into his teeth while he used his now free hand to pick up the sickle and combined them back into one weapon, twirling the resulting scythe like a baton before resting it on his shoulder.

"Looks like you've been disarmed Reaper."

"And I'm still kicking your ass!"

* * *

"Now **that's** what I'm talking about!"

Mandy watched from her makeshift throne room inside the peak of the dog as her beast swallowed Dan whole.

"Wolf..." the Wolf appeared in front of Mandy at her beck and call "show me what Dan found so amusing."

"As you wish."

A circular screen was formed from the dog's head, revealing elements of Dan's past.

* * *

"Jack I'm not sure this is going to work."

Laboratory setting, underfunded so likely a college lab, Mandy recognized the voice, Vlad's, so this was one of his memories. Vlad was examining a small octagonal device, one he had just helped build no less. A so-called portal to some nonsensical dimensional Jack dubbed 'The Ghost Zone.' Vlad didn't really believe they were building a portal to another dimension, let alone one full of ghosts. His interest was in the people working the project. He turned to the current love of his life Maddie, a shapely red headed woman with blue eyes that he lost himself in so many times.

"_Ugh! Puppy love! It makes me want to puke!_"

Vlad wasn't the only one, while her feelings for Vlad were obviously not mutual her interest, for a reason Mandy couldn't comprehend, appeared to be for a rather large portly man standing next her, presumably this Jack Vlad was talking to. Angered and flustered Vlad returned his attention to closely examining the ghost portal.

"Jack these calculations are way off!"

"Lets do this!"

*BOOM* All Vlad could see was black, it felt like his body was on fire, he didn't know how long the black lasted, it felt like a eternity. When was finally able to open his eyes again he was in a hospital bed, Maddie was at his side holding his hand with Jack.

*MUMBLES* "Don't try to speak Vlad."

Vlad's moment of Bliss was interrupted when he saw the calendar, 1985, 3 years since the experiment, next he caught his reflection in the window, what wasn't completely bandaged had green zits sticking out a inch in height. Looking back at Maddie and Jack he saw that they were wearing wedding bands, the two and two equation soon followed.

"FENTON!"

* * *

"Danny come down here we want you to see this!"

"_Danny? Dan? This must be Vlad's other half._"

The young man named Danny walked to a large metal door, opened it and slid down the rail into a basement laboratory. There were a total of four people in the lab: Two teenagers, one a African American male wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots while wearing a red beret over black hair and had a purple backpack strapped on. He was wearing thick black rimmed nerdy glasses over turquoise eyes. The second was a girl she wearing purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her clothing consisted of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists.

"Tucker, Sam what up!"

Danny high five both the Nerdy Tucker and Gothic Sam.

"Nothing much dude!"

"You're parents have another contraption ready to explode" said Sam finishing Tucker's sentence.

"So business as usual then."

Danny's parents, evidently Jack and Maddie older by at least 20 years, attention was peaked by Danny's presence. Maddie was wearing a slimming blue hazmat/jump suit that showed off her curves while Jack was wearing a ill-fitting jack-o-lantern orange suit that actually made him appear to be fatter.

"Business as usual? Hardly!"

Jack rushed to Danny's side, putting his arm around Danny and led him over to their latest creation, a scaled up version of the Ghost Portal contraption that had blasted Vlad.

"Behold: the Ghost Portal..." Maddie brought over a chalk board which presented a schematic of what they planned to do with their latest contraption in rather blatant layman's terms "Ghosts come through portal, we catch em and dissect them molecule by molecule!"

"Still haven't figured out what made the first one explode though. Oh-well I'm sure we've resolved it by now."

"Right: you don't mind if I watch from over here do you?"

Not waiting for a answer Danny, along with Sam and Tucker, moved behind a tinted plexiglass blast door. Jack and Maddie were giddy with excitement, eagerly plugging in the portal into a extension cord, the machine whirled, whined and glowed as it came to life.

"This is going to be awesome!"

A ominous glow came off of the machine as it... did absolutely nothing. The machine rather unceremoniously powered back down ending with a sparking humph.

"Well that was anti-climatic."

Danny's parents slumped off, muttering something about Calibrations. Now that it was established that the contraption didn't do anything the trio of Teenagers cautiously approached it.

"Danny why don't you see what they got inside" Sam challenged Danny?

"Are you crazy!? It's suppose to be a portal to a whole other dimension! More importantly **my parents** made it!"

"Fenton house hold update: Danny is a chicken" Tucker whispered into his PDA!

*GROWLS* Danny delved into the nearest closet, coming out dressed in a white Hazmat suit with black gloves, boots, and collar ring.

"For the record, if I get vaporized, or I grow a second head or something: I blame you!"

"Tucker...?"

Tucker dragged and dropped something on his PDA.

"Noted."

"Your support is overwhelming."

"Hang on."

"Oh is this the voice of reason bit that tries to convince me that this is a stupid and insane idea? Cause it is!"

"Not really."

Sam tore off a Jack Fenton label that off of the suit that Danny didn't notice.

"We can't have you going on Youtube with that now can we?"

Tucker set his PDA to record with a rather sadistic grin.

"Your support is overwhelming."

Danny entered the tunnel that was suppose to be a portal, stumbling around he hit a switch, the charging sound soon returned as a bright green consumed the end of the tunnel, looking at the hand Danny realized he just pressed the on Button.

"Crap."

*BOOM* Sam and Tucker only nearly ducked out of the way of the stream of green colored energy. Looking at the portal they discovered that it was fully functional, but Danny was no where in sight.

"Danny?"

"Over here."

Sam and Tucker looked over to the wall that Danny was leaning against, shock quite evident on their faces.

"What is it?"

Sam elbowed Tucker, he took a picture of Danny and turned his PDA to Danny to show him what he looked like, the colors on the suit had been reversed, what was black was now white and what was white was now black. Additionally while there was no noticeable change in his skin tone he now had snow white hair and bright green eyes. Danny touched his hand to the makeshift mirror but it passed through, it had turned intangible.

*TERRIFIED SCREAMS*

"_So that's how they got their powers. Interesting. But how did they fuse together?_"

* * *

Danny was waiting in the car his parents and red headed sister walked a short distance to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Danny's teacher, a overweight and bald man, who was with Sam and Tucker. *BOOM* The entire block was consumed by fire, the end result of the Nasty Burger's boiler misfiring causing the Condiment tank that gave the place it's name exploding. Everyone else was vaporized, the intangible Danny was the only survivor.

* * *

Back to Vlad's POV, he was watching as child services dropped Danny off at his mansion, he was quite obviously depressed having just lost his entire family. The two of them might have not always gotten along but Vlad had nothing but sympathy for the boy, all the human emotions he had were tearing him apart from the inside, so there was only one solution. A few hours later Danny was strapped down for the procedure, Vlad sunk his home made "ghost claws" into Danny's chest and tore out his ghost side. Danny grinned that same sadistic Grin that could only belong to Dan. Knocking Vlad to the ground he appropriated the claws for himself and he used them to tear out Vlad's own Ghost half before he flew into Vlad's ghost half. Some how the two halves fused together forming one ghost, Dan.

"_That's how they fused together but then what happened to create a alternate timeline?_"

* * *

It was twenty years later, Dan had gone a rampage laying siege to the world picking a fight with anyone who would stand a chance and Winning, killing them, because it was fun of all things. The Ghost Zone wasn't safe either, he sadistically mutilated everyone in his path, the strong, the weak, the good, the evil, it didn't matter to him, they were all just targets for his sadistic joy. And yet despite it all what he saw now was like looking in a mirror from the past. Before him stood his fourteen year old self, in his hand a medallion with Clockwork's logo.

"Ah yes Clockwork; always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Dan decided to take the opportunity to go back in time and fix Clockwork's tampering with his past. Going so far as to pin his own loved ones to the Nasty Burger's Nasty vat as it was about to explode. Dan's past self had put up a pretty good fight; severely weakening him with the personal anti-ghost shield the Specter Deflector, hitting Dan with his own Ghostly Wail and dropping a oil truck on him, before finally sucking him up with the Fenton Thermos. Still Dan was ultimately the winner the tank of Nasty condiments blew anyway in spite of the young Danny's best efforts. That is until Clockwork came in and rescued all of Phantom's loved ones. Followed by letting the young Daniel undo the very event that led to this mess in the first place; him cheating on a test at school prompting his teacher to call all of Danny's loved ones to the Nasty Burger to stage a intervention for the young man. Clockwork took custody of the thermos containing Dan, Looks like he was planning ahead.

"_Why didn't Clockwork just keep all of this from happening?_"

* * *

One Final memory, Danny fighting a little squirt of a ghost calling herself 'Boxed Lunch.' The fight between the two ghosts broke the temperature controls on the Nasty Vat but it also knocked the test answers from the suitcase of the teacher, winding up in Danny's hand's. But a small detail about Boxed Lunch had caught Mandy's attention: she was wearing one of Clockwork's time medallions: he didn't prevent this from happening he made it Happen! He made that monster for the sole purpose of taking Junior down and now he was letting him run wild! Damn that ghost!

* * *

While Mandy traveled down Dan's memory lane Dan was contending with the wolf. He was immune to the wolf's attempts to torture him with memories of his past and with Mandy's cursed hand, he might be disturbed by some of this if he had any humanity left in him, but with out it this was just entertaining.

"As fun as it's been I got a date to go to."

Outside the mountain of Dog Harror and Inferno watched as the beast inflated to a even more gargantuan and bloated size *GHOSTLY WAIL* a instant of green power later and shadowy bits of dog were everywhere within five miles. Mandy stood in front of Dan at ground level, Curiosity was currently over flowing Dan.

"My now that was impressive! How exactly did you manage to take control of that thing!?"

"A simple procedure really, a certain Mad doctor under my employ was made aware of a entity made up of fear tormenting a girl gifted, or cursed depending on how you look at it, with empathy. Via the same procedure that was used to create the legendary Hand of Horror this entity was sealed inside the girl's left hand which was then severed and grafted onto me to replace my severed limb."

"Yes I thought that thing looked familiar, you got a bigger one back in your vault don't you?"

"Not that you'll ever live to see it again."

Mandy held out her cursed arm, pulling together the remnants of the dog she formed it into a rather large and over sized cannon. Pulling the trigger on the gun she fired wolf head shaped projectiles in the dozens at Dan.

"This is new..."

The wolves bit down on Dan's limbs, pulling him in all directions he suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"What the hell?"

Walker saw what happened and he immediately knew what happened as well. He jumped down to Mandy's level to explain.

"Damn clones!"

"Talk fast Walker; my pets are still hungry!"

"Certain ghosts, Dan for example, are so powerful that they are able to literary rip themselves in half, or in threes, or more creating one or more copies of himself. That Dan was such an example."

"Are you telling me that clone was only a fraction as powerful as the real Dan!?"

"Indeed. Which also means that this entire charade was just a distraction! Dan wanted into the prison for some reason but why?"

Mandy glared at her all so loyal attack dogs calling them to attention.

"Find him" Mandy said in a Growl!

The dogs split up, taking full advantage of their malleability they flowed through every nook and cranny of the prison, looking high and low for Dan but not finding him. They did however manage to narrow their search down to the confiscated goods room which was the one part of the prison with no means to enter with the exception of the securely locked front door. Still it wasn't much of a obstacle, the dogs fused together into a shadowy werewolf like form and tore the door off of it's hinges.

"FOUND HIM!"

Mandy blasted a hole through the roof allowing her and Walker to quickly enter, there they saw Dan as he disappeared through a ghost portal, waving in his hand a familiar crown made of green flame. Walker recognized it immediately.

"Don't let him leave with that thing!"

The Wolf rushed Dan attempting to stop him from getting away, he arrived just in time to miss him. Walker could feel a overwhelming dark aura consume him, holes being burned into his head by a angry glare, there was clearly only one cause: looking over at Mandy all he could see was demonic red orbs.

"Walker, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

"And I'm still kicking your ass!"

On the subject of kicking ass Junior let one loose to Chi's guts sending her flying, skipping across the ground as one might a rock across a pond, as if that wasn't bad enough he followed up with a fist to her face sending her back in the opposite direction, finally ending the painful experience with a elbow to her guts. As if he were making sure she stayed down Junior grabbed both of Chi's katana's and stabbed them into the ground pinning her there, stomping on her back as he moved the blade of his scythe into decapitation position.

"Are you going to surrender?"

"Go ahead, prove to her just what you are!"

Junior let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"You still don't get it do you? This was never about Mimi Chi."

Junior pointed at the barrier, a sphere of Green energy forming at the tip of his finger *BOOM* the barrier fell like shattered glass, revealing to the crowd gathered outside Junior standing over, and on, Chi with his weapon in a decapitation position.

"What you want a audience is that it!?"

"As you can see she isn't calming down: we're going to have to switch to plan B."

Mimi gave a sad nod, she walked over to the pair, gripping Chi's head with both stubs and making her look her in the eyes, now that Chi was in Mimi's custody Junior released her and went to get his arm before he joined the crowd.

"You look like crap."

"As doth thou brother."

"That a fact..." Junior reattached the arm, allowing a green aura to over take him the man injuries he suffered at Chi's hands instantly healed "how about now?"

"Much better brother."

"So do you have any intention of telling me or were you waiting for me to find out myself?"

"I would hath preferred neither..." Minnie slipped her arm out of the sling showing it's heavy mutations "I know how thou feels about the Angels brother."

"I hate angels because of all the crap they put you through sis. I know how I feel about you and nothings going to change that."

"Thine's kindness is overwhelming brother!"

Minnie donned another kind smile.

"But I take it this also means you have to leave the academy for a while?"

Minnie let out a sigh as she re-secured the arm in a sling.

"Aye verily brother. Mine new found angelic side is not being very cooperative with mine endeavors to stay in human form and the presence of so many demonic aura's is aggravating it."

"You know I would come with you if I could."

"Aye I do. But alas tis not something worth invoking our mother's wrath over."

"Time out please..." the siblings turned to face Kurumu who was holding her hands in a T shape "would someone mind explaining to me what they're doing?"

Kurumu was referring to Chi and Mimi prompting Junior to sigh.

"Something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Mimi and Chi's eyes glowed blue as they formed a psychic connection. Through that link Mimi relayed snippets of her life, atrocities committed to her and by her too horrible to describe and too many to count all enforced by the Claw of her Father Him. Mimi tapped her temple again, Chi finally understood what Mimi was asking her: What is up here? The answer was simple: Hell. Too many scars to count, too much pain to bare on her own, too much horror to inflict on anyone else. But then why share these images with Junior? Then a different set of memories played, of Minnie being ripped apart, of Junior having to slaughter a family caught in a storm, of a thousand innocent people killed by his hand, of the guilt of every face burned into his mind until all that is left is a big black scar: Because Hell exists here as well. Because Junior understands what Hell is. Because he is already so broken that he simply can't break anymore. But then why be Chi's friend at all? New images flashed, different then the others, of the girls brushing each other's hair, Mimi modeling a gown made by Chi, laughing and eating together, happiness, bliss, peace. Suddenly it was all made clear, Junior is the friend that Mimi needs, but she was the friend that she wanted. So that means you like me over him? No. That means you're my best friend, and he is what we need to keep going.

Chi broke free of the psychic link, tears running down from her eyes as she hugged Mimi and cried into her bosom.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"After experiencing something like that? I doubt she'll ever be alright again."

"I'm sorry Mimi, I called you my friend without ever knowing you at all. He's right about you and me: You are my best friend who I never knew. If it's okay with you I'd like you to tell me things about you, bit by bit, so that you and he aren't the only ones to suffer this pain that you're in."

Mimi hugged Chi, nodding and agreeing with Chi's request.

* * *

Harror and Inferno met back up with Mandy and Walker in the prison, now that the gang was all there Walker could explain what Dan took.

"What Dan took was called the Crown of Fire; one of two items of immense power that was crafted for Pariah Dark, my predecessor the first and last true ghost king. When used with it's twin the Ring of Rage the crown would grant the ghost king, the most powerful ghost of them all, immeasurable power beyond imagination."

"And now Dan wants it. The question is did he take the ring with him as well?"

"No the ring was sealed away with Pariah in his palace. Assuming that I was foolish enough to awaken Pariah to get to it and somehow actually able to pry it off of him I'm not powerful enough to wield them."

"But Dan is."

"He has the best shot then anyone I've ever met."

"That's bad news for the rest of us."

Mandy grabbed Harror again and used her to open a portal back to Grim-Skull.

"Walker I hope you have a plan to deal with this: I have no intention of letting Dan or Pariah into the Big Five."

Mandy left through the portal back to Grim Skull. Once on the other side she summoned the Bad Wolf.

"I need a favor Wolf."

"Why Should I do anything for you Bitch?"

"It requires that you get out more, with the option of a indiscriminate diet."

"I'm listening..."

* * *

It was three days since Junior and Chi's fight, two since Minnie's going away party, the girls insisted on throwing her a slumber party as a sort of feel better soon gift. They felt it best not to question where Yukari got sake, and decided to simply let Cut-lip confiscate it all. Still it was a good night to forget your problems, even if it was only one night. Even Chi joined in: the girls put on their own little fashion show using her rather large wardrobe. Turns out those crocodiles that were following her around were actually crocodile skin bags that she reanimated into actual crocodiles. Junior didn't really participate in the party itself, Minnie sneaked away at some point and apparently spent the rest of the night with him. Still Junior was taking his sister leaving pretty hard, he appeared to have isolated himself from the others with the exception of Mimi and Chi. Something about the whole thing was off, what Junior said about friends knowing things about each other, when you think about it they really didn't know anything about Junior.

"Oh Junior...!" Junior looked up from his nameless title-less book to see Kurumu carrying a washtub full of cookies of various flavors "I made you something!"

"I could tell... are those cookies?"

"Ah-ha! I didn't know what your favorite flavor is so I made you every kind I could think of. What is your favorite flavor by the way?"

"I have no idea..." Junior picked up one of the cookies at random "until a few weeks before school started I didn't even have a stomach."

Junior casually bit into the cookie as he continued to read the book, leaving Kurumu's face locked in a happy Grin as she was utterly shocked.

"_Well I guess that counts..._"

* * *

**Review Section**:

Nightmaster000: See for yourself.

The Fox Boss: Lets hope you think the same of these fights.

DPSS: At this point in time there is no known cure for Sycophancy. That said there has also been no great effort and Minnie is being left in the reliable care of one Doctor Finklestein so read and find out.

jmr47618: Your answer is before you.

DarKingdomHearts: Glad you caught it, it's always nice to know that pop-culture is appreciated. As for the long chapter bit I tend to like them that way, in my opinion a chapter isn't done until the 10000 word mark has been reached.

coldblue: Always nice to hear the opinion of a loyal contributor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: Sorry for the long wait folks, but I got a extra long chapter and hopefully some explanations for yahs in this one. Once again thanks to my Beta Bubbajack for all his help.

* * *

"Hello class I got exciting news! This week is the school's annual club exhibition!"

Ms. Nekomone's usual excitement was currently in overdrive, she was addressing her home room class barely able to keep herself from jumping through the roof, though she was failing miserably at hiding her cat-like features.

"In order to help the student body learn to integrate with Humans the students, yourselves included, have to learn to do things that humans do, the clubs are a excellent, not to mention mandatory, medium for that."

"Uh teach wouldn't that mean you get a F in transforming" the student said pointing out the cat tail?

*PAINED SHRIEKS* The student in question was currently gripping his face which was scratched up by a trio of over lapping X's.

"Happy place! Happy Place!"

Ms. Nekomone was currently in the middle of filing down her freshly sharpened nails, followed by blowing the dust off.

"The list of clubs that you can join are on your desks, and remember to check out lots and lots of clubs! Including the News Paper Club!"

Junior studied the registry, Newspaper club supervising teacher: Ms. Shizuka Nekomone. Junior crossed out the News Paper club with his pencil.

* * *

Junior had to admit, he didn't see this coming. The courtyard had been decked out like the Halloween Town Bazaar that his mother took him to do the heavy lifting for her. Various bright and colorful banners proudly showcased the various clubs and the more attractive of club members had been decked out in what ever club themed porn movie-esque outfits that they could scrap together. Junior's fellow classmates Chi, Mimi and Moka had all joined him on the club hunting expedition. Kurumu and Yukari couldn't join them at the moment due to being in separate classrooms from the little group, Kurumu would be there at noon while Yukari would be there that afternoon.

"And here I was tragically misinformed that the idea was to blend in."

"Not that you would be able to tell that by looking at them now, isn't that right Mimi?"

Mimi nodded, agreeing with Junior and Chi's assessments.

"Well they look like fun! Come on lets go take a look around!"

First on the hit-list the acupuncture club.

"Join us Moka..." the student in question was wearing a speedo and had needles in the hundreds sticking out all over his body "we can stick each other with many needles."

"_Figures. Perverts. Still..._" Moka was visibly disturbed by the student hitting on her who was admittedly creepy looking and invading her personal space "_Minnie will never forgive me if this ass-hat scares the daylights out of her wuss ass best-pal._"

Junior grabbed the student by the shoulder, adding to the effect of the crushing aura on his shoulders.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

The student slowly turned to face Junior.

"S-S-Sure!"

Junior led the pin cushion-esque student back to his booth.

"Out of respect to Cut-lip who is acting as supervisor to this little group I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that; on the condition that you put some pants on and never go within five feet of Moka again!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

Next up was the Chemistry club.

"Moka you must tryout all of our love potions!"

Moka was currently hiding behind Junior. But before he could mutter 'why I outta' the wheel on the clubs hydrogen tank turned open on it's own at the same time the Bunsen burner turned on. *BOOM* Lets just say for now the Chemistry club will be too busy to accept new members for the time being. Junior turned to Mimi whose eyes were glowing blue.

"Did you do that?"

Mimi confirmed with a nod as her eyes returned to normal.

"Mimi: you scare the crap out of me sometimes."

The Photography club.

"Moka can you do nude shots?"

Shameless, absolutely shameless. Junior brought out Scythe to deck them when Chi grabbed it preventing him from using it.

"Like I'm going to let you have all the fun!"

"Be my guess."

"Oh you-who...!" The photographer's attention was drawn away from Moka and to Chi "I don't think my friend here is feeling very photogenic today..." Chi slyly undid the top button on her undershirt "but if you want to take a few of me I'd be happy to oblige."

The Photographer was all too happy to accept the request, taking aim at Chi with his camera as she struck a alluring pose.

"CHEESE!"

You'd only see it if you were looking for it, but for a brief moment during the flash Chi's Silhouette changed, Junior didn't have enough time to figure out into what, only that it had tentacles. The photographer captured the image perfectly inside his camera, and he looked absolutely terrified of it. He looked back and forth between the camera and Chi several times as if he couldn't believe that the photo was actually of her.

"Oh don't tell me that myth about camera's adding ten pounds is actually true" Chi said donning a mock pouting face?

Sufficiently scared out of his mind he promptly ran away dropping the camera. Chi picked it up and gave it to Junior and the others. Mimi transferred the picture to her phone, Moka fainted, and Junior broke out in laughter of all things which caused Chi to blush from embarrassment.

"What's so funny!?"

"Wicked Scary, it's a character in a old movie I use to watch with Mom all the time."

"You watched Wicked Scary as a kid?"

"Yah, right before bed every night with Mom I said that."

"_Well that explains a lot..._"

Junior deleted the photo on the camera and left it on the table, followed by walking off to the next booth before Chi stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Chi was referring to Moka who was still passed out on the ground.

"Sorry I hadn't noticed."

Junior removed his shoe and held it over Moka's nose and mouth, she jolted awake, assuming a bent over position coughing.

"Ugh! What was that!? Smelling salts?"

"Worst: Junior's smelly sneaker."

Moka observed Junior hop away as he put his sneaker back on, prompting Moka to faint again.

* * *

Lord Charles Pain drove a carriage made of bone and drawn by a zombie horse to Doctor Finklestein's lab in Halloween Town, stopping in front of the clinic Mandy (cursed hand once again gloved though not sealed), Daniela, Manny, Harror and Grim stepped out of the carriage.

"Charles stay with the carriage and make sure no one comes inside."

*THUMP* "That won't be necessary" *THUMP* "after all that's what I have him for." *THUMP* *THUMP*

The Grim family looked over to see Doctor Finklestein standing in the doorway of the clinic with Sally. However what had their more immediate attention was the gigantic zombie Cyclops standing over them and carrying a equally gigantic double ended axe.

"Have you started the procedure yet?"

"We're putting the final touches on the safety precautions now."

"Well dat an we both know dat Mandy ere would rip yah's ta sheds if you did anyding without her say so."

"That too, Brutus stay here with Charles."

The Cyclops nodded in response and gave a salute confirming the order. With that done the group walked into the clinic where they saw Finklestein's hunched-back and one eyed assistant Igor finishing securing Minnie in a combination of restraint Jacket, Restraint pants, and strapped down to a table.

"Patient secured Doctor Finklestein!"

"Tis this really necessary Doctor?"

"I'm afraid it is..." Finklestein cracked open his head to scratch his brain before closing it again "that is assuming that you don't want to rip your own head off?"

*GULP* Sally walked over Minnie's side and reassuringly grabbed her shoulder.

"I know that this place might seem scary but trust me, you're going to come out okay. Remember that and you'll do fine."

Minnie did her best to nod and confirm Sally's words of wisdom. With that done Sally moved back over with the others. With a few taps of his keyboard Finklestein lowered a contraption to Minnie's eye level, which extended a telescopic protrusion with a mechanical ice cream scoop like device.

"Before we begin the procedure to modify your body to withstand the Sycophant transformation we have to stabilize your mind and body. Your Nergal eye is going to complicate the procedure so it's best that it be temporarily removed. For this to work we need your permission."

Minnie sighed, and steeled herself with a inhale of breath.

"Thou may proceed."

The machine began digging into the eye-patch, it sparked against the patch, it seemed to scream in defiance of the drill. Finally the seal broke. *DRILLING* *SHRIEKS OF PAIN* *RIPPING* Minnie's removed eye floated into a vat of preservation liquid, full of all sorts of nutrients and infused with heavy duty doses of Ecto energy to keep the demonic symbiote alive. The differences between the two eyes were as far apart as Heaven and Hell, literary. The eye for the most part was a solid sphere of red, with the exception of a slit of black and hints of gold.

"Fascinating! The seal Junior placed over the eye has had a profound effect on it's aesthetics!"

"Don't look directly at that thing we need that brain of yours intact!"

"No worries my dear Mandy, I'm already as mad as I'm going to get! On the subject..." Finklestein looked over to Minnie, whom had a look of terror on her face as the memories sealed away by the eye-patch returned in a flood "3, 2, 1." *SCREAMS OF TERROR*

* * *

Inside the Castle of Grim Mandy sat in her office, she was six months pregnant with twins and was impatiently tapping her fingers as she drank tea. As Lord Pain had learned already Mandy might be a mean drunk but she's far worst when she's sober. Even with his ridiculously potent healing factor he stood guard heavily bruised and clearly throttled. Mandy was half tempted to add two more Reapers to the family if not for the fact that she wasn't so cruel as to willingly inflict that fate on someone again, besides the twins would be far more useful as ghost human hybrids rather than just more reapers.

*MONSTROUS ROAR* "You can almost set your watch by him."

Grim was busy with adding research notes to his memoirs. Him's devil essence creation was a enigma wrapped in a riddle, deep fried in a mystery, and smashed into a puzzle that numbered in the millions! *MONSTROUS ROAR* That wasn't helping any.

"Would somebody mind shuten em up!?"

"With all do respect sir: you don't scare us enough to go down there!"

Minnie was in her room using a sowing machine to make baby clothing, a hobby she developed after learning that her Mother was pregnant with twins. Considering the ample amount of frilly lace and pink she hoped that at least one of them was a girl. Not surprisingly she looked significantly different then her modern appearance, her hair had been gelled to death to the point that it stood strait up into the air in a pair of devil horns tied in a pink bow. She was missing her right eye and seemed trapped in her rag-doll form as well as wearing a tattered purple dress.

*MONSTROUS ROAR* "I most protest! Why doth we even keep her around anymore?"

Minnie realized that she had stitched her hand to her project, luckily her transformation into a rag-doll had destroyed all sense of feeling in her body or else that would hurt like hell. With her free hand she ripped away the failed art project. Next order of business was in the dungeon, it was a short trip thanks to the elevator her mother insisted on installing. Of course she still had to contend with the the 1 foot thick Artificial diamond vault door that was standing between her and the single most dangerous prisoner to ever grace the underworld.

"Thou canst let me see him or thou canst go see him for me."

The two skeletons guarding the door looked at each other then at Minnie. They debated who they were more scared of, Mandy or their prisoner... at least Mandy will destroy them quickly. The pair cranked the handle on the vault door opening it in the process. *SMASH* The gigantic Nergal arm that had crushed the guards with the door narrowly stopped in front of Minnie's face.

"**_Calm yourself._**"

The hand reabsorbed itself into it's host, a familiar looking Nergal demon wearing a green flame printed Reaper cloak, he was bound to the back wall by chains made of artificial diamond. Mimi was also there, currently in human form and wearing white dress as her eyes glowed blue attempting to telepathically calm the beast down, the best she seemed to be doing is giving him a headache evident by his rolling around the ground gripping his head in pain.

"Isn't keeping mine Brother calm suppose to be your job demon spawn?"

Mimi only rolled her eyes in response, continuing to do her best to telepathically restrain the Nergal Reaper hybrid, but having to settle for telepathically knocking him out instead. Falling to the floor the beast reverted to the one eyed skeleton and plain clothed Grim Junior.

"Ouch!"

"Art thou alright brother? Did the spawn hurt thou?"

A vein popped in Mimi's forehead as she glared at Minnie, sparks seemed to fly as the two got into a staring contest that was fueled by nothing but pure unadulterated rage. Time to play peace maker.

"Settle down both of you! I'm suppose to be the outta control psychopath here remember?"

The two redirected their glares at Junior in a 'shut up and don't remind us' type move before they returned to glaring at each other.

"That whole 'hate each other in silence' thing really doesn't work when everyone can see you guys you do know this right? Minnie don't tell me you came down here just to have a staring contest with Mimi right?"

Minnie gave a sigh as she broke off the glaring contest and turned to her brother with her usual kind look.

"Ye hath a fair point brother."

"I have my moments. So what's up sis?"

"Tis almost dinner time brother, Mother will not be happy if we art late again..." Minnie returned to scathingly glaring at Mimi "we must make sure even the spawn arrives safely."

Mimi sensed the hostility in waves, Junior gave her a nudge of his head requesting that she leave and albeit reluctantly she telekinetically flew off leaving the two siblings alone.

* * *

Back in the present Minnie had finally stopped screaming, not by choice granted, her eyes were locked opened in terror and her mouth agape with fright, her voice had simply become too sore to scream anymore. The twins watched in horror as they watched their sister suffer this torture, while Harror looked on with a rather grim look on her face. The adults were discussing what was going on with Minnie and what they would do to save her.

"At least she's stopped screaming."

"Always de lovin mudda."

"Yes well unfortunately the memories would be quite traumatic considering that this would be the first time she ever experienced them..." Finklestein popped his head open and scratch his brain as he pondered his theory "I doubt that back during that dark hour she wasn't even aware of her actions let alone in control of them. Now that the seal blocking them has been broken she has full access, coming at her all at once they would be quite traumatic."

"I'm assuming that there's more to this procedure then this torture?"

"Madame you wound me! I have been working to cure your daughter ever since she was first diagnosed with Sycophancy five years ago! Surely you didn't think that this would be all I have to show for it?"

Finklestein accessed his computer as he went over the finer points of a well manicured plan.

"Issue one, bodily modifications. In order to prep her body to receive the massive amount of hybrid Demonic and Angelic essence located within her eye..." Finklestein indicated the eye still floating in a vat of nutrients, by now it looked less red and more gold "we will need to modify her body with hybrid human angelic genetic material, in other words we need to get our hands on a Nephilim."

Mandy puffed her idle cigarette as she pondered this news.

"Not good: all the Nephilim were wiped out in Noah's flood when God did the whole 'Global reset thing.'"

Finklestein printed a bit of information off of the computer which he then gave to Mandy.

"At a great personal cost, personnel, financials, time, etc I have located someone who I believe that in addition to being the final Nephilim is also a compatible match to give Minnie bone marrow: A critical component in stabilizing Minnie's condition."

Mandy examined the documents, absorbing the information about her new target and latest obstacle between her and her daughter's restored good health.

"You need bone, I'll bring you his skull."

"Do **not** underestimate him Mandy! He is a **Nephilim**: Their very existence justified the death of every other living thing on the planet just to kill them off! Even then he has not survived this long by being a pushover which means that he is a exceptionally powerful specimen!"

"Then his bone should make a excellent core for Minnie's new body. Harror, we're leaving."

Harror flew over to her 'mother's' side, transforming into her scythe form Mandy used the Nergal beast turned Reaper scythe to open a portal to the listed co-ordinates, with that out of the way Sally noted how depressed the twins were looking and decided to do something about it.

"Come on you two..." the twins looked up from their sobbing to see their aunt Sally "lets wipe those tears away and go get some ice cream shall we?"

The twins did as commanded, wiping away their tears as they followed their aunt out. Leaving Grim and Finklestein to a far more serious topic, Grim pulled out a book, or what looked like a book, from his sleeve. It was hard cover, the cover being made out of bone, the pages looked like pale white skin, it had a singular red cat like eye, which oddly enough was still moving about observing and studying both the Doctor and the Reaper, and was bound closed with chains that resembled rough unpolished diamonds.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"A powerful Devil Arm Spell Book: De Necronomicon Ex Mortis."

* * *

Junior and company walked away from the Mummy club, the members of whom were tied up with their own namesake after they made a lewd comment on 'unwrapping' the girls.

"Thank you for defending our honor Junior!"

"I didn't do it for you three..." Chi smug smirk had a bit of a puzzled look added to it as Junior explained "that lot is the lowest echelon of the male specimen, blatantly shameless perverts. It offends me to the very marrow of my bones to so much as look at them!"

"Ah isn't that cute! He's over protective and he doesn't want to admit it!"

"Do you want to sniff my shoe Chi?"

Junior wasn't kidding too, he already had his hand around his shoe.

"Got-it-Junior's-Not-over-protective completely-cold-hearted-psychopath-bye!"

A Chi shaped cloud of dust replaced the real thing as the young mistress of the dark ran away.

"Is it really that bad?"

Mimi nodded in response confirming the suspicions and waving the imaginary odor out of her face.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad!"

Mimi nodded in response, yes it was that bad.

"Alright, alright I get I smell bad, I'm death incarnate give me a break."

Moka stared at Junior in awe. He wasn't acting like himself at all, he was being friendly, respectful, over protective, to her no less, if she didn't know any better, she'd almost say that he was treating her like he did his sister. She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with his sister falling ill; she'd ask him about it later, right now he was one of the few people who had gathered around the Public Safety commission booth. It was being run by a nerdy looking boy, most likely a desk clerk or a office boy, he was wearing glasses and had a bowl cut hair style. Junior recognized the girl he was with: she had long red hair that went to her buttocks, yellowish green eyes that were mindlessly staring off into space, was resting a bo-staff on her shoulders, but most notably of all was that she was about Yukari's age, she couldn't be more then 11 years old like Yukari. She was Deshiko Deshi, one of the four 'Kings' of the Public Safety Commission.

"Excuse me sir..." Junior's attention was drawn to the student wearing glasses "would you like to join the Public Safety commission?"

"Depends; exactly what does the Public Safety Commission do?"

"What do you mean? It's the Public Safety Commission: what we do is in the name, we keep the public safe!"

"I meant no offense; Just that I've been dealing with a lot of weird crap lately and I expected to see you guys show up about it."

"Weird crap? Oh you must be that Junior guy who destroyed the girls dormitory and the gym."

"For a desk jockey you have a bad habit of leaving out the details, like the fact that I was fighting for my life at the time, or the fact that it was the guys I was fighting were the ones destroying the buildings?"

"Not according to the reports filed by Mistress Deshiko."

Junior snapped his fingers in front of the young girl's face, getting no response.

"Yes because she's so attentive. Frig it I'm out of here!"

While Junior walked away Chi spied on the conversation, tapping her fingers as she contemplated her thoughts.

"Is she what I think she is?"

Moka and Mimi caught back up with Junior, Moka shooting him puzzled looks.

"What was that about?"

"Just wanted to file a complaint about the quality of work I've been receiving."

Junior spotted a rather large crowd of students gathered around one booth, Junior wasn't sure what was going on but he heard various 'owes' and 'ah's' and comments like 'she's smoking hot!'

"Now that's strange."

Junior looked around to make sure no-one was watching him, after that he popped his head off his and held it above the crowd, observing the latest object of their affection was a line up of attractive female students in Bikini's.

"Figures."

Junior re-secured his head onto his body and went to walk off, only he didn't get very far.

"Excuse me, you in the back..." the entire crowd side stepped the girl's gaze to reveal Junior who was in mid step "I don't believe we've met: I'm Club President Tamao Ichinose."

"The names Junior."

She was a very pretty girl who looked very good in her suit, she had long green hair, green eyes and was wearing a purple bikini with a purple towel wrapped around her lower section.

"Such a odd name for such a reputation. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the Swimming club."

Junior turned to face the club President, he might as well hear what she had to say.

"I'm afraid that my associates here aren't really very good swimmers."

"That's okay, currently all the members of the swim club are girls, and any boy who joins gets free swim lessons from all the senior members!"

That sealed it.

"I'll join!"

"Me too!"

"I wanna swim!"

"Please teach me!"

All the other boys in the crowd swarmed the swim club with requests to join. Junior had a suspicious glare on his face, Moka recognized it, the kind of look he shot someone who was making him angry, but there wasn't the overwhelming sense of terror that usually came with it. He cocked Mimi a suspicious brow and she nodded, whatever the two of them were silently talking about they apparently agreed about it.

"What about you? Why don't you come and take a look? I'll take good care of you!"

"Sure; what about you Mimi?"

The mute girl nodded in response. Chi watched the events with mixed looks of glee and joy.

"_Mimi in a swim suit!?_"

"I'm going too" Chi yelled stepping in front of Junior!

"Me too" Moka yelled raising her hand!

Tamao just smiled at the younger girls.

"The more the merrier."

* * *

The Grim Family were gathered around the dining table in Grim-Skull. Minnie couldn't really eat what with being un-dead and all, but her Nergal was doing enough for the creature, it's host Junior and her. It was weird; she had given her brother the Nergal eye months ago but it still felt like a part of her, she often wondered if this is how he felt after his head gets knocked off, she doubted it, last she checked he could still feel his limbs when he gets his head knocked off, but her entire body felt numb, like she was dead inside, which would make sense since she is... dead and all.

"Junior..." the young reaper was called to attention by the sound of his mother's voice "I would presume by the tantrum you were throwing this morning that you still haven't got that monster under control."

"Unfortunately."

"Nor do I presume that you're able to hold him back?"

Mimi nodded her head, yes she can.

"Then why didn't you?"

"She can't keep me in check day and night Mom, I go crazy once in a while and there's less crazy she has to deal with later."

"_That would explain the regularity, still once per day: that isn't a good sign._"

"The frequency in which thou 'vents' this madness brother is most disturbing. I can't help but think back to many months ago in which the Demon Him used his spawn to turn me against you."

*ANGRY GROWLS* The vein in Mimi's forehead visibly throbbed as she glared at Minnie, Junior could feel the sparks going through his head as the two girls on either side of him returned to their Glaring contest. Suddenly all three of the children felt a strong and terrifying aura

"Enough of this you two...!" the girls broke the glaring contest by turning away from each other, like wise Mandy brought her aura back down as she began speaking calmly again "Mimi with all the time you spend inside my son's head I'm sure you must have some idea of what is wrong with that thing?"

Mimi nodded, confirming that she understood what the problem was. She used a stub to point to Junior, then to Minnie.

"What da fook does dat mean?"

"Sorry Dad; I got no idea!"

Mandy rubbed her temples at Junior's lack there of understanding of his own body. She couldn't just keep locking him in the dungeon for the rest of his existence, nor could she turn him loose while he was on the brink of insanity. On the other hand it wasn't like he did much outside of sulking and going nuts in the dungeon anymore, that might be contributing to his mental instability she'll have to look into that.

"Charles, see if we can get into contact with Mrs. Doolin again."

"Right away mistress."

While Charles went to organize the meeting the family finished their lunch. With that over Minnie had called a meeting of their own between Junior and herself inside the dungeon vault.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about sis?"

"I noticed that the gift I gave thou is causing thou a spot of trouble brother."

"You got a knack for the obvious sis. Any tips from the pro that might help?"

"Well; as far as I know we art the first people to attempt something like this. Two consciousnesses coming together like this is almost unheard of, mayhaps if we attempted to communicate with the creature and reach a understanding between thou and it these rage issues will cease."

"Okay sounds promising... how do we do that exactly?"

"I... doth not know brother."

*COUGH* The pair of siblings looked over to Mimi who was floating in the doorway of the cell.

"What doth thou want spawn?"

"I think she wants to help Minnie. Let me guess a mental bridge between me and the eye?"

Mimi nodded her head, confirming what Junior spoke was true.

"I most protest brother! The spawn is not to be trusted! Especially in such a... personal area of your being..."

"Well if you want you can join us inside my head: you can do that right?"

Mimi nodded, confirming Junior's suspicions.

"Mayhaps tis worth a shot brother."

Mimi flew over to the siblings and offered each a stub, they took each other's hand before they accepted Mimi's.

* * *

The three children awoke in a circle inside a graveyard, it was drenching wet, as if it was recently hit by a rain storm, though there wasn't a single cloud in the sky there nothing else was either, no moon, no stars, nothing but darkness, and yet there was a perpetual source of light that kept the area from being pitch black.

"Where have thou taken us spawn?"

Mimi pointed to Junior's head, that's where they were.

"This is your mind brother? Tis not what I expected."

"Dark and gloomy; looks about right."

*DEMENTED LAUGHTER* "What was that?"

"I doth not know brother, tis your mind. Tis sounds most joyed filled; Mayhaps that is good sign."

*DEMENTED LAUGHTER* Mimi shook her head in a no, pointing at the source of the laughter. He was about Junnior's height and age, wore a white hoodie and had black skin, he had one green eye and one red eye and was carrying a green bladed scythe with a black haft on his shoulder.

"Mayhaps he is the Eye brother?"

*SMASH* The white coated creature sat on his scythe which was now sticking out of a grave he had just destroyed.

"I hope not."

*DEMENTED LAUGHTER*

* * *

*BOING* *BOING* *BOING* Junior did a flip over the pool as he splashed into the water. He was wearing a pair of black cutoff jeans with sinister looking skull patterns on the legs. Things were relatively peaceful at the pool, the boys were enjoying the 'lessons' from the older girls, Tamao had offered to personally 'tutor' Junior but he 'politely declined' explaining that he already learned to swim from a crocodile. Still he had to admit Mimi looked pretty good in that swim suit she was wearing; he suspected that it largely had to do with the fact that it was basically two straps going from her pubis up her torso, only barely covering her breasts, and going down her back and connecting back where it began. Chi was wearing something less elaborate, a simple pink string bikini, either he had underestimated her cup size or she had used her shape shifting make her breasts bigger just to take attention off of Mimi; which was quite effectively working.

"Damn she's hot!"

"Is she dating anyone?"

"Yah Mimi."

"Haven't you heard they broke up!"

"So does that mean she's back on the market?"

It took every ounce of shape-shifting she had to keep the vein in Chi's forehead from bursting at the seems.

"Oh please, please; your flattery is too much really!"

"_Why is it I get the feeling that by too much she means not enough?_"

Mimi was a attempting to swim without the use of telekinesis, which was notoriously difficult considering that she lacked the use of her legs and her hands. She decided to take a break and pulled herself onto the ledge of the pool, which also brought his attention to the only person at the pool who was not currently in the pool: Moka. In fact it almost looked like she was doing everything in her power to stay out of the pool short of actually leaving the pool area, she didn't even have a swim suit on.

"Oi Junior..." Junior looked over to Chi whom was currently lounging next to Mimi on the side of the pool "why's Moka so freaked out? She looks scared of the water, which wouldn't make since for her to join the 'swim club.' Then again she could be trying the whole 'face your fears thing' if she is scared of water that would make sense. But if that's what's happening here: I don't think it's working very well. What do you think Mimi?"

Mimi shook her head as she scratched her head with a stub.

"What does that mean?"

"She's trying to wrap her head around how smart and stupid you are at the same time Chi..." Chi didn't even bother hiding the vein in her head, though she still did a poor job of forcing a smile, and the twitch in her eye didn't help any "don't get me wrong Chi if it was the observation of someone who didn't know that Moka is a Vampire that would be a very good and well educated guess. The fact that you do know that Moka's a vampire and still had to guess, incorrectly by the way, proves that you don't know the first thing about them!"

Chi's smile turned into a frown, complimented by a angry glare that could burn a hole through a tree.

"Alright smart Alec! Why doesn't she want to go into the pool?"

"Because in all likely hood doing such a thing would kill her slowly, and quite painfully."

"Say what?"

"A lot of the lore about vampires is utter crap, for example pretty much any human movie will tell you that the sun will cause vampires to burn to dust when quite clearly that doesn't happen in real life. In other cases such as the whole 'cross weakening vampire thing' are pretty accurate, that cross you see her wearing reduces her from a S-Ranked bad-ass to a B-Rank wuss. Other things are a partial truth like vampires and water, while it's completely untrue that vampires can't cross running water it would be more accurate to say that they simply can't touch water with out their over powered aura's shocking them to death!"

"Ouch! But wait why join at all then?"

"Best guess: she didn't want to be left out. Though by the looks of things she's dealing with a whole other set of problems right now."

Junior as it turns out was right in his assessment, though no one else could see her, good thing since they all would have passed out from nosebleeds by now, Moka was being scolded by her completely naked inner self.

"What the hell are you thinking being this close to a pool of all things?"

"Shouldn't we do this somewhere else? People will think we're crazy if they see us talking to ourselves."

"You idiot! We shouldn't leave to keep people from thinking that we're crazy! We should get as far away from here as possible because there's a giant pit of death five feet away from us!"

Moka got up and ran away, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people present.

"Is she okay? You should probably go talk to her Junior."

"And why me and not you exactly?"

"Well you've known her for the longest, you were the only one to know about the vampire thing, and it was your idea to join the swim club to begin with!"

"You forgot about the part where you get Mimi in a swim suit all to yourself."

"No that's just a bonus."

"Can you handle things here Mimi?"

Mimi nodded in the affirmative, Junior gripped the ledge and in a feat of acrobatic might flipped over and landed feet first on solid land, leaving Chi perplexed.

"Wait what are you two talking about?"

"A suspicion we have about the swim club; if it proves to be substantiated it's nothing that Mimi can't handle, if we're wrong you get to spend the rest of the day drooling over her."

"Sounds good to me."

Tamao spotted Junior heading for the exit, with a snap of her fingers she sent two of her cohorts after him.

"Come on Junior!"

Junior was suddenly grabbed by both arms by two exceptionally pretty looking girls in bikini's. He had to admit they were pretty looking, under different circumstances he might actually enjoy this.

"Come swim with us!"

Alas Junior was spoken for, and he had business to attend to. Junior grabbed both of the girls by their wrists and threw one back into the pool and the other into the air, who landed on a diving board and unwillingly bounced back to the pool.

"Hey did you see that!? That jerk is threatening those girls!"

"_This seems oddly familiar._"

"Lets kill the punk!"

"_I don't have time for this Bull-crap._"

By now the terrifying aura had become nothing short of a warm arm that belonged to her boyfriend around Mimi's neck. Everyone else on the other hand had been reduced to quivering behind the ledge of the swimming pool like scared little Chiwawa's. Looking back on the situation Junior glared at the populace out of the corner of his red eye.

"If you people are ever going to attack me would you mind hurrying it up and doing it already! This is getting annoying!"

* * *

Moka, still seeing her other half, was hold up in a darkened bathroom, away from prying eyes she could now talk to her other half in private.

"We can talk here."

"You fool! Why were you so close to something like a pool?!"

"It's Minnie..."

"Water is our weak point. Its purifying properties can drain vampires like us. You risked our life for someone who isn't even here?"

"I know… but her brother..."

"You should stay away from that boy. He knows nothing about you. He doesn't even care about your feelings."

"No…" Moka cried "Why can't I be like everyone else? I want to help Minnie!"

"Knock, Knock."

The girls looked up to see Junior holding the door open.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same about you" Junior said pointing to, or rather out, the **boys** sign on the bathroom door.

Blushing Moka leaped out of the bathroom and hoped no one saw her go in or out.

"Sorry!"

Moka turned to leave when Junior stopped her with a surprisingly gentle hand.

"But we do need to talk Minnie."

The nervous vampire turned around to face the terrifying reaper.

"You do realize that a vampire joining a swimming club is a really stupid idea right?"

"You aren't the only one."

"So the other you already warned you against joining, or scolded you after the fact. But that just leaves the question of why the heck did you join anyway?"

"Your sister, Minnie."

"What does Minnie have to do with this?"

"She told me: about you, I know you are the Grim Reaper Junior, I know you teeter on the brink madness every day, I know what you're capable of when you lose yourself to your demons, and I know how much she worries about you. I want her to get well as soon as possible but the best I can do is give her one less thing to worry about."

"With all do respect Moka: if you want to help me then when, not if, when I lose control the only way you can help me is to bust out your white haired friend and kick my ass! Understood?"

With a sad look gave a nod that was both sympathetic and sad.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to get dried off and changed."

Junior began to walk off as Moka processed what she heard.

"Wait? You're not going back to the pool?"

"I never intended to remain a part of the swim club; I joined because I suspected something to be wrong with the club."

"Wrong how?"

"For those of us who haven't been paying attention this school is full of perverts: so would you mind explaining to me how a club full of, if you'll pardon the language, smoking hot girls in incredibly skimpy outfits managed to stay all girl for over a year? That in on itself is odd but not worthy of investigation on it's own but Mimi seemed to think that they were up to something too and considering that she's telepathic that means they probably are."

"Shouldn't we go and help her then?"

"I cleared it with Mimi, it's nothing she can't handle and she's with Chi. To assist them now would just be beating a dead horse."

Suddenly a dark aura loomed over the entire academy, and for once it wasn't Juniors.

"Sounds like our suspicions were correct."

* * *

*DEMENTED LAUGHTER* The group was getting a little disturbed, if not annoyed, by the white cloaked figure, he never responded to their questions and only continued to laugh.

"Alright now this is starting to get a little annoying."

"I completely agree..."

The trio spun around to see the familiar black figure, he wore a almost entirely black suit with a red undershirt and black tie, he has bright green eyes with black skin and green fingernails with a head that ends in a swirl. He was sitting on a red chair with golden trimmings and was surrounded by a series of large flat screen TVs.

"Grandfather!?"

"Nergal!?"

"Hello kids."

"Wait if that's you then who or what is that thing?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with just a pathetic creature that is beyond our ability to help. Junior, if I can talk to you in private for a moment."

"Uh sure."

Suddenly the earth started to move, the grave stones were ripped from their foundation and began to form together into a makeshift building.

"Hey wait a second!?"

"Doctor can you keep the ladies entertained for me."

Minnie attempted to squeeze her way into the building but was swatted out of the way by a scythe to the mid section. Standing in front of her was the entity that her grandfather had identified as Doctor, tauntingly waving a finger at her. *DEMENTED LAUGHTER*

"What's the big idea Nergal!?"

"We need time to talk young reaper."

"What about?"

"What you came here for of course: to learn why your Nergaling is not cooperating with you."

"You mean you?"

"If only, that would be significantly less complicated. I'm only the owners manual."

Nergal summoned a glass container, inside it was a familiar looking silhouette: Junior could make out the figure of a young girl with bladed wings and bladed tail.

"This is your Nergaling."

"Why is it stuck like that?"

"This is the end combination of your soul and your sister's consciousness."

"So this is Minnie?"

"Minnie is on the other side of that wall. This is Harror."

"Harror?"

"A name for her chosen from your consciousness."

"You still haven't explained why she's encased in crystal?"

"The creature that was dubbed 'The Demon Reaper' was born from a psychic feedback loop between you and Harror here. In order to prevent it from gaining power again she had to be quarantined."

"So why is she going crazy all the time if she's quarantined?"

"When you attempt to tap into your Nergaling side, knowingly or unknowingly, you also tap into her as well, giving the Demon Reaper the opening it needs to start taking over your collective body again."

"So is there a way of the two of us getting along?"

"Not safely."

"What do you mean 'not safely'?"

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant. As you get older your instincts as a Reaper to kill and your instincts as a Nergal to feed will grow stronger and stronger. You will subconsciously tap into this creature causing your madness to grow in strength, anyone or anything around you will not survive the process."

"Even Minnie or Mimi?"

"Especially Minnie and Mimi, they're tampering with your mind, contrary to popular belief, is not helpful but is a hindrance to your mental stability, a crutch you need to ignore, and even this vault you attempt to isolate yourself inside won't be able to contain you for long, and when you break free everyone inside of this castle will be in danger. Their is only two ways of reconciling this problem. A: you must isolate yourself from your friends and family to prevent yourself from further harming them by leaving and only coming back when you and the conflicting parts of your consciousness have reconciled your differences."

"I'm assuming that there is a option B here?"

"Or B: return to Minnie what she has given you. Just remember both options have severe consequences; for your sister most of all."

Suddenly the earth started to shake, the makeshift building began to crumble away, Doctor gripped his head in severe pain from a headache, suddenly it was torn in half as the entire world crumbled."

"The choice has been made."

* * *

The trio woke up in the vault, Minnie scratched her head as felt like she had been thrown against a wall. Wait? Felt? Looking down at her hand Minnie saw the color had returned, looking at the mirror polished floor she saw that not only had she both eyes but she had also been restored to human form with the exception of some barely noticeable scars on her face.

"Sis? You alright?"

Junior had instinctively made the decision to return to Minnie her Nergaling during his exchange with the creature that gave the beast it's name. Suddenly Minnie's eyes changed color, not to the red of their mother or the green of her Nergal but a bright and powerful gold that did not bode well *TERRIFIED SCREAMS* suddenly the tentacles lashed out, throwing Junior and Mimi against the walls of the vault Minnie fell into her own inner world. Contrary to the dull graveyard inside Junior's mind Minnie's was a bright and colorful palace that remained on dry land, it was a city, mostly white buildings mixed with a large amount of greenery. One might be able to enjoy the view if it wasn't the scene of a small war. In the middle of a fight to the death was Minnie and what appeared to be the same laughing entity from before, but it looked almost entirely different now, while it's cloths remained white instead of a hoodie and jeans combination like what Junior wore she was now wearing a feminine robe. Further more while it's skin stayed black the face was more clearly like Minnie's, with the exception of the golden colored eyes.

"Lets have some fun shall we!?"

* * *

"This is the life!"

Chi was enjoying having Mimi all to herself a little too much, the boys had all been focusing on their 'lessons' with the other girls and taking all the attention off of herself and Mimi. Yet despite the almost perfect circumstances between the two Mimi's full focus was on the other girls. Either what Junior said about the girls being up to something was true or... no it was the Junior thing.

"What is it? Something got your suit in a twist?"

Mimi pointed to a girl who was giving a 'lesson' to one of the boys. Suddenly her jaws split open and she used them to bite down on his shoulder, the boy's face wrinkled and his hair grayed, both clear symptoms of rapid onset aging and that the life was being sucked out of him.

"Pool Party's over right?"

Mimi nodded in response confirming Chi's suspicions.

"Don't think less of us Mermaids..." Tamao had also turned into her true form, her ears had turned into fin like gills, her skin had turned rough and scaly, her hands had become webbed, and her entire lower body had turned into a fish tail "this is simply the way of us mer-people."

As if on que Kou, the orange flying hamster, flew in from the girl's bathroom.

"Mer; a human like water dwelling species whom for millennium have dragged sailors to their watery demises in order to feed upon their life force."

While Kou provided his ever impressive encyclopedic knowledge of monsters he had drawn Chi's attention in all the wrong ways.

"For what reason exactly were you in the girl's changing room?"

"Wha...? Ah well you see..."

Kou was cut off by a oversize black fist to his face knocking him over the fence.

"If you have to lie about what you were doing then you shouldn't have been doing it!"

Suddenly all the boys were yanked out of the water by blue energy fields belonging to Mimi who then dropped them into the courtyard.

"Nice! My turn!"

Chi slid into the pool, the mer naturally followed her and attacked in swarm. Suddenly Chi's body inflated to huge proportions, where only moments earlier the white skinned heiress of a Darkness was floating a gigantic octopus like creature was now taking up the bulk of of the pool, holding the various females of the swim club in tentacles including Tamao who was being held upside down in front of Chi's face.

"Y-Y-Your true form is a Kr-Kr-Kraken!?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, with that stutter and all. I'm pretty sure you called this my 'True form.' Let me tell you a little something about me..."

Chi's black humanoid form grew out of the head of the Kraken creature.

"I'm Chi, heiress off the Throne of Darkness. Daughter of the great and powerful Master of Shape-shifting Aku. I have inherited his power, my 'true form' is what I say it is! When I'm in the water I'm a fish..." Chi threw her captives into the air, chasing after them by turning into a version of herself with large bat wings "when I'm in the air I'm a bird..." in a series of acrobatic flips Chi kicked the mer back into the pool "and when I want to kick ass..." Chi ended the display of beating into the ground by turning into a giant mass of black the same shape as the pool, dropping into the pool and delivering a crushing blow to all of the girls, she soon turned back into her regular form and climbed back out of the pool "I turn into a ass kicker."

Chi heard a distinct thudding sound, nothing most would notice, not as loud as if it were being made by a giant of some sorts, more like two blunt objects banging together, looking around she saw Mimi tapping her stubs together like she was clapping.

"Thank you, thank you, please no autographs" Chi said bowing like she was on the stage.

Mimi threw Chi a towel, followed by walking back to the changing room with one of her own on her head.

"Looks like we just quit the swim team."

* * *

*SMASH* Minnie flew out of the giant gaping hole she left in the wall of Grim Skull using a pair of giant neon green bird wings. The large hole in the wall drew lots of attention especially from Mandy who was watching her daughter fly away.

"Great; where is he going now...?" Mandy looked down to see Junior standing in the hole that was punched through the door "Or more accurately where is Minnie going now?"

The entire castle was thrown into a panic, scrambling to get organize to chase after Minnie. One minion in particular had already gotten a head start: a raven, one of the Grim Reaper's familiars, sent to track down Minnie, preferably before she went on a rampage somewhere. Mandy however was equally concerned with locating her son as well as tracking down her daughter.

"Junior! Where the blooming heck are you!?"

The young reaper in question was currently with Mimi and uselessly trying to open a portal to chase after his sister using his original scythe, a large silver colored weapon it's shaft connected to it's large guillotine like blade with a bolt.

"Come on work you stupid thing! Work!"

"Insulting the weapon isn't going to make it work Junior."

"What do you want me to do!"

"Stay put! You're not doing anything to help her getting yourself killed: metaphorically that is."

"Damn it why aren't we doing anything!?"

"I am doing something Junior: she's being followed and what's left of the army is being sent to apprehend her as we speak."

"Apprehend her? She isn't some common criminal! She's my sister! Let me go after her! Talk some sense into her!"

"We tried to do that with you: it didn't work."

"Well we got to help her! We got to do something!"

"What exactly do you propose we do?"

"Help her!"

"Very specific."

While Junior and his mother discussed how they were going to help Minnie the young Nergaling in question was flying over the Grim Skull Mountain Range, eventually landing on a rather large statue of her mother that was carved from the mountain. As she squatted on the statues nose she gripped her head in pain from a headache.

* * *

No wonder Minnie was having a headache, considering the fact that inside her inner world her other half had grabbed her head and was currently bashing it against a wall.

"Why art thou doing this!?"

The creature threw Minnie against another wall, still with that mad grin of hers.

"Seriously? You still talk like that? We're in the middle of the blooming 21st century not the Dark ages! That's just another thing about you that pisses me off!"

"What hath I done to earn such irate wrath?"

The entity responded to Minnie's attempts at peace with a kick to the stomach.

"That's what! I'm kicking your ass here and all you want to do is take me out on a bloody picnic! You act like you don't have a single violent bone inside your entire body and its pissing me off!"

"And whom art thou to speak such hate filled words?"

"Haven't I made it clear yet? I'm what you deny exists! I'm every violent bone inside of your body!"

"I see. Should I assume that there is nay way to resolve our differences?"

"Look at this place! It's you mind, and you don't even realize how epically fucked up it is inside of here!"

Minnie took the white figure's advice into consideration, looking around as far as the eye could see it looked like the entire city inside of her mind had been a war zone, most of it she hadn't even seen before let alone fought in it. Such a pity she could tell it was once a beautiful place.

"You're mind is just as broken as these buildings and you don't even realize it! You don't know the first thing about what has been going on inside of here do you? FYI it's been absolute hell! And yet you live in blissful ignorance."

"My apologies; I did not know that thou hath been suffering so."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP TRYING TO BE NICE TO ME I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU HERE!"

"Then May I ask the name of mine executioner?"

"It's a little complicated: basically I'm your version of the Demon Reaper!"

* * *

While Minnie learned more about the entity inside of her that hated her so much Mandy had been gathering her forces to retrieve her wayward daughter.

"Grim: Update!"

"Dusk has followed our little spawn to that big honking tower of superiority ye carved out a few years ago. She seems to be resten dere."

"Huh?"

Junior, despite all orders from his mother to the contrary, had insisted on attending the meeting to go after Minnie. He was persistent she'll give him that.

"A giant statue of myself I had made a few years ago. It's not far from here."

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets go!"

"And he still doesn't get the idea. Charles..."

"Way ahead of you."

*BONK* Charles leaned on his freshly used Mace like a cane as he picked up Junior's unconscious form.

"Shall I bring him to his room mistress?"

"I'll deal with him go with Grim and the army and bring me my daughter back!"

"Of course madam."

Grim observed Pain hand off Junior to Mandy.

"_At least she realizes her limits: While I have no problem wid haven more reapers in da family she has no intention of inflictin dat fate upon someone again. It's more den what can be said for da lil one: from what I can tell fer some reason his powers were absorbed by dat parasite, for whatever da reason dat it happened, Junior is left effectively defenseless._"

Grim noticed that their fiery horse headed soldiers, better known as Tibikians, were giving them strange looks.

"Wad are yah Mons lookin at...!?" Grim opened a portal a fair distance away from the statue "gid yer asses drew da portal already! We'll sneak up on her from behind and knock her on her freaky ass!"

They didn't need to be told twice, even Mimi moved to the portal, only to be stopped by Grim's scythe.

"An jus where do yah dink yer goin?"

Mimi pointed to the portal in response.

"Not likely yah lil freak! We don't need a useless cripple gettin in our way!"

Suddenly a chunk of a nearby mountain was torn off inside a bright blue telekinetic field and held above Grim's head. Looking down Grim saw that Mimi's eyes were glowing the same color as the field.

"Dat could come in handy."

Not needing any more than that Mimi flew into the portal and the army followed her. The group arrived at the mountain range that the statue was part of. Looking at the statue they saw that Minnie had already left.

"Where is she Master Death?"

Grim looked around until he saw his raven Dusk. He was circling Minnie as she rolled down the mountain side.

"Down dere...!" Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the direction Grim was pointing to "turn her into a pin cushin as soon as she stops movin!"

"Sir are you sure that's wise? Are you sure she would even survive something like that between the fall and the 'pin cushion'?"

"She has dem annoyin Nergal regenerative abilities. Plus she might look like she's alive now but she's still a rag-doll, no madder how bad she gets all torn up we can just put her back togeder again."

"Right away master! READY...!" the Tibikians drew their fiery spears "AIM...!" the Tibikians had Minnie in their sights "FIR...!" *CRACK* "what was that!?"

Grim saw that the statue had broken at the ankles and was currently falling over, looking over the statue Grim saw that it had a passing blue aura around it. The statue fell down the mountain and landed on Minnie.

* * *

Minnie and Demon could feel the crushing effects of the statue, and the world felt it too, what was left of the buildings were falling apart around them too.

"What's happening?"

"We're dying idiot!"

One of the buildings landed on top of Minnie, crouching down she attempted to shield herself from the blow.

"Not yet."

Minnie looked up to see someone holding the building up with one hand. He was dressed in a white Dress shirt with a black tie and skull clip, on top of that he was wearing a black zip up hoodie with dark pants. His face was obscured by the shadows of his clothing and by the light coming off of the buildings behind him but regardless there was a air of familiarity about him, like instead of a complete stranger she was looking at a old friend.

"Who the heck are you suppose to be?"

The figure looked over to see Demon who was not so fortunate as to avoid the rubble.

"Someone who will not let this girl die."

* * *

Minnie's arm laid limp in a pool of her own Neon green blood, the rest of her body crushed underneath the rubble of the statue, suddenly the blood turned a golden yellow while the arm formed a fist.

"Lemme guess: yer idea?"

Mimi nodded in response, confirming Grim's suspicions.

"You were the one who said that it didn't matter how bad she gets beaten up sir."

"Oi Mandy's gonna kill me! Wadda all waitin fer!? Get yer asses down dere and dig her out!"

"Master Grim! Something's happening down there!"

Minnie's blood formed webbing and stretched across the broken parts of the statue, re-assembling it into something that resembled it's original form, however the material formed a pair of giant bird like wings from the back, and a giant scythe blade from the right arm. Minnie herself was currently lodged inside the right eye of the statue, a massive electrical current running through from her body into the entire statue, though she didn't appear to feel any pain.

"**_MAY ALL THINE SINS BE REMEMBERED!_**"

Minnie wined up her arm to strike down the gathered army.

"HIT DA DECK!"

The Blade narrowly missed the bulk of the army, thanks to following Grim's instructions to duck for cover.

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

Junior was with Mandy, pacing impatiently awaiting the return of his sister.

"Damn it where is she?"

"You do remember that it took us all night to get you under control right?"

"Ugh Don't remind me."

Junior spun around to see his uncle Jack Skellington.

"Uncle Jack!? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too kiddo. But I'm just playing messenger boy..." Jack handed Mandy a small chest, she opened it to reveal a black eye patch with a sinister skull symbol "here you go Mandy."

"What the heck is that suppose to be?"

"A seal I had Finklestein prepare to seal off all of Minnie's memories inside your head, which in theory can be used as a hail Mary pass to prevent you from turning back into the Demon Reaper. Luckily it can be easily adapted to work in reverse sealing off your memories inside Minnie's mind which in theory is what causing her to go crazy. According to Finklestein all we have to do is get this over that damned eye of hers."

As if on que Grim called Mandy on her phone with more bad news.

"Ah Mandy: we got a small problem."

Grim switched to video phone, showing Mandy over the small electronic device Minnie puppeting about the giant statue of Mandy.

"Peachy. This might be more complicated then I initially thought."

Mandy noticed that Junior left the room, oddly enough she had a pretty good idea where he was too. Getting there was pretty simple, Junior had clobbered the guards into submission and opened Mandy's vault.

"I thought you might have come down here"

"Why's that?"

"You hear all sorts of rumors about this castle, like for example a room full of artifacts of world ending power that had been reduced to simple wall art. Perhaps you believe that one of these will allow you to take on Minnie in her current condition."

"What of it?"

"The part that those legends leave out is that most of these artifacts have such huge draw backs that range from virtually uncontrollable to down right suicidal."

"I'm not going to be the one using it. In fact I know exactly who is going to use it."

Junior brought out a empty glass canister and plugged it into one of the display cases, it was the newest addition, added not but six months ago: The devil essence of Mimi. The canister was flooded with the devil essence as Junior removed it.

"So you're planning on giving Mimi back her Devil Essence: Has it occurred to you that it might not be a gift worth giving?"

"Her choice, but we need all the muscle we can manage. Push comes to shove I'll absorb it myself."

"You really are crazy."

"You can't stop me."

"Yes I can..." *SHATTERED GLASS* Mandy pulled out Scythe 2.0 from one of her display cases and opened a portal to the battle field "but I won't."

Mandy threw Junior the chest, opening it he saw that it had the eye patch, he gave his mother a suspicious look.

"You only stopped your rampage when Minnie finally talked some sense into you, you're the best candidate to talk some into her."

Carrying both the chest and the canister Junior left through the portal.

"You think he can do it?"

Mandy shot scythe a rather nasty look, the kind you shoot someone whom has just insulted you.

"You for some strange reason seem to think that he can't."

Mandy put Scythe back into his display case, which regrew around it, before she left her vault.

* * *

Meanwhile Junior had just arrived at the site of the battle, their guys weren't looking too good, that could have something to do with the fact that there weren't too many left over after he was through with them. He could see Minnie towering over the battle field in the form of the statue, but at the moment she wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Come on Mimi where are you?"

"Junior saw who he was looking for up in the air, she was floating on one of her Telekinetic fields, she lured Minnie between two mountains and sandwiched her between the two.

"Figures, they still don't get along."

Unfortunately the reason that she was able to move the combined rubble of those mountains was because they were so ridiculously weak and brittle, which also made it easy for Minnie to shake it off of her.

"Hey Mimi...!" Mimi looked down at the young reaper waving at her "down here!"

Mimi flew down to meet up with Junior, intending to discuss whatever plan he had to deal with his sister.

"Mom gave me this..." Junior showed Mimi the opened chest which had the eye patch inside "she says we can use it to turn Minnie back to normal if we can get it over her right eye. Also there's this..." Junior showed Mimi the canister containing her devil essence "I know you don't like it but it might just give us the edge we need..."

Junior was cut off by Mimi's telekinesis, she picked up a chunk of rock and nearly dropped it on Junior, failing to thanks to his quick reflexes moving him out of the way. Unfortunately she succeeded in destroying the canister.

"Okay not big on that idea."

To the contrary, Mimi removed the rock from the crushed canister and willingly allowed the Devil essence to overtake her, turning her red skin, giving her a stegosaurus like tail, crab claws grew from the ends of her stubs replacing her severed hands and finally grew bull like horns that wrapped around her head. Her clothing changed too, she was now wearing a red Santa Claus suit coat with thigh high heeled boots.

"Apparently not..." Junior observed Minnie deal another devastating blow to the army with her scythe blade "Think we can get to her?"

Mimi nodded and pulled Junior onto her back. Minnie scanned the entire battle field, spotting the familiar streak of red flying at her.

"**_Demon!_**"

Minnie attempted to cut the pair off, using the scythe to open a massive reaper portal from which a massive flow of lava burst out and nearly roasted the young demon and young reaper.

"Was that a reaper portal!? Well I guess it explains what happened to my powers."

Mimi dodged the flow of lava in a flash of red light, the tell tale sign of one of her demon portals, when the pair returned Mimi was carrying a large radio antenna that had been twisted into a spear and that Junior was inside of.

"Ready when you are Mimi."

No sooner had he given the all clear did Mimi throw their makeshift spear at Minnie, Minnie attempted to open another portal to dispose of the projectile but Mimi had already grabbed the giant stone arm and was currently pinning it to one of the mountains. Unfortunately the other arm was completely free and Minnie was already swinging it at Junior.

"Plan A not working Mimi!"

The spear became lodged inside the arm, followed by the tentacles wrapping around it.

"Crud!"

Junior only narrowly escaped the crushing tentacles and ran up the arm to the shoulder.

"Okay small set back but no problem, I'm only a hop, skip and jump away from Minnie."

Suddenly Junior could feel the electrified giant shaking, a pair of massive golden wings sprouted from the statues back and began flapping shooting the entire hunk of demonic flesh and stone up into the air. Junior was swept up in the feathers of the wing and tangled up.

"Oh this is just peachy! Okay think, if I jump at the same time as the wing flaps..."

Not waiting to finish that chain of thought Junior swung from the wing and only narrowly grabbed onto the other one.

"Okay not tangled up anymore that's good now I need to get to Minnie: years of experience on the Jungle Gym don't fail me now."

Much like he was on the monkey bars Junior began swinging from one feather to another. Sadly Minnie soon noticed that something was tugging on her feathers and formed an eye on her back to look at it and much to surprise saw Junior scaling her something that Junior also took notice.

"Secrets out!"

Minnie reached behind and grabbed Junior in a crushing grip with her scythe arm and brought him up to her face to face.

"Hey Minnie..." Junior pulled one of his arms free gripping the eye patch "I know you're not feeling very well at the moment but if you put this on you're feel better."

It didn't look like Minnie was listening, she was currently gripping her head and was suffering from what looked liked a rather nasty headache: combine that with the blank stare on her face and all the electrical shocks going all over the statue and her body he doubted she even knew what she was doing.

"**_Heretic!_**"

Minnie's death grip on her brother tightened as she began channeling the electrical shocks. *PAINED SCREAMS*

"LEAVE MAH BOY ALONE YAH FREAKER!"

Junior looked up to see a newly opened reaper portal above the statue. The bright light left who or what ever came out as nothing but a silhouette but that accent gave him away instantly. The Grim Reaper used the momentum of his fall to add a little punch to his attack, breaking off the hand and cutting the scythe off of the statue. The debris and two reapers fell out of the sky, it was a significantly more difficult process to chip Junior out of the hand rather than to break it off. Grim succeeded after a few smashes but by that time it was too late to use a portal to shorten their fall.

"HANG ON JUNIOR!"

Grim took the younger reaper in his arms and attempted to shield him from the fall. The two Reapers hit the mountain hard, Junior could feel several of his bones break, he could only shudder to imagine what kind of shape his father was in right now. Grim attempted to stop them from rolling down the mountain by stabbing his scythe into the rocks but his arm picked to worst possible time to come out of its socket. Junior wasn't sure how long it took them to reach the bottom, he could swear that they hit every rock going down the mountain and suspected that the bulk of those blows were to their heads. When the rolling finally stopped Junior and his father were at the bottom of the mountain, their bodies were broken into too many pieces to count. Junior's one workable limb was his right arm, and though his vision was blurred it looked like his father's head was in several pieces as well.

"**_Damn__ it!_**"

Junior wasn't sure how he was still conscious, stubbornness he guessed. Not that it was any better then being unconscious, to the contrary, he could clearly see that his father's body was broken beyond the point that most could repair, his sister was still trapped in a cycle of homicidal crazy, and he was in too much pain for even the most hard core masochist could handle: blissful unconsciousness would be nice right about now. And yet despite it all he refused to yield. He could make out something in the distance, he couldn't tell what but he felt drawn to it, like he could solve all of his problems if he could just get to it.

"**_Minnie!? Can you hear me Minnie...?_**" and thus Junior began to use his one semi good limb to crawl to this miracle item "**_I want to help you so badly but I can't do it without your help...!_**" Junior could feel the golden viscous liquid underneath him "**_please give me a sign! Anything! Just to let me know that there's something left of you that can be saved...!_**" Junior crawled on top of the broken chunk of Marble. He could feel Minnie's soft flesh stretched over it, and dug his hand into it as if it was Minnie's hand he was holding, as if he was trying to reassure her or himself "**_COME BACK TO ME MINNIE!_**"

"**_All you had to do was ask._**"

Suddenly a pulse of energy came off of Junior, the golden color was blasted out of the blood and turned back into green, the flesh of the hand and blood on the ground swarmed Junior, forming new flesh around his bones, picked up the shattered bits of his body and put him back together: the creature that stood moments later was almost wholly different from the young reaper: this was the form of the Demon Reaper, or some approximation of the beast made from Nergal Flesh and Blood and Reaper Bone and Soul. Though he was still groggy Junior clearly remember two serious problems that required his immediate attention. Seeing as how his father's broken body was the closest of the two he decided to deal with that first. Junior walked over to the body and in a similar manner to how it reassembled him Junior had the bits of Nergal gather together the broken pieces of his father and with a brief cocoon of black he was whole again, whole and conscious that is.

"Junior!? What da fookin heck happened to yah mon!? Did Minnie give yah da parasite again?"

Grim looked up to see that Minnie not only still had her powers but was also still on a rampage, currently fighting Him's little spawn to a stand still. Junior completely ignored the question though, in fact he was acting like he didn't even hear it, he had already found a rather important object he lost in the fall: the eye patch seal.

"Junior can yah even hear me!?"

"**_Plug your ears dad!_**"

*SONIC BOOM* He didn't even give him a chance to act upon the warning. He was already shooting up into the air on Nergal formed wings at speeds that would make a fighter jet jealous. Mimi was in the middle of using a giant makeshift bat to fight the giant statue, however the stone creature suddenly took off like a like a bat out of hell, and Mimi would know what that looks like, and soon understood why. Even she had to brace herself for the break neck speed that Junior shot passed her. He caught up to the statue in almost no time, Minnie attempting to attack him again with the left arm but Junior narrowly dodged, stabbed his bladed wings into her arm and tore it to shreds as he zoomed up her arm. Arriving at the top Junior slammed his hand into Minnie's face with the eye patch.

* * *

Inside Minnie's world it began shaking again.

"What the hell now!?"

"Seems our time to go is now."

"What!? I'm not going away again you can't..."

The cloaked figure silenced Demon by back handing her through several buildings. Cracks formed in the sky as bits began to fall off.

"Don't worry my young friend we'll meet again until then please accept this as a parting gift."

The older entity passed Minnie glowing object, a large ring, with four sharp blades sticking out in a cross. Minnie held the object in her hands as the entity who gave it to her disappeared, suddenly the cracks turned into a full on shatter as they formed a giant sinister looking skull. The jaws of the skull opened to reveal Junior holding out his arm.

"Time to come home sis."

The two siblings locked hands as Junior pulled his sister out the skull shaped opening.

* * *

Junior dropped onto the ground through a Reaper portal, carrying his sister's unconscious body as well, he laid her on the ground giving her the chance to get some peaceful sleep hopefully not plagued by nightmares.

"**_Well that was intense wasn't it...?_**" Junior's newly acquired flesh melted off of his body, followed by reforming into a new form, Junior had to admit he didn't see it coming, it was like he was looking at his mother over twenty years in the pass, around Minnie's age, she was wearing the same outfit as his mother and had the same cold red eyes, but one major difference was that she had Nergal wings and a Nergal scythe tail "I don't believe we've been formally introduced, my name is Harror."

"Minnie's Nergaling?"

"Nope: Your scythe."

* * *

Minnie had been taken back to the Finklestein clinic. The wheel chair bound mad scientist who bares the facilities name was currently giving the unconscious Minnie a check up. He was also being watched by the Grim family.

"Well doctor; whats your conclusion?"

"Physically? In peak physical health. Mentally? That's another story. I can't really determine that until she wakes up. I don't know what her mental state will be like or how much she'll remember. This much I know for certain: if she remembers or is told even a sliver of the truth of what happened then her mental state will be severely damaged if not completely broken, under no circumstances can she be allowed to know what happened here."

"And if she does remember?"

"I doubt she will, after all the seal was designed to block off her memories. That said what happened today was sealed off as well, since that's one of her actual memories that might bleed through. If it does then it will weaken the seal on Junior's memories and the madness will come back in a flood."

"What do you suppose we do then."

"For the time being...?" Finklestein scratched his brain as he thought it over "leave her in my care for the time being. Once she awakens it will only take me a few days to determine her mental health and devise a plausible scenario for any memories that survived our little purge."

"Good. Now than what about this thing?"

Mandy was of course indicating the creature that had declared itself Junior's scythe, who was clearly annoyed with being referred to as 'this thing.'

"From what I can tell when Minnie's Nergal absorbed Junior's Reaper powers it concentrated them to one part of the body to render them usable. Which Grim then cut off when he cut her off. Under normal circumstances the development of a reaper scythe would take years of a reaper conducting their power through a medium by which process they customize it and transform it into their own unique tool. This stunt likely accelerated that process by years but at a cost. What ever is left of Junior powers is only just enough to keep him going."

"When will he get his powers back?"

"Not when if. If he gets his powers back it will take several years. A Reaper's power is meant to be built up over several years of Reaping the souls of the dead, Junior's powers were force to the surface thanks to that Demon-Reaper mess several months ago and I doubt that he'll ever be able to restore them."

"What about what happened to her?"

"Based on the analysis I ran on Minnie's body, combined with what I could tell about her behavior during the battle: it has a suspicious resemblance to hybrid Demonic-Angelic creatures. If I had to guess I would say that Minnie turned into some kind of angel when she went to heaven several months ago, detecting her sins of Wrath and Lust it attempted to purge her of these via a type of electroshock therapy."

Not many would notice it, reapers expressions don't work like normal people since they don't have normal faces. But the rage in his voice was quite evident.

"Are you saying that the reason why my sister was so crazy during the fight was because she was being tortured?"

"In a nutshell? Affirmative."

"Then why wait until now? Why did the Angelic essence wait six months to strike?"

"She wasn't alive for the past six months."

"So I did this to her..."

Now it was Mandy's turn to provide support.

"Grim: How hard would you say it would be to get a angel feather pillow?"

* * *

The nightmare was finally over, Minnie had stopped her silent screams. Finklestein was right about the memories bleeding through, she remembered her body burning alive with the electricity as words whispered in her ears to hate her brother. When she had asked for what happened they told her that she under went electroshock therapy at her mothers orders, she stayed with her uncle in Halloween town until the twins were born a few months after the incident. Her mother never minded all the grief she gave her, even though she acted like it, she understood that her role to play in this charade was to be hated and hated she was.

She never really understood where Harror came from, she understood that she was one of her Nergal beasts fashioned into a scythe for her brother but she couldn't remember doing it nor did she remember him doing it, whenever she asked she got some vague comment about leftovers. Still she fully accepted her 'sister' into the family even if it was a little awkward between the two. Now things had changed, in her, in her family, in her friends, and she doubted they'll ever be the same again. Looking through her unlocked memories and Junior's mind inside hers she saw things about him that she doubted even he knew about. Finklestein saw that Minnie had awoken from the barrage of memories, something that was also attracting Grim's and Igor's attention.

"Doctor! She's awake! Should I get some Nightshade to help her sleep?"

"No Igor I will take it from here go get Brutus something to eat."

Igor scurried off following the Doctor's instructions. He gave Minnie a shine in the eyes as Grim peered over from his reading.

"How is she Mon?"

"Dead: as made obvious by looking at her eyes."

"Hilarious."

"I thought so. How's that coming by the way?"

"From what I can decipher of dis damn ding she'd be bedder off dead den have any of dese spells forced onto her. Even den dey would only reanimate her, which she already has been, instead of revivin her. I don't get what she got againt bein ded."

"It's not something she's use to Grim, being dead is a entirely different experience from being alive: some who have experienced both describe the experience as different as Heaven and Hell: literally."

"I suppose dat every one of dem blokes started out as alive?"

"Hoping that one of them started out dead?"

"Jus pointin out da bias."

"So I take it that you have an un-bias opinion?"

"As id so happens I do! Yah ever wonder why dey call the stuff that turns us Reapers into humans encroachen doom syndrome?"

"Because for a reaper being alive is like being trapped in a overwhelming pit of despair. I take it this means you suffered from the disease at one point in your life?"

"How'd yah dink Mandy found out about it?"

"Tell me about it. I thought she was crazy when she told me to whip up a batch of the stuff based on her son..." Finklestein gave a shudder, clearly disturbed by what just ran through his mind "god forgive me for what I've done."

"It ain't god you need to start beggin to doc."

*ANGRY GROWLS* Doctor Finklestein attention was drawn to Minnie, her eye had a pinkish hue to it, something that reminded Finklestein of her mother.

The good doctor also spotted Harror sitting on a nearby chair moping.

"Interesting..."

* * *

Several student volunteers were helping the nursing staff pull the injured students out of the pool, the bulk of which consisted of the female members of the swim team, Tenmei was also present, shaking his head with disappointment.

"It's such a shame when we have to suspend a entire club. How are they?"

"Both victim and victor will live, the boys will be okay after a little life restoring treatment I created. As for the girls... I suspect that further punishment will not be necessary."

"Agreed: but I will have to have the Safety Commission put a officer on them when they awaken."

"Yes because they've done such a great job thus far!"

While Tenmei and Nurse Cut-lip discussed the Safety Commission Junior was with Moka waiting outside the Girl's change room for Chi and Mimi. Moka couldn't help but notice that Junior seemed to be depressed about something.

"OH JUNIOR...!" Moka looked over to the direction of the cooing and saw Kurumu and Yukari arriving in a bright yellow bikini and black one piece swimsuits respectively "I'm here!"

"I'm here too Kurumu!"

"Now why would he be happy to see you pimple chest?"

"I could ask the same of you Beach Balls! If you think yours is so good lets see him!"

Yukari yanked the strings on Kurumu's bikini top and soon the young witch was running circles around the pool waving the garment like a flag all the while being chased by Kurumu who was attempting to cover herself with one arm while reaching for Yukari with her free arm.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

"GUYS...!" the two girls stopped running around at Moka's call for attention, Kurumu retrieving her errant bikini half and putting it back on "can you two calm down!? Can't you see Junior's depressed?"

"Something's wrong with Junior!?"

Kurumu soon had Junior in yet another of her infamous death hugs.

"Don't worry Junior I'll make you feel all better!"

*DONG* Mimi's first whack had Kurumu in a daze and walking backwards *BAM* a second whack of the Iron sent Kurumu flying into the pool *CRASH* which was extra painful since the water had been drained from the pool.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! And more importantly why is all the water gone?"

"Chi joined the swim team: enough said."

"Now, now..." Chi walked out from behind Mimi, wearing her dress shirt, skirt and her floral pink kimono "you make me like some kind of monster."

"You were the one who put half the swim club in a coma Chi."

"After you roped me and my precious Mimi into your hair-brained scheme!"

"It was Mimi's idea too Chi."

"Time out...!" Chi and Junior looked over to Kurumu who had her hands in a T shape "would somebody mind explaining what you two are talking about!?"

"The swim team is full of homicidal life sucking mermaids."

"...Oh."

The group spotted Ms. Nekomone stepping over patients as she made her way to them.

"Hello!"

"Good afternoon Ms. Nekomone. How may we help you?"

"Well with the Swim Club dismantled you Mimi and Chi are the only ones in my class who haven't joined a club yet."

"Sorry, something came up" Junior said waving to the large amount of injured students.

"I can see. But I was wondering if you would be interested in joining my newspaper club."

"Interesting offer..." Junior pulled out the list of clubs, all of which had been dubbed perverts in pencil with the exception of the news paper club which they never visited "what you think Mimi?"

Mimi looked up as she thought about it for a moment, done thinking she nodded yes.

"Yah I'm in."

"Me too!"

"Diddo!"

"Where Mimi goes I go!"

"If everyone else is doing it."

"Six new members of the newspaper club!? YAHOOO!"

Ms. Shizuka was so filled if joy she was jumping like a jack hammer... strait to the still empty pool.

"Ms. Shizuka wait...!" *CRASH* "Nurse Cut-lip we got another patient for you!"

"Ouch!"

* * *

**Review section**:

**Nightmaster000**: I agree

**The Fox Boss**: Afraid not, I'm naturally dark guy and my writing reflects that.

**coldblue**: I believe I've already summarized the symptoms of Sycophancy, that is what's happening to Minnie. I would imagine that they would develop a working relationship of sorts.

**t-biggz**: Junior surprisingly does have friends outside his family, he's managed to befriend several of the castle servants, as well as other children of the big five. But his mother being so over protective, though she'd never admit it, he rarely gets the chance to meet anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**: I know I know, not exactly a accurate depiction of Gin's chapter but hear me out: one the idea that none of the girls realized that Gin was the pervert from the moment that Tsukune shouted "You're looking at their panties!" Is a insult to the girls intelligence and I will not have that, but that also changes the entire plot of the chapter hence this. Once again thanks to Bubbajack for all his help.

* * *

The Gates of Hell Bar, appropriately named, situated directly inside a portal into the underworld from what was Megaville, before the butchery of the United States of America that was known as Kingdom Come that is. The claim that this is just a bar is a clear sign that anyone arriving here believing it is a newcomer: It's a arms store, but not of simple items such as guns or blades, though it still had those, this was a store that sells Devil Arms of only the most dangerous caliber. However for the time being the focus of the story is on someone who was taking advantage of the store's front as a bar: namely to provide a steady stream of alcohol. He was dressed to be exceptionally ordinary, wearing cargo shorts with a white shirt with a elaborate red swirl design on the left side, he had ash white skin and was bald as well.

"Hit me again Rodin."

The bar tender was a bald headed black man wearing sun glasses and a black trench coat with hefty amounts of gold trim.

"Easy there big guy. I know you aren't just human but even you're pushing your limits."

"I intend to drink until I puke. So hit me!"

"I know you lost your wife and daughter but..."

"Hit me!"

*BELLS* The pair looked over to the door spotting a woman enter the bar, she was wearing reddish black cloak that was hugging her shapely figure rather nicely, but was also hiding her face. she sat down over with the man who was drinking at the bar.

"What'll yah have?"

"One of those" the woman said pointing to the drink that the man was drinking.

Rodin fulfilled the request dropping the glass of green liquid in front of the woman. She drank the liquid and based on the cringe she had and the shake of her head soon regretted it.

"Ryncol. Hits most people like ground glass."

"I'm not most people and neither are you..." now she had the man's attention "on the subject what is the God of War doing in a place like this Kratos?"

The white skinned man punched the woman in the face, sending her across the room and knocking her hood off revealing the familiar blond hair and red eyes of Mandy. Kratos as he was know known pulled out a pair of blades connected to each other at the hilt via a rather long chain.

"I'm going to make you regret ever seeking me out."

A Nergal serpent crawled out of the sleeve of Mandy's coat and transformed into Harror, arms crossed and standing between Mandy and Kratos.

"I'm afraid that if you strike my mother again I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you."

"You think you can little girl?"

"You think I can't old man?"

"Harror..." the Nergaling looked down at her mother "is that anyway to address family?"

* * *

"Where is he!?"

The girls had all gathered inside Ms. Nekomone's home room. But oddly enough Junior was not present, which was the current cause of the rut that Kurumu was digging in front of the classroom.

"Maybe he's hiding from your beach balls!"

No sooner had Yukari uttered that comment then did Kurumu had both of her cheeks in death pinches.

"You guys! Do you have any idea what Nekomone will do if she walks in on this!?"

Having failed to reason with the two girls Moka resorted to trying to pull them off of each other, which only resulted in a three girl tangled dog pile.

"Let go you cow!"

"No way you little snow board!"

"Both of you stop all ready!"

"You know I can't help but wonder what you people's obsession is with Junior" Chi said her grin ever present?

"He's my destined one!"

Yukari pulled Kurumu underneath her and arrived on top of the dog pile.

"Back off cow tits he's mine!"

Moka pulled both of the girls down and separated both of them by use of her arms.

"I'm just trying to keep these two from killing each other!"

"Yah Know I heard somewhere that Junior likes boobs."

"Ha!"

"But on the other hand he has made it a hobby of sorts to rescue little girls being attacked by monsters."

"Ha!"

In response to that 'ha' comment Kurumu extended her nails strait through Yukari's hat.

"My hat!"

In response to that bit Yukari summoned a tub onto Kurumu's head knocking her to the ground."

"My head! Why you little..."

And thus the two were at it again. Not pulling their punches either, their fighting had kicked up a exaggerated dust cloud that their kicks and punches popped out of at random. Moka, ever the peace maker, attempted to break the two of them up and for her troubles.

"BACK OFF BLOOD SUCKER" both of the girls yelled, followed up by a tub to the face and a bull whip tail to the butt.

"Why do you aggravate them" Moka asked crying in pain on the ground!?

"Because it's hilarious."

"Hey girls...!" Miss Nekomone walked into the room, completely ignoring the two girls fighting each other "here we have someone you've all been waiting for."

And here we have a example of thinking with every part of your body but your brain.

"Junior!"

Ms. Nekomone barely had the door open before Kurumu had jumped through and bear hugged the head of the student on the other side into the third lump between her breasts.

"Junior I heard how much you like my breasts! Here have some."

"Hey it's young ones he likes remember!?"

Yukari joined in the pile up by grabbing him by the legs causing him to loose whatever was left of his balance.

"Why are you two abusing Gin?"

"Gin" both girls said curiously?

Kurumu released her unintended victim from her bosom. He had red-violet eyes and ink black hair, which he was keeping tied back with a red headband, he was also wearing a silver wolf head pendant. Most notable however was the fact that he was unconscious with a big happy grin plastered all over his face and had blood coming out of his nose in streams.

"At least he died happy."

"Ba! Where is Junior!?"

* * *

The answer to Kurumu's question currently laid outside Tenmei's office. Junior had been ordered to report to the office first thing in the morning and it was now the afternoon and here he still was 7 hours later and still waiting.

"Sorry for the inconvenience..." Junior looked up to see Tenmei standing over him "if you would step into my office."

As commanded Junior walked into the office, there Tenmei opened a file on his desk.

"Yesterday morning your mother entered a part of hell known as limbo in search of this man..." Tenmei slid forward a picture of Kratos "he's an immortal and distant ancestor of your mother's named Kratos."

"What about him?"

"His body contains a vital component in modifying your sister's body so that it can withstand your sister's Nergal eye. The problem is that shortly after entering Limbo your mother disappeared, and quite a ruckus has been kicked up in hell according to our reports."

"Is this the part where I start to care?"

"Excuse me?"

"My mother, as you call her, is responsible for making my life, if you can even call it that, absolute hell. This news could only be interpreted as good; if not for the fact that don't actually believe she's in trouble."

"Then perhaps you should know that she took her with her."

Tenmei pulled out a photo of Harror, not that most could tell since she was mutilated beyond recognition.

"Is she alright?"

"Harror is alright now. But the fact that she was in this kind of shape indicates that your mother's mission has been deeply compromised. But as I'm sure you're aware this isn't about Harror, this isn't about Mandy..." Tenmei pulled out a final photo, Minnie in the worst shape Junior has ever seen her in since Halloween town "it's about her."

"I'm assuming that this means that I'm being sent to fix this mess?"

"Consider it you punishment for all the buildings you've been knocking down."

"Sent into the first ring of hell as a punishment for a little property damage: wow you're strict."

Junior left the office to pick a few things up before he left. Closing the door behind him he revealed Harror hiding behind it.

"Chipper as always I see."

"You do realize that being this close to him is dangerous for both him and every one around you two right?"

"Oh I'm just making sure that my big silly brother is doing alright."

"You're not siblings Harror."

"Well more accurately you could say that I'm his daughter, but that would just make it creepy; to him anyway."

"You're not their daughter either Harror."

"Last I check I was born from their bodies using their flesh and blood; I believe that makes me their daughter."

"In any case after Junior leaves you should probably return to Grim-Skull and wait for your mother to return."

"No thank you."

"Say wha!?"

"Now that I'm at my future stomping grounds I'm going to familiarize myself with the place a little. Stomp on some toes, burn some bridges, dig a canyon or two, that kind of stuff. So if you'll excuse me..." Harror grabbed a visitors pass on her way out "I'll be off."

"Wait...!?" Harror gave the Headmaster a suspicious look as she did as commanded "you aren't going dressed like that right?"

"My dear principal, what else would I dress like?"

Harror gave a cheeky grin as she closed the door behind her *AGGRAVATED GROAN* *SLAM* Tenmei stared into his desk as he let his head rest on it.

"Why does this family hate me?"

"You want me to go after her?"

Tenmei looked over to see Kuyo the head of the PSC.

"Don't bother Kuyo."

"Are you sure? When she got here she was barely alive and she still managed to put three of my officers into the hospital wing. Now she's back at full strength."

"That is precisely why the Public Safety commission is not to go within 20 feet of that girl."

"Excuse me?"

"As you said she put three of your men into the infirmary when she was barely alive and now she's back to full strength so what makes you think that your men would do any better now? Leave her be she'll leave when Junior comes back."

"If you say so sir."

* * *

It took them a bit of time to wake Gin up, Yukari had gotten Nurse Cut-lip and the group had used the smelling salts in her possession to awaken him.

"My work here, is done."

Now that she was no longer needed Nurse Cut-lip left the club to it's meeting. Gin shoved some Kleenex up his nose to stop the bleeding, followed by exiting the classroom.

"Excuse me for a moment..." Gin returned with the four bouquets of roses that Kurumu made him drop "I had this big entrance worked out and it seems like such shame to let it go to waste."

"May I introduce your class president Gin Morioka!"

Shizuka had indicated the student whom everybody had already known as Gin.

"Miss Nekomone had told me we had some lovely ladies joining this year so I thought that I would bring some gifts. Beautiful flowers, for beautiful ladies."

Gin first gave the flowers to Moka.

"Thank you Gin."

Next was Kurumu.

"They're lovely Gin!"

Then Chi.

"My it's nice to know there is a real gentleman at Yokai rather than just a bunch of pervy creeps."

Chi offered her hand to Gin, who gently held it and gave it a kiss. With that done Gin plucked a rose from the final bouquet and gave it to Yukari.

"We can't have anyone feeling left out now can we?"

Yukari accepted the rose and gave it a sniff. Now that was settled he turned his attention to final of the five girls Mimi, whom did not accept the flowers, to the contrary she seemed to be glaring at Gin.

"Gin look at her hands."

Looking down at Mimi's hands Gin realized that she didn't have any to accept his gift with.

"My apologies, please accept these on my behalf."

Gin dropped the flowers on Mimi's desk, though she still didn't let up her glare.

"I'll leave you in charge of the meeting Gin. I have one of my own to attend to."

"Wait...!" Miss Nekomone turned around to face Kurumu and address her grievances "what about the rest of the club members?"

"Gin is the only senior club member, and Junior is serving detention with Mister Mikogami."

"WHAT!? DURING OUR FIRST CLUB MEETING!?"

"He thought it seemed appropriate considering all the property damage Junior has been racking up."

Kurumu slumped into her chair and entered into a pouting state; thoroughly annoyed with the new development. Miss Nekomone gave a wave goodbye as she left allowing Gin to get down to business.

"Now than I would like to explain what we in the Newspaper club do. Basically we report the happenings of the academy, we patrol the school grounds in search of news worthy stories, attend big events such as yesterdays club bazaar, and write articles on interesting subjects and take pictures as well. And on the subject do we know of any interesting stories already? It would help kick off the club."

"I say we investigate that pervy creep!"

Every one gave Yukari strange looks, Chi seemed to be mildly amused.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific Yukari: 'Pervy Creep' is a pretty broad description around these parts."

"I mean that peeping tom that's always spying on the girls! I over heard some of the girls in my gym class that they felt someone watching them while they got dressed and it's been happening a lot when everyone is getting ready for bed too!"

"My now this does sound serious, I know we make up some posters and post them around the school requesting that anyone with any information about a peeping Tom report back here at room 301. Here I already got some posters to hang around the classroom."

Gin removed a nearby box with posters of several different people.

"They're all past presidents of the Newspaper club, I figured we can post them around the class room and add a little class to it."

And thus the bulk of the girls were soon all standing on top of chairs and the tips of their toes attempting to hang the posters at the front of the class above the chalk board. For some strange reason that she couldn't comprehend Yukari and Mimi were both instructed to stay out of the hanging of posters. She understood why Mimi would not be participating but that left the question of why wasn't Gin letting her.

"Is this high enough Gin?"

"Higher!"

That could explain it, if the others couldn't reach where Gin was talking about then what were the chances that she could. And yet Gin was the tallest one of them there and he wasn't even lifting a finger, in fact for some reason he was sitting on the ground looking up. Chi soon had a idea of what Gin was looking at too.

"_Odd, I have the weirdest sensation I'm being watched._"

Curious Chi formed a eye in the palm of her hand and used it to look behind her. Looking down at Gin an invisible line formed leading from his eyes to directly to underneath hers and the girls skirts.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED LITTLE RAT!"

Junior and Scythe could hear Chi screaming from the bus stop, sounded like she was making friends in the newspaper club. Mimi will stop her from killing him, for now he needed to get to limbo and look for this Kratos. The Bus pulled up in front of Junior, inside the bus driver with his ever present cigar, grin, and terrifying appearance.

"Going somewhere Little-Boy-Death?"

"I have a job to do. Mr. Mikogami fill you in?"

"Of course. Hop on and I'll give you the same courtesy."

As instructed Junior got on the bus allowing the driver to live up to his namesake.

"In the seat behind me you'll find a file full of all sorts of goodies."

Junior took the assigned seat and opened the folder. The first thing he saw was a bar that was called 'The Gates of Hell'.

"Wondering about the name kid?"

"Knowing my luck it's a literal gateway to hell."

"Bingo! More importantly it's also a actual bar and the favorite watering hole of Kratos, a little known God of War in Greek mythology."

Junior examined the photo of the man next, well above average build, ash white skin, and a odd taste for face tattoos. Not a guy he'd forget easily, so that just begged the question.

"I thought the God of War was suppose to be Ares?"

"He was: this is the guy who killed him."

"Then why haven't I heard of him?"

"He went to war with Heaven a few millennial ago: shortly after his ascent to god hood in fact. After quite a few failed attempts to kill him off they pulled out the big guns: Flood the world, Cut down all the trees, bust open the gates of hell, set off a volcanic winter or two, unleash storm, plague, and pestilence yaddy yadda."

"And yet he's still alive. Who exactly is this guy again?"

"Any mythology book will tell you that Zeus was a god, in truth he and his kind were all exiled deity class angels. Zeus himself had a particular weakness for the 'company' of human women, something that he passed down onto his bastardized son Kratos."

"Who in turn spawned my and mine mother's distant ancestor."

"Now you're getting it."

Junior angrily threw the photo aside.

"I can see the family resemblance. The only difference between him and Mom is that she prefers men."

"Stay on topic young man. This Hell gate has two lines of defense one on this side and one on that side."

"Why would they need a guard to keep someone **out** of Hell?"

"They don't. You do remember the butchery of this country that Him set in motion 6 years ago right?"

The bus finally exited the portal and arrived in the ruins of a once great city.

"Yah... I remember."

"What you don't realize is that the fallout from that event resulted in monsters of all shapes and sizes coming out of the wood work. Hell doesn't need a guard to keep someone out."

"But no one is foolish enough to come here let alone try."

As the bus drove by several reptilian creatures could be seen watching with hungry eyes.

"This is as far as I can go."

"And why is that?"

"That's why."

Junior looked outside to see that the bus had stopped at a giant gorge in the road. Looking around Junior spotted a tree that was growing out of the side of the gorge wall.

"Hang on I have a idea."

Junior got out of the bus and took aim at the tree with scythe and with it made a swish and flick movement.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Suddenly the tree was ripped out of it's foundation and floated above the gorge guided by Junior using Scythe to point it in the right direction before dropping it into the gorge. The tree fell for several moments before. *CRASH*

"About time you started using me for something other than Carpe Retractum."

"Are you going to complain or are you going to come up with a way of getting us down there?"

"How about jump?"

"I could do without the sarcasm."

"You'll heal."

Junior looked down at the pit, he kicked a nearby rock in as if he didn't know how deep it was from the tree.

"Cheeky piece of work."

Following the weapon's 'advice' Junior jumped down into the pit *CRUNCH* a whiff of blood *SCREAMS OF PAIN* wounded prey. It was a fair distance away, but he wasn't getting out of the gorge, and they had a way in and out safely, and the offer of food that wasn't each other was too good to resist. *CRACK* Junior had reset his leg just in time for it to heal, his ribs he would have to straiten out later, for now he had to do what he came down there to do.

"I'm assuming that there's more to this plan other than breaking every bone in your body?"

"That was your idea!"

"Irrelevant."

"I can see why my mother locked up for thirty years."

"31 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days. But who's keeping track?"

"Well as I was saying: we use a plant growth spell to turn this tree and all this rubble down here into a bridge for the bus."

"How do you know I have a plant growth spell?"

"Do you have a plant growth spell?"

"Herbivicus!"

A large vine like energy tendril sprouted from the end of Scythe and entered the tree. Suddenly the roots burrowed into the ground straitening the tree up. The branches spread out and grabbed the rubbed and wrapped around it. Finally the Trunk grew, up and out, providing a singular support beam for a crude bridge, Junior riding on top.

"Told yah."

"Impressive. But there is one part of your plan that you missed."

"And whats that?"

"That."

Scythe pointed out that the bus already left, looking where it was they spotted the folder written on it was 'have fun getting killed kid.'

"Jerk!"

*HUNGRY GROWLS* "Other priorities at the moment Reaper."

Junior and scythe looked around and saw that they were surrounded by dinosaur like creatures. They looked like raptors, had triceratops like heads with short horns, light armor, club tails, and raptor foot hooks. More importantly they looked hungry.

"Crap!"

* * *

Harror was sprawled out on the roof relaxing, she allowed a butterfly to land on her tail blade which she then examined.

"I can see why you like it here so much Junior. It's peaceful here."

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Or not."

Looking down at the court yard Harror spotted a student with wolf like hands and feet running away from Chi who was chasing after him using her extensive shape shifting powers to... extend after Gin.

"This is potentially amusing."

"OH COME ON! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO STOP CHASING AFTER ME!?"

"Get neutered!"

Gin had to resist the urge to protect his groin at that remark. Doing so would trip him up and likely render the point of doing so in the first place moot the way that she was going after him. The girls were all watching Gin get what he had coming, Kurumu had a bet going around about if Chi would ever catch up to Gin.

"Five minuets left to go Kurumu" Moka said checking a stop watch which clearly showed that they were five minuets into the bet already.

"That's what you get for making the bet before figuring out what kind of monster Gin is!"

"Early days yet you little Twerp! I might not know what Gin can do but I do know what Chi can do and I'll bet her against pretty much anyone in the school."

"Except for Junior."

"Now him I would bet against anyone in the school."

Harror watched the fight with great interest, taking mental note of every dodge of Gin's footwork and the smooth fluid movements of Chi's attacks.

"So the little shadowling with a crush on Junior and a werewolf is going at it?"

Chi was suddenly called to attention by the comment. She didn't register the voice so much as that 'crush on Junior' comment.

"Who said that!?"

"Ah well I was hoping to go unnoticed for a little while longer..." Harror walked out onto the edge of the roof, ensuring that her tail and wings were in full view of the gathered members of the newspaper club "but sometimes you just gotta swallow your lumps and man up even if you're a girl."

"Harror!?"

Moka stared in shock: Was that Minnie up there? No it couldn't be, she didn't have Minnie's eye-patch nor did she have the right eye color. Well Minnie's a shape shifter by trade so that probably wouldn't be much of a problem but she wasn't speaking like Minnie either, and that outfit certainly wouldn't be worn by some who's so modest that she wouldn't even wear a skirt either. What did Chi call her? Horror? Mimi and Chi seemed to recognize her too: Chi seemed surprised and almost afraid while Mimi was glaring at her.

"Mimi you still have my kimono?"

Mimi threw Chi the item in question hooking it on one of her horns. Chi retrieved the item in question and put it back on as she shrunk back down to her normal size.

"You Three will remain here while Mimi and I deal with this: as for you dog! If I catch you and your perverted gaze on me or my friends again then I assure you I will catch you, and I won't let that abomination distract me a second time."

Chi used one of her arms to stretch up to the roof and pulled herself up. Mimi followed suit using telekinesis.

"Are you going to make us chase you off Harror?"

"Now why would you do a silly thing like that?"

"You know you're not allowed to be in the same place as Junior for a reason Harror."

"Ah but Junior is not at the Yokai."

"What are you talking about?"

"By now Junior will have arrived in the first ring of Hell by way of a Hell gate inside our favorite little spawns slab of ruins."

"The first circle? You mean Limbo?"

"DING, DING, DING give the little lady a prize folks."

"Why in gods name would Junior go into that damned place?"

"Now, now you know very well that Junior doesn't do anything in gods name."

"Answer the damn question you miserable freak!"

"Figure it out!"

Harror jumped off the side of the building and dived into the Earth, transforming into a snake like creature before Chi could catch her. The girls spotted Chi and Mimi standing on the edge of the roof.

* * *

"So this Horror..." "That's Harror with a A!" "Harror is Minnie?"

The bulk of the girls were currently waiting outside the girls washroom for Chi who was changing back into her uniform after having lost it chasing after Gin. She got back out again dressed in the uniform and her kimono draping her shoulders.

"More accurately Harror is part of Minnie. Think of her as a severed limb that has been reanimated and given a life of her own."

"By you?"

"I'm not the only necromancer in the world Kurumu. Harror is Juniors handiwork."

"Why would he make her?"

"Without revealing what Junior is and therefore betraying his trust Harror was created as a very specific kind of weapon that only Junior's species can use to their full potential; like with witches and their wands. Taking into consideration the power of Minnie's Nergal flesh it was only natural to use it."

"So why didn't he take her with him to the academy?"

"Among various other reasons: Harror retains Minnie's memories up until she was 10 years old, she is mentally unstable due to her upbringing in the underworld though she has a naturally pure soul that suppresses this side of her personality, but she has fragments of Junior's soul, which due to the nature of his species, is naturally unstable and is prone to bouts of madness but his deeply disciplined mind suppresses this. Harror unfortunately retains both of these unstable elements but neither of the stabilizing ones."

"So what you're saying is that Harror is bat shit crazy?"

"Highly unpredictable, questionable value of life, and more than a few attempts on Junior's life. But yes: bat-shit crazy."

* * *

*SMASH* Junior watched the dinosaur-like creature that had thrown him through a wall during the brief few moments he had before he entered free fall.

"This is gonna hurt!"

*SPLAT* Waking back up took a hour or so, mostly because he landed on his head and it needed time to regenerate.

"Ouch" Junior moaned!

As if that wasn't bad enough Junior awoke to the sight of a family dinner, unfortunately he was the main course.

"Nice!"

*GHOSTLY WAIL* The dinosaur creatures were sent flying in all directions, mostly up *CRACKS* Junior first observed the creatures: Dead, which means that he's just attracted the attention of whatever reaper is responsible for patrolling this miserable part of the world: If at all he'll deal with him later. Next was his body, a sizable hole where his stomach should be and a missing arm: Perfect. He'll have to camp, eat and regenerate before moving on.

"Okay first order of business: where is the rest of me?"

Junior spotted a wounded dinosaur creature dragging itself along with his severed arm.

"Carpe Retractum!"

The familiar lasso of energy reached out and grabbed the creature by the foot and dragged him over to Junior, whom promptly used scythe to chop his head off. That settled Junior retrieved his errant limb and re-attached it. It was fully functional but the wounds oddly enough were not healing.

"Scythe do you know of any spells that will turn this slab of meat we just decapitated into a delicious home cooked meal?"

"We can rig up a makeshift BBQ using some of the materials present, grab that tree, those rocks, and that gate."

A few Carpe Retractum spells later and the pair had a set of dinosaur ribs on their makeshift grill. The pair had also disposed of the other carcasses via a few Depulso Charms: it would not be wise to have more predators or scavengers show up looking for another easy meal.

"What are these things?"

"They've been termed Ultimasaurs: apparently before the so called apocalypse a company by the name of Biosyn were attempting to salvage Dinosaur DNA from bone and amber. A combination of Nuclear and demonic fallout mixed mashed and mutated these embryos into a variety of present forms. According to the rare DNA test performed on these creatures they're the end result of a mixture of Triceratops, Raptor, Ankylosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus."

"Tyrannosaurus!? Where the heck do you see T-Rex in that thing?"

"In the size Junior."

"These things aren't the size of T-Rex's Scythe."

"They're the size of infant T-Rex's."

"So their mother is around here somewhere?"

"She's likely dead, her children simply went looking for food on their own when she stopped bringing them food."

"You sure?"

"Many species of lizards are solitary creatures, the thorny devil for example is born with the necessary hunting instincts to survive on their own from birth."

"So we don't have to contend with a angry mother now that we've killed off all of her offspring."

"But we should still be weary of any adults lurking around this city."

"Got it" Junior picked up the cooked meet and bit into one of the ribs "Eat fast."

* * *

"Shoe be do da! Oh shoe be do de! La la La oh a lulalu le...!"

Harror was endlessly singing the first line of a song to which she could neither remember the full lyrics or the name of on the roof. Whether or not it was intentional it was having the effect of drawing attention to herself and garnering many male admirers, less for her singing voice and more for her incredibly skimpy outfit and sexual appeal.

"She's so beautiful!"

"Dude I know that girl it's Minnie Mandy!"

"Really?"

The girls arrived on scene watching Harror's attention hogging efforts.

"What is she doing!?"

"You're just jealous because she's getting more attention then you beach balls!"

Kurumu picked Yukari up by her ears much to the young girls discomfort.

"OW, OW, OW..."

*WHAM* *BAM* Both of the girls held their throbbing heads in pain while an annoyed Chi held her temples with one hand.

"Are we really so pathetic that Junior has been gone for four hours and we have been reduced to squabbling among ourselves?"

"You're the ones who hit us!"

"Call it a reminder, to the both of you, we aren't here to argue we're here to keep that thing under control!"

"You're one to talk about under control Chi! Or have you forgotten who Junior had to challenge to a fight to the death?"

"I am painfully aware of the death oath Kurumu!"

"Come to think of it you keep talking about Harror like she's some kind of out of control beast but the only thing she's done is keep everyone in the academy glued to her!"

Chi moved into whispering distance of Kurumu.

"Because you don't know her!"

While the girls squabbled away Harror noticed that someone, by the looks of things one of the academy's male students, drag a barrel over to a open window.

"Now what are you up to?"

Harror jumped into the air and flew over the crowd to the building, the crowd took notice and soon followed her.

"Oh Shit!"

The student who was dragging the barrel ran away before anyone could get a good look at him. Harror nose dived into the vent on top of the building, using her tail to hook the vent and lower herself into the building. Poking her head out of the vent Harror looked around, starting at the window she saw earlier she saw no one was there. Second examining the room she was in she saw various students in several states of undressed.

"This might seem like a strange question, coming from a head on a vent, but have any of you noticed a Peeping Tom lurking about?"

The girls all raised their hands in response.

* * *

"This is most distressing! A Naughty little Pervert peeking on my girls!"

Miss Ririko had been brought out to the Girls locker room where along with Tenmei, Harror, and a dark haired glasses wearing student who was a member of the Public Safety Commission and who was holding a tablet. The News Paper club were also reporting on seen, taking notes on exactly what their plan of action was.

"If you may Miss Ririko was it? I believe we already have part of the perpetrator's identity..." Harror used her tail to tap on the barrel that she spotted 'the perpetrator' dragging "I saw Tommy boy dragging this can here a few minuets ago, presumably to get a leg up on these fine young ladies. I presume that the Public Safety commission keeps finger prints on the student body?"

Harror raised a good point, Tenmei turned to face the PSC member.

"Well Kuroi? Does the Commission keep finger print records?"

"No sir, we rarely have repeat offenders sir."

"Look into that for me would you?"

"Yes sir."

"Well since we don't I'll just have to make a forensic profile."

"Excuse me?"

Harror brought out a tape measure and used it to examine the window.

"Whom ever it was who was responsible for this had to drag a barrel over here to look into the window. Please make note that the window is approximately 7 feet high."

Tenmei elbowed Kuroi silently ordering him to make note of the window's height in his tablet.

"The Barrel is 2 feet high meaning that with it the peeper would have to be over five feet to reach the window, but below 7 feet to still need it."

"Excellent observation. What else do we know?"

"That I have a photographic memory. Ishi bring up the student roster for me would you?"

Ishi did as instructed bringing the roster up on his tablet.

"Now than eliminate every student who is above 7 feet."

The number didn't change much, not surprising, but they now had just under two hundred suspects.

"Now eliminate every female suspect. Even if the peeper is female she could simply walk among the girls instead of going through the trouble of standing on a barrel."

That was better now they had just under one hundred suspects.

"Now than eliminate everyone below 5 feet."

There were only ten students left on the list.

"Excellent with the finger prints from the barrel..."

"I also saw that the peeper had black hair when he ran away, Kuroi if you wouldn't mind?"

One left on the list: Gin Morioka. Harror looked up from the tablet and saw that Gin had already made a clean get away.

"Well that explains why nobody has caught him yet."

* * *

Junior finished putting on a new home made cloak, using the leathery skin of his meal to make it and added the bones as a makeshift armor of sorts, it's ribs made into the right shoulder bad while the head was made into the one on the left.

"Well that was a waste of time."

"I am not going to go walking around with my cloths all torn up Scythe."

"Whatever can we keep moving now?"

"Of course."

Junior pointed Scythe up at the top of the nearest building.

"Carpe Retractum!"

With that the two flew to the top of the building, now they had a areal view of the city, which combined with their map would shorten their travel time significantly.

"Okay so we're here and the Gates of Hell are a little north of here so that means that we need to be right..." Junior scythe to point to the area that they needed to be "there."

"Carpe Retractum!"

The lasso of energy hooked a gargoyle above the bar pulled the pair over to it, falling a few feet he landed safely. Oddly enough the bar didn't look like it was in bad shape, considering the shape the rest of the buildings were in. Walking inside Junior learned that the interior more then made up for it, the entire place was trashed like it was the scene of a recent battle. Junior saw a wall that had been stained green with Nergal blood and partially caved in from being beaten. Pulling himself away from the grisly sight Junior spotted the Bar tender sweeping up the mess.

"I don't suppose you know..."

The bar tender pointed to the back door, obviously he knew what Junior meant.

"Thanks."

That must have been the hell portal, he had only been to limbo once, with Mimi, it was some kind of dead world, not much worth noting other than a swing set. So imagine his surprise when he saw what looked like a city. Giant pillars of stalagmites were carved into make shift sky scrapers, the place he went to with Mimi must have been a park or playground, lots of open space with swing sets and slides and other stuff like that. Junior spotted his target almost immediately, to the contrary it would be pretty hard to miss someone throw someone else through three buildings.

"I personally sent the Hydra to it's watery grave! I defeated Morpheus the god of dreams on his own territory! I strangled Zeus king of Gods with My bar hands! And I've faced legions of beasts that make your shadow creatures look like puppies! You will have to do better than this!"

Mandy walked to the edge of the newly opened entrance to the building, the Wolf soon joining her.

"Dismantle him."

"With pleasure!"

The Wolf stretched across the vast distance between them, enlarged himself to a massive size, and swallowed Kratos whole.

"I've seen the insides of monsters before bitch! I'm not impressed!"

Suddenly a gold hand with a red eye reached out and grabbed Kratos in the face and in a swirl everything had transformed, the surroundings the inside of a temple long lost, Kratos cloths changed from his modern apparel into aged and bloodied spartan armor, even his very skin had changed, from the ash white forced onto him as a punishment to the dark tan he had before. Most horrifying of all he saw all of what very little remained of his wife and daughter in his hands, having just killed them. *ENRAGED SCREAMS* The Wolf exploded in a burst of lightning, the creature retreated to Mandy's side and regenerated.

"I do believe we impressed him."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kratos flew at Mandy at break neck speeds on a pair of angel like wings, slashing at Mandy with a giant golden sword. Mandy escaped the attack via jumping off the building and growing a pair of giant shadowy wings via the wolf. Kratos soon chased after her again through the use of his wings. However he was grabbed mid flight by a lasso of purple energy and yanked to the ground by Junior.

"Hit him hard."

"BOMBARDA!"

*BOOM* Kratos was sent flying by a massive explosion *CRASH* the building Kratos was sent through began to topple over.

"I think we hit him too hard."

Kratos picked up the building he just knocked down and aimed it sharp end first at Junior.

"Or maybe not hard enough."

Junior readied Scythe for another attack when all of a sudden his body locked up on him.

"_What the hell?_"

The hit felt like he had been run over by a freight train, Junior couldn't even see beyond the rubble anymore he was buried so deep. Suddenly a arm reached into the rubble and grabbed Junior by his throat. The owner of the hand pulled Junior out of the rubble and held him up with one arm.

"You!?"

Junior couldn't believe it. Looking around Junior saw that he had been knocked into his inner world again. Which really wouldn't make seeing the Demon Reaper holding him by the throat much of a surprise if it wasn't for the fact that he was almost freed from his restraints, the only part of him left that was still encased in green was his feet.

"**_Guess who_**!?"

"What do you want!?"

"**_I thought that would be obvious by now! I WANT OUT_**!"

Demon slammed Junior down into the ground, securing him there by sitting on him.

"**_I'm almost out can't you feel it? But not yet, so for the time being I'm going to have to save your sorry ass!_**"

Back in Limbo Kratos observed his handy work and concluded that Junior would not be able to dig himself out of that mess assuming that he was even still alive. With that done he could turn back to the current focus of his wrath, whom was standing on some rubble a few feet away from him.

"You are going to pay for what you have done here!"

*GHOSTLY WAIL* The rubble that was directly on top of Junior came flying off of him, crawling his way out was Junior, donning that raggedy green cloak and his eyes the red and Green that indicated that he was exceptionally angry.

"I didn't think something like that would keep you down for long Junior."

"**_Sorry sow..._**" Junior looked up from the ground a look that could only be described as madness incarnate strewn all over his face "**_Junior isn't here!_**"

Demon, who was now in control of Juniors body, grabbed Kratos by the face and slammed him into the ground.

"**_Now lets have some fun!_**"

The Bus Driver watched the events from afar using a pair of binoculars, walking back into the bus he grabbed the radio.

"Tenmei it's me it looks like we're going with plan B."

*GHOSTLY WAIL* The windows on the bus shattered and the metal crumpled as it was bombarded by familiar green sound waves.

* * *

"Although we can't officially punish Gin for his actions since he has broken no law of the academy we can however make his life very difficult."

Gin walked through the court yard when something caught his attention. Not surprisingly it was his own picture, several of them in fact lined up across the wall leading to the academy's main building. More important than his picture everywhere was that each and every one of them was accompanied by PERVERT!

"Uh-oh."

"Ah-hem!"

Gin turned around to face a group of female students whom were carrying wash tubs full of water balloons.

"Ladies I'm sure that there's a way to work this out...!?"

* * *

Gin, soaking dripping wet, opened the door leading into the Newspaper Club where he found Harror tying up Water balloons.

"You!"

"Oh please you act like you don't deserve it!"

"Thanks to you I have been stalked, starved out, soaked to my gitch, have had half the kendo club sicced on me and called Lounge suite Larry! Could you please cut me some slack!?"

"Sorry it's not in my nature to be the forgiving type."

If Gin was angry before he was furious now. He grabbed Harror by her throat and slammed her to the nearest wall.

"I was not asking!"

"Funny it sounded like you were begging to me!"

Harror grabbed Gin by his wrist and judo threw him to the ground.

"Kinky; but you aren't worth my time little man."

Harror pinned Gin to the ground by his head using her foot to press on his skull.

*PAINED SCREAMS* "Harror!?"

Harror looked over to Moka who was now standing in the doorway of the class room.

"Hello Moka."

"What are you doing Harror?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your crushing Gin's skull."

"Obviously."

*PAINED SCREAMS* "GET THIS CRAZY GIRL OFF OF ME MOKA!"

"Why are you crushing his skull?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"The correct answer is no. I'm a living weapon, I don't need a reason to kill."

"Harror if you don't let him go I'm afraid that I will have to..."

Moka was silenced by Harror throwing her against a wall, Gin was silenced as he got back up by Harror stabbing him in the shoulder with her tail.

"Alone at last..." Harror sniffed Moka as she caught a whiff of something familiar "you've drunk my sister's blood haven't you? Still I'd bet you could you use a touch up: here let me."

Harror stabbed Moka in her chest with a set of Nergal Claws, neon green was pumped through Moka's veins as Harror injected her blood.

"That feels good doesn't it? Me being a Nergal beast I can control the severed parts of my body remotely such as blood for example..." Harror dug her finger nails into Moka's stomach and twisted her hand around back and forth a few times *WET COUGHING* Moka coughed the neon green blood all over Harror's face, she could feel a pit in her stomach as Harror mutilated her from within "as you can plainly tell. Another ability of ours the ability to compress our otherwise massive true forms into a... rather compact package. But you already knew that didn't you? But I bet you didn't know is that we can reproduce these unique compression proteins in other organic material, for example your blood..." all the color drained from Moka's body as Harror shrunk the blood in in her veins and she fell to the ground "I'll leave you be, I'm sure you can think of something to do."

Moka's vision blurred as Harror left the hall way, Moka could feel her hunger burning her from within, Gin's blood smelled sweet and intoxicating, Moka crawled across the floor to Gin. It wouldn't be necessary to actually bite him at this point. Suddenly someone kicked Moka onto her back followed by punching her unconscious.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Nurse Cut-lip had brought both Moka, fully restrained and on a blood IV, and Gin, his bloodied shoulder patched up, to the infirmary, and had a folder full of details about their respective cases. Yukari, Kurumu, Mimi and Chi were also gathered in.

"What the hell happened to them!?"

"Harror injected a large portion of her blood into Moka's body, using which she twisted her intestines into several knots before shrinking it and all of the blood in Moka's body into a solid ball of cancerous material about the size of a jawbreaker, which evidently is making her thirsty for the blood of anyone up wind of her."

Kurumu was left jaw dropped, Yukari was the same, both horrified. Chi wasn't acting surprised, just leaning on a nearby wall with Mimi.

"What kind of... creature does this to a person?"

"I've found myself wondering that many times. Every since one particular day that I had the misfortune of watching her in action."

"What do you mean!?"

"Her Mother has sometimes seen fit to turn her loose to deal with certain problems. I had heard of rumors of what she did on those missions. I didn't believe them myself until I saw her in action. I theorized what sort of twisted mindset could do something like that: and I came to the conclusion that she has built her entire logic and mentality around one simple fact, that everyone, at one point or another, must die."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Because she has Juniors soul: a soul that is so twisted and broken by the guilt of all that he's done that it latches onto any pillar of stability that it can find. Because she has Minnie's mind a mind that has been traumatized, screwed around with, beaten, battered and bruised to the point that with Junior as the most important thing in the world to her she is ready, willing and able to burn the universe to help her brother."

"Minnie wouldn't do that would...?"

"That's the difference between Harror and Minnie, Minnie knows that won't help her brother, but Harror is just desperate or crazy enough to try."

"Why would she be desperate?"

"She has Juniors soul remember? His pain is her pain."

"What Pain!? Is Junior hurt or suffering from a disease of some-kind?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Not my place to tell you, that's Junior's job and his right."

"Cut-lip, what exactly is Junior?"

"His sickness, figure it out. Of course if Yukari hasn't yet then her vast IQ has been greatly over estimated."

"Don't encourage her bonehead."

"Now think very hard young Yukari, What kind of powers does Junior have?"

"Well from what I can tell he's been manipulating the dead plants around the academy, so some kind of necromancy...?"

"Good what else?"

"He has repeatedly survived doing things that only somebody who is un-dead could survive doing such as getting his head torn off..."

"Now you're putting the pieces together."

"And his weapon of choice is always a Scythe of some kind. So that means that the only explanation is... no he couldn't be."

"Eliminate the impossible and whatever remains no matter how improbable must be truth."

"Yukari... what is Junior?"

"If I had to guess... I would say that he's the Grim Reaper."

* * *

"**_Now lets have some fun!_**"

Demon grabbed Kratos by his face and slammed him into the ground *GHOSTLY WAIL* Mandy acted just in time to block the shock wave of green energy via the wolf, Kratos, and Limbo itself for that matter, wasn't so lucky. The earth itself was being stripped away by the sound waves, the buildings crumbled apart around them, Kratos could feel his ears bleeding from the noise, Mandy saw the cloak that served as the measure of the vast amount of energy inside his body peal away.

"_Clearly this personality is Junior's madness, if not his stupidity. He's wasting all his energy on a single super powerful attack that isn't doing a thing against Kratos. After he's finished wasting my time I'll take the opening he's made to blow Kratos off the face of Hell._"

Demon wasn't showing any signs of letting up the assault any time soon, he was enjoying this way too much. Suddenly he stopped, his arm was the only part still covered in his coat. Inside their mind the halves of Juniors mind were strangling each other.

"**_What the hell are you doing!?_**"

"Coming to my senses!"

In the real world while the pair fought for control over Junior's body Junior had rolled down into the crater he had just dug out gripping his head in what looked like a rather nasty headache. Kratos, largely intact due to his extremely impressive durability, grabbed Junior by his throat and in a reverse of a earlier situation began beating Junior into the ground. Under normal circumstances Junior would have throttled him by now but Junior found his body refusing to cooperate with him having frozen up on him.

"_What the hell?_"

"**_Now, now don't be like that. I will admit I'm not in complete control yet, but as my disobedient mule you have to be punished for acting up. Don't worry you won't die, but I guess that is something to worry about after all is said and done._**"

*BANG* *BANG* Kratos turned around to face Mandy whom had just shot in him in the back.

"I'm your opponent remember?"

"After that stunt you pulled how can I forget?"

Junior shot back up to sitting position now that he wasn't being held down.

"_I can move again?_"

"**_Of course! There isn't any point in holding you down if you aren't having the crap beaten out of you!_**"

"Junior...!" Junior was pulled away from his conversation with his other half by the sound of his mother's voice "stay out of my business!"

*BANG* "Ouch!"

* * *

"Yukari you do realize that is utterly insane right? There's no such thing as reapers they're just a myth."

"Well lets look at the Myth for a second, What do we know about the Grim Reaper?"

"He waves around a big scythe, wears a black cloak, has complete domain over all things dead, and is a walking talking skeleton. Last I check Junior has a bit more meat on his bones then that."

"Well we all know that Junior likes to use scythes when he's fighting, Minnie said she got that big black coat from Junior, and we all know that he tends to use the dead trees around the academy to fight people."

"Yah but he's... not a skeleton..."

"Something you'd like to add Kurumu?"

"I just remember Junior telling me a few weeks back that until very recently he never had a stomach; which he wouldn't have if he really was just a skeleton..."

"Three... two... one!"

*PANICKED SHRIEKS* "I'VE BEEN CRUSHING ON THE GRIM REAPER" Yukari and Kurumu shouted at the same time!

Chi walked over to Kurumu and Yukari, arms crossed and her face scowling.

"Now that we've gotten that over with can we please focus on the crazy homicidal maniac that is actually here?"

"Why the heck are we the only ones freaked out by this!?"

"Because the rest of us already knew."

"Are you serious!?"

Chi rolled her eyes annoyed by Kurumu's ignorance. Clearly she needed a history lesson about the underworld.

"Lemme clear something up for you yah busty nimrod: the underworld is divided into five kingdoms and five territories, each one ruled over by one of the five most feared beings in the underworld: Mandy wife of the Grim Reaper, Aku The Shape shifting Master of Darkness, The Demon Lord simply known far and wide as Him, the utterly insane Vampire named Hunson Abadeer, and the Defacto-King of the Ghost Zone Walker."

"Wait? Juniors married?"

"No you idiot! He's her son! In the same way I'm Aku's daughter and Mimi's Him's daughter!"

"Oh... so that's how you three know each other."

"_Not really, but that's another issue for another time._"

"Ah isn't that cute you're spilling out all of Juniors guts..." the girls looked over to the doorway to see Harror leaning in the doorway "unfortunately I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Harror grabbed Chi by her head and threw her through the roof and across the courtyard. Before she had a chance to hit her too Mimi blasted her with a telekinetic field that sent her into the forest, followed up by a few punches in demon form, which Harror easily grabbed.

"I'm not afraid of your aura Mimi. I'm a part of Junior remember? You're as much my girlfriend as you are his!"

Harror retaliated with a headbutt sending Mimi flying, Chi followed up the attack by transforming into a giant black sheet that jumped Harror and attempted to smother her.

"Give up Harror! I'd rather not cause Junior any trouble."

Suddenly Chi saw several spikes appear all over her body, seeing what was happening Chi released Harror just in time for her body to explode in a barrage of bladed tentacles and avoid getting skewered.

"That was close!"

"Not cause Junior any trouble? Please you live to cause Junior trouble; just like how right now you live to kill him, that is the circumstances behind a Nex Sacrementum isn't it?"

"We're both immortal Harror! The very idea of two immortals participating in the death oath is laughable."

Harror silenced Chi with a kick to her abdomen sending her flying.

"Did you just honestly call Junior immortal? Do you even know what immortal means!? Being immortal means that you can live forever, in order to live forever that requires that at some point in time you were alive! Junior was never alive! He was literary born dead! He wasn't alive when that parasite I was born from had control over his body, and he isn't alive now that he has this half-ass flesh coating! The simple fact is that the two of you are now in a position where you have to destroy him before he kills you, just like we have to now!"

"Your logic defies reason Harror."

"Logic? Reason? What are those?"

Suddenly three wash tubs were dropped onto Harror leaving her dazed.

"All things you clearly don't have" Yukari said pointing the business end of her wand at Harror.

"You were right we were wrong can we please pin her to something while we wait for Junior to get back to the academy and deal with her" Kurumu said sharpening her elongated nails on one another?

Chi got back on her feet, Mimi appeared behind Harror as she got back into shape, having been partially deformed by Yukari's attack.

"Last chance to back out ladies."

"This bitch tried to kill Moka Chi..."

"As if we're going to let her get away with that."

"This creature is dangerous, I'm not sure about her limits either, this could get a little dicey."

"We can handle her."

"I doubt that highly."

The five went at it almost immediately, and while watching the fight would probably be very entertaining, but for the time being the focus is in the infirmary, where the bus driver was picking Moka up in an ambulance.

"You look like crap!"

"Tell me about it. You going to tell them the truth?"

"I did, everything I said about what was happening to Moka is entirely true."

"But you didn't tell them everything."

"At Harror's request. I suspect she wanted to provoke the others into attacking her."

"Now why would anyone do a dumb thing like that?"

"Because Harror loves fighting, and deep down I think Junior does too."

"Right... I'll get the kid here to the mad doctor."

* * *

"_For sooth, at last I have the peace and quiet to study._"

*BOOM* "Mayhaps not."

Minnie looked up from her text book to see her younger brother chasing his twin sister around the courtyard and shooting ecto rays at her. With a sigh she closed the text book and reached out and grabbed both of her younger siblings as they flew by.

"Pray tell what art thou doing brother and sister dearest?"

"Playing..."

"Really Daniela? It looked more like Manuel was trying to kill you?"

"We were playing Ecto-tag!"

"Ecto tag!?"

"We chase each other around blasting each other with rays and avoid attacks by going intangible."

"But you can't use ecto-rays Daniela, nor can Manuel use intangibility."

"That just makes it more interesting, besides mom says it's a good idea."

"Aye then, but if you are lying to me about our Mother giving her consent then please keep me out of this, and try to keep in mind that we are guests here, we cannot destroy this place as we please."

"Catch me if you can Manny!"

Minnie didn't even realize that Daniela had escaped her grasp, defeated she let Manny go as well.

"_Truely I hath forgotten what tis like to be a rag-doll..._" Minnie held her hand over empty socket that would normally be held by a demonic eye "_truly had I known what you hath been suffering all these years brother I... I would... I still don't know what I would do to help you._"

*HONKING HORN* Alarmed Minnie looked over to an ambulance that had just arrived at the clinic, the bus driver from school wheeled out on a gurney Moka and into the clinic with her.

"Moka!?"

Alarmed Minnie walked into the clinic where she saw Finklestein's assistant Igor wheel Moka off into surgery.

"Excuse me...?" the Bus Driver looked down towards Minnie "pray-tell, what happened to Moka?"

"Harror happened, tied all her insides into knots."

"That should not be possible! Harror shouldn't be able to go anywhere near mine brother!"

"Perhaps, but your brother is no where near the academy right now."

"And where art mine brother" Minnie said with an annoyed tone?

"He's helping your mother with a errand, last I check the other guy was digging a pit with his face."

Suddenly Minnie grabbed the bus driver by his neck and pulled him down to eye level, a angry glare capable of making her mother proud strewn across her face.

"Where is mine brother!?"

"_I was hoping you'd say that!_"

* * *

"Oh man... why is it that she always shoots me in the head?"

Junior checked his watch, it's been about half an hour since his mother shot him, judging by that headache he was feeling in the head. Looking around he couldn't see Kratos, his mother, or the wolf.

"Great now where did they go?"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Junior looked in the direction of the gun shots and saw a building knocked down from being shot to death.

"And she wonders where I get it from."

Junior began running to where he saw the shots coming from, unfortunately he had a annoying voice chattering in his ear.

"**_Go ahead, go piss him off again, I'm not through with you yet!_**"

"Shut up!"

While Junior bickered with himself the Wolf was doing his best to fend off Kratos, the battered bus drove up down the street, Minnie looked out the window and noted that Junior wasn't in sight, only her mother and the one named Kratos.

"Where is mine brother!? I am in no mood for thou's games!"

"Don't worry, he'll show up eventually."

"Regardless I did not come here to save that woman!"

"That woman!? Not 'mother dearest?'"

"She lost that name long ago."

"She's here for you yah know."

"One pitiful act of forgiveness to someone she owes nothing. That cannot make up for a life time of abuse, pain and suffering at her hands."

"You're not talking about yourself are you? No you're talking about him aren't you?"

The bus Driver of course was indicating Junior, who was currently walking onto scene with Scythe on his shoulder.

"I believe that's your cue Minnie."

"Right."

Junior whipped out Scythe and aimed it at Kratos.

"BOMBARDA!"

The bolt of blue fired from Scythe like a rocket and hit Kratos square in the chest, he was sent flying, followed by a loud explosion.

"Bulls-eye!"

Suddenly a chain mounted blade shot out of the smoke and and straight at Junior. Under different circumstances he would be blasting it out of the air right now however...

"**_How nice of him to provide a whip for me._**"

*BANG* *CLINK* The chain was sent flying off in the other direction and wrapped around Kratos leaving him tied up.

"I'm not sure if you're going deaf or not and quite frankly I really don't care, since your ears don't seem to be working the only solution I can think of is to keep shooting you until you stop moving!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Judging by the fact that Juniors head, or more specifically what was left of it, was no longer anywhere in sight, if that doesn't keep him out of trouble nothing will. Satisfied Mandy blew the smoke off of one of her hand guns only to see a sight that would cause her temper to flare again.

"Minnie!? What in the name of Hell are you doing here!"

"I'm not here for thou if that's what thou art thinking Lord Mandy! My brother has suffered enough this day and I have come to rectify that."

Kratos pinned the blade inside the rock behind Minnie, making a makeshift chain fence that barred Minnie's path.

"I have unfinished business with this fool girl!"

"I feel compelled to inform thou that though I shall try my hardest to save mine brother from thou's further wrath I am not capable of stopping thou God of War."

"Throwing your life away for a lost cause girl? That is insanity at it's finest."

"'Throw mine life away?' I assure thou sir of the two of us the only one who is mad is the one who believes there is something worth keeping" Minnie said, drawing attention to her zombie like body with a wave of her hand.

"Fair enough. But still why throw away the left overs for him?"

"He's mine brother. I'm not sure if thou understand but..."

Kratos pulled the blade out of the wall, and holstered the weapon.

"Tell me more."

* * *

Within twenty minuets Minnie and Kratos had returned to the Gates of Hell, Rodin worked wonders it was like nothing happened there, though given demons less than savory reputation combined with the supply of alcohol it could be assumed that he had plenty of practice. Junior's body had been left on a unoccupied table, Minnie had insisted that he would be alright, she had already salvaged the pieces of his head and left them inside his body, it would take a little while to regrow his head rather then reattach it but he would be alright. The sibling's mother had opted not to join on the family reunion with their distant ancestor.

"The relationship between myself and mine brother is... complicated at best."

"I'm in no rush."

"My brother was born as a type of creature called a Reaper..." Minnie showed a picture from her wallet, showing her hugging her brother around his neck when they were children; Unsurprisingly she still looked like a one eyed zombie, however her brother on the other hand was a one eyed skeleton "now I'm not sure what he is."

"He's complicated, there's a lot of that going around."

"Right. Anyway Reapers art the end result of being born dead."

"Like being still born?"

"Like being aborted."

Kratos drink crushed in his hand.

"Continue."

"The lives that Reapers lead art considered quite pitiful. They art responsible for the collection of the souls of the dead and bringing them to the underworld. As a result they are forced to suffer through their deaths as well. Sometimes he collects on a peaceful death, old age for example, other times he is even satisfied feeling that they deserve it. But there is a increasing frequency of innocents meeting horrifying ends. It gets to him."

"You always learn something the first time you kill someone. But it's not if you are a bad person or a good person. It's whether or not you can still sleep at night afterwards, some people can, some can't, that's just how it works."

"It gets worst: when we were children there was a... incident that led to this..." Minnie pointed to the scars on her face, Kratos had a good idea how they got there "there art more where none can see, where I was put back together after being torn apart."

"I see."

"My brother and I have not always seen eye to eye, but he was involved in what happened, he blamed himself. As if that wasn't bad enough I aggravated the situation further by giving him what laid here" Minnie pointed to her empty eye socket "it contained the powers of a Nergal, and a sort of 'backup copy' of myself. I meant it as a gift but it has turned into a curse, a seed of madness. In fact if how he was acting around thou was any sign he is fighting for control against it as we speak."

"Nasty."

"Indeed. All the suffering that mine brother hath been through is a direct consequence of being a Reaper, and the blame for that rests solely on the shoulders of that woman you were fighting, our 'dearly beloved mother.'"

"And why would she do that to her son exactly?"

"I don't believe she wanted a son, I believe she wanted a monster, I believe she has raised him like a weapon, I don't know what she expected to end up with but I hath a idea of what she will end up with."

Kratos squeeze the bar counter to the point that it shattered.

"Excuse me I'm going to go kill your mother now."

"Thou can try but she is married to the Grim Reaper and I doubt that he will let her die, he hasn't for nearly thirty years now. More importantly..." Minnie turned to face the War God, her face cringed in anger "get in line!"

"Very well. About your brother, why did he attack me? I doubt he was interested in saving your mother."

"I believe he intended to save me."

"Come again?"

"Thou art apparently a distant ancestor of mine mother. Tis believed that by using certain parts of thou's body mine can be restored to life."

"Which parts?"

"Bone marrow, thou will live through the procedure but tis quite painful."

"I'm assuming that this procedure should be done in a clinic?"

"Indeed. The one in Halloween Town."

"Then you will meet me there, I have something that may help."

Kratos left the bar, passing by the bus driver who entered the bar as he left. He walked up to Junior's body and slung it over his shoulder.

"Time to..."

"Did thou plan this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did thou orchestrate my brother's involvement in order to secure Kratos's aid?"

"What if I did?"

Before he even realized it the driver was pinned to the table by his neck by Minnie who was angrily glaring at him.

"If thou, or anyone thou' art working for, planned this then thou had best hope I never get my eye back! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Of course."

Minnie squeezed on the driver's neck.

"Of course...?"

"Sir!"

Minnie let go of the driver and left through the front entrance, dragging her brothers body along with her, by now his Jaw had grown back but she also saw something rather unusual.

"Green blood?"

* * *

"I doubt that highly."

Mimi was the first to make a move, she kicked one of Yukari's tubs into the back of Harror's head briefly throwing her off balance. Kurumu followed up by planting her claws into Harror and flying into a nearby tree.

"Got yah!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Suddenly a pair of jaws formed on Harror's body where Kurumu's claws were and opened up to release Harror from Kurumu's grip, before snapping shut again now that Harror was free.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough earlier: every cell of my body is under my control! When I need to do something it gets done!"

Kurumu struggled to get her claws free, realizing that she was stuck in a familiar situation.

"Stuck? Here let me help!"

Harror round house kicked Kurumu in her guts, sending her flying and tearing the claws out of the tree.

"Next?"

Harror sidestepped another of Yukari's wash tubs as it fell out of the sky and nearly beamed her on the head.

"That the best you got baby tits?"

Yukari accepted that lewd comment as a challenge. Rapidly swinging her wand up and down a variable storm of tubs fell out of the sky, Harror however was prepared, more than prepared in fact. She redirected each tub at Yukari with a series of fast moving punches. Before Yukari realized what was happening tubs at the dozens were already flying at her, offering what little protection she could muster she held both of her arms out in a cross guard. *CLINK* Yukari looked up to see Mimi crouching in front of her, carrying a Kampe in wrecking ball form, its chain had now coiled into a giant shield.

"Thanks Mimi."

Mimi pointed down with her claw.

"Stay down?"

Mimi nodded, she coiled Kampe into a giant spring and fired it at Harror, tearing her through the woods, stabbing several branches into, and ending with her being smashed into the mountainside. Mimi pulled the Devil arm back.

"Oh I'm going to make her pay for that!"

"Kurumu..."

The still groggy Kurumu was brought to attention by Chi.

"What is it?"

"Stay down!"

Kurumu realized what Chi was telling her just in time, Kampe nearly loped her head off with it's chain as Mimi swung it around. Chi on the other hand grabbed hold of the chain with one hand, letting herself slide to the wrecking ball with a loose grip. She could see Harror stepping out of the crater in the mountain side, almost instantly regenerated from the wounds, she reached out and stopped the giant ball with one hand, jolting Chi off of the chain.

"That was a amusing attack you two came up with. But if you're done I have business with the other two to attend to."

Chi yanked out her Devil arm and stabbed it into Harror's shoulder.

"Your Devil arm Ikari-no-oni..." Harror had only ever seen the weapon activated once, it hadn't changed a bit, the handle was colored pink while the guard was octagon shaped, the hilt had a noose attached to it which Chi was wearing as a bracelet, however its most bizarre feature was its blade which was less a blade a more like a stream of pure energy "his name means 'Demon of Rage' and it really is appropriate. When Demons get angry they tend to uncontrollably release demonic energy. This 'wrath' is stored inside the sheath of the weapon and is drawn out and formed into a makeshift blade by the handle of the weapon. Its the perfect weapon for you, with all the time you spend getting pissed off it makes full use of the energy that you would normally waste."

Chi was visibly annoyed, the vein in her head was throbbing madly. Still her pride in the matter refused to let her admit that Harror was right, and so donned a cocky grin.

"You really are Junior's Devil Arm aren't you? Methodical, intelligent, insane, ruthless. You're everything he tries to hide."

"You over estimate me: I am but a simple Nergal beast after all."

"No, you're simply a monster."

Chi broke off the energy blade and backed off, grabbing hold of the chain she gave it a tug telling Mimi to pull her back, Mimi only narrowly pulled Chi out of the way in time.

*BOOM* The explosion was massive, Mimi had to use Kampe to block the debris from hurting any of them.

"That's not going to slow her down for long."

"'Slow her down?' Are you nuts!? What the heck can survive something like that?"

"I can, and so can Harror. You can thank our regenerative abilities for..."

Chi was interrupted by blood gurgling up her throat, looking down she saw a set of Nergal claws rammed through her chest.

"For my hand playing chest burster with you...?" Harror pulled her hand out, letting Chi fall to the ground limply "sure if that's how you want to look at it."

Mimi gave Harror a round house kick to her head, sending her flying. With her out of the way Yukari moved in to check on Chi.

"Chi are you okay!?"

Chi suddenly bolted awake, rubbing her temples from a headache.

"Ah Chi are you okay?"

"I'm fine it just took me a minuet to move my injury."

"Come again?"

"Reaper scythes, case in point, have the unique ability that any wound they inflict cannot be healed no matter how powerful the regenerative factor or how potent the methods used to to heal them..." Chi tore a strip of cloth from her shirt and used it to tie up the bloodied mess that was now her right arm "case in point."

"Oh dear...!"

"Unfortunately this arm is going to be useless until I can repair it. Which means that I'm not going to be able to help Mimi take Harror down."

"How do you beat something like that?"

"Like Junior her abilities rely on a store of ecto-energy, most prominently her rapid healing power, if we can somehow drain that reservoir of energy then we might stand a chance."

"And how do we do that?"

"Keep hitting her until she stops moving. Mimi..."

Mimi was called to attention by Chi, though it was obvious that her attention was still on Harror.

"If you can hold her still I might be able to hit her with the last of Ikari's power to do some real damage."

Mimi nodded agreeing with the plan, she sent Kampe flying at Harror.

"Same old tricks Mimi? You should know better then that!"

Harror held out her hand to block the attack only for Mimi to beat her to it, opening a Hell portal in front of Kampe the ball traveled in through the portal and out one to Harror's left. Unfortunately she was prepared back handing the ball away it traveled through yet another portal, the pattern repeated several times, until Harror was trapped in mid air inside a giant sphere of hell portals with tangled up with Kampe's chain crisscrossing inside.

"This is new."

Mimi gave Chi a nod, her way of saying go ahead. Not a moment later Chi gripped Ikari in her teeth and unsheathed the weapon, not any mere energy Katana this time oh no: what she pulled out this time was a gigantic cleaver shaped energy blade. Chi aimed the blade at the first portal that Mimi created and with all her strength threw the weapon through the portal. Once inside the sphere of portals the blade shattered against Kampe's chains.

"Oh joy...!"

The explosion was massive, the portals turned it against itself creating a implosion, the combined force of the explosive energy escaped through the only opening it could, the first hell portal, leading directly back to Mimi and the others.

"Crap!"

Chi moved in front of Mimi and stabbed her fingers into the ground, erupting a barrier of bones in the process, the full concentrated might of the explosive energy beam hit the barrier causing to begin to crack and buckle, left standing by Chi's force of will alone.

"Mimi get Yukari and Kurumu to safety now!"

Mimi grabbed Chi's shoulder to pull her away only to be shrugged off.

"I'm touched, now the sooner you get away the greater the chance I have of surviving dropping the shield! Yah know the one I'm not going to survive if it breaks!?"

Mimi nodded, grabbing both Yukari and Kurumu and moving away a to a safe distance Chi was seemingly vaporized in the explosion. Mimi could see that Chi had been blown a fair distance away, she was also badly injured and would have immediate need of the infirmary. Mimi noticed that Kampe had been smashed to pieces as well, it would take a while to fix her up but Chi was the bigger problem right now.

"Ouch...!" Mimi, if it were even possible, donned a terrified look, digging her way out of the rubble was Harror, severely wounded by the blasts, and not healing from them either "that was just ow there!"

*GROWL* Mimi instantly assumed a hostile stance, pointing the nearest piece of Kampe at Harror even though it was useless.

"We both know that won't do you any good for three reasons..." Harror limped over to Mimi "One it's broken beyond any form of recognition..." Harror stopped right in front of Mimi, if the look on her face was any indication she was ready to deck her into next week, not that that is unusual "two I am a physical part of Junior's consciousness and therefore I like you as much as he does. Finally..." Harror never finished that sentence, instead just collapsing to the ground due to her injuries, followed by transforming into her scythe form.

Mimi just rolled her eyes in response, picking up both Chi and Harror in one claw each she carried them off to the infirmary.

* * *

"Harror, Harror, Harror..." Junior and Minnie were waiting at the Finklestein clinic, mostly for Moka to get out of Surgery "why do you insist on being such a pain in my ass!?"

"Thou should hath the apothecary to look at thine wounds brother."

"'Apothecary'? Don't you mean Doctor? Sheash sis you're the only one here that needs to see a doc sis, of the mental variety."

"May-haps thou speaks the truth. But I am nay the only one. Refusing treatment for such severe wounds is madness!"

"Yes I'm mad, no its not from these wounds..." Junior opened his coat revealing his healing wounds "the demon bastard is taking his sweet time in a attempt to punish me for not letting him out when he wanted out."

"He hath that much control over thou?"

"Yah, it started way back when Kurumu broke the seal that Mimi had on the bastard. Since then every time I used my powers I wore the seal down some more. During that fight with Kratos he held me down while Kratos stomped the crap out of me."

"Though I am loath to admit as much mayhaps Mimi can help thou brother?"

"Mimi? Not the demon spawn? You finally warming up to my girlfriend sis?"

"I suspect that thou's memory's mixing with mine hath something to do with that brother."

"And here I thought you had a crush on her all this time."

"...Excuse me?"

"Oh please there are rumors from the academy to Aku-City about what you and Moka have been doing behind everyone's backs."

"What rumors Brother?"

"The kind that would make a retired seasoned sailor cry."

"Even I turned a slight shade of pink when I heard about them..." the pair turned to face the resident mad doctor that bore the name of the clinic "and I'm dead."

A rosy blush stretched across Minnie's face as it twisted into a scathing glare.

"What's the prognosis on Minnie's girlfriend doc?"

The vein in Minnie's head throbbed as she briefly turned her glare towards her brother. But he raised a far point, turning back to the doctor with a less deadly eye to await his answer.

"The operation was a complete success. Her intestinal track has been realigned, her blood supply filled to the brim, and the large cancerous tumor in her digestive track has been removed."

"Wait a moment Apothecary most mad! 'Large cancerous tumor?'"

The doctor grinned madly as he shoved his glasses up his nose. Pulling out a clear medical bag the mad genius revealed a baseball sized mass of black covered in a disgusting mix of Red and Green.

"Based on this little gem's cell structure I can only assume that its a mixture of Devil essence, Nergal flesh, and Vampire blood. I found it inside of the knot that Harror left in her guts, a big black bullseye."

"Wait So Harror knew about this thing?"

"She created it! From all the toxic material that was floating about in the vampire's blood stream had she not quarantined it when she did irreparable harm would have been done to her."

Minnie cringed at the mad doctor's repulsive behavior.

"Only one such as thou would find such a disgusting thing beautiful."

"Every thing seems ugly in the mid stage of it's metamorphosis my dear, I see beauty in the end result."

"Weird way to look at it. Is she out of surgery yet or not?"

"Out of surgery and in recovery, she'll be back at the school by tomorrow."

"Then I'll return with her, it'll give me a chance to catch up with my little sister."

"I would advise against waiting, from what I heard your Devil Arm has kicked up quite the ruckus at the academy and you may be needed to smooth ruffled feathers."

Junior let out a defeated sigh as he sunk into his chair.

* * *

It had been a day since Junior left for limbo, in a rather ironic twist the girls had used the newspaper club to flood the school with anti-Gin propaganda featuring many incidents of his perverted actions, the girls of the academy had been making life a living hell for him since. Chi had managed to regrow her arm and repair the rest of the damage done to her body by her own explosion, though she claims it will take some time to recover. Mimi has sent Kampe on another week long venture for rest, recovery, and repair. Harror had been returned to Grim-Skull while she was still in scythe form, with a added note from Tenmei never to return to the Academy again. The girls were worried out of their minds for Junior.

"Where is he!? It's been a whole day since Junior left for Limbo!"

Kurumu's method of coping was tugging on her blue hair until it came out at the roots.

"I heard from the Nurse that what ever he went after managed to beat the nuts out of Harror."

Yukari had spent the night researching protective charms for Junior, the fruits of her labor being carried in the dozens in her arms.

"Oh please Junior's immortal. Even if he's 'beaten to death' he's still alive."

Chi had her arm in a sling, still growing back from being blown off in her last attack. She was projecting her usual demeanor of nonchalant but even she had to admit that Junior being gone any longer than a day was cause for concern. Non-the-less Mimi was clearly unconcerned, so that meant the rest of them didn't have any reason to be concerned either.

"You're not making me feel better Chi!"

The girls were walking to the newspaper club now that school was out for the day. Entering the classroom they saw Gin with his head on the front desk, moaning and groaning.

"What's the matter Gin you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

"Oh those people are squeezing the nuts off of me..." Gin stood up and reached out for the girls "there is only one thing that can lift my spirits today..."

Gin had been silenced by a iron thrown into his face, sending him on a crash course into the ground.

"Thank you Mimi."

Mimi gave a nod, looking over to the back of the classroom she gave a wave of her stub.

"Hey Mimi who are you...?" "Hey Mimi."

A bit in shock, the girls looked to the back of the classroom to see Junior surrounded by the surprisingly large amount of work that had piled up since the start of the school year. Of course a fair amount of it may have been Moka's since she was back there too.

"JUNIOR!"

Kurumu jumped into the air and put Junior into another of her infamous death hugs, legs binding arms, arms shoving head into breasts, air in lungs evacuated, and Junior left hopping around the classroom on one foot.

"Oh Junior I was so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Hey back off beach balls!"

Yukari joined in on the action, jumping onto Junior's leg as he attempted to knee Kurumu off of him, which as made evident by the blush on her face.

"Oh... don't stop..."

"Keep it up Kurumu I think he likes it!"

Gin looked up from the table and was greeted by the sight of Kurumu sexually harassing Junior.

"Lucky bastard."

*WHAM* Kurumu was sent flying through the window, Mimi's Iron embedded in her face. Junior was too preoccupied sucking in sweet oxygen to notice Mimi glaring at him until it was too late.

"Wait Mimi I can explain!"

*WHAM* "Ouch!"

* * *

**Review section**

**Bone Master**: Not at the moment, but they're working on it.

**coldblue**: You're mistaken, Minnie's reaper powers were cut out of her when Grim cut her arm off.

**Duncan Warlord**: I'm working on Mizore now patience my friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: First off let me offer my sincerest apologies for the long delay. In compensation I offer my longest chapter yet. Thanks to Bubbajack for his help.

* * *

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!"

The Girls were handing out the latest edition of the Yokai paper to the student body, Gin was more concerned with his usual perverted activities then actual work, while Junior had been completely banned from handing out papers thanks to that aura of his scaring everyone away.

"We're doing better now that Junior..."

Kurumu fully extended her claws placing them in a scissor like position around Gin's neck.

"If you badmouth my fiancé one more time..." Kurumu pointed her claws down at Gin's groin "I will cut that _thing_ off!"

Gin disappeared in a puff of dust, had to give the guy credit, when he wanted to move nothing could stop him.

"How does he move like that?"

"Well my little witch friend, I would expect that he has years of experience running away from girls."

Mimi nodded agreeing with Chi.

"He is an enemy to all women!"

"We should probably print more of these next week..." the girls all looked to Moka who was holding the now empty box of newspapers "because I think we're out."

"Already!? Man, are we good or are we good" Kurumu cheered?

"Come on let's go find Junior. He should be done talking to his sister by now."

Junior was sitting outside Tenmei's office talking on the payphone to his sister, reading the newspaper to her over the phone.

"Interesting to say the least brother. I will admit that I don't get Chi's sense of fashion."

"She didn't get her catalog from the 11th century sis."

"Art thou, mine Brother, saying that I hath an outdated sense of fashion?"

"People like Chi's better, I'm just saying."

"Art we talking about the kind of people who like to stare at her chest?"

"Touche. How are things going for yah over there sis?"

"The operation hath been completed. Unfortunately nay truthful measure of success canst be made until I am restored to life."

"Which means we have to put the eye back in. Ironic considering that this was the whole reason we went through all of this."

"Aye. Father is researching a way to restore me to life without the use of the eye, if we're lucky tis won't be necessary at all."

"You don't sound like you hold the eye in the same regard you use to sis."

"Tis true that the Nergaling is a being of great power and has earned mine respect, but tis a being of madness as well, and tis great gifts comes with greater madness."

Junior spotted the rest of the newspaper club approach him.

"Well everyone else is coming now sis, talk to yah later love yah bye."

"Good-day to thou brother. Love thee."

Junior hung up the phone and got up to meet the others.

"Yo. How it go with the newspapers?"

"As you thought, it seems you were scaring everyone off with that aura of yours."

"Story of my life."

"I think we should all celebrate the newspaper club's success with a party" Moka beamed!

"Finally you come up with a good idea" Kurumu agreed!

"What about the perv?"

"Why should we? It's not like he ever does any work. Besides we don't want to interfere with his 'flirting'" Kurumu scoffed?

"We should probably save whatever poor sap he's 'flirting with' agree Mimi?"

Mimi nodded agreeing with Chi. She already made her dislike for the werewolf clear within a minuet of meeting him and it hasn't changed yet.

"Better her then us."

"You guys are weird."

Everyone turned at the comment. Standing there was a strangely dressed girl. She was wearing the skirt from the school's uniform with a large baggy sweater that wrapped around her shoulders showing her black bra straps. On her legs was a pair of purple striped stockings that ran all the way up to her thigh as well as a belt she wore around her left leg. Her long purple hair was completely disheveled like she had just gotten out of bed. Her eyes were a strange yet beautiful mix of purple and blue. And to complete the bizarre ensemble, she was sucking on a ice pop.

"You get along too well, I don't get stuff like that."

"You get use to it" was Junior's simple reply.

"You got any Newspaper's left" the Girl said holding out her hand expectantly?

"Here" Junior held out the newspaper he was reading to Minnie "I'm done with it anyway."

The girl accepted the news paper but she moved in to get a closer look at Junior.

"You're different then what I expected. Cuter."

The girl left the group puzzled as she walked away.

"Friend of yours?"

"Never saw her before in my life."

Junior said that, but there was a hint of recognition in his voice.

* * *

"Good Morning class."

"Good Morning Ms. Nekomone."

"Before we begin class I have a few announcements to make: first off we have a new student joining us today" the door into the classroom opened and in walked the girl from earlier "please welcome Ms. **Mizore Shirayuki**!"

"Good Morning Mizore."

"Mizore hasn't been able to attend school for the first couple of months, but now that she's here I want everyone getting along with her, is that understood?"

"Yes Ms. Nekomone."

"Good Mizore please take a seat, I see an empty one over there."

The girl now known as Mizore took her seat behind Junior, who was fast asleep from a long night of 'studying' with Mimi.

"Second we need to elect our class president. With the second semester fast approaching we're going to have things like the school carnival and for that we'll need the class president who will have a manager and both of whom will have secretaries. So we have to elect our class president and he'll appoint a manager both of whom will appoint their secretaries. Any nominations?"

Nobody raised their hands, that is until Mizore.

"Any suggestions Mizore?"

"I nominate Grim."

You could almost see the crickets skip pass the classroom. Having enough of being looked at like she had three heads she pointed at Junior.

"That guy."

"His real name is Grim?"

"Is it possible that he just got scarier?"

"I bet he planted that girl here just so that he could become class president."

"Why would he bother? With that Aura of his who would run against him?"

"All against?"

It was really just a formality, nobody raised their hands against Junior.

"All for?"

In a startling contrast to earlier every hand in the class room shot straight into the air.

"Then it's unanimous: OUR NEW CLASS PRESIDENT...!" in a overly dramatic fashion Miss Nekomone pointed at Junior, who was still asleep at his desk.

Mizore attempted to nudge Junior awake, tapping his shoulder ended with Mizore being flung into the black board of the class room by a still sleeping Junior.

"Ouch!"

Moka watched what happened from across the class room, mixed looks of curiosity and terror.

"Grim, that's what your real name is?"

Mimi had a clear look of surprise in her face, and surprising her was not an easy thing to do. Chi on the other hand looked absolutely horrified.

"There goes the neighborhood."

* * *

Kratos walked along the road to the Finklestein clinic. He sure likes the mad scientist vibe, transformers served as fence posts with bolts of electricity flying between them, the laboratory itself seemed to take place in an old fashion castle tower without the rest of the castle in sight.

*HISSING* "Thissss the place Kratossss?"

The woman with Kratos was pretty shapely looking person, she had red hair, white skin, and eyes hidden behind green tinted sunglasses. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a biker leather jacket and red skirt.

"Yah, come on."

The pair walked into the tower, there was a large winding staircase and at the center of the tower's first floor was Finklestein, busy running tests on the contents of a canister, Kratos couldn't tell what was inside but whatever it was it was glowing.

"Doctor!"

The Mad man in question immediately closed up the canister and spun around in his wheel chair to face Kratos, grinning a sinister grin and tapping his fingers.

"Kratos? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came for the girl zombie."

Finklestein gave a snigger as he continued.

"The girl's mother has already made it clear that you are to stay far away from her..." *CRASH* Kratos turned around to see Finklestein's homemade bodyguard Brutus appeared behind Kratos, having fallen from up high "and she left strict instructions to force the issue should you argue it."

"I'm afraid I have to argue. Medusa!"

The Doctor turned wide-eyed briefly, before he could issue more orders he was spun around and faced Kratos's companion transformed into a 7 foot long snake woman, the lower body of a serpent tipped with a rattle, upper body of a woman, and snakes for hair. Forcing the doctor to look into her eyes he was instantly transformed into stone. Brutus acted to avenge his creator but was stopped by a blade to the doctor's neck.

"Where is the girl?"

The Cycloptic zombie reluctantly pointed several floors up, directly at a door.

"Thanks, now keep your eye on the gorgon."

Brutus reluctantly looked Medusa in her eye, a significantly easy task considering that Medusa had already climbed up his body and looked him directly in his eye transforming the massive creature into an oversize lawn ornament. The pair made the relatively short climb up the stairs and arrived at the room that was dubbed 'Sally.'

"Tis nay locked."

Kratos opened the door and was greeted by a scowling Minnie.

"If thou hath come to take me away from here then thou shouldst know that I would prefer to stay where mine brother can find me more easily so I will nay come easily. Further more the Doctor and Cyclops are friends of mine and hast not earned thou's wrath!"

"We came to help nothing more."

The snake woman came in wearing her sun glasses, smiling when she caught sight of Minnie.

"Ssssso thissss isss the little girl? Shhhhe's prettier then you dessscribed."

Medusa reached out to hold Minnie by her chin but she swatter away her arm.

"Doth the 'God of War' need a Gorgon wrench to do his bidding now?"

"Ooohh ssssnappy too! I like her!"

"I have a theory in regards to you condition. According to legends Gorgons have two Major powers: the first to transform any creature of flesh and blood that gazes upon them into stone, and the second their blood which has the ability to reanimate the bodies of their victims back into beings of living flesh."

"Prove it or this experiment shalst be short-lived!"

Medusa reached out and snapped a dragon-fly from the air with one hand. Forcing the insect to look her in the eye it was transformed into a stone ornament. Then as advertised she bit the tip-off of her finger and smeared the blood onto the stone insect and reanimated it in the process.

"Sssee? Good asss new!"

"Not what I hath in mind."

Minnie walked out onto the stair case and looked down upon the Gorgon's earlier victims.

"If thou intends to proceed then it would be wise to hath a medical professional assisting in the procedure."

The two legends of Greece exchanged looks, she had a point there. Thus a few minuets later Finklestein was brought back to life, life being the keyword. He may have gone in as a rag doll, he may have started out as a Rag doll, but that he was now a living breathing creature, much to his discharging.

*SHUDDER* "I never felt so dirty!"

Finklestein grabbed his cheek and pulled on it.

"OUCH! Rag-dolls are not supposed to be able to do that!"

"Are you convinced yet little girl?"

"Aye Kratos. Thou may proceed Medusa."

Medusa pulled off her glasses and looked Minnie in her eye, within moments Minnie was a statue of her former self, a being of un-dead stone. With this done Medusa rubbed her still bleeding finger along Minnie's body which cracked and chipped away a stone shell revealing the living breathing Minnie underneath.

"Aye. Thank thee Kratos."

The joy Minnie had been quite evident, on her face and in her voice. However it was short lived, Minnie's entire body went numb on her, looking down at her hand she saw that sparks were flying between her fingers. Before she could react her entire body lit up like a electrical storm.

*SCREAMS OF PAIN* "What is this!?"

"Don't worry Kratos I accounted for this problem."

Finklestein reached out and yanked down a nearby lever, opening a trap door underneath Minnie and dropped her about two stories into a giant pile of rubber tires, stopping the electrical output.

"Are you alright Minnie!?"

"Aye Kratos!"

"What the hell was that about!?"

"I suspected as much, the reaction between her new found Nephilim blood and original Cambion muscles is producing a massive electrical reaction..." Finklestein opened the container again revealing the earlier glowing object "Minnie's Nergal eye is behaving in the same manner as her body."

"That is her eye?"

"Indeed, I have been using it to power Halloween Town for little while now. Minnie is experiencing the same problem to a lesser degree so for the time being I'm going to leave her down there until I can figure out how to resolve this issue. On the subject: IGOR BRING ME THE MONSTER DISSECTION CHARTS!"

"Yes Doctor! Of course Doctor! Might I say that you are looking great today doctor" Igor said dragging in a large box of rolled up sheets!

"Don't even joke like that!"

* * *

"Junior...!"

Kurumu rushed Junior trying to give her usual death hug only to be met by his fist in her face.

"Not today Kurumu!"

Junior dropped Kurumu on the ground and walked past Yukari as he continued on his way, fuming as he went. Mimi, Moka and Chi following him.

"Whats got his coat in a twist?"

"That girl from earlier was bugging him."

"The one that asked for his Newspaper?"

"Yah."

"She did a little more then just bug him. She addressed him by his first name."

"First name?"

An annoyed Chi face palmed as she decided to explain.

"'Junior' is not a name, it is something added onto a father's name so that it can be used as the son's name."

"So what is his name?"

"Grim; just like his 'father' the previous Grim Reaper."

"I don't get it..." the girls turned their attention to Yukari "what's the difference between a 'normal' reaper and the 'Grim' reaper? I mean there must be a difference that's the reason for the title right?"

*SIGH* "All reapers are the children of the Grim Reaper, but of all of his children only the most powerful can hold the title of Grim. Only he is powerful enough to wield the secrets of the Necromortis Ex Nomicon or 'Book of the Dead.'"

"I still don't get it..." now the attention was on Kurumu "why would Junior be upset over something like that?"

"The name Grim comes with a job, a responsibility to slaughter every thing on the planet. That includes you, me, his siblings, his parents. Every living thing must die by his hand, and that means that he must kill all those that he cares about. Tell me something, do you think it's possible for someone to hate something about themselves so much that they attempt to erase this from every aspect of their life? For Junior, its his damned name!"

The others were shocked, in retrospect it's no surprise why he wouldn't tell anyone about his name, it wasn't exactly a cheery thing topic to start a conversation with.

"Oh...!"

"Dear...!"

"Lord!"

"W-W-What do we do now?"

"For now we let him fume, and as for this girl, we let him deal with her."

Junior walked over to the vending machines to take out his frustrations, he spotted a familiar hint of baggy sleeve and skirt behind a corner.

"I see you hiding over there."

Mizore walked out from behind the corner.

"I didn't mean to upset you, addressing someone by their first name is a normal thing to do."

"How the hell do you know my first name anyway!?"

"I was there the last time your mother let you off of your leash."

* * *

It was no more than five years ago, a snowy ridge of mountains. The bulk of the Grim family, consisting of the ragdoll Minnie, the few months pregnant Mandy, and the current Grim Reaper were riding in a carriage that was being driven by Charles and pulled by a zombie-like horse. Towing behind the carriage was a cage the sounds of a angry animal inside.

"Would you keep em quiet yah lil freaker!?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. Most would consider being locked inside a cage with a monster a attempt on her life. With this family that was just how they gave swimming lessons. Arriving at a overview of the mountain range the Carriage came to a stop.

"We've arrived Mistress!"

Charles climbed out of the driver's seat, making his way to the carriage he reached to open the door.

"Don't even think about it Charles it's freezing out there! Just let him out."

"Of course madam!"

Charles made his way to the back of the cage, his hand was shaking as he undid the latch, out of fear or from the cold he honestly didn't know, finally open he ducked to the side of the cage and waited for it's occupant to come out.

"Now that's strange?"

Looking inside the cage Charles saw that the young Nergaling wasn't moving just sitting around staring blankly at a wall. Mimi released her telepathic hold on him, now aware of his surroundings he leaped out of the cage and looked around confused, like he was unaware of where he was.

"What are you waiting for Junior...?" the young Nergal Reaper looked around and made eye contact with his mother "go have fun."

A toothy Jack-o-lantern grin formed across Junior's face, his coat rippled as scythe wings and a tail sprouted from his body, he leaped into the air and flew off.

"Art thou sure this tis wise mother?"

"We need to know how he handles himself in a fight, this a convenient means by which to do that."

"Yes cause de time dat he budered our army wasn't enough of a show fer yah."

Meanwhile a group of soldiers had been bound and determined to make it across a bridge of ice, the one and only method of reaching a mountain on the other side. Unfortunately for them every time they so much as popped their heads out from cover *BANG* they lost them. On top of the mountain a sniper had picked her nest well, the bridge of ice served as a choke point, the wind prevented a aerial crossing, above all else they had something on this mountain they wanted, namely every single man woman and child they just chased out of their village dead. The woman who was currently picking them off left and right with a sniper rifle was a attractive one, she had blue eyes and purple-silver hair. She was wearing a winter camo full body combat uniform with thick padding and heavy stitching.

"Tsurara..." the sniper turned around to face a man wearing a similar uniform to her, like her he had blue eyes but his hair was a darker shade somewhere between blue and purple "I can take over here you go rest."

"Mom, dad..." a roughly twelve year old girl walked in on the conversation, a younger Mizore "when are we going home?"

Tsurara crouched down low and hugged her daughter to herself.

"Soon Mizore soon."

*GHOSTLY WAIL* The sonic blast triggered a avalanche, burying the soldiers alive in the snow, one was 'fortunate' enough to escape to the surface.

"What the hell was that!?"

Suddenly he was blind folded by a set of green claws.

"**_Guess who?_**"

* * *

"You're just like you were back then: you don't look like you did before, you don't talk like you did before, nor do you really act like you did before..."

"Remind me how I'm just like I was before?"

"But that aura is exactly the same, dark, twisted, insane, alone, isolated."

"That's just the kind of bloke I am. But seriously I would prefer it if you just called me Junior, Grim's my dad."

"Fair enough: I didn't mean to offend you Junior."

"It's alright."

"So... you want to hang out?"

* * *

Outside the Finklestein institute Mandy had just arrived via one of Harror's portals with the living weapon resting on her shoulder. If the way that her aura was spiking was any indication she was positively furious.

"FINKLESTEIN!"

The mad doctor in question was reviewing a series of blueprints and schematics detailing more body modifying procedures *BANG* unfortunately the bullets flying by his head were really distracting.

"Where is she!?"

Finklestein pointed downwards, spotting the trap door Mandy kicked it open and saw Minnie relaxing in a pile of tires.

"Are you okay Minnie."

"Aye mother! I am fine!"

Best to double check. Mandy dropped Harror down the hole and she landed on the tires, transforming back into her 'normal' form as result and getting several of her appendages stuck on tires.

"She abuses the heck out of me you know that right?"

"Thou hath some tires stuck on thou."

Harror checked her-self, easily rectifying the problem with her shape shifting to cut the tires off of her. With that issue dealt with Harror crawled over to Minnie.

"So are you alright sis?"

"Mother sent thou down here to check on me?"

"Just cause mom is showing her sensitive side for once in a blue moon doesn't mean I can't be worried about you: Nor does it give you a excuse to turn into a bitch on me sis."

"I apologize for mine behavior Harror. With the seal on mine eye gone a flood of new memories, thoughts, and emotions from mine brother hath overwhelmed me."

"Yah, he can be a real bastard when he wants to be: and the sad part is he wouldn't even take that as a insult."

"Aye."

Harror noticed something glittering around Minnie's neck. Grabbing her head so that she could get a better look at it Harror saw that it was some sort of gold metallic object.

"Sister dearest: what art thou looking at?"

"We may have a problem sis."

While the girls discussed the sudden change in Minnie Mandy had her own priorities to attend to.

"Where is he?"

Finklestein pointed at the stairs, looking up Mandy saw Kratos with Medusa.

"Let me guess..." Kratos and Medusa turned to face Mandy who had just walked the stairs "this your latest plaything Kratos?"

*ANGRY HISS* "You would know queen of whores!"

Kratos grabbed Medusa by her head snakes and yanked her back.

"Medusa, remember our conversation about you quitting while you were 'a head!?'"

Medusa crossed her arms and leaned on the balcony, obviously annoyed.

"Medusa has certain abilities that makes her uniquely qualified to restore your daughter to her former glory and she offered to help."

"So you thought you would take the liberty of coming here and turning my daughter into a living super generator!?"

"That was not my intention."

Mandy threw Kratos to the ground floor and landed on him after she jumped off of the balcony.

"Finklestein how did this happen!?"

She was clearly trying to remain calm, but her tone made her rage quite clear.

"I believe that the angelic essence in Kratos marrow, and by extension Minnie's new blood, is having a negative reaction with the demonic essence already in Minnie's muscles."

Mandy grabbed the now living Mad doctor and slammed him against a wall.

"You knew this would happen?"

"Only after the eye was removed."

An enraged Mandy threw the doctor back into his chair which by was slammed into the back wall from the momentum.

"That was BEFORE we went after Kratos you bastard!"

"I never lied, we needed his marrow to put the eye back in and that was the honest to god truth. I assume that is still the goal here?"

"You will fix this! Both of you! Or I swear that by the time I'm through with you you'll both be begging for a stay in Him's luxury suite in the Land of Tainted Souls! Am I understood?"

Kratos turned the tables on Mandy, grabbing her foot he stood up and held her upside down.

"If memory serves me I was the one who won our last sparring match!"

Mandy grabbed Kratos by both of his legs and knocked him over by forcing both of his legs together and added to the momentum by throwing him through a wall.

"Back then complete and total annihilation was of the menu..." Mandy brought out both of her guns, the black material that coated her cursed hand expanded and transformed into the familiar beast known simply as the 'Bad Wolf' "that isn't the case here."

"Does that mean we get to fight him again? Cause I'm itchy for a rematch!"

The dust cleared as Kratos emerged from the hole in the wall, holding both of his chain blades in the offensive position.

"You want a fight whore!?"

"CAN YOU TWO AT LEAST TAKE IT OUTSIDE!?"

The three way shouting match was interrupted by the trap door flipping open and Harror flying out and carrying Minnie on her back.

"Don't mind us medical emergency in potential continue with what you were doing."

The Doctor was the first to respond, wheeling over to the sisters, Mandy and Kratos followed after shooting each other death glares, the wolf adding the finger to the mix.

"What appears to be the problem?"

"What do yah know about gold metal things coming out of peoples necks doc?"

"Hmm...!" Finklestein examined the golden material closely for a few moments before he spoke "fascinating!"

"Why is it that when thou sayeth 'fascinating' I am overwhelmed by a feeling of dread?"

"It would appear to be the beginning of a halo."

"Why is she transforming into a angel even now without the eye?"

"Minnie has a good nature soul: this amplifies the presence of her Angelic essence and suppresses her demonic essence. Now that she has nephilim blood in her veins the characteristics of angels are starting to appear. The reason why the same thing isn't happening to Kratos nor hasn't happen to him yet is because he is far from the sainthood that the essence thrives in."

"So too am I doctor."

"Which is the reason why the demonic essence in your body is only suppressed. The reaction between the two is generating massive amounts of energy and whenever you complete your bodies circuit, for example by touching the ground, that energy is allowed to flow freely."

"But insulators like those tires down there breaks the circuit keeping her electricity from hurting her. In that case the best solution is to clad her in a insulator."

"All the time? You do know that rubber doesn't breath right? I have a number of biochemical concoctions that should be able to render her able to channel the huge amounts of electricity that her body is producing."

"Why is it that every time I come over here you want use a member of my family for one of your twisted experiments?"

"Why is it that every time you come over here you want me to fix one of the messes that you dragged them into?"

The victorious Finklestein cleaned his glasses laughing to himself *BANG* a short-lived victory taking into consideration that he needed to get a new pair of glasses.

"If you have time to talk then you have time to work!"

Mandy left the lab angrily, now that he was certain that she was out of visual range he plucked out a new pair of glasses out of his pocket and with a shake put them on.

* * *

*SMASH* A tree that had a hole punched through it fell over into the lake. Junior picked up another stone to throw again.

"This isn't exactly what I meant when I suggested that we skip stones."

"Really? This is exactly what I have in mind."

*SMASH* Another log for the lake, which led to Mizore begging the question.

"Where'd you learn how to throw like that anyway?"

"My mom, her idea of 'skipping stones' was bouncing them off of the heads of people she got mad at. You should have seen my pitching in baseball. Of course they banned me from the team after I broke all the bats; and a few skulls."

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right..." *SMASH* "I lost my taste for the game anyway."

"Really? With a arm like that you must have been MVP!"

"Lets just say for now I haven't been able to look at tomato soup the same way again."

*SMASH* "You're a loner aren't you?"

"It wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that I hate 90% of the people I meet, I honestly do. Nothing personal really, they hate me right back. That's my nature, well I don't exist to be hated, that's just a side effect. I wasn't very well liked back home and I get the feeling that people don't like me much here either. Sorry am I rambling?"

"It's okay. You're a loner like me: I can tell those other girls don't mean anything to you."

"Not true, well I think. I'm just really bad at the whole friendship thing, so I can't really tell. On the subject there is a prior engagement I have to attend to with them, see you later."

Suddenly Mizore grabbed Junior around his waist.

"Do you really want to be with that Mimi girl so much!?"

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck shot up, a good sign that he should be somewhere that isn't here.

"You should be mine!"

* * *

Moka was sitting in the newspaper club, beside her was soda pop, chips and dip of a variety of flavors. She was visibly concerned it was already 3:30 and no one else had shown up yet.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea..._"

Moka's chain of thought was interrupted by the jiggle of the door knob, which opened to reveal the Shirayuki girl from class that had nominated Junior for class president.

"Mizore?"

"Where's Mimi?"

Moka didn't appreciate her threatening tone, she held her Rosario defensively and gave it a useless tug.

"What do you want with Mimi?"

"This doesn't concern you!"

Suddenly Mizore was picked up by a blue energy field, being turned around she met the gaze of Mimi. Before Mizore could get off a witty retort both her eyes and Mimi's glowed blue, through their telepathic link Mimi saw Junior frozen solid in a block of ice on the iced over lake.

"He belongs to me now."

The enraged Mimi crush Mizore in her grip, much to the visible shock of Moka.

"YOU JUST KILLED HER! YOU JUST KILLED A PERSON!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and threw a piece of ice down her shirt: resulting in a rather comical scene of Moka jumping around the room attempting to get it out of her cloths.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? Wait where did you get that ice anyway?"

Mimi used her stump to point down at the floor at the 'corpse' of Mizore which had turned into a large pile of ice.

"Oh I get it now she was made of ice! She isn't a real person right?"

Mimi nodded confirming the obvious. She then waved at Moka to follow her only to be met by a platter of cookies in her face.

"You two know where Junior is? I made him cookies for the party."

Mimi glared at Kurumu, giving the distinct impression that she knew something that Kurumu doesn't want her to know. She picked up one of the cookies and inched it towards her mouth.

"DON'T EAT THAT!"

Mimi dropped the cookie back onto the platter intensifying her glare, something that Moka joined in on.

"Kurumu: why is it that Junior can eat those but Mimi can't?"

"Well uh..."

*GROWLS* Kurumu decided that her best course of action was to dispose of the treats in the garbage before Mimi took that tray and hit her so hard with it that you could use it for a gelatin mold of her face.

"So... how's the party going?"

Mimi walked past a confused Kurumu, leaving Moka to explain.

"What's up with her?"

"She wants us to follow her: I think she thinks Junior is in trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for!?"

* * *

"_C-C-Cold hearted bitch!_"

"**_You're stuttering lil' reaper boy._**"

"_Th-Th-That's because I'm s-stuck inside a chunk of ice you idiot!_"

"**_Now who's fault is that?_**"

"_You're the one wh-wh-who wouldn't let me move!_"

"**_And you're the one who wouldn't let me help._**"

"_If I wanted y-your kind of help I would go steal a nuke!_"

"**_Why not steal two? A little nuclear war is a pretty good start to a day in my opinion._**"

"_Cr-Crazy bastard!_"

"**_I know what you are but what am I?_**"

"_What are you f-f-five!?_"

"**_Technically yes._**"

While Junior argued with Demon Mizore was hugging Junior's frozen body coddling it even.

"We will never part."

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is?"

Mizore switched to a offensive stance, her fingers transformed into long icicle claws and her hair turned into a helmet of ice.

"He belongs to me now!"

Kou flew onto the scene in order to do his customary monster encyclopedia.

"A Yuki-Onna, the female counterpart to the legendary Yeti. Able to freely create and manipulate ice and snow they are particularly dangerous when faced anywhere that large portions of ice, snow, or water can be found."

Mimi telekinetically grabbed Junior, freeing him from his prison by crushing the ice that was encasing his body, and by extension his body as well, before she threw him away from the battle, snapping more of his body parts.

"Are you nuts!? You could have killed him!"

Ignoring Kurumu's concerns Mimi transformed into her devil form and charged at Mizore, attempting to round house her Mizore dodged by dropping herself beneath the ice. It wouldn't be much of a obstacle for Mimi what with her super human level of strength she could easily punch it into snow. The problem is that the lake was punching back. Ice fists in the dozens were sprouting from the surface and beating on Mimi. That failing they switched to plan B attempting to drown and freeze her in the lake. Mizore floated back to the surface as Mimi sunk below, a angry glare rivaling her icy demeanor in intensity.

"Your an eyesore..." a small smirk creep onto the lady of snow's face as she directed her hand towards where Mimi had sunk beneath the ice "disappear."

Red spread out from beneath the surface of the ice, generally a bad sign. Both Moka and Kurumu had gone to Junior's side in hopes of reawakening him; failing miserably thus far.

"Not working Kurumu!"

"Keep trying Moka I'll stall her!"

Running out of options Moka got on top of Junior and began slapping him in the face.

"_This doesn't make any sense! He gets right back up from worst than this all the time! He's still frozen that must be slowing him down! Got to go figure out how to thaw him out!_"

While Moka ran off to find help for Junior Kurumu went to confront Mizore.

"If it isn't the cow come to defend her cud."

"You're one to talk ice queen, the way you were humping my fiance over there."

Kurumu started off with a charging stab attack, Mizore easily dodged it by falling beneath the ice, followed up by bursting out again underneath Kurumu, delivering a punch to the jaw.

"I'm going to show you what a 'ice queen' can really do."

Suddenly all the ice, with the exception of the portion that they were standing on, seemed to disintegrate, transforming into powdered snow and that into a snowy tornado that surrounded the pair. Mizore clapped her hands together and the same time spiked walls appeared from the storm and slammed together with Kurumu in-between them, followed up by slamming her hand down and with it a a spiked slab of ice knocked her to the lake bed.

"Die."

The snow filled the lake that it once occupied as water, it was all consuming and crushing at the same time, like an avalanche. A satisfied Mizore clapped the snow off of her hands before she went to claim what was hers. Suddenly the snow exploded, out coming a red flash, landing on the ground was Mimi, partially converted to human with her devil essence swirling about defensively, carrying Kurumu under her arm.

"What th-the heck happened to you!?"

Mizore observed the protective red material, before it completely re-fused with Mimi.

"So you used that red stuff to protect yourself and make it look like I killed you. Smart, I'll just have to rip you to shreds this time around."

*LAUGHING* The girls turned around to see that Junior was laughing of all things *SNAP* his bones were kneading back together, his green blood turned into black thread and stitched his wounds closed. The green raggedy cloak flowed out from his head and formed around his body. Moka rushed back onto scene dragging along Cut-lip.

"There he is! And he looks alright; weird."

*DERANGED LAUGHTER* Junior had a crazed look in his red and green eyes, like he was possessed by some kind of mad clown, in a way you could say he was.

"No Moka alright is the last thing he is right now."

Without warning Junior rushed forward and grabbed Mizore by her face, followed by throwing her into the woods with a loud crack of her ribs as she made contact with a tree.

"**_For future reference, freezing someone in a block of ice is not a very effective way of getting a boyfriend: they get so testy when you thaw them out._**"

Moka was beginning to get confused, something was off about Junior, his soul was dark like always, but it was like everything that was good in him was gone, dark and twisted in on itself like some kind of demonic beast, and he was speaking in that weird language that Minnie was always using.

"What's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this before!"

"You're mistaken."

"Wha!?"

"I don't know how much you and your other half know about what each other does but you have seen him like this before. Day one, when Junior and the beast that lives inside of him drew the line in the sand."

"So that thing..." Moka looked over to Junior, still laughing mad "is in control right now?"

"Indeed, and it's seems that his body is adjusting better to the flow of energy. Hence the reason why his power isn't flowing out uncontrollably like it was back then."

"Shouldn't we stop him!?"

"Not here too much of a risk of people getting hurt..." Mimi tackled Junior and took off with him "not that, that is going to be much of a problem."

Cut-lip looked over to the direction that Mizore had landed and saw that she had disappeared.

"That girl is likely in need of medical attention, I'm going to see if she needs any. Be a dear and follow those two and make sure they don't rip each other in half would you?"

*CRASH* "Too late."

While Junior and Mimi had their lovers spat Mizore had run off. She was holding her broken body as she realized the enormity of the bad idea she had today.

"I should have known, he hasn't changed a bit..."

* * *

Mizore had managed to escape from the ice tower, her parents were risking their lives working to save all their lives, how could she just stay put? And while she might not be able to fight them off as either of her parents would, she knew of a secret passage leading from the village into the stronghold, she couldn't let them find it. She knew that they had high explosives from when they attacked the village, if she could find them then she could seal the tunnel. It was a simple matter to sneak into the armory, oddly enough no one was on guard duty. A few grenades and a length of string later and she was ready... to be caught. No sooner had she planted the explosives she was captured by a group of the guards that had been following her and brought before their resident field commander, having inadvertently led them to the same tunnel that she was trying to destroy.

"We got her Commander Raiku sir, just like yah said she led us straight to the way back over. What do yah want us to do with her?"

Raiku was tall and imposing, he had long spiky blond hair and a muscular build, his uniform invoked the image of a Nazi SS soldier with a blue winter trench coat that tightly gripped his muscular body.

"Inform that ice queen bitch that if she ever wants to see her daughter again before her funeral then she will come over to us and surrender immediately."

"What about her?"

"We keep her alive for now. That woman is dangerous even at close range and we aren't making her angry if we don't have to."

"Sir surely she is..."

Raiku smacked his subordinate upside his head knocking him to the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous! If I wanted to I could kill her with a single strike! As it is she has something we want and with that _thing_ on the loose we can't afford to waste any more men dealing with her! Keep a knife on the girl at all times if she tries anything rip her throat out."

"What about the creature sir?"

"**_Shoot yourselves in the head!_**"

Before even the normally lightning fast field commander could react Junior had quite literally broken into the cavern base and grabbed the subordinate he had knocked to the ground from behind. Before they had the chance to shoot either of them Junior pulled him through the small hole he had made, the blood of the soldier splattered on the commander's face as his body was 'juiced.'

"What the hell was that!?"

The Commander grinned, sparks flew between the tips of his hair as plans formed in his twisted head.

"The next head on my wall."

*BOOM* Junior climbed out of the hole he had just made, not bothering to drag the corpse of dead soldier along with him, the soul held in his hand was evidence enough that his business with him had concluded. After a face wide lick of his lips the soul held in his hand was slurped up by Junior's snake like tongue.

"My-my so your the one who has killed so many of my men..." Junior, still eating the soul, turn to face the commander and cocked a eye in his direction "you look smaller then I expected."

*GULP* "**_You can look me in the eyes when I have you for a snack!_**"

Junior gave a flash of his wicked jack-o-lantern Grin as he armed his claws. At the same time the commander blew his uniform off of his person with a few bolts of lightning, now standing on all fours he assumed the form of a Raijuu: a lightning wolf.

"What name shall I inscribe under your head on my wall?"

"**_I am the god damn Grim Reaper!_**"

Tsurara watched the beginnings of the fight to the death through her sniper scope, not really interested she took aim at the living bolt of lightning *BAM* the round was deflected off of Raiku's magnetic shield.

"Well that was dirty."

Raiku reached in and grabbed Mizore, securing her under his paw in clear view of Tsurara.

"Mizore!"

"**_Stay out of this you pain in my ass!_**"

Junior broke off a rather large icicle and hurled it at Tsurara, she only narrowly avoided the shard of ice, the resulting crash gave a different impression.

"MOMMY!"

The despair on the young girl's face was quite evident, Junior's look of crazed blood lust was replaced by confusion as he saw what was happening, his bright green eyes turned bluish white as he felt a headache coming on.

"_**Mom...?**_"

"Well that was fortuitous: Now we can get rid of this pest!"

Suddenly Junior bull-rushed Raiku, grabbing him by his face he slammed him into a wall of ice, followed up by grinding him along the wall as he ran alongside it. Unfortunately it didn't last very long as he turned back into pure electricity.

"Did you really think that you could catch lightning little man!?"

Raiku reformed behind and above Junior.

"Kill him!"

A number of spotlights shown on Junior from over a dozen attack helicopters. Now that Raiku and Junior were out of the the way Tsurara used her ice powers to create a ice slide that she used to slide down to Mizore, who was more than happy to see her thought to be dead mother, hugging her around her waist.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Apologize later! We need to get you out of here now!"

*BOOM* The pair looked on in horror as a set of rotors from a exploding helicopter flew straight at them, unable to do anything about them Tsurara attempted to shield her daughter with her own body.

* * *

*CRASH* Mimi had pinned Junior down on the cliff-side, and was beating his face in with one claw.

"**_Keep it up bitch the more it hurts the better it feels!_**"

Junior kicked Mimi off of him, sending her flying a few feet before she landed on her feet, giving a little shake of her head to help her get her barrings straight.

"**_How about some fireworks!?_**"

Junior plucked scythe out from his pocket and took aim with him at Mimi.

"Carpe Retractum!"

"**_Say wha!?_**"

Rather then blasting Mimi as he intended the spell hooked Junior on the nearby cliff-side and pulled him over the edge, saving himself at the last moment by stabbing scythe into the cliff the weapon soon made it clear that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Bombarda!"

*BOOM* The explosion sent the scythe flying away into the forest. Junior on the other hand had significantly shorter to fall landing in a tree several of it's branches stabbing through his body.

"**_Oh he's going to pay for that!_**" *CRACK* "**_Oh perfect!_**"

*SNAP* With the branches holding him in place now broken Junior fell out of the tree, hit several more branches on his way down, before finally hitting the ground.

"**_Even I have to admit that hurt. I wonder if there's anymore trees around here I can do that on again?_**"

Suddenly a large shadow appeared above Junior, looking up even the twisted split in his personality couldn't believe his eyes.

"**_Well that's new..._**"

Those were his final words uttered before Mimi dropped a two story house on him. Moka rushed onto scene assessing the damage as Mimi landed.

"Little excessive isn't it?"

Mimi gave a shake of her head in response.

"What are you talking about he's buried underneath a three ton building!?"

Mimi pointed to a tree just past the wreckage where Moka could make out someone ducking into the forest. Investigating further Moka found a hand print in familiar green blood. Looking up at the tree to confirm her suspicions she saw that it had been streaked in green blood.

"Junior?"

* * *

Junior was currently hunched over puking up more of the green stuff, by now his eyes had turned back to normal, so unlike his more crazed counterpart he took mind to the fact that in the past 20 minuets he had suffered the abuse of being frozen, smashed, blown up, stabbed, treated like a punching bag with his face as the target by his super strong girlfriend and to top it all off had a house dropped on him. Though it goes without saying, he probably felt like hell.

"Hello Junior."

Junior turned around to face the source of the voice, he angrily attempted to grab him though it was a simple matter to dodge him of course.

"Clockwork!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"What would I be doing here?"

"Screwing around with me: just like you always are!"

Junior lunged at Clockwork only for him to easily dodge by teleporting a few feet away.

"The correct answer is keeping you from doing something incredibly stupid."

"And just what would that be?"

"Leaving the academy of course."

"So what if I did?"

Junior proceeded to continue walking, notably away from the academy.

"You seem to believe that your mental instability makes you too dangerous to be around, in addition your struggle with your inner demons has robbed you of your ability to defend yourself properly and that continuing to stay at the academy has become too dangerous for you as well."

"What do you expect me to do? Kill myself?"

"I probably would in your shoes."

"I hate to break it to yah Clockwork but that is pretty damn hard: I know I tried."

"**_I know a easy way._**"

"_You shut up!_"

"Yes what is suicide to an immortal anyway?"

"A waste of my time, of which I have little. Speak plainly or get out of my way!"

"Oh Junior: when have you ever known me to do either?"

Suddenly the scenery had changed without warning, no sudden darkness, no flash of light, no dramatic poof of smoke, no inter-dimensional portal, and no whack to the back of his head: Just one moment he was deep in the forest and the next he was at the lake side with Scythe buried into a nearby tree.

"You look like you're feeling better."

"I feel like I've been torn apart, chewed up, spat out, eaten, digested and crapped out by a velociraptor!"

"Hmm, even better then I thought."

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes scythe!"

"How about a little cheering up?"

Junior was blindsided by Kurumu shoving his face into her chest.

"There there, let me make you feel all better Junior."

That was beginning to get annoying, but before he could do anything about it *WHAM* a blow to the back of the head sent both individuals flying and knocked Junior further into Kurumu's chest and into unconsciousness.

"What the heck was that for!?"

Mimi only rolled her eyes as she picked Junior up by the scruff of his jacket and flew off with him.

* * *

"Multiple broken ribs, arm and leg bones, skull fractures, internal bleeding, and the list goes on and on. Man is it a good thing that he can't die."

Mimi had brought Junior to the nurses office to be healed and recuperated. Nurse Cut-lip had already fixed his broken bones and healed his shredded muscles, now she was just listing off his injuries to his already concerned friends.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He tested the limits of my necromantic powers, and for some reason he seems to have lost the use of his own powers as well: but in theory yes he'll be okay. Unfortunately he's going to need some sleep."

Yukari spotted Junior begin tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Ah is he okay?"

"He's just having a nightmare, I'll go get something to help him sleep."

"He's probably dreaming about snowmen..."

Suddenly Kurumu was cut off mid-sentence by a burning glare aimed at the back of her head.

"If you crack another joke about a reaper's nightmares again then I guarantee you that you shall be my honored guest for an entire month am I understood?"

"Y-y-yes maim."

Nurse Cut-lip took a pre-loaded syringe of anesthetic and injected it into Junior's arm, causing him to stop moving and allowed him to sleep peacefully. However something about the way that Cut-lip snapped at Kurumu got Yukari wondering.

"Ah Miss Cut-lip, if I offend you by asking then I'll take it no further, but Reapers don't exactly have normal nightmares do they?"

"As you may have guess by the whole 'Messengers of death' thing reapers have the ability to sense when a person is about to die within a reasonable distance. When this happens while we're asleep our souls and minds are actually pulled to the sight of the death in question and we experience it in the form of a dream."

"So that tossing and turning just now...?"

Cut-lip picked up a nearby phone as she prepared to call Tenmei regarding Yukari's fears.

"Hello Tenmei: there's something that you should know about."

* * *

"Later coach!"

"See yah coach!"

Volley ball practice had ended, so the two boys left for the showers. On their way there they couldn't help but notice that Coach Okuto had been in a sour mood lately, but they knew it was not their place to ask what it was. On their way back to their dormitory they spotted Mizore sitting by herself and crying into her hands.

"Hey are you alright lady?"

Bad move: the still crying Mizore looked up glaring at the two boys and for their troubles were both suspended in pillars of ice.

"H-H-HEY WHAT THE F-F-FUCKING HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM LA-LA-LADY!?"

Mizore walked away without thawing them out or saying a word, at the same time a shadow appeared over them.

*SCREAMS OF PAIN*

* * *

A startled Junior was jolted awake from his nightmare panting.

"Bad dream?"

Junior first looked to his right and saw Moka sitting on the bed next to him.

"It was nothing."

"I bet they were in it."

Moka was pointing to the two on the beds to Junior's left, one was being healed by Cut-lip while Yukari was having moderate success with the second, having been taught the basics behind healing through magic by Cut-lip, while Kurumu was playing the role of a aid bringing them supplies to help them, by them Moka meant the thawing bodies of the two from Junior's nightmare.

"Miss Cut-lip told us what kind of 'dreams' reapers have."

"I knew this was going to happen..." Junior looked to the doorway where he saw Okuto waiting and fuming "I told Tenmei we should have never let that bitch Mizore come back! I suspended her last year for a reason!"

"Wait Mizore did this?"

"Cut-lip saw her do it when she did that whole 'reaper thing,' just like how I bet he saw her do it too! Plus I found this when I found them!"

Okuto threw Mizore's scrap book on the ground in front of the group.

"Now she's going around taking revenge on me through the players on my team! I'm going to go round up some PSC members and haul her off! Any objections."

Junior only slammed his head back into his pillow as he tried to get back to sleep.

"None of my business."

*SLAM* Doors aside it was relatively peaceful inside the Hospital wing, unfortunately for him Junior couldn't get to sleep as something was gnawing at him.

"Stupid conscious."

Junior got to his feet and limped to the door, grabbing scythe as he went by.

"Wait Junior where are you going!?"

Kurumu turned to face the back of Junior's head, and immediately tried to stop him from leaving with her usual tactics.

"Junior don't...!"

Kurumu had been stopped mid-way by scythe under her chin, and although Junior's aura wasn't spiking or his eyes weren't changing colors the glare he was giving her was like he was boring into her soul.

"I _dare you_ to try and stop me!"

"ENOUGH...!" The girls attention was now on Cut-lip, who was shooting dirty looks of her own "if he wants to go get the crap beaten out of him again let him he's immortal. That said don't come crawling back to me to put you back together again when you do it! I have patients here who could actually die and I'm getting tired of putting you back together day in and day out anyway!"

Kurumu heard enough, she turned around and left Junior to his business. Junior lowered the weapon and used it as a cane as he walked out of the hospital wing.

"I never knew a nurse could be so cold."

"Taking into consideration the kind of pain that he is in, there are few forces that could make him walk out that door. Whatever it is it's important, but I wasn't lying about not being able to help him."

Moka got up to leave, shooting Yukari and Kurumu looks that suggested that they follow.

"You might be too busy to help him but we're not."

Kurumu and Yukari both nodded, dropping what they were doing they followed Moka out the door, almost immediately they spotted Junior talking to Chi and Mimi.

"Think you can find her?"

Mimi gave a nod, followed by turning her eyes blue and entering a telekinetic field, at the same time Junior noticed the girls approaching him.

"Junior you're too hurt to be in super bad-ass mode today!"

"No shit Sherlock...!"

Junior silenced Chi with a scathing glare, leading her to conclude that Junior wanted to settle this himself.

"I'm not in 'Super Bad-ass mode' right now they are, I'm in suspicious detective mode."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw something weird during that 'dream' so now I'm figuring it out."

"Is this the same dream that featured that crazy snow woman that tried to freeze you in a block of ice? Seriously she isn't worth the effort."

"Everyone who hasn't tried to kill me please raise their hands."

Yukari and Moka were the only ones to raise their hands.

"Including instances involving dropping progressively heavier objects on my head and alternate personalities beating the crap out of me."

The two thought to be innocent girls dropped their hands.

"I thought so. We don't go getting rid of people just because they're having a bad day: we find Mizore and get her to explain what happened before Okuto and his, pardon the phrase, 'witch hunt' finds her."

The girls nodded to each other, and right on time too, Mimi having completed the telepathic sweep for Mizore tapped Junior on his shoulder.

"Time to go."

* * *

Mizore was moping in the corner of her room in the girls dormitory, her depression had a evident effect on her room having been iced over, and she was crying into her hands which was being turned to ice in her hands.

"Knock, Knock!"

*SMASH* Mizore shattered the door using a large chunk of ice, angrily looking around for Junior she saw Scythe being used as a makeshift flag pole waving a white handkerchief flag.

"I'm here to call a truce! Okuto is hunting you down like a dog cause he thinks you hurt two of the people on his volley ball team. I on the other hand believe in innocent till proven guilty. If you are remotely interested in remaining at the academy then I would suggest co-operation."

Mizore walked around the corner, glaring daggers in Junior's direction.

"Is that a 'Yes, no, maybe, get the fuck out before I kill you?'"

"It's a talk before I encase you in another block of ice."

Junior switched to leaning on Scythe as he voiced his suspicions.

"While I know from experience that you have nothing against freezing people in chunks of ice I do not believe that you would smash them up after freezing them. If so then somebody is obviously framing you with the ultimate goal of getting you expelled, to whom would want to do this?"

Mizore seemed a little hesitant, she shyly looked away and in the process noticed Junior entourage.

"They're feeling a little overprotective at the moment. I've been feeling under the weather lately and my recent brush with frost bite is not making things better."

"By which you mean they're here to protect you from me. You've changed a lot since the first time we met. The beast I met was the stuff of nightmares."

"Dramatically, do we have a deal or not?"

"What's in it for you?"

"You will cease your attempts to encase me in ice."

"A goal that will be achieved if you were to fail on your end of our bargain: either way you get what you want. So excuse me for lacking faith in you and your entourage."

"Your desperate and we're your best shot: take it or leave it."

"I know exactly who it was who framed me, and it's his word against mine. Another reason to lack faith in your abilities."

"Whose word against yours?"

With a sigh Mizore finally gave in.

"Okuto Kotsubo!"

"Our Gym teacher? As far as I can tell the only reason why he would dislike you is because of what happened to his players. But he himself confirmed earlier this evening that you and he have history going as far back as last year."

Mizore's body language tensed up, she gripped her arms in a defensive stance and her eyes widened, both obvious signs of fear.

"Everything I am about to tell you is to remain strictly between the two of us, am I understood?"

Junior gave a reassuring nod, he crouched lower so that Mizore could lean into his ear. Junior's grip on scythe tightened as his eye brows cringed.

"Everyone get over here now."

"Uh oh; he sounds angry" a worried Kurumu gasped.

"He has sounded like that ever since I met him. Though I'm sure there isn't any connection" Moka joked.

The girls grouped around Junior as he began explaining his plan of attack.

"Mizore has informed me of some disturbing news regarding our gym teacher, her body language leads me to believe her. As such she will be in our protective custody for the time being. Moka there is a mausoleum in the academy's grave yard, you will take Mizore there and hide her there until this mess is sorted out."

"Uh okay."

"Kurumu we are in need of Gin's skill set, see if you can convince him to meet me in the graveyard."

"Got it."

"Mimi, Yukari and I will hack into the school's servers and see if we can confirm Mizore's accusations."

Mimi nodded agreeing with the plan.

"You can count on us!"

"Chi you will use your shape shifting powers to make Okuto and his pack of attack dogs look the fool."

"Sounds like fun to me."

* * *

A few minuets later Junior led his assigned partners out to the forest, where a satellite receiver had been set up.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Yah know that Masters guy? He overhauled the school's servers way back on day one, saw his goons bury some cables that led out here the school's link to the outside world. We're going to use them to hijack the school's data sever and confirm Mizore's accusations."

"You're that sure?"

"Mizore's body language suggests that shes telling the truth."

"It's not just that. You're taking this way too seriously."

Junior saw Mimi shooting him concerned looks as well. Trying to take his mind off of things he attempted to use Scythe as a pick axe only for his shoulder to give out on him.

"Who am I kidding!? Mimi?"

Mimi proceeded to use a telekinetic scoop begin digging out the underground cables, giving Yukari the chance to question Junior.

"You're avoiding the question."

"I will not discuss the nature of what Okuto did to Mizore, just know that I have two sisters. Connect the dots."

"What do your sisters have to do with Okuto?"

*WHISTLE* Mimi drew the pair's attention to a fiber-optic cable she had unplugged, which she then plugged into Yukari's laptop.

"Ok Junior what are we looking for?"

"Okuto's personal record, how long has he been working here?"

"5 years."

"How many students has he gotten suspended or expelled?"

"Counting Mizore ten."

"Of that number how many are female?"

"Including Mizore seven."

"On what grounds were they expelled?"

"Conduct miss-becoming of a student. Pretty much a 'I don't care enough to say.'"

"Or 'I don't have a good enough reason' and since he seems so chummy with the so called Safety Commission he doesn't need one. Put everything back the way we found it we're leaving."

* * *

The trio had arrived at the mausoleum where they had found that both Moka and Kurumu had lived up to their ends of the plan.

"My, my is this your private 'Kiss Mimi booth' Junior? I could get in on that action."

Mimi accepted that as a challenge: she telekinetically grabbed Gin's hand and bent/twisted it behind his back.

"Mimi be civil we are here on business."

Mimi released her grip on the werewolf allowing him to get back on his feet.

"Business eh? Newspaper club business?"

"Proving that Okuto Kotsubu is corrupt and getting him fired. Are you in?"

"You do know that Okuto is in the PSC's back pocket right?"

"And why would that be a problem?"

"Whatever crimes Okuto is responsible for pales in comparison to the PSC's in both quantity and quality."

"Then best to undermine their authority."

"I know I'm going to regret this. I'm in."

* * *

Chi, in the form of Mizore, hid behind a tree as two PSC thugs were looking for her. However as a necromancer in a forest full of dead trees they were at a sorry disadvantage against Chi. She turned a pair of nearby trees against them, burying them up to their necks at the base of the trees.

"Mess with the best, lose like the rest."

*PLEASANT MOANS* Chi instantly recognized Mimi's ringtone and flipped open her phone to read her text.

"'Bring Okuto to the cliffs overseeing the ocean.' Shouldn't be a problem."

Chi was interrupted by a screen of black smoke which led her to fall unconscious, turning back into her true form as a consequence. Okuto walked over to her and picked up her cellphone.

"Ocean cliffs eh?"

* * *

Mizore was pacing back and forth on the cliff waiting for Junior's plan to go into effect, Junior and the entourage was waiting in the woods nearby.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"If Okuto believes he has Mizore alone he'll try to get rid of her, this will allow us to make our move."

"On the subject what is our move anyway? And where's the perv while we're at it?"

"Gin is our move for you see..." Junior spotted Okuto finally arrive "I can explain later."

"Ah Mizore the next time you set a trap for me, don't."

"Mr. Kotsubu."

"Mr. Kotsubu? That's a little cold even coming from you."

"I tend to be cold to people that try to rape me!"

"Rape you? If memory serves you came onto me!"

"Admitting you had a crush on someone and raping them are two very different things!"

"Just like attempting to rape someone and succeeding. Allow me to demonstrate."

Okuto's arms and legs split apart each into two separate hundred foot long octopus like tentacles lined with spikes and serrated suckers. Okuto's torso was absorbed into his head as it was overly inflated, fins growing out the sides of his head, his eyes bulging out and his mouth and nose transforming into a serrated beak. Mizore was horrified and so paralyzed with fear that she couldn't react in time to him grabbing her by her feet and dangling her over the cliff.

"Careful: a strange girl who spends all her time out here is liable to fall off the edge to her death."

"Well I've seen enough anyone else?"

Mimi transformed into her Devil form and flew after Okuto, delivering a earth shattering punch to Okuto's face and knocking him over the edge of the cliff with Mizore forcibly releasing his grip in the process, just as Mizore was about to perish she grabbed onto a thorny bush. It was painful, but it would buy her time to formulate a plan, but not much the dirt that the plant was planted in was quickly coming loose.

"_So this is the end: I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you Grim, I hope you'll be merciful to me in Hell._"

The plant finally gave way, Mizore fell a few feet before another hand grabbed hers.

"Hang on this is going to be a little complicated."

Mizore couldn't believe her eyes, Junior had used his scythe as a sort of foothold in the cliff wall, using which he was hanging on to Mizore. Mizore saw green blood trickling down their arms and immediately knew who it was coming from.

* * *

"Kill him!"

Junior's body was obliterated in a hail of gunfire, rendered little more than a green and black glop in the snow.

"Cease fire!"

Raiku observed Junior's un-moving body and was satisfied, though somewhat disappointed, that he was dead.

"Such a shame, you weren't as much of a fight as I was hoping for."

Suddenly Junior pulled himself back together, he jumped up onto one of the helicopters and ripped off one of it's tow missal launchers and used it to blow out the helicopter's tail rotor.

"May-day May-day going down ejecting! Ejecting!"

*BOOM* The pilot didn't make it, the blades were sent flying across the mountain side, he spotting them heading towards Tsurara and Mizore. Thinking on his feet Junior made small circular mouths appeared on the palms of his hands and feet *GHOSTLY WAIL* using said mouths to fire the ghostly wails Junior shot himself at the speed of a super sonic jet at the mother daughter pair *STAB* the terrified Mizore slowly looked up to see Junior standing in front of them, his eyes white as the snow and the blades sticking out of his torso through his chest, a single of his green blood dripped out from the wound and onto Mizore's nose.

"Why are you...?"

Tsurara took a moment to register what was happening and pulled Mizore behind her.

"Who's bloody side are you on!?"

"**_Mine._**"

Junior's sadistic grin returned along with the green glow of his eyes. *RUMBLE* Looking up the pair saw that Junior's quick save had caused another avalanche, this time prepared she encased herself and her daughter in side a shield of ice. A moment later Junior had halfway dug himself out of the snow, Tsurara following in a ice drill with Mizore in her arms.

"What do we have here...?" The three people looked up to see Raiku and his soldiers looking down on them from higher on the mountain "the snow bitch that has been giving me and my men so much trouble: and little demon child who will soon assume his rightful place as the centerpiece of my trophy room!"

"**_Is that a fact little worm?_**"

"Considering the fact that you're all surrounded I would advise giving up: You'll all die sooner that way!"

"**_You're the ones that are surrounded worm!_**"

Suddenly Nergal spikes shot up around the entire area, as they continued to curl inwards they pushed all the snow within the circle towards the center where everyone was.

"Smart move. We need to bolt now!"

Tsurara was the first to act, creating a pillar of ice beneath her feet to shoot herself into the air followed by several more as she jump from wall to wall. Raiku quite literary bolted after her transforming into lightning as he rushed to escape the enclosing sphere, many of his subordinates grew wings, unfortunately most were unable to escape the sphere before being buried alive.

"_Damn it! We're not going to make it!_"

Raiku bolted past the pair and neared the opening only to be blocked by a shield of green ecto energy. A large Nergal tentacle grabbed Tsurara by her leg and pulled both her and Mizore out of the sphere. Raiku on the other hand attempted to make his own exit by electrocuting his way through Junior's Nergal sphere and had results in the negatives.

"_How strange, it feels as if he is tearing at my very soul._"

Junior used the sphere to compress the snow down into a dense super tight package, his body emerged at the base where Tsurara and Mizore were, connected to the sphere where his hand should be.

"**_Care to lend a hand?_**"

Tsurara and Mizore both looked at Junior as if he had three heads, at this point it occurred to him that they didn't understand a word he was saying. Face-palming himself he formed the words 'Freeze here' followed by a arrow pointing to a hole in the sphere out of bright green lettering. Getting the idea Tsurara used the hole to convert the snow into ice. With that done Junior retracted the mass of Nergal leaving behind a giant sphere of ice with Raiku in the middle.

"**_What was that you were saying about 'catching lightning?'_**"

Junior inflated his fist to several times his original size followed by punching the sphere of ice down the mountain. Raiku attempted to break free of his prison by electrocuting it. Unfortunately he did not know about a little known fact about electricity and water is that when they mix together water breaks down into it's base components of Hydrogen and Oxygen, both of which are flammable and explosive. *BOOM* The explosion reached all the way to the top of the mountain, raining down snow, another little known fact is that when Hydrogen and Oxygen explode they create it's original form of water. With Raiku apparently dead Tsurara defensively pulled Mizore behind and aimed a gun at Junior. Junior however had no interest in picking another fight tonight, even for a crazed monster he had been tired out. Mizore on the other hand decided to take a step in the right direction for him.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Mizore...!"

Understanding that telling her would be a pointless wasted effort he used a long tentacle to carve the words 'Grim Jr.' into the snow.

"Mizore Shirayuki."

Mizore handed over a ice pop, Junior stretched his arm over and grabbed it before flying off. A few minuets later he arrived back at the carriage where his family had set up base camp. He spotted his mother stash away a telescope as he approached.

"**_You find out what you wanted to know?_**"

"Not what I was hoping for but it will do. I can see you made a friend?"

"**_You know how it is with me, a friend one day a snack the next._**"

"Indeed. Now get in it's freezing out here!"

"**_That wouldn't be such a problem if you weren't dressed like a whore all the time!_**"

With that lewed comment out of the way Junior climbed into the cage on the back of the carriage with Mimi, Minnie looking back through the bars.

"**_Calm down brother._**"

Junior's Nergal flesh rescinded to his right eye revealing the visage of a skeleton underneath.

"How was thine's day brother?"

"Oh what the hell have I been doing? I feel like I've had my balls frozen off, and I don't even have balls to freeze off!"

"Made a friend brother?"

Junior noticed that he was holding the ice pop that Mizore gave him, now having a hard time remembering who gave it to him.

"Can't remember, that crazy thing screws with my head. Either of you want it? I'm not feeling very hungry right now."

Minnie held out her hand and Junior handed over the ice pop to which Minnie began sucking on it.

* * *

Junior pulled Mizore onto scythe followed by himself, taking a breather before he ventured into climbing the cliff-side. Mizore stared horrified at Junior, green blood trickling from wounds that she had inflicted upon him earlier that day, since stitched closed but reopened when he over-exerted himself saving her a few moments ago.

"Why did you save me?"

"I promised you I would save you and I am. That's what friends do."

Suddenly Okuto, twisted into a tight spear head shaped projectile, launched himself out of the water and landed on the cliff, unwrapping himself once there. He looked over the cliff and thank's two being position just out of sight directly below him he couldn't see her or Junior and had assumed they perished.

"Pity, I was hoping to have some more fun with her."

*GROWLS* Okuto looked over to see Mimi glaring at him. He fully summed up her shapely figure and low cut outfit.

"You'll do quite nicely."

Mimi bull rushed Okuto only to be met by a smoke screen of gas from Okuto's mouth that after a few coughs caused her to fall unconscious. Junior saw Mimi's arm go limp over the side of the cliff, at the same time seeing a thick black smoke flowing over from the cliff.

"What's that?"

"Cover your mouth and nose!"

Mizore used her shirt as a makeshift gas mask with Junior using his undershirt as a mask. A few awkward moments later and Junior asked the question that begged to be asked.

"Why are we doing this?"

Meanwhile on top of the cliffs the girls noticed the ease Okuto had taken down Mimi.

"What was all of that about?"

"Okuto is a Krakken..." Moka and the others looked up to see Kou perched on a branch "they're A ranked monsters, they're immensely strong, highly intelligent, and huge in size said to be hundreds of feet in length. They are apex aquatic predators, only slightly less fearsome on land, and are armed with a potent anesthetic gas they use to make their prey sleepy and vulnerable."

"That would explain what happened to Mimi and Chi" Kurumu said clapping her hand and fist together in a eureka moment.

"But we can't go anywhere near him with that stuff, what we need here are some ranged attacks."

Both of the older girls eyed Yukari with matching smirks. Taking her cue she aimed her wand at Okuto and proceeded to drop a washtub on him... which might as well have been a snow flake for all the good it did.

"I don't think you got the idea Yukari: we're suppose to hurt him!"

Yukari shot Kurumu a death glare out of the corner of her eye, accepting that comment as a challenge she rapidly slammed her wand up and down and dropped several tubs on Okuto's head annoying him enough to draw his attention towards the trio.

"That's really annoying you little pest!"

Okuto approached the girls and moved away from the cliff, buying the opening they needed Junior came up with a idea the get them to the top.

"Mizore can you use your ice to make a path way to the top?"

"I can do one better then that..." suddenly a ledge of ice sprouted from the wall and Mizore jumped onto it "care to go for a ride?"

Junior jumped onto the ledge with Mizore and retrieved scythe before she created a ice pillar by which they raised themselves to the cliff where Okuto was approaching the other girls. Mimi laid on the ground undisturbed since falling victim to Okuto's sleeping gas. Just to confirm Junior checked her pulse, normal.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Okuto hit me with the same stuff last year. Physically I recovered in a few hours but psychologically..."

"That isn't happening we're taking him down!"

Junior took aim at Okuto with Scythe.

"Bombarda!"

Unfortunately nothing happened, no earth shattering explosion, no jet of purple light, nothing.

"Scythe we have technical difficulties here!"

"It's not my end, you're the one not feeding me your aura."

It took a moment for Junior to put two and two together and figure out what was going on.

"Damn demon bastard! Mizore do you think you can shoot me into the air?"

Mizore nodded in confirmation. Junior readied himself in a fighting stance just in time for Mizore to sprout a gigantic icicle underneath his feet and shoot him into the air, flying through the air for a short distance he arrived above Okuto's head and brought scythe down on him, slashing off one of his tentacles. Unfortunately before he could do any more damage...

"_**Na-uh-uh!**_"

"_Damn it!_"

Junior's body froze up on him at the worst possible time. Okuto was enraged with the lost of his tentacle and Junior had his full attention.

"You little BASTARD!"

Okuto whipped Junior with the business side of one of his tentacles, ripping the flesh off of his waist and sending him flying *CRACK* Junior dropped from the tree he landed against as a bloodied pulp, his back broken. With Junior apparently dead the battle kicked into a new gear.

"Now where were we?"

The girls were all still in shock over the fact that Junior was apparently dead and that gave Okuto the opening he needed to grab all four of the conscious girls at once.

"The more the merrier!"

Mizore was taking it the hardest.

"He sacrificed himself for me...?" that also made her the first to react "YOU BASTARD!"

Mizore's rage spilled over in the form of frost and ice, freezing Okuto's tentacle solid she was able to shatter it breaking free. Not stopping there she blew a gust of air that flash froze the tentacles holding the others as well allowing them to cut, break, and drop-a-wash out of their respective situations. With that done Kurumu immediately flew to Junior's side, checking his pulse she apparently confirmed her worst fears.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Kurumu charged Okuto just as the three tentacles the girls removed grew back. She first stabbed him in between the eyes, followed up by gorging out his left eye with her other claws.

*SCREAMS OF PAIN* "You little bitch! You aren't even worth the trouble!"

Just as he was about to swat Kurumu away a blast of cold air froze the tentacle in question, followed up by a was tub being kicked at it there by shattering it. Looking down at the source Okuto saw Moka, Yukari, and Mizore shooting him dirty looks.

"It's one thing to attack us..." Kurumu started.

"But when you hurt him you signed your death warrant!"

"And who's going to collect on it: you little pests?"

Kurumu flew strait up, slashing her claws through the entire length of Okuto's head only to be swatted back to the ground at the last moment by Okuto. Junior meanwhile was not as dead as everyone was led to believe, Kurumu was led to believe he had no pulse because he really didn't have one. That was nothing unusual for a reaper even if Junior was a **very** unusual reaper. That said he couldn't do much right now with his body in the shape it was, even though he was trying to get up.

"_Damn it!_"

"**_Still got some fight left in you eh?_**"

"_What do you want now?_"

"**_Death, destruction, end of all life as we know it. But I'll settle for watching the show for now._**"

Junior looked at the battle and the girls were putting up a good fight, while Kurumu kept Okuto busy Mizore would freeze parts of Okuto's body while Moka would kick Yukari's tubs into said frozen parts shattering them. Unfortunately it was pointless, with the exception of the tentacle sliced off by scythe all of his injuries almost instantly healed. And while the girls strength was draining Okuto was resting for the 'fun' he would have with them later.

"**_The little girl has probably figured out by now that they can't beat him without my power: and yet while you sit here and do nothing they fight him to the death for your 'protection' and my pleasure._**"

Junior struggled to get up enraged by Demon's words, he managed to get his arm's straightened out and grab scythe.

"**_Oh you still have some fight left in you? By all means..._**" suddenly all of Juniors injuries were healed by Demon "**_get up so that I can knock you down again!_**"

An enraged Junior tightened his grip around scythe.

* * *

"You think she minds all these needles Dani?"

Manny and Dani were currently examining a tank in which Minnie had been rendered unconscious in and stuck with numerous needles in the dozens as part of further body modification efforts.

"She looks asleep Manny; Maybe she can't feel them?"

Sally took both of the twins from behind by their shoulders.

"Come on you two lets give your sister a little privacy and go get some cookies in the other room."

"Okay auntie Sally."

The twins followed Sally out into the waiting room where a platter of cookies were waiting for them. Also Mandy was there as well waiting for Finklestein to finish the latest round of abuse on Minnie, Lord pain was with her and could see the concern in her.

"If I overstep my boundaries then my sincerest apologies mistress. But something is bothering you today I can tell."

"Many things, starting with the fact that Junior's mind seems to be failing apart around him. It seems I'm going to have to step up my plans for him. In addition Dan has made his reappearance and he's going to come after the twins sooner then later. Just to top it all off Minnie is in no shape to do anything until she gets her eye back."

"If I might be so bold madam: Lord Grim seems to be more of a ideal candidate to aid the young master in his instability, they're both Reapers..."

"Grim has about as much in common with Junior as a rat and a cat. I already know how I'm going to fix Junior so he's not my main concern. For the time being I'm focusing on getting Minnie back into fighting shape and once I don't have to worry about her I'll focus on dealing with Dan and the twins."

"With all do respect Madam if you know how to fix his mind then why don't you?"

"It requires that Junior develop a back bone when it comes to certain matters: like dealing with his split personality disorder."

Suddenly a reaper portal opened inside the waiting room, out walking Grim, Pain immediately standing straight and saluting in response.

"Lord Grim!"

"Ah Grim we were just talking about you."

"Mandy dere's been a development at de school, I dink you should have a look."

Grim pulled the crystal ball out of his sleeve, rubbing on it he revealed Junior doing what some might interpret, on a list that is long and impressive, as the craziest thing he's ever done.

"Well that's new."

"Should we go send someone to go get him Madam?"

"Let's see where he's going with this."

"Madam if I'm not mistaken that is a Krakken down there. Are you sure that the young master can handle him in the state he's in?"

"Good question: Harror..." the idle scythe in question transformed into her humanoid form upon being called "exactly what is the state Junior's in?"

"He and Demon are still arguing, all of his injuries are healed up for now but until the two of them learn to get along he has none of his powers. Basically he's human, more accurately whatever messed up kind of human you are."

"Then he'll be fine."

* * *

Juniors grip tightened around scythe. A small smirk appeared on his face as he ran scythe through his own body, his soul in the form of a green translucent figure impaled on the end of the weapon as it was partially ripped out of his body.

"**_What the hell are you doing!?_**"

"_Something wrong demon, you sound scared?_"

"**_Take that thing out now!_**"

"_If you insist._"

Junior began pulling out scythe, yanking on his soul in the process. Demon worked to stop him but he only reduced the moving scythe to a crawl.

"**_You know what I mean, the scythe not the soul!_**"

"_Really? Sorry my grip on reality isn't the best because there's this voice in my head that has been driving me crazy for a while now._"

"**_You knucklehead! You'll kill us both!_**"

"_Afraid of death Demon? Now how can that be if you are Death?_"

"**_I AM NOT AFRAID!_**"

"_So you admit you're not death after all, finally. Unfortunately someone has made it his mission to make my life absolutely miserable to the point that it's really not worth living anymore._"

"**_What are your demands?_**"

"_I live my life, under my terms, not yours. Either that or you die and go to hell with me!_"

"**_FINE!_**"

Full mobility was suddenly restored to Junior, he put his soul back into his body before safely removing scythe.

*SCREAMS* Everyone's attention was drawn to Junior, none looked more shocked then Okuto.

"_That's not working; great._"

"That's impossible..." Okuto accusingly pointed a finger at Junior "I KILLED YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

"Fuck you Okuto that's how!"

"WHY I OUGHTTA!"

Junior grabbed his jacket and tore it off and moved out of the way of the attack just in time for Okuto's tentacle to strike where he was.

"What the?"

At roughly 60 MPH Junior rushed past the tentacles and grabbed Mimi by one of her horns and brought her to safety a few feet into the forest.

"What the hell..." Okuto examined what remained of the jacket, discovering the tungsten weights inside "this is impossible!"

Okuto looked back to Junior, who was smugly standing on the edge of the forest.

"You were my worst student! How is this possible?"

"'Your worst student?' You're mistaken."

"Excuse me!?"

"If I was your student then I would have learned something from you. But all those sports you tried to teach me I already knew all of them, to the contrary I'm the best at them, unfortunately so many tomato's in my face has cost me my taste for sports. So to your claim Okuto that I was your worst student I say that **you** were the worst teacher I ever had!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Lets take a breather shall we?"

Junior stabbed Scythe into the ground and used it like a crowbar to break off the cliff-side and sink it into the water.

"Ghostly Wail is out of the question. How about spells?"

Junior took aim at Okuto again with Scythe.

"Bombarda...! Well that's not gonna work, No choice then. Mizore come on we're going down there!"

"What are you crazy!?"

"Yes but I don't have time for this."

Junior grabbed Mizore by her arm and slid down the cliff-side and stopped at the bottom where Okuto was waiting for them.

"FOOLS! A krakken in the water is a truly unstoppable force! Here I am invincible!"

Okuto slipped into the water and emerged slowly getting bigger, absorbing water from the ocean.

"You know who else is pretty tough in the water? I believe the popular term is 'Yuki-onna'."

And thus Junior's plan dawned on Mizore. Turning to face Okuto with a big grin plastered onto her face she grew her ice claws and dawned her ice helmet.

"Oh crap!"

Mizore shot both of her arms into the air and coated Okuto's body in ice, followed by freezing him solid. Unfortunately Okuto was already struggling to break free and blood was dripping from Mizore's nose as she struggled against him.

"Grim I can't..."

"I told you my friends call me Junior."

Junior jumped into the air *SMASH* Okuto was sent skipping across the water by the force of his punch. Junior dived into the water after him and threw his broken human body onto the cliff. Mizore readied her ice claws and prepared to stab Okuto only to be stopped by Junior.

"You still need him alive."

Mizore retracted her ice claws and pulled her arm free.

"Your friends eh?"

"Lets go."

* * *

The News Paper club were busy with the latest edition of the News paper detailing Okuto. The photographs and audio recordings of Okuto before and during the fight by Gin provided ample evidence against Okuto and resulted in his immediate expulsion, Tenmei was having a meeting with the parent-teacher council to find a suitable replacement.

"I finished the first draft Miss Nekomone."

Junior passed the club's supervisor and editor-in-chief Miss Nekomone a jump drive, plugging it into a computer she skimmed it over.

"I don't see your name anywhere in here."

"I put my signature at the bottom."

"I meant you didn't mention yourself in the story."

"Aside from playing the role of a convenient punching bag for that octopus bastard I didn't do anything."

"You came up with the plan."

"Which fell into ruins upon initiation."

"Not that one the one that worked, you figured out how to turn Okuto's advantage into a weakness and without that Mizore would be dead or shipped off to home by now. I would say that is pretty good planning there."

"Uh excuse me?"

Everyone looked at the doorway to see Mizore, her hair notable shorter.

"Why Mizore you look splendid! New hair cut right?"

Mizore gave a smile as she walked into the classroom.

"I decided that I should make a change in my life, so I started with my hair."

"It suits you."

Mizore took a moment to blush before moving onto business.

"I was wondering if I could join the News Paper club? If it's not too late I mean."

"Not at all, every member of the student body has to join and participate in a club."

"Come on get to work we need these printed off."

"Junior...!" Junior looked over to the doorway and was met by Chi holding out her Cell phone for him "it's for you."

Junior took the cell phone and held it to his ear.

"Hel..."

"WHAT HATH THOU BEEN THINKING!?"

"Hi sis..."

"DOTH NAY 'HI SIS' ME!"

"Ah ha call again when you're calm sis bye."

Junior closed the phone and handed it over to Chi *BAM* only for his head to be sent flying out of the new found hole in the ceiling as Chi reabsorbed the base ball that she had made.

"She asked me to do that."

"Are you crazy!? You just knocked his head off!"

"Happens all the time."

While Chi listed the numerous times Junior had his head knocked off Junior landed in the grave yard.

"One of these days I'm going to smash that damn crystal ball to pieces."

* * *

**_Review_** _**Section**_:

Nightmaster1000: It makes sense when you think about it, after man kind was wiped out at the end of GOW III Kratos was one of the few survivors of the 'old world' and knowing his rampant sexual appetite I suspect that he has a lot of modern day descendants and contributed to the meta-human community significantly.

Duncanwarlord: And now yah do.

Kuroko-Kyler: In the comics Junior lost his head a few times: Against the demon that spawn fought, during the halloween party, oogie boogie, Mimi. It's a bit of a recurring pun in the comic as well.


End file.
